The True Legacy
by NaruHina candy
Summary: Naruto befriends the ghost of Haku and Zabuza, but when they cross over he feels depressed and left out and ignored by everyone in Konoha, especially his team. full sum inside. major Sasuke and Sakura bashing with minor kakashi bashing in first chapters
1. new friends

Here is the first chapter to this story. Well anyway… I'd really appreciate it if you all enjoy this story, if not, don't read it or tell me how you think I could make it better, kk?

--- --- ---

Summery; after the battle in the land of waves Naruto befriends Haku and Zabuza's ghosts, but after he leave Waves the two cross over and now Naruto feels left out and ignored by his team and a lot of others in Konoha. And whats the six realm dragons and the realm sage have to do with anything? Watch as he accepts many things and strives to become stronger, respected, and acknowledged. Warning; alot of Sasuke and Sakura bashing with minor Kakashi bashing; all bashing at beginning.

--- --- ---

Naruto walked through the village of Waves with a depressed aura. Not his normal upbeat attitude, he had befriended Haku and Zabuza the day before the two died and was now in one of his sour and depressed moods he normally got into after something.

He sighed when he finally got to the lake that Haku and Zabuza were buried. He got their and let a few tears slide down his face. "Haku, I don't know when I'll find my precious person, but I'm glad you get to be with yours in the afterlife." He said with a soft smile.

Something touched his shoulder and he looked back to see Haku with her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Naruto-kun, you're a great friend. You don't need to cry for me and Zabuza-sama. But we have something we wanted you to have. In our hideout we have scrolls with Jutsu and knowledge of the ninja nations and countries and all the village. We have some weapons in there." she smiled as Zabuza appeared next to her.

"Yes, she's right, you can have anything you need from in there, but you need to take the katana, we want you to have it. Me and Haku couldn't wield it, let alone carry it with out getting burned, but we're certain that you might be able to open it, it had that family symbol of yours on it. It also had a scroll that we couldn't open but you might be able to do something, I mean you are very stubborn from what I've witnessed." Zabuza smirked.

Naruto smiled. "I don't even know where your hideout was." He said with a thoughtful look.

"We'll take you there. You can take what ever you'll need to become the Hokage and be a hero. Then we want you to destroy it with explosive notes or set it aflame, whatever works out." Haku said with the softest smile that was almost as nice as Hinata.

Naruto followed them through the forest and over a rope bridge to a tree house hidden under the brush at the base of a tree.

Naruto took a deep breath and then went inside. He found the scrolls and then the Katana with its scroll and they indeed had the Uzumaki symbol on it. He picked it up and felt warmth shoot up his arm and smiled when it dissipated. He watched as the normal brown sheath turned black and had a fox near the bottom and eight white small circles lined around the top and the ninth one was a blue crystal.

Naruto stared at it in shock and saw Haku and Zabuza gapping at him. He swallowed hard and took out the blade and it, too, shot warmth through his hand and the plane blade turned black and the handle turned to red wood and than had a black fox carved into it and then a white cloth was magically around the handle.

Again they were all shocked at it. "Wha.. What was that?" they asked together. Naruto grabbed the scroll and Haku taught him how to make sealing scrolls and was surprised when Naruto got it right away in one try. Naruto nodded and put the scrolls he'd found along with his new katana and Uzumaki scroll.

He went around and found abit of kunai and shurikan. He sealed them too, and then went around and found a small library with tons of scrolls in it. He blinked and went through them. He found three scrolls that told of scrolls, _the book of seals level 1, 2, and 3. He put them in the sealing scroll and found a kenjutsu scroll that told how to adjust your taijutsu with your blade, also in levels 1, 2, and 3 as well._

_Again he put them away and thought he'd ask the Hokage for his family taijutsu scrolls. He found some medicinal herbs and a few medical books as well with the medical taijutsu style scroll. He packed those to learn as well, just in case. He took several blank scrolls for practicing his seals and then found Haku's medical books with different remedies and smiled. He glanced at Haku and she smiled softly and nodded at him._

_He sighed and put those into his sealing scroll and then looked around and nodded. He looked at the weaponry and took out a few explosive tags. Setting them around all over the place he grabbed his sealing scrolls and then ran into the forest so he wouldn't face impact when it blew up. _

_He turned when he was at the rope bridge and sent his chakra out. After he felt the vibration of it blowing up he walked back and watched it burn to the ground with Haku and Zabuza right next to him. "I hope I didn't take something you didn't want me too." Naruto said to them. "I think I took too much of it." He said and they shook their heads._

"_Naruto-kun, you mostly took scrolls. The ton of scrolls we told you had info on all the nations, the sealing scrolls, the scrolls that teach sealing, the taijutsu scrolls, my med scrolls, my remedy scroll, my herbs, the medical taijutsu scrolls, and then the kenjutsu scrolls." Haku said with a smile as she looked up._

"_you forgot his new katana and Uzumaki scroll." Zabuza smirked and they stood and walked back to the village. Naruto realized it was already past midnight and sighed as he slowly crept through the door. _

_He was immediately hit atop the head by Sakura, "You had everyone worried Naruto-baka." she said glaring at him as the lights came on and Tsunami stood there. _

"_Well sorry, I didn't think you'd care Sakura." He snapped glaring at her. He was tired and wanted to go to bed and her scolding him wasn't helping in the least._

_She took a surprised step back. "I'm going to bed." He said stalking up the stairs and everyone in the room was confused by how he was acting to her that time._

_The ghost looked at her and then went up the stairs to find Naruto already asleep but Kakashi looking at him with a raised eyebrow._

_--- --- ---_

_Well there ya go! And before anyone asks… no, no one but Naruto can see Haku and Zabuza in their ghost forms. I'll explain why this is in later chapters, kk. And please review because like most other authors I'm a total review junkie. So please REVIEW!_


	2. hmmmm

Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like this story so far, so please enjoy what I've brought to you all.

--- --- ---

Summery; after the battle in the land of waves Naruto befriends Haku and Zabuza' ghosts, but after he leave Waves the two cross over and now Naruto feels left out and ignored by his team and a lot of others in Konoha. Watch as he accepts many things and strives to become stronger, respected, and acknowledged.

NaruHina. Warning; Sasuke and Sakura bashing with minor Kakashi bashing.

--- --- ---

It had been a week since Naruto had gotten everything from before and they were now on the bridge about to leave with a cheery crowd full of all the villagers cheering for them. And at the moment Naruto was smiling at them with his team beside him. Though unknown to them, he was only smiling at Tozuna, his family and the ghost of Haku and Zabuza.

Naruto smiled as he saw a flash of light and Haku and Zabuza wave before disappearing into that light and he smiled happily with his mouth but his eyes held sadness that only Kakashi picked up on. He made a note to figure it out.

Truth was, Kakashi was really concerned about his blonde haired student. Sure Naruto had taken his training more serious the past week. He did his chakra control exercises as he told him too, he had even upped his physical training. He always had a scroll that he read when he took a short five minute break.

Sure those were good things but what Kakashi was really concerned of was that he did most of these things alone and didn't speak a word to Sakura or Sasuke aside from an occasional insult towards the later. He didn't ask him for tips like he used to and even separated himself a few yards away from the team. Kakashi was beginning to wonder if he was the cause of this change and he felt guilt rip through him.

--- --- ---

They walked along the road and Naruto was engrossed in a scroll that had the title of _the legend of the six realm dragons and the realm sage_. It had been in the pile of scrolls that Haku and Zabuza had told him about. While sure it held no techniques in it. It told him of the history of ninjutsu and the great ninja nations and how they were founded. It also told him of the realm sage known as Sue, it turned out it was a girl. She had the power over all six realm dragons and the six elements.

Naruto had thought there were only five, but what would he know when he hardly ever listened in class. "Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked up. "How many elements are there?" he asked.

"five. Why?" Kakashi replied.

"Just. This scroll said that Sue had control over six elements is all." Naruto shrugged and continued to read.

It was then that Kakashi noticed the yellow scroll that Naruto was reading. "What are you reading Naruto?" he asked curiously.

"Oh. It's about the realm sage and her six realm dragons. There's a lot of cool fight scenes and affects." Naruto said with a grin while he silently hoped Kakashi wouldn't take his scroll.

Kakashi only smiled. "Well have fun reading it while we walk." Kakashi turned his attention back to his orange porno book.

Naruto continued to read his book and gasped at one part, drawing the other's attention. "Something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"No, just the realm sage's symbol is a fox like mine." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay then." Kakashi said going back to his reading.

--- --- ---

Naruto sighed as he got into his sleeping bag and Kakashi took first watch. Naruto let sleep over take him.

Naruto sat up sleepily and walked up to some medal bars, shaking him awake. He looked up and saw a pair of great big, red eyes glowering dow at him and gave an involuntary shudder.

"um… why did you bring me here?" he asked carefully and looking around. "And where… is her?" he stumbled for the words.

"**We are in your mindscape and why in hell's name would I want to see you?!"** A voice roared out. **"I only wished devour you."** it said in a sorrowful and mocking voice, as if it was joking, as the figure came out of the shadows to reveal a huge fox with nine tails swishing behind it.

Naruto paled slightly and the fox growled at him. Causing the young blonde to take an involuntary step back. "Y-y-you're Kyuubi?" Naruto stuttered out as the fox gave out a roaring laughter that caused Naruto to fall to his but.

"**Who else would I be?"** the fox said in a strangely feminine voice filled with sarcasm.

"So you are the Kyuubi?" he asked carefully with narrowed eyes.

"**Yes"** the fox sighed out. **"I am the most powerful of the tailed beasts, the balance between realms, destroyer of all worlds! The great nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi!"** the fox said in a voice-which really surprised Naruto- filled with sorrow, depression, guilt, and all around pain and misery, as if it was sorry for it all.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"**Why would I want to see you? Ha! I laugh at that inquest. You came here on your own free will baka."** the fox laughed at him.

"Well than what am I doing here?!" Naruto demanded.

"**Maybe you want answers? But what do I care?"** the fox suggested gaining its composure.

Naruto thought for a second and then realized he was right. "I wanted to know how I defeated Haku, I can't remember it, but I know I did it." Naruto said thoughtfully.

The fox scoffed at this. **"You didn't defeat that Haku girl. I did baka!"** it shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know… how do I know I can trust you?" Naruto said suspiciously.

The fox gave another roaring laugh that made Naruto stumble forward abit and he had to grab one of the bars of the cage to keep from falling into the dark depths of it. **"You're the one who asked me."** he chuckled out. **"If you don't believe me… let me show you…"** it all hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, he felt dizzy and nauseous. The pain was gone, but it had all still happened that night, and then Naruto fell to the ground in a daze and then shook his head to clear it and than immediately regretted it and threw up on the ground.

"**you okay kit?"** the fox asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto nodded short and stood up with a pale expression. "Okay, I believe you." Naruto threw up once more and then glared at the fox. The fox glared right back and they stayed like that for a while.

Finally, "What did you do to me?!" Naruto demanded.

"**I gave you a memory, what's so bad about that?"** the fox said innocently.

"No, I mean 'what did you do when we were fighting Haku?" Naruto glared at it and it glared back but the blonde held firm to his side and didn't even looked fazed.

"**I gave you what you wanted. You wished too take out Haku, I gave you what you wanted. It's not my fault you can't keep your emotions in check."** the fox scoffed.

"Don't you ever do it again." Naruto demanded.

"**I must say that I am impressed by your bravado, but don't you ever think you can order me around. I am still the most powerful of the tailed beast and you should learn your place while you're here."** the fox growled at him.

"Screw you to hell!" Naruto shouted at it. "I'll get stronger on my own! I don't need your chakra, I don't want your chakra. I'll get stronger on my own and then I will beat that smug ass of yours all the way to hell! And that's a promise! You got it ya stupid fox!" Naruto yelled at it with a glare. Kyuubi stared at our favorite young blonde carefully and noted the flaming azure eyes of determination he had. An it pissed the fox off because those very eyes belonged to an old friend turned enemy, the fourth Hokage.

While it may have been pissed about the new similarity to the already similar looking blonde, it was also very impressed. A dark chuckled came from the deepest depths of the cage and red chakra shot out towards Naruto. He instinctively brought his arms up in defense against whatever the fox was doing. The chakra locked around Naruto's wrists and ankles and ended to look like bracelets and then Naruto's wrists and ankles locked together. Successfully making Naruto fall on his but for the third time in the past hour or so.

Naruto struggled against the binds and glared at the fox when he realized he couldn't free himself. "What the hell are you playing at?!" Naruto demanded.

"**Consider it a gift."** the fox said with a smirk.

"A… gift?" Naruto asked.

"**I've only been impressed by a few other humans in my entire time of living. And only two have ever earned my respect, but now… you make three. This will help you in your chakra control and maybe even help you chakra reserves."** the fox smirked. **"Who knows, keep on impressing me and you might get something more useful."** the fox said to him.

"How does it work?" Naruto asked.

"**You're a ninja baka. I'm sure you'll figure something out sooner or later. And for your sake, I hope it's sooner."** Naruto cursed under his breath when he realized the fox was right.

"stupid good for nothing son of a-" He was cut off.

"**I'm a girl!"** the fox growled at him.

"I'm leaving now." Naruto said quickly and in an instant he was back in the real world and noticed his hands and feet really were locked together and cursed under his breath as he heard foot steps coming towards him and thought quick and put chakra through his body and his ankles and wrist unlocked an he shot to his feet as Kakashi stuck his head in and he walked quickly to his post.

He sighed as he walked and the second he got to the area he collapsed as his ankles and wrists locked in place, again making his curse under his breath.

**--- --- ---**

Naruto was pissed off! He was reading a scroll to pass the time, trying to keep his focus on his scroll AND his chakra binds, AND trying to block out Sakura's stupid cheering for their emo teammate, Sasuke. It was the second day of travel and Kakashi had whisked them into the trees only to train Sasuke. Oh yeah, he was royally pissed!

He sighed and put the scroll away and then went on his stomach and then started doing pushups. He was really tempted to just leave and go ahead to the village, but he didn't want to get convicted for subordination.

So here he was, doing pushups and counting off out loud only loud enough for Kyuubi and Sakura to here, not really paying attention to how many he was doing but trying to keep his binds from snapping in on him. He was also thinking of how much he'd finally realized that his teammates hated him and how much he realized he hated them! And also he realized why he felt funny around Hinata and never felt that way around anyone else and blah, blah, blah. You get the idea.

He kept going and didn't even notice Kakashi and Sasuke show up and watch him with a raised eyebrows at how many he'd done. He slowly went into focus on his pushups and realized how many he'd done. "two thousand nine hundred ninety-nine…… three thousand!" he quickly jumped to his feet and felt abit dizzy but shrugged it off and chuckled sheepishly while scratching his neck in embarrassment at the looks his team was giving him.

--- --- ---

Well here you go!!! I really, really hope you all enjoyed this!!! If not, please let me know how you think I could've made it better so I can try to figure things out. Well anyway… REVIEW!!!!!


	3. It screams 'Kill me'

I am so sorry!!! my internet got shutdown and i could hardly even use other computers to reply to reviews, let alon post chapters for my storry!!! but i will get the next one psted in about two days and it will knock your socks off!!! ... hopefully that is!!!  
--- --- ---

Naruto sighed as he and his team stood front of the Hokage. Kakashi was giving the report and Sasuke and Sakura would occasionally add something but Naruto wasn't even paying attention. He was mostly in thought about the last day an a half of hell the fox had put him through. He figured out the gift in a few minutes, the chakra had to be continues or the binds would retract and make it to where he was bound. But it took him the whole night to get it right. And surprisingly enough, it had helped his chakra control greatly. It even made his already huge chakra reserves bigger.

Naruto decided to try and get into his mindscape and demand the fox to take the stupid binds off of him! So he tried to enter it and, surprisingly, it only took him five minutes of meditation. The fox was mildly impressed that he figured out as quickly as he did, but only called it dumb luck. But luck is Naruto's best friend. Be it good or bad.

He continued to argue with the fox when she shut him up by telling him to keep focus and keep his mind on the matter at hand. This confused Naruto greatly, so he let the fox speak, no matter how much he didn't like it.

Right off the bat she yelled at him about that if he died, she died, too, and that was not an option in her cold red eyes for she needed to keep balance; what ever that meant? The still confused Naruto and fox made a deal. The fox would continue to heal him weather he liked it or not and created a mental link between the two of them.

The thought of how the fox tricked him made him flush with rage as he glared at the floor in front of him. He continued to think of his and Kyuubi's latest discustion.

"But why do you need to be in the back of my mind?!" He had shouted at her.

And she had replied-- with a growl… **"I'm not going to die because of your mortal stupidity and you'll just have to find out on your own in due time! Now stop asking me all these damned questions! They're pissing me off!!!"**

And that's how it was, Naruto now had, not only demonic chakra binds on his wrists and ankles, but also his normal healing rate upped ten times more, a photographic memory, and a faster learning rate. Oh wait! I almost forgot! And a stupid, sadistic, sarcastic female fox at the back of his head at all times!!!

He looked up as Kakashi finished giving the report and saw that Iruka and his other favorite Chunnin instructor, Kianga, looking at him in concern. He grinned his usual foxy grin and they smiled softly at him in reply.

He waited for his team to leave before asking if he could speak with the Hokage. The old man nodded and the two went to his office. "What did you need to speak with me about Naruto?" the third asked, sitting into his chair.

"Well… you told me about my parents a few days before the mission and I was wondering if you had and of my mother's taijutsu scrolls?" He asked uneasily.

"You want to learn the Uzumaki family style?" Naruto nodded and the third smiled in pride. "I would've thought you'd want your father's, but I think you understand why you can't use it till you're older." Naruto nodded. It was true, he had to know his elemental affinity and had to do a lot of weight training in order to learn. And that was take months to learn the style itself; let alone use it in a battle against the enemy.

The third reached into his desk and gave him the scroll. Naruto smiled and took it thankfully. "I wanted to know how you and your team are getting along?" Sarutobi asked and noted that the atmosphere suddenly became tense and dark.

"It's fine." Naruto said bitterly. "Sasuke and total teme and arrogant jerk and Sakura is a totally fan girl and banshee that is worthless. And Kakashi-sensei… I don't know what to think of him." and with that Naruto jumped out the window and ran strait home. Leaving a shocked Hokage with two of his ANBU guards and both happened to be Naruto's favorite medics, Rin and Kailua.

"He doesn't think to highly of your daughter Kailua." Rin sighed out.

"I know…" Kailua sighed back, she did a retake. "Wait! I thought he had a crush on her?" she said in confusion.

And I've never heard him insult someone so cruelly and openly!" Rin said in a shock. "What if it was all a lie and he is faking the whole idiot thing and,… and,… and…" she swallowed hard and shook her head. "I don't know!" she groaned.

"Who does these days Rin, who does?" Sarutobi sighed out. "We've seen plenty of emotional masks on him, maybe he has a more expertly hidden mask on to hone out his real strength so we don't know…" he continued to mutter to himself as Rin and Kailua shrunk back into the shadows.

--- ---- ---

When Naruto got home he immediately sprawled out on the bed and was asleep in an instant. He was awoken by shouting next door and groaned as he put his pillow over his head and squeezed it over his ears. Of all the nights for his next door neighbors to get back from their mission it had to be the day 'he' got back.

Finally he shot to his feet and went to his cupboard. He pulledo ut a jar of green liquid and smirked bitterly. Green liquid for two green clad nin. He put a tea kettle on the stove and waited. He made a small two person serving and put a few drops of the green liquid into it. He poured the tea and placed it on the tray.

He silently walked out his door, holding the tray carefully, and looked through the peep hole where he saw his neighbors having an arm wrestling contest and he sweat dropped before kicking the door slightly in a knock-knock gesture and the door opened.

"Naruto!" Lee cried. "Our youthful neighbor has finally returned from his mission! What can I do for you!" He said giving a salute that made Naruto sweat drop once more.

"I just thought to two of you would want some tea before bed, I made some but I can't drink it all myself so I decided to bring you guys some." Naruto raised an eyebrow and held out the tray.

"Yes! That is very youthful of you! Come! Come inside!" Lee said pulling him inside.

Naruto set the tray on their coffee table and sighed. "Hey Gai!" He said in greeting.

"Naruto! My youthful neighbor!!!" Gai said giving him a youthful hug. Man, and people wondered why Naruto didn't like living next door to these two???

"I just brought tea." Naruto said when Gai set him down.

"Yosh! We shall drink this drink of Youthfulness for the Pride of Youth!!!" The words were obviously capitalized as Gai shouted the words.

Gai and Lee both gave a toast to Naruto before drinking the tea down in three huge gulps. They set the cups down and about thirty seconds latter felt rather dizzy. "You two don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked putting his hand on their foreheads. He pulled away as if he was burned. "You two are both burning up!" and the two collapsed and he smirked before hoisting the two spandex wearing nin into their beds and creeping out with his teacups.

He sighed as he got in bed to sleep… if only for a little while.

--- --- ---

Naruto was awoken from his alarm clock going…. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. And then a… Crash! As his fist slammed down on it and he sat up and cursed under his breath.

He stood up disoriented and stumbled to the bathroom where he took a shower and washed his face. He went into his bedroom and grabbed his jumpsuit from his closet.

**I really hope you change your wardrobe soon.** Kyuubi scoffed at him.

_Why?! I like my clothes!_ He mentally growled at her.

**All that orange screams kill me.** She groaned.

_Fine! But I at least want a little orange._ he replied defiantly.

**And don't forget that you have to get a training ground that only you will use and I'll give you tips. Oh, and you'll have to enhance your sight, hearing, and smell before I can even think to give you your next gift.** Kyuubi reminded and he groaned.

_I don't have to be told more than once!!! And why in hell's name would I want 'more' of your evil gifts?_ he demanded hostily.

**Because they'd help with your sword training.** And she broke the connection. Naruto sighed and set to work. He put all his scrolls into the two spare storage scrolls he had and hid them in his closet under some fresh clothes before stuffing the Katana in between the bed and wall where no one would find it.

He sighed once more before jumping out the window and running to his favorite shop, the Higarashi ninja shop.

He skid to a halt and went through the door when he was greeted by Tenten. "Morning Naruto!" she said happily. "What can I get for ya?" she asked smiling.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well… I need new clothes, some training weights, earplugs, sunglasses, a nose plug and…" he remembered what Kyuubi had said about him having to learn about kenjutsu and sighed. "And do you have a kenjutsu guide?" he finally asked.

"Wow! You must be getting ready for some huge training trip!" she said in bewilderment.

"No!" He chuckled. "I'm just upping my training abit and I sort of grew out of my old clothes. Oh, but I need a different variety in colors, I want a lot of orange, but no too much. I've been thinking about it and… wearing an orange jumpsuit in the middle of battle screams 'kill me' you know what I mean" He asked.

"She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "Come on, the clothing section's this way." she said leading the way. She sat and watched in satisfaction as he looked at the clothes. He would go in and come out of the changing room and ask what she thinks, she'd nod and give a thumbs up if she really liked it, shrug if she wasn't too sure on the particular item, or shake her head and make a face if she didn't like it.

He finished his clothes shopping and went to the more comical side of the stoe and found the ear and nose plugs. He went through the store and found some training weights and got a pair of black sunglasses. He got to the counter where Tenten gave him the Genjutsu guide and rang up the price. He paid for it with a smile.

"See ya later Ten!" he called over his shoulder and waved.

"Yeah! See you later Naruto!" She called and he went home and began to put his new clothes in the last unused storage scroll. He sighed and took out one of his outfits.

He wore a pair of black ninja pants with an orange shirt and vest with an orange trim and strapped on a pair of black ninja sandals with a pair of black fingerless gloves with plates on the back for extra protection…

H took his weapons scroll and put the rest of his ninja tools in it and glanced at his bed where he sword was hidden. With a heavy sigh he pulled out the sword and gave it an experimental slice, it made him feel free to do it the way he wanted, but he resisted. He sealed it into his weapons scroll as well before going to get his green jar of sedatives and a few senbon he had found at Zabuza and Haku's hideout.

Naruto sighed and put them in his scrolls as well before he ran all the way to the Hokage tower and up the wall to the Hokage's office window where he saw the old man sitting at his desk, hunched over a familiar orange book while giggling pervasively. Naruto blushed remembering the one time he was mad at Kakashi he took the book and just a few line and couldn't look Kakashi in the eyes- ahem- eye for a weeks time!!!

--- --- ---

He sighed once more and tapped on the window. The hokage whipped around and hid the book gracefully and unnoticed if Naruto hadn't already seen it. "Can I ask you a favor?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"yes." Sarutobi said warily. "But aren't you supposed to meet your team today?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am. But I will not because Kakashi will not be there for at least another hour. More or less." Naruto shrugged with a grin and Sarutobi finally noticed Naruto's new attire.

"You changed your look?" Naruto nodded. "Why?"

"Wearing an orange jumpsuit in the middle of battle screams 'kill me'" Naruto shrugged and Kyuubi scowled at him.

"Okay… What was this favor you wanted?" Sarutobi asked.

"I wanted to know I you had a training ground where I can go in secret." Naruto said quietly and looked into Sarutobi's confused look nervously.

"I'm sorry Naruto." the old Sarutobi finally said after thinking it over. "But I have no place I could think of. But if you find a place I'd be willing to help fix it up for training?" He offered softly.

"No thanks Ojii-san." Naruto sighed before looking up with azure eyes burning with determination. "If there is no place you can think of I'll find my own place!" and with that he hopped out the window and went to meet his team.  
--- --- ---

Well there you go!!! please review and tell me what you think was best and worse and so fourth. any review helps keep me detemrined, 'even' the unpleasent ones...


	4. Oni Azure

Here's the next chapter!!! I was planning on waiting till tomorrow to post this, but I just had to post it, I was getting anxious!  
--- --- ---

Naruto sighed as he approached his team, he'd sent a shadow clone to find a remote area that he could use as his own personal training ground, so far, no such luck because it hasn't poofed out of exsitence yet. He groaned in irritation as he got hit on the head by Sakura for being late.

"You're late!" she shrieked hitting him again. "Kakashi-sensei said to be here at seven and it's almost ten!" she nearly hit him again but he shrugged past her.

"Whatever." he said dismissively as he sat down on the ground and tapped his fingers on his knee impatiently. "I'm surprised he's still not here." he sighed looking up at the sky.

"But Naruto!" Sakua shrieked. "He's our sensei so we have to do what he tells us!" she bashed him on the skull once more. He messaged it while glaring at the ground.

"If he can't follow his own orders than why should I?" He muttered under his breath as Kakashi showed up in a puff of smoke. "You're late!" He and Sakura shouted at their sensei.

"All right team!" Kakashi eyesmiled. "Ten laps around Konoha, no complaining!" He barked and the three set out, Sasuke and Sakura muttering something about it being Naruto's falt....

--- --- ---

Naruto groaned as he walked up the stupid tree for the ten thousandth time that day. "This is a pain in the ass!" He shouted at no one as he jumped down. He felt his clone disperse and found that he got it's memories and grinned. usually he'd just go to the location of the desperse, but this was better, he found out all the places it had went to but not one of them was a good place for training.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked. "Get back to work!" She hollered from her tree where 'she' was taking the break.

"I can do this stupid exercise just fine." He scoffed stomping away.

"Ass hole!" she muttered under her breath as she began doing her exercise again.

--- --- ---

Naruto stomped through the forest with a scowel on his face as he searched for a place where he could actually get training done. "Stupid Kakaahi, stupid Sasuke, stupid Sakura!" He cried as he punched the nearest tree for about an hour before his hands bled and he kept going. he needed to build up endurance if he was going to ask Anko and Rin to train him, they got so harsh when they trained him.

He needed to get Anko to teach him the basics of ANBU hand sign communication and Rin to help him get Med ninjutsu down. even with his photographic memory, he doubted that he could learn to use Medical stuff without the help of a real Medic. he continued to punch his tree until there was a hole in the side of it that he had pounded into it.

He growled when Kyuubi healed him the second he stopped and his binds snapped on him. he was too pissed to keep the control up all of a sudden so now he lay there, waiting. _Stupid Kyu-chan!_ he yelled at her.

**Don't call me that!** she barked.

_I'll call you what I want! Kyu-chan!!!_ He growled back and she did a double take.

**Kit...** she started in confusion. **Are you okay? you seem rather edgy. and usually your totally upbeat, have you been drinking in some of my chakra or something?** she chuckled.

_No! I'm pissed off at my team!!! it's always the same, Kakashi sends me and Sakura to work on our chakra control no matter how good we are and gives Sasuke specail training and acts as if Sakura and i are complete strangers until our meeting's over! and the whole time Sakura is going googoo gaagaa over Sasuke and takes breaks and they're all complete ass hole!!!_ he growled out and she blinked as she shook her head.

**What happened to the** **whole idiotic emotional mask? **She asked with a defined chuckle.

_Who asked you? and maybe i gave it to my clone!!!_ he chuckled.

**Now get back to your training.** She barked at him.

"Fine." he sighed out as he looked at his tree and shook his head before walking back to the clearing where he'd left Sakura to her business.

"Where have you been?!" She demanded. "I've been here this whole time training and you went to take a nap!" she shriek and he opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off once more. "don't lie, don't reply, get back to your training!" she huffed and began running up her tree again.

Naruto scoweled and began to run up his tree once more. "Stupid teammate." he murmered under his breath so she couldn't hear him.

"Whatever you said! take it back!" she shreiked.

"I take back that you'd make a nice girlfriend." He chuckled as he ran down and up the tree.

She flushed in rage. "Good!" She shouted at him and contiinued to run up the tree and pant in exhaustion.

--- --- ---

Naruto groaned as he stomped to the Hokage monument. he stopped atop the fourth's head and sat down to meditate and train his ears to use the earplugs with out being death. it took a while, but he could finally make out loud sounds like a bird right next to him, a few planes, and a waterfall... a waterfall?

He hopped to his feet and walked towards the direction of the sound. he entered a meadow where he saw the waterfall. it was amazing and it was really hard to get to. but he sighed with a smile, the trip there was worth it.

he looked on in amazement. grass was a nice shade of green, wildflowers were sprikled here and there, the trees provided a good cover in case someone came into the area by chance, some birds were in nest at the very end he was at and they chirped happily at him, and, finally, the waterfall off in the distance provided a place for him to get water and maybe learn to walk on the lake that the fall fell into that was kept at a good size thanks to the stream that flowed into the forest. He grinned and looked on in wonder.

"Do you think i could use here for training?" He asked a bird after it landed on his shoulder.

The bird chirped out a reply and nuzzled his cheek. He's always had a good way with some animals and... not so good with others. foxes adored him, Squerrels attacked him when he tried training, and birds loved how he could be gentle at times. other animals varried.

He smiled. "Thanks." he said rubbing it on the neck. the few birds that came to him at first glance always loved it when he did that. and apparently this one did too.

"Go ahead and use my field." a voice from behind him said. he turned in surprise to see a woman smiling gentally at him. "I used to come here all the time and play with the animals, if my animals like you, that means the place is in good hands." She smiled once more.

"Uh..." He looked at her. she had nice brown hair and green eyes, she had a Konoha Hitei-ate on and wore an ANBU uniform. she looked nice. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the gardian of this meadow, child." She replied softly. "I go by the name of Kimi. It seems you've got a pure heart, seeing as this meadow has a charm on it, only those with a heart that is pure can enter it, others can't even see it." She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Before I died I used to come here all the time, as I got older i began to feel a difference in this place. i trained here, i guarded it, but i never got attacked here, it was a place of life, a place of safety and peace." She said solemnly. "You don't just have a pure heart, you've got a golden heart. even after the way thos villagers treated you, the influence of the Kyuubi should have turned you against everyone. but it didn't, that is why i want to trust you to not destroy this place i call home." she said walking closer to him.

"Y-you mean you're a ghost, too?" he asked in surprise, she didn't seem transparent or faded like Zabuza and Haku. She nodded. "How come i can see you?" he asked.

"What is your name?" she asked. "I know what people have done to you by looking into your heart, but i don't know your name, maybe that might explain." she explained at the look of confusion Naruto gave her.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He nodded at her.

She grinned in excitement. "So you're him!" she squeeled running over to hug him. her arms went right through him and he shivered. "Sorry." she said embarrassed. ""But i never got to meet you." she squeeled and put her arm just above his skin in a mock hug.

"What do you mean by 'never got to meet you'?" he asked.

"I was best friends with your mother, Kushina, and your father, he got on my nerves so much! Seriously! Are you aloud to hate your second bestfriend ninety percent of the time? or was he just my annoying teammate!" She exclaimed.

"You were friends with my parents?" he asked looking up at her face in confusion and then shivering as she tried to tighten her hug but her arms went through him.

"Yes!" She squeeled. "I can't believe I died before I could even meet you!" she groaned before holding out her hand in a mock greeting with a smile. "Hi, I'm Kimi Mitarashi. Nice to meet ya!" she said with a giggle.

"Naruto Uzumaki." he chuckled before doing a retake. "Mitarashi?" he said in disbelief and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're related to Anko-Neechan?" He asked with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Anko!" She said in shock. "Anko's alive?!" she said with tears streaming her face. "I had no idea, she was taken and I, I,I..." She sobbed into her hands. "I'm the worst mother imaginable!" she cried.

"You're Anko's mom!" Naruto said in disbelief. "What happened? you said she was taken?" He asked.

Kimi nodded stiffly. "I was holding her in my arms, she was only a year old when it happened. She was crying so i decided we needed some fresh air!" She wailed. "I was walking through the park when i was ambushed by an unknown sorce, I put Anko in a safe place and fought the best I could. I got knocked out and when i awoke she was gone! I had no idea she was alive and in Konoha right this moment, I had sent out a search but I no one could find her!" She sobbed into her hands and Naruto felt suddenly dizzy as he walked up to Kimi and, surprisingly, placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him in shock. "You can touch me." She said with a sad smile. "You did activate it, didn't you?" she asked.

"Activated what?" He asked in confusion.

"The_Oni Azure._ It's a very powerful Kekkie Genkia that only shows up ever other generation, it's the combination of a kind of spirit enrgy and demonic energy. It's been in the Uzumaki family for more than a thousand years, but it hasn't been activated in three hundered or so years. it started out a spirt falling for a human, their child falling for another, and finally one of the children fell for a wolf spirit and, then, the child of the wolf spirt and the child of that falling for a fox demon, in the end it resulted in the first generation of _Oni Azure_.

This Kekkie Genkia in particular allows the user to see spirits and gods that are roaming the earth presently, gived the user control over some minor demons, and many more things that have been forgotten in the past three hundered years or so. meaning you are the first in the last three hundered or so. use this gift wisely, the gods don't give it to just any Uzumaki heir." she smiled.

"What?!" He demanded. "So i am part demon and wolf spirit and, and, and..." he sighed. "Okay i'm done, i accept my heritage." he raised his hand in vow.

"Good. Now, if you chose to stay here more than anywhere else, there's a cabin hidden about twenty feet past the stream hidden under the charm." she smiled.

"Why is it that you're not transparent or fading away?" He asked in confusion.

"Because, I vowed to guard this meadow forever and that's what i'm going to do, I can't cross over when I've got a job to do." with one last giggle she danced back into the trees.  
--- --- ---

Well there you have it!!! please review, it keeps me, and my muses, company!


	5. I hate them all

here you go!!! chapter 5 of my story that I'm having the most fun writing!!! Ahem ~cough~ on with the chapter!!!!

--- --- ---

Naruto walked through the village with a scowl on his face as Kimi followed him in concern. He went to the meadow to drop off some scrolls and was in the mood the whole time. She was going to find out what's wrong with him if she had to haunt him for his whole life!

When he got to his apartment he slammed the door shut behind her and went to his bedroom as she followed him with a sigh. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I hate my team! Especially Kakashi-sensei!" He cried slamming his head onto his pillow.

"Surely your team's not that bad." She said, trying to sooth his temper.

"Not that... Not that bad!" He all but shouted. "If anything they're worse!" He growled glaring at the floor.

"Why don't you tell me about it Naruto-kun?" Kimi suggested and he sighed.

"Sasuke's an arrogant asshole! He acts as if he should get specail treatment all because he's the 'last Uchiha'" He sneered. "And Sakura and Kakashi act that way, too." he growled punching his wall above his head with such force the wall cracked.

"What about Sakura? And Kakashi? What else is it that they've done to make you hate them?" Kimi asked. "Surely that's not the only reason you hate them."

Naruto scowled at the crack in his wall. "Sakura's and annoyingly useless banshee and an training! She thinks I'm the biggest idiot she'll ever meet in her whole life and is probably never going to amount to nothing if she keeps up the way she's going!" he growled . "She... Urg!!" he punched his wall even harder and Kimi winced in sympathy at the sheer intensity. The crack in the wall was three times its size now.

"She's that bad" He nodded and messaged his hand. "Kakashi?" She asked and he groaned.

"Don't even get me started on him!" He moaned putting his arm over his face.

"If you get it off your chest you might feel better later." He looked uncertain. "I promise not to tell anyone!" she said raising her hand in vowe.

"He's the worst sensei alive!" He exploded. "It's the same every day! He tells me and Sakura to work on our chakra control, no matter how good we are and then whisks Sasuke away for speacail training!" He growled. "He acts as if Sakura and I don't excist while he trains the good for nothing teme!" Naruto nearly shouted.

Kimi opened her mouth to say something but Naruto kept talking... or rather... yelling.

"I bet he's afraid to train me because of Kyu-chan!" He growled. "I know he doesn't hate me because of her, but I think that's why he doesn't train me and hasn't realized that I haven't complained like Sakura and I just do what he tells me to!" He punched the wall again and sighed as she winced.

"That's not it either." He growled. "He just favors teme over anything! That would explain why he doesn't train Sakura either!" His eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at the growing crack in his wall. "Fine! If he wont treat me like his student, i wont treat him like my sensei!" He growled.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Not even close!" he exclaimed. "And yester day I decided 'Screw it! I just wont go to

meet the team' and he sent Sakura to come and get me!" He growled. "I should just move to the cabin to piss them off when they can't find me!" He growled through his teeth.

She grinned at this. "You could always do that!" He grinned in spite of himself. "And with the charms they'd be turned around and walk back to the village without even realizing it." They both burst out laughing.

**Kit!** She groaned.

_'Yes Kyu-chan?' he asked._

**_Your flying emotions are really giving me a headache! And I told you not to call me that!_** she growled.

_And I remember I told you I'd call you whatever I wanted to!'_ he retaliated.

"Are you going to move to the cabin?" Kimi asked pulling him out of his conversation with the most powerful tailed beast.

"Yes, yes I am." He smirked and she giggled. "I'll start packing now and leave by nightfall." He nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later Naruto-kun." And she walked through the wall and he shuddered.'I almost forgot that she was a ghost!'

He began to pack his most important equipment into his last storage scroll before putting his clothes and bathroom supplies and food supplies into boxes. All in all, when he was done he had three boxes full of everything he owned.

He made two clones and they set off towards the meadow.

---a week later---

Naruto was walking through the village in a henge and was getting groceries for his cabin… he sighed as he paid for the last bit and walked to his favorite ramen stand Ichiraku ramen.

He let his henge fall as he entered and ordered his favorite kind of ramen. "Two miso!" he said cheerfully.

"Naruto!" Ayame cheered. "We haven't seen you in nearly four days!" She chuckled. "I'm surprised you're not ordering ten times more!"

"I'm on a strict diet at the moment." He said stratching his neck sheepishly.

"Here you go Naruto." Old man Tuechi chuckled placing the order in front of him.

"Thanks gramps!" He said eating the bowl happily. "I've missed your ramen." He sighed as he finished.

"Yo! Naruto!" a voice said from behind him cheerfully.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said brightly.

"I'll take the usual." Iruka told the vendor as he sat down. "So how've ya been Naruto?" He asked curiously.

"Great! I'm upping my training and I'm going to be the greatest Hokage in no time!" Naruto said as he finished his fifth bowl of ramen.

Iruka chuckled. "Get your other skills as high as your stealth and you will."

Naruto sighed. "I hate this." He groaned. "Now I really have to improve everything! I've already upped that to it's limits!" He let his head fall to the counter before looking up with a grin. "All well, I'll get it in no time!" He punched the air and Iruka chuckled once more.

They continued to talk happily for awhile. That is, until Iruka brought up his team. "So how've you been getting along with your team?" Iruka asked and noted that the atomatsphere suddenly got very dark.

"It's the worst team to get passed from that stupid survival test!" He growled out. "Sasuke's still an arrogant teme, Sakura's a completely useless banshee fan girl, and Kakashi sensei could go lay down in a hole and get eaten by a Siberian tiger for all I care." He sighed and the air lightened as fast as it had darkened.

Iruka dropped his chopsticks in shock. Naruto had just insulted someone for more than one reason and said it cruel and harsh. He picked his chopsticks up again, "Okay, just don't do anything too rash Naruto." Iruka warned and the rest of the night went by without incident.

Naruto ran back to the meadow and sighed as he put all his new food into the cupboards of the cabin and went strait to his bed that he just reasently brought from his apartment . But before he fell asleep he got another comment from the fox. **Remove that stupid, annoying, happy, idiot mask of yours, too, I know you're not actually that dumb when you actually try.' **

_Fine!'_ he groaned.

He sighed and let sleep over take him.

---two weeks later---

"Two hundred ninety-eight… two hundered ninety-nine… three hundred!" Naruto said counting off as he did some situps while hanging from a tree branch upside down with his binds binding his wrists and ankles together. He was wearing his sunglasses, earplugs, and the really annoying nose plug! He undid the binds and flipped gracefully to the ground , grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off his face and arms.

It had been exactly three weeks since Naruto started started doing his training in his and Kimi's meadow. And he had advanced dramatically. He even learned most of his Uzumaki taijutsu style with the help of Kimi and of his shadow clones, after Kyuubi and Kimi had both explained the use of them. He had learned to walk on water with Kimi's help and never took out the earplugs or took off the sunglasses; he absolutely refused to keep those nose plugs in for more than three hours. He could now see and hear just as good with the two things on! And was getting close with his nose plugs, but he still hated the way his face felt when he wore them.

He had also upped his physical training and was already beginning to get a muscular form at how intense he, and Kyuubi, made it.

He studied the scroll with the basics of seals and had it all down in a matter of days thanks to his new photographic memory and learning ability, and was going to start working on the med stuff as soon as Rin and Kailua got off their mission with Anko.

And, though he hated to admit it, he has started to love reading and eating vegetables and fruits, all thanks to his new ghost mother, Kimi. He even started carrying the foods in some of his holsters, though he'd never show anyone.

He sighed and went to the cabin as his personal alarm, Kyuubi, told him it was time to wash up and he had an hour to get to his meeting place before Kakashi did. He went to soak in the tub that he'd made one of his clones make and cleaned himself and went to get dressed. He grabbed his holsters and put some carrots in one along with his knives. He grabbed a storage scroll and sealed away some average, everyday, reading scrolls, the kenjutsu scrolls, and some seeds that he was going to plant in the forest because it was lacking in foods that people could use for eating and healing.

He sighed as he reluctantly stood to go. He honestly did not want to meet his team, in fact, it he had to state facts, they were all holding him back. Especially Kakashi. It was the same everyday, Kakashi would give him and Sakura an assignment, weather it be chakra control to physical excersize, and then he'd whisk Sasuke away to give his special training. And to make matters worse, Sakura would always coo and cheer and drool over Sasuke as she trained.

He was finally starting to reach his limits about his team. They didn't care if he was on the team, sometimes he wondered himself. They just gave Sasuke special treatment because he'd the last Uchiha. And, it wouldn't be long before he reported to the third Hokage and demand to be placed on another team! He hated them so much he even refused to call Kakashi his sensei anymore. As he walked he sighed as he saw another ghost looking at him curiously before fading into a tree to make the leaves rustle.

--- --- ---

Sasuke and Sakura waited, not only for their sensei, but for Naruto as well. The blonde had changed a lot in the past few weeks. Most noticeable was his attitude. He practically acted like Sasuke was unimportant and Sakura was an annoyance, he refused to answer either of him if the called him by anything other than his name. He hardly spoke to them in his old, upbeat tone and absolutely refused to call Kakashi 'sensei' anymore. And to make matters even worse, he gave Kakashi a reason for not calling him 'sensei'.

They sighed in unison, they had to admit, they liked him better when he was useless. At least than they could get along, not they hated the blonde with a growing passion because of the way he treated them. So after thinking of all these changes and odd behaviors Sakura was fuming and glaring at the ground. So, when Naruto showed up walking towards them and a steady, yet slow, rate. She shouted at him.

"You're late Naruto!" Naruto sighed and shrugged as he sat down and took out a scroll from Kami knows where and began to read.

"You'd think that after a while you'd both get the idea that he's not coming when he says he is." Naruto scoffed bitterly.

"That doesn't matter Naruto. He's the sensei and we have to follow his orders." Sakura retaliated shaking her head in disbelief.

"Kakashi's not my sensei, there for, I don't have to obeye such orders, so I'll just sit here and read my book and wait for Kakashi to come when ever he does." Naruto said with a smile towards her.

"I could get you convicted for subordination for that." Kakashi said from in front of them.

"When you earn the right to be called my sensei, then, and only then, will I call you my sensei. Until then you can forget it!" Naruto growled at him fiercely.

They all took a step back in surprise from his outburst. "Yep, it I reported you for subordination, then you'd be in jail for quit awhile." Kakashi said, still in shock. He was actually going to train them all and Naruto was getting mad at him for everything else.

"Yeah! Well maybe I should report 'you' for your blatant favoratism." Naruto said darkly in reply and Kakashi felt a tinge of guilt rip through him. So that was what this was about. Kakashi sighed.

"Jealous dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"You know…" Naruto said looking thoughtful. "I really wanted to be the first to put you in your place…" He smirked. "But I guess Haku beat me on that one."

"What did you say?!" Sasuke growled.

"Haku was the first to put you in your place, even 'with' the Sharingan activated, so I just guess I'll have to be the second." Naruto said mockingly. Kakashi and Sakura smiled slightly, he was starting to act more like normal, while Sasuke scowled and made to punch the blonde.

"All right team! Ten laps around Konoha!" Kakashi said commandingly. Naruto complied, Sasuke glared at his sensei, and Sakura complained. The two sucked it up when Kakashi glared at them sternly and ran. Kakashi smiled and shook his head in amusement as he took out his little orange book.

--- ---- ----

Ooooo… 0.0 I made it to where I start with Naruto getting mad, breaking up from his team and now what happens next? You'll have to wait and see!!!


	6. S ranked!

Here it is!!! The next chappy of my story so please… sit back, relax, and enjoy!!!

-- -- ---

Naruto groaned as he sat on the floor and studied his Uzumaki taijutsu scroll. He knew it to the whole, but he needed to know all the possible combinations and defensive techniques he could make using the different stances. He also had to start studying his kenjutsu scroll and add kenjutsu to his new taijutsu style. He groaned once more and put the scroll down to get something to drink.

"You seem rather irritated, Naruto-kun." Kimi commented as he drank from the carton of orange juice he'd bought the day before.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "It just seems that the more I get along with my training, the more Kyu-chan throws in a snaking comment about how I should just leave my team and become a better ninja on my own!" He leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. "I've got to fix this whole mix up with my team before Kyu-chan drives me insane! I mean Kakashi seems to realize what he's doing and is slowly working his way up my respect list. But Sasuke and Sakura seem to get more arrogant and annoying every second of every day of every week!" He groaned as he place the orange juice in the mini fridge of his new mini cabin home. "I can't just bail out on my team without warning and I don't want to get in trouble for subordination!" He suddenly looked up with flaming azure eyes. "I have to fix this, and that's what I've been doing. But maybe I've also been breaking it, maybe I should at least be nicer to Sakura and maybe, maybe Sasuke." He sighed and Kimi blinked in surprise. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"You just said you problem and then fixed it in less than five minutes. I didn't even need to add anything to help you come to a conclusion." she smirked. "It seems you're already starting to gather up some common sense." She shook her head and Naruto sighed once again.

"I've got to stop waiting till the last minute to figure things out." He muttered under his breath as he grabbed his storage scrolls and equipment pouches before setting out to train in the late hours before the sun set.

--- --- ---

He sighed in contempt as his head hit the pillow after a long night's training. He loved his new living place, he loved it when Kimi came to talk when he wasn't doing anything, and when she helped him with stances that she knew from his taijutsu from his mom and the jutsu she helped him with.

He only had a few minutes to think on everything before he was brought into a dreamless sleep… if only for a while. Fore five hours later… a blood curdling scream tore through the night and he had his binds undone and was on his feet immediately, looking around groggily as another, more childlike, scream broke the night.

He took a deep, calming breath, and, grabbing his equipment, he hurried towards the location of the screams. After about two minutes of coming past the invisible charm to his and Kimi's meadow, he came to a clearing and stopped, perched on a branch and cautiously looked at the area to see three kids about his age, all wearing mist Hiate, being held back in painfully looking positions by a few rain nin, a female, fought to make another one around 28 to stop struggling, her opponent had a mist Hiate as well.

"All we want is the child." The woman said crossly. She had burgundy hair and deep brown eyes. "Let us have it or you and you other three kids die!" All the rain ninja had a kunai and held it to the kids' throats. The kids looked rather similar. They all had black hair, the girl and one of the boys had hazel eyes and the other boy had green. The woman had black hair, too, and had green eyes. You had to make the connection.

The one holding the girl pressed the kunai against her neck and a thin trail of blood flowed in a little stream as she began to shake in fear. "Leave them alone!" The woman wailed. "They haven't done anything! It's me you want, not them!!!" She cried in despair.

Naruto let out a growl under his breath and lunges forward unnoticed and had a clone behind two of the three men holding the kid, and himself behind another, a kunai at their throats. "That's enough." He growled menacingly. "Remove your weapons from their throats and let the kids go." He commanded, letting lose a small amount of killing intent, the way Kyuubi had taught him.

"You're just a bunch of kids!" The one he was behind, the one holding the green eyed boy, sneered acidly. "You can't do nothing but get yourselves killed!" He chuckled but was silenced when he felt pain as Naruto added pressure to the kunai. "So that's how it is than!" He howled as he made to elbow Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto instinctively took a step back at the intent as the mans upper body went forward, that caused the kunai to lodge in the man's neck. His eyes widened in shock and he felt he might throw up as he grabbed the kid from the dead man's grasp as the man's kunai fell and would have lodges into the boy's leg if Naruto had judged wrong.

Naruto/s clones and the other ninja looked on in shock as Naruto pulled the boy to a safer part by the wagon. The Naruto clones recovered quickly and took advantage of the situation as they pulled their enemies' kunai from their grasps, and had them knocked out before the rain nin got a hold of what was happening.

Naruto's clones pulled the two kids over to the other boy as the three stared at them in fear as they stood guard over them. Naruto nodded to his clones before running towards the struggle that had seemed to get more intense upon his arrival.

"You're pretty good for a brat!" The rain woman growled at him. "But you're not good enough to save these roaches!" She punched the mist woman in the temple, knocking her out in that one move and ran at him as a clone went and moved the woman to her kids, and out of immediate danger. The toehr tied ups the two remaining men that had attack the kids.

Naruto hopped back as she punched and then kicked at him. He flipped out of the was and made a few more clones, they attacked and he took a deep breath and got into a stance as she dispersed them. She turned her attention towards him and swallowed hard at the sight of his stance.

He eyes suddenly turned to ice and a snarl broke across her features as she charged forward with a fierce battle cry. She punched at him and he ducked, she kicked out and he bent back and used the momentum to kick her in the face and flip to his feet, all in one move.

More ninja could be heard as they continued to exchange blows. He suddenly saw colors as he looked upon her and dodged. There were three, orange, purple, red and grey. He shook his head and they disappeared as he continued his fight.

She kicked out and he was quick to step over gracefully, he sighed as he continued to dodge. She was blinded by some unexplainable rage, her movements were sloppy, yet unpredictable.

He continued to dodge when he saw and opening. He focused his chakra to his fist and punched out at her, releasing the chakra on impact.

Three ANBU broke through the tree line and gasped as they saw Naruto punch the rain ninja into a tree as her eyes widened and she took off in the opposite direction. Naruto knew who the ANBU were immediately as he nodded at them as he panted.

He walked towards the family of mist nin as the girl healed her mother's wounds and looked at him in fear along with her brothers. "St-stay away from us!" She cried at him, tears streaming her face as she worked on her mother.

"I took out your enemy…" He sighed. "I don't know what you're doing here, but I know that they attacked you for something…" He trailed off thoughtfully before smiling sadly. He took another step forward and the hazel eyed boy was in between him and his siblings, already in a defensive stance.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?!" Rin demanded. The three kids relaxed slightly. So the blonde was with Konoha. "And so late!" Rin growled in disbelief. "You should still be in bed, let alone the village!" She scolded.

"I live near by in a cabin now. I was awoken by a scream and decided to check it out." He shrugged before his eyes landed on his first kill and he turned a shade of sickly green in the moon light. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" He ran to the bushes and pukes as the three ANBU looked at the body and groaned in despair.

"You can't stay out of trouble while we're away?! Can you Naruto?!" Anko growled playfully and Naruto glared at her as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Guys! Cut it out. We've got to keep focus on the matter at hand!" Kailua growled, gesturing to the four as the woman gained consciousness and was trying to calm the Genin that seemed suspicious of everyone.

"Sorry was lost you guys, Tsuki-san!" Kailua said bowing to the woman.

"It's okay, Kailua." She bowed back. "We still have to thank Konoha for keeping us safe and-" A crying from inside the wagon and she was on her feet in an instant. "Oh my god! Toyohashi!" She ran to the opening in the wagon, opened the box, and pulled out a bundle of blankets. She cradled it to her chest and Naruto saw a little tanned hand grab onto the blanket.

"You hid the baby in that box at the last minute?" Anko said with a confused smirk.

"It was my only thought." She replied hugging the bundle closer and turning to Naruto. "I can't thank you enough for saving them. I will forever be in your debt." She suddenly got a confused expression. "Are you in pajamas? Where's your Hiate?" She asked and he groaned.

"I was asleep when I heard screaming." He replied and she grimace.

"Again, my apologies." She bit her lip as the girl went over and smiled at the baby in her mother's arms.

"No problem!" He grinned and all three ANBU sighed.

"Rin! Get the body to autopsy and take the two other's to interrogation!" Kailua commanded.

"Hai!" Rin nodded and took off towards Konoha, but three minutes later she broke through the clearing once more and tilted her head to the side. "What just happened? I was going that way and then, next thing I know, I'm here again." She was confused and Naruto was so dumbfounded his binds snapped and he fell to the ground with a yelp and a curse as he hopped back up. "Are you okay Naruto?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto said sheepishly as the fox laughed at him. "Just light on my feet." He chuckled.

"Well… I'll be going." She said and left with the three nins on her back.

"Naruto?" Anko asked suddenly and he looked up at her. "What have you been up to while we were away?" She demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He taunted. He turned to walk away when Kailua was in front of him. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Where are you going?" She growled at him.

"Home?" He didn't mean for it to come out a question, but it did.

"No. You've got to come with us to see the Hokage." She commanded and Anko nodded.

"Why?" He sighed.

"Because. This was a mission and since you helped protect them, you have to come and see if you receive credit for the mission, too." Anko replied and Naruto nearly did a nose dive.

"I just helped you do a mission?" He asked and they nodded. "An ANBU mission?!" He said incredulously and they nodded. He sighed and looked at the family by the wagon as they looked back at him in interest.

"Cut it out and lets get back to the village, Naruto!" Anko groaned and Naruto smiled sadly as Kimi broke through and looked around them in confusion.

"Okay." He sighed and Kimi looked at him. "I'll meet ya there Anko-Nee-chan!" He said happily and jumped through the trees as Kimi followed him, near tears.

"That was…" She swallowed and he nodded. "I wish I could talk to her!" She cried in despair and he nodded to her. "I… I need you to talk to her for me." She begged and he nodded, willing her to continue. "When I'm ready?" She bit her spirit lip as they entered the village.

"Okay…" He sighed and she really wished she could hug him.

--- -- ---

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage, still in his pajamas, not really paying attention. "… I don't know what to think, Tsuki?" Sarutobi finally asked.

"I think he deserves to get credit for the mission." She said softly, her kids sat on the floor, tired and just getting done relaying the night's events.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up at the Hokage. "You shall receive credit and pay for completing an S ranked mission." He said and Naruto was so shocked his binds snapped and he cursed as he fell to the ground in an awkward position and they looked at him in concern as he sent chakra through his system and shot up.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened." He lied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyway… S ranked!" He said in shock and they all sweat dropped.

"Yes…" Sarutobi sighed. "You will receive pay tomorrow after you complete your d-ranked missions." The third sighed heavily.

"Thanks…" He trailed off thoughtfully. "Why's it an S ranked mission anyway?" He asked suddenly. The room was silent in a few moments of tense silence.

"He deserves to know." Rin finally said softly and Tsuki nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell him." She said.

She took a deep breath to calm herself on the upcoming dread. "Shortly after I became a ninja, I was sent on a mission, the mission was to…" She swallowed hard. "The mission was to find and destroy a spirit, that spirit was known as Kiyosai. I don't know what his name means, but I was supposed to destory him. I had many other nin with me, and I kept being told that, even though I was a Genin, only I could destroy him." She shook her head as a single tear fell from her eye. "I did it, with the help of my father and brother, I destroyed him. But, I didn't just destroy him, I absorbed him.

"I don't know how, but, when I woke up in the hospital I had a weird seal on my arm, I was told that my father had sealed away some sort of power that was emmiting from my arm, he died doing it, my brother and I were the only ones left from our clan. We lived, we were sought out for our bloodline and the strange powers from Kiyosai. In the end, I had fur children, the one with the most potential to control this power, Toyonashi. She was born with the abilities my father left when he died, the power to control outside energies, she's only three months old and she's already taking other peoples' chakra." She had multiple tears streaming her face now.

"I was told that I could come to Konoha, and see if we could join Konoha, our kage didn't want to, but with the blood line thing that's been going on in Kiri, he agreed and said never to come back." She sobbed as she hugged her baby closer to her chest and cradled her there. "You see? That's why everyone's after us." She said and Naruto looked down in thought, everyone tensed, waiting for his reaction.

_'Just like me. They're just like me!'_ He bit his lip and they all swallowed hard.

"**They're not just like you!"** The fox roared at him in a rage. **"She's got a wolf spirit in her and I'm a freaking fox demon!"** She yelled and began to ram against the bars. **"Don't you dare compare me to that stupid fool Kiyosai!**" She was so mad!

Naruto began to convulse as he gasped in pain and clutched his stomach as he fell to his knees. _'I meant by having something sealed within them!'_ He growled and she just roared at him some more as she started to calm. _'You've got to get better control of your emotions.'_ He groaned and Rin was at his side.

"Naruto! Are you alright?!" She said shaking his shoulders as Anko and Kailua came to his side and the others watched in confusion.

"Maybe." He said as the shaking stopped and he sat there panting from the little jolt. "Just something in my stomach acting up." The Konoha nin all bit their lips to keep from gasping. "So you've got a wolf spirit sealed in your arm, wow." He said and the former mist nin tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

"I don't remember my mother saying anything about it being a wolf spirit in that story." Kayo, the green eyed boy, said, blinking in confusion.

"I just remember learning about him in a scroll is all." He said, his arms behind his head before he yawned. "Can I go home yet?" He asked looking at the clock. It was getting close to sun rise and he wanted to get a few more hours of sleep.

"Yes, you can go home." Sarutobi sighed.

"Well… goodnight everyone." With that, Naruto jumped out the window and got to the cabin, Kimi at his side, and collapsed on the bed and shuddered at the heat in his stomach.

"What happened Naruto-kun?" Kimi asked.

"Kyu-chan got a bit worked up." He shrugged as sleep began to take over.

--- -- ---

Naruto sighed as he waited for his team to leave the tower. They seemed to be getting more annoying now that he was being less stoic towards them suddenly. He went into the missions room and got the check from a smiling Kianga. "Hey sensei." He grinned his signature foxy grin as the door opened and in walked team eight.

"I heard what happened yesterday, no wonder you're getting this." Kianga smiled softly at him.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Kurenai asked him as he turned.

"Getting my paycheck?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought team seven got paid every three days?" Kurenai replied.

"Yeah… well…. I did a solo mission yesterday." He shrugged.

"You're already doing solo missions?" Kiba demanded, enraged.

"No." Naruto replied.

"Than why did you do a solo mission yesterday?" Shino asked, shocking everyone.

"It wasn't on purpose." He retaliated.

"How can you do a mission on accident?" Kurenai raise an eyebrow.

"When you're training and save someone's life?" He raised an eyebrow back.

"What rank was this mission of yours?" Kurenai asked.

"It's classified." He said simply.

"Uh… classified?" Kiba asked.

"I can't talk about it… duh." He rolled his eyes and smirked as Kiba turned red in anger. "Well anyway… I'll see you guys around." He walked past them and winked at Hinata as he closed the door, she promptly fainted right then and there.

--- -- ---

Well there you have it!!!


	7. the truth, the prank, and the punishment

Here's my next chappy of my story!!! I really, really, really hope you all enjoy.... Well, on with the chapter!!!

--- -- ---

Naruto sighed as he walked through the village and towards the Hokage tower. He was with his team, them being annoying as ever, when an ANBU showed up, thus cutting off his sarcastic remark back at Sakura.

The ANBU told him he was wanted to meet with the Hokage, so he complied and Sasuke and Sakura both smirked, asking what he did this time. He sighed again as he saw team ten walking out of the tower.

"Hey Naruto!" Chouji called, waving.

"Hey Chouji! Shikamaru! Ino! Asuma-sensei!" He grinned his foxy grin as he past them.

"I heard what happened the other night, Naruto. Congrats!" Asuma commented.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei!" He said brightly as he entered the building.

"What happened the other night? When? What aren't you telling us?" Ino demanded.

"Lets just say that Naruto did an accidental mission that's S ranked classified info that I can't tell you a thing." Asuma replied and Ino groaned, bowing her head in irritation.

"Why do you always have to burst my bubble Asuma-sensei?" She said in agrivation.

"He likes to." Shikamaru replied for him.

--- -- ---

"Naruto?" The third asked as soon as he entered.

"What is this about? I've got to get back to yelling at my teammates." He said seriously.

"We were hoping that you would show these five around? And then report back here?" Sarutobi to the family from two nights before.

"Oji-san!" Naruto groaned. "What type of Kage sends an ANBU to get a Genin and only wants the Genin to escort new citizens around the village!" He muttered sarcastically.

"It's a C-anked village within your own village and I've got more reasons!" Old man Sarutobi snapped at him. "Now, when you finish bring them back to their home and report back to your team, then, when you're done training with your team, report back here. We have to talk." He said sternly, leaving no room for arguing.

Of course, Naruto always has a way to argue. "But Ojisan!" He complained. "Why not I just report back here afterwards, why do I have to meet with my team?" He demanded.

"I would've figured you'd want to finish whatever it is you were doing with your team?" The old man said in shock and Naruto gain a grin on his features.

"I'll yell at them tomorrow, if this is important enough, that is." He chuckled and the Hokage, the ANBU, and the family members-minus the baby, of course- all sweatdropped.

"You can wait till tomorrow to... yell at your teammate?" Old man Sarutobi asked and Naruto nodded. "We'll talk about it later." He sighed and Naruto motioned the family to follow. "Oh, and Naruto." He turned back. "Remember, this is your own C ranked mission."

"Hai." Naruto pulled the family out and they began their tour of the village.

--- -- ---

"Well... I guess I'll see you guys later?" Naruto said scratching his neck sheepishly as the family went into the house, the girl stopped at the door and looked at him with sad eyes. "What's wrong Kyla?" He asked in confusion.

"You don't like us very well? Do you?" She said and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What?" He said. "I do like you guys. What gave you the impression that I didn't?!" He demanded seriously.

"Well..." She swallowed hard. "The way you reacted the other night, you seemed to be having to think things over before you fell over in pain, then, today, you got rather upset about having to show us around." She bit her lip. "Is it because of what you learned, are you scared of us because of our abilities and the spirit inside my mother?!" She demanded suddenly, looking furious.

Her look of furry was replace when, Suddenly, Naruto had taken a look of rage. "How dare you even ask something like that?!" He growled, completely concious of Kyla's family watching their interaction. "I'm a true Konoha Shinobi, I don't act upon what happened in the past! Only idiots get scared or blame people for what happened without their control over the matter! So don't talk to 'me' about any of this!" He glared at the ground. "If you want to talk to someone who'd blame you for the spirit, than why don't you talk to every other villager and see what happens!" He barked and turned to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Naruto-kun, I didnt' mean to upset you! I just got so mad as I thought about it and... I'm sorry if you think I'm a total ass, I deserve it, just please don't feel bad about it!" Kyla begged and he sighed, he's really got to stop letting his feelings build up on him like this.

"I'll think about it." He grinned at her and walked away to contemplate on everything and anything as he walked to the tower.  
--- -- ---

Naruto knocked on the door with a sigh. "Come in?" The old man asked with a heavy sigh.

Naruto shook his head, something must have happened to give the old man more paper work or something. He opened the door and old man Sarutobi smiled softly. "Oji-san, What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, cocking his head to the right in confusion.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot." The old Sarutobi said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that, but I had just recieved some disturbing news from the Mizukage, concerning the Otonami family we just added onto our village." He said sadly.

"What is it that was so disturbing?" Naruto asked, intregued. "I mean, if it was disturbing it was something bad, right?" The third nodded and Naruto frowned. "Than what does all this have to do with me?" He demanded.

"You must not tell anyone outside this room what I am about to say, understood?" He said sternly and Naruto nodded in confusion. "We now have information concerning you along with them, now, if you don't want to hear it, I'll understand." He said, almost like he wanted Naruto not to want to know.

"The way you're talking I find myself not wanting to know... but in not wanting to know, I really have to know... and in having to know, I want to know, and there for, I must hear what you're trying to say." Naruto said, thinking out loud.

Old man Sarutobi blinked in surprise. "Okay... Remember, this information is S classed and will alter your life from now and till the end..." He seemed to be begging now. But Naruto wasn't giving in.

"Oi! Old man! Either tell me what it is or don't! Either way you're still pissing me off by taking away all my time when I could be doing something usefull!" He groaned out sarcastically, though you could plainly see he was annoyed by the old man's behavior.

"Okay... I just recieved information that the Otonami family didn't originate in the Kirigakure." Old man Sarutobi revealed.

"Your point?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"They came from a certain village in the land of Whirpool and-" He stopped short when he saw the color drain from Naruto's face. "Are you okay Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto stared at him for a moment before swallowing hard. "Which village in the land of Whirlpool was it?" He asked nervously.

"That's what I wanted to wait on telling you on acount that your families coming from the same country caused this reaction." Old man Sarutobi sighed. "They came from one of the many Whirlpool villages you've heard of in the past few months. They came from the one your mother hailed from, Uzama." Naruto fell from his chair in surprise as his stupid, good for nothing, annoying binds snapped on him from shock.

He quickly shot up and Sarutobi blinked in confusion. "Why does this have anything to do with me though?" Finally realizing that same village didn't mean much, he asked.

"Well... the Otonami family left the village of Uzama over ninety years ago, and, reading the rest of the family records that have been discovered from the destroyed remains of one of the side villages of Uzama, they were once a lesser branch of the-" Naruto's eyes were wide as he drank the story in and they widened ever further as he put two an two together. "Uzumaki clan." Naruto bit his lip in shock to keep from gasping and made certain that his binds wouldn' t snap out of shock.

"So... They're my distant cousins?" He said, testing out how it would sound and only believing it if said out loud.

"So far... That's what me and Mizukage-dono beleive." Old man Sarutobi nodded, waiting for Naruto's reaction.

"So..." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Do they know? About the recent events, that is?" He asked.

"They don't know that you're related yet, but they know that the Uzama village was recently destroyed and heard of their distant reletives dying before they got a chance to meet them." The old man nodded with a heavy sigh of relief. Naruto was taking it better than he expected of anyone, especailly him. He lifted his tea up and sipped slowly.

"So, are we going to tell them, or are you just going to read your porn?" Naruto snickered as the third nearly chocked on his tea. "You can't hide it from me Oji-san. I saw you the other day, and I know you use that crystal ball of yours to spy on women and-" The third suddenly had a mouth over his mouth.

"If you know what's good for you Naruto, you'll keep your mouth shut on that topic." He said as he released the blonde he had in his clutches.

"Is that a threat?" Naruto challanged.

"No, it's a promise!" The old man glared and Naruto put his arms in front of him in surender. "Now, about earlier... you said you had to... yell at your team?" He started and Naruto groaned.

"They're horrible Oji-san!" He groaned and stood to stretch for a moment. "If it wasn't for that ANBU, I would have been yelling at Sakura and Sasuke for... UGH!" He groaned again and rubbed his temples in frustration. "This whole matter is giving me a head ache!" He sighed and old man Sarutobi's pipe fell from his mouth.

_'That was exactly like you, Minato.'_ He thought as he looked at the last picture of the Hokage on his shelf and Narut stay silent as he watched the old man replace hi pipe in its box.

FLASHBACK

A boy, around thirteen, with blonde hair that rivaled the sun, and blue eyes like the morning's best days, sighed as he watched his teammates argue some more with their sensei and the Hokage.

His teammates were the same age as him, one was a boy with green hair and emerald eyes the color of grass, Satsuguya, and the other was a girl, she had nice brown hair that she held up with a senbon, into a bun, and brilliant green eyes, Kimi. Their sensei had long white, spikey hair, and two red lines down his face, Jaraiya the toad sage.

He groaned and brought his hands up to rub his temples in frustration. "This whole matter is giving me a head ache!" Minato sighed and glared at them. "Will you four shut it already and give us our mission?!" He demanded and they all sighed at his sudden change in mood.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto suddenly sighed and looked up with a grin. "Of course, I'm not going to let you off the hook that is Oji-san!" He smirked. "If you want, take me off my team and assign me more solo missions, if you don't, I'll see to it that you'll have plenty more complaints from my team than you have the past few weeks." He chuckled.

"If you even think of anything to give me more paperwork... I'll kill you." He said darkly.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of doing something like that to you Oji-san." He said sarcastically as he stood up to go. "Oh, and by the way, I meant that whole solo mission team stuff." And with that, he walked out.

"What have they done for him to want to leave?" He asked no one in particular.  
--- -- ---

Naruto sighed as he lay on the ground and look at the stars over head from his favorite spot of the meadow, close to the water fall. He'd mastered the water walking rather quickly, and now, he was trying to walk the waterfall itself. A devious grin suddenly graced his features as he got up, walked across the stream, and into the cabin to gather up some supplies.  
--- -- ---

Naruto awoke with a cheerfy grin as he sent chakra through his body to unbind his wrists and ankles. Not only was he going to have fun on his day off, but he had not had a single comment from Kyuubi in three days! Life was going good.

Kimi squealed in what sounded like excitement. "This is going to be good!" She cheered and his grin turned wider. She, somehow, sat on the bed as he went into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he came out in a bright orange t-shirt and black pants with flames at the bottom.

"You're wearing civilian clothes?" He nodded and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "And don't you think you'll... I don't know... stand out?" She finished uneasily and he grinned.

"I've got better stelth than Kakashi, it'll all work out." He said and they set out towards the village, where they'd set everything up the night before. Well... Naruto did, Kimi had to watched.  
--- -- ---

Naruto hid in a dark ally at the market district, waiting for a certain green spandex wearing Jounin. Said nin passed the ally and Naruto through a senbon covered with sedetives, with surprising accuracy, right into Gai's thigh. The man fell forward, unconcious.

"Gai-sensei!" He heard, not only Lee, but also Tenten cry as they crouched down at his side. Naruto sweat dropped as he made two clones and put a hand over their mouths before pulling them and Gai into the ally.

"Keep quiet." He said with a grin as he released them and the clone that grabbed Gai dropped him to the ground with a thud. He looked left and right down the street and sighed in relief, no one saw him do that.

"What are you trying to pull, Naruto?!" Tenten demanded in a whisper.

"A prank." He smirked and a grin graced Tenten's features. "Want to help me?" He asked slyly.

"Yes, and you're going to, too, right Lee?" Lee looked uncertain when Tenten squeazed his arm and Lee nodded quickly. "Good. Now what's the plan?" She asked.

"You'll see." Naruto grinned and pulled out a fuzzy bundle, shook it out to reveal a green bunny suit. He pulled it onto Gai, over his spandex and Tenten and Lee had to hold in their laughter at the sight of their unconcious sensei in a green, fuzzy bunny suit.

Naruto passed both of them a bottle of ink and told them what to do. They nodded with a silent laugh.

Naruto's clone smirked and henged into Gai in said bunny suit. Gai clone hopped out of the ally and down the street. He heard screams and saw many people pointing at him in fear. He waved at them and watched them run.

They had to hold in their laughter as they saw Kakashi turn onto the street, noting the screams about... a green, fluffy monster? He looked up, his eyes grew wide, the book slipped from his grasp and lay there on the ground, forgotten.

Naruto's clone waved at him and smiled blindingly. "Kakashi, My eternal rival! A Fountain Of Youth Shall arise on this Youthfully Good Morning" And with that, the clone hopped off.

Kakashi followed him and the Gai clone hoppe faster. He turned onto another street, still in the market district, and turned onto an ally and dispersed the second it was hidden.

Naruto, Tenten and Lee watched as Kakashi walked down the street, looking around for Gai, still in shock. He stumbled forward and, unnowingly, sprung the trap. He had stepped on the wire that was cleverly hidden under some dirt and it caused smoke bombs to go off down the street.

An ANBU jumped from the rooftops to investigate and, much to the three Genin's amusement, stepped on the wire that was infuse with chakra, causing a chakra cage to suddenly appear around him. About seven more ANBU appeared as he touched the bar and gasped at the minor shock that was sent through his body.

One that Naruto recognized, Uzuki Yuugao, went to disable the chakra cage. As soon as she did, a wave of chakra swept throughout Konohagakure.

Six things happened then as a Genjutsu was being locked in place. One; at the Intelligence HQ, all their precious mission reports were replaced by Yaoi and the females there all passed out from bloodlose at the nosebleeds they recieved and the males all barfed into the paper baskets. Two; Tenten and Lee opened the bottles of ink and tossed it into the air, successfully creating 50 ink spiders the size of their fists that went to harrass the council members. Three; at the academy all the kids suddenly had ten times more homework than the whole year put together. Four; at the Hyuuga compound, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Teara wer training when suddenly their Byakugans made everything spin out of control until they took off the Byakugan. The same thing happened to all the other memebers in the village from the Hyuuga clan, except Hinata, who was training with Kiba and Shino. Five; the Aburame's bugs all fell asleep and made the hosts all feel drozzy as the bugs tried to eat their chakra to stay awake. And six; at the Hokage's office, the almost done paper work all came back ten times more and nearly touched the sealing, making the Hokage cry.

As soon as the pulse had gone through the village the ANBU in the middle collapsed from chakra exhaustion and the Medic of the ANBU group rushed forward to heal him and him and another ran to the hospital. The remaining ANBU searched the main explosion sight, finally finding the remains of the explosive tag. They picked it up and, unknowingly, pulled on the wires that were hidden underneath it, causing explosions of confettii, flower petals, and seeds all across the village at random places.

The three of them ran off until they finally fell to the ground in laughter, unknown to Tenten and Lee, Kimi was there and laughing her ass off even more than them. Kyuubi was even having a hard time to control her u;rges to giggle, laugh, or chuckle, whichever it is that she'd do.

When their laughter calmed to a slight chuckled they stood. "How about we go get some ramen and dango?" Naruto and Lee smiled and followed him into the street, where they walked to get some food.  
--- -- ---

Naruto had told the two of them everything that happened that they couldn't see and now Naruto and Lee were having a ramen eating contest when oll man Sarutobi finally showed up behind the three of them. "I don't know how you did it and I don't know why, all I know is that you're the reason behind the disaster and clamity that's going on in the village."

Lee and Naruto pulled back at the same time. "I can't eat anymore!" They groaned and Tenten looked over to the Hokage.

"Hey old man Tuechi! Who ate more?" Naruto grinned as the old vendor counted.

You did Naruto-kun!" Ayame said with a smile, she'd counted every bowl they ate as they ate them.

"I lost." Lee groaned. "It's officail! You shall be my eternal rival!" He said and Naruto and Tenten both sweatdropped as the old Hokage twitched.

"And now you're having a ramen eating contest to celebrate the disaster you caused in the village!" An ANBU appeared behind him.

"Sir! All the intelligence officers are in the hospital!" He said urgently.

The old man whipped around to look at him. "What? How? Why?" He demanded.

The ANBU coughed behind his mask-most likely to cover up a laugh- and shifted his weight to his other foot."The medics say that the girls had brain overloads from blood loss when their noses bled uncontrolably, and the men are in there fordehidration because they couldn't stop puking from the stuff taht their reports had turned to. I checked their reports and alomst threw up myself. All the reports there were turned into Yaoi." He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

The old man smacked his forehead and glared at Naruto. "Why do you torure me?!" He cried. "What did I ever do to you?! Do you have any idea how much paper work I'm going to have because of this?!" He said, near hystaria. No wait, near was an understatement. He was hystarical.

"Lots." Naruto replied joyfully. "Consider it payback for my father from that one time that you told me about." He said and the old man winced.

"If you were going to pull a prank, couldn't you have kept me out of it?! I was nearly done with all my paper work when, suddenly, my whole room was filled to the cieling from that Genjutsu!"

Naruto chuckled. "That was my best idea for this prank!"

The old man glared at him. "And you wonder why people have issues with you." He muttered darkly.

Before Naruto, Tenten, or Lee could reply, another ANBU appeared. "Sir! There are several Aburame and one ANBU that have been registered into the hospital from chakra exhaustion, two Hyuuga that have been admited from nausia, and several of the counsil members have been bit at pressure points from those inkspiders before e could dispose of them all!" He said quickly.

"W-What!" The old man stared at him in shock before turning slowly back to Naruto, who as trying to hide his laughter with Tenten and Lee. "How'd you manage that?" He said in shock.

"Genjutsu and, as for the ANBU, a speacail seal that was in my new seals book." Naruto said in a proud voice.

"Why?" He whispered, crying anime tears.

Naruto shrugged. "Be happy that this prank was harmless." He scoffed. "There were many things I wanted to do but a friend of mine said i couldn't." He glanced momentarily at Kimi, who was laughing at the interaction.

"Harmless!" The ANBU and Hokage demanded. "You call my whole office of intelligence, several Aburame, two Hyuuga, and an ANBU in the hospital harmless!?" The old man demanded and another ANBU showed up.

"Hokage-sama." The ANBU said bowing, Naruto knew her, Yuugao. "There are no leads to who commited the crime. Normally we'd jut blame Naruto but, though he has the mind for it, he could never have been able to set it up without the help of at least a Chunnin." She said and looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at her, grinned, and waved. "Hi!"

Yuugao cleared her throat. "Also, the interrogation unit wanted the Yaoi for 'further research'" She sneered with a roll of the eyes.

"I... don't even want to know." He said in a broken voice as he stared at Naruto as he and the other two Genin giggled at the news. "Naruto! You wll tell me what's going on with you and your team, you'll tell me how you know all this stuff, and you'll tell me what you've been training in!" The old man barked.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "What's in it for me?" He challenged.

"You wont get blamed for the prank you just pulled." He growled in defeat.

"But Yuugao." He gestured to the purple haired ANBU captain. "Said that the evidence was inconclusive. In otehr words; you can't blame me for it." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

The Hokage pulled him up from the collar. "I can blame you and I will unless you tell me. And if I blame you the council will make me punish you for this one on account that more than ten of my ninja are in the hospital." He growled.

Naruto frowned. "I guess you'll have to blame me because I can't tell you where I train, and I can't tell you where I got all my new training scrolls." He said in a serious voice that caused them all to take a step back in surprise.

"Naruto!" The old man groaned as he dropped Naruto to his feet. "I don't want to do this, but you must take responsibility for your actions." He sighed.

"But we helped!" Lee and Tenten suddenly protested and the ANBU and Hokage looked at them.

"Is that true Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto sighed. "They only helped me with the spiders, they didn' know what the ink would do." He said, shocking Lee and Tenten.

"Naruto-" They started to protest.

"Don't 'Naruto' me!" He snapped. "I wont let you guys get into trouble for something I did most of the work of." He sighed and looke up at the Hokage. "I guess we have to meet the council now?" He said as he put the money on the counter.

Two more costumers entered the ramen stand. "... Why do you suppose that this was the only street in the market district that didn't get effected with those flowers and seeds and confettii?" The male asked.

"I don't know." His date replied and old man Tuechi smiled at Naruto before going to his costumers.

"Come on Naruto." The old man sighed and Naruto followed with a grin in spite himself.

"Another day spent well." He commented as he walked, the Hokage in front of him and the ANBU following behind him. They adults sweatdropped.  
--- an hour later ---

"Uzumaki Naruto." Utatane Koharu finally sighed. "You shall be releaved of all ninja dutties until three days before the chunnin exams."

"The Chunnin exams?" Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "But that's two months away! And what do you mean ninja duties?!" He demanded with a hard swallow.

"You shall meet with your team as usual, but you are not allowed to go on any missions until the chunnin exams." Mitokoda Homura explained to him.

"B-b-but I thought that we had to do the missions in teams of three?" He said, suddenly remembering something.

"Your team can hold doing D ranked missions with out you for two months." Old man Sarutobi sighed. "I'm really sorry Naruto. But be happy that it's only two months and not more." He said with a sad smile.

"Okay Oji-san!" Naruto groaned. "I accepted everything else life's given me, how about I acept this and just train even more until the Chunnin exams, just you wait, I'll be doing that paper work of yours before you know it." He said in a determined voice.

They sighed. "Okay, Naruto, you're dismissed." The old man sighed heavily.

"See ya Oji-san!" And he was about to leave when they heard screaming outside and looked out to see Gai, in the bunny suit, stumbling down the street, people screaming and pointing at him as he tried to get home. The council turned their heads to Naruto at the sound of his laughter. "I can't believe I forgot about him!" He chuckled before hoping out the window, Kimi following with a sad expression on her face.  
--- -- ---

The second they passed under the charm, tears began to stream Kimi's face and a soft sob escaped her throat.

"Kimi?" Naruto asked in concern. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He said, willing himself to touch her hand. She pulled it away the second she felt him touch her.

"I let you get yourself in trouble!" She cried into her hands. "I shouldn't have let you pull that prank! I allowed you to do so and that means I'm to blame! It just sounded like so much fun, and it's almost what your mum would do!" She wailed. "I'm so selfish! I should've stopped you!" She sobbed and shook her head, the crystal tears flew from her cheeks and vanished before they hit the ground as Kimi continued to sob.

She felt something snap across her cheek and looked up in shock to see Naruto staring at her with a fierce gaze, his arm still outstretched in front of him. "Get a hold of yourself!" He snapped. "I don't blame you for letting me get myself in trouble! I don't blame you for letting yourself remember my mom and have fun watching my prank! And I don't blame you for letting me have the most fun I've had since I became a ninja! But I will blame you for making my best day turn into my worst!" He glared at her.

She touched her cheek in shock and swallowed back the freshest tears. "Just like when I was younger." She whispered shaking her head. "Just like you Minato." She said under her breath as she remembered a similar interaction between her and her old teammate.

FLASHBACK

Kimi was crying as she and her fellow medics were trying to bring back her late husband. "Don't die on me, Jock! Stay with me!" She wailed as she continued to pump healing chakra into her hands and onto his wounds.

"Ki...mi?" He asked weakly and looked up at her. "You... ne...ed to leave m..e... and get... out be...fore..." He coughed up blood. "...they... find you... you ne..ed to get out... and ta..ke care of... Anko. She... can't lose both of... her parents... on this... mission." He coughed up more blood before going limp. "I... lo...ve... you..." And those were his last words.

"I..." She swallowed hard. "I love you... too." The tears flowed freely as she hugged his limp form. "I'll never forget you Jock." And with that, she and her fellow nin collapsed the cave and ran back to the village, her tears kept flowing in spite of herself as she tried to calm down, but couldn't.  
--- a few weeks later ---

Kimi was at the memorial stone, they'd just put Jock's name on it, Mitorashi Jock. She chocked back some tears as she placed some flowers by the stone and gave a slight prayer. A tear fell from her eye as she brought her head up. "Kimi?" A voice behind her said.

Minato grinned the grin she loved to see when she was upset, and she smiled inspite herself. "What is it Mina-kun? Can't you see I'm in a bad mood?" She said with sniff.

"I know you may think that it's your fault you couldn't save him, but it's not, you know?" He said and walked up to her, bowing his head to give a preyer to his newly dead student. "I think Jock would want you to be happy." He looked up. "Just like Obito would want everyone to be safe and happy as well. Not crying all the time like Rin, his family and you." He said and her face went red in rage.

"How could you say that!?" She nearly screamed at him. "How can you come up to me and say not to cry over him as if you knew everything?! You couldn't know what it's like to lose the one person that mattered more than anyone else and then come up to me and say he'd want me not to cry, and be happy!" Tears fell from her green eyes as she glared at him.

"You, of all people, should know I know more about this than you when it comes to losing the most important people in the world to me." Minato said softly, touching her hand. She pulled away at the touch.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, putting her hands up to her face as the tears fell like waterfalls. "I wasn't thinking! I shouldn't have said that! I was just so mad and, and, and..." She took a deep breath. "Now I've gone and made you feel bad, he was your best friend and I'm just talking about him! You knew him more than anyone, you were from the same village, you were cousins for christ's sake! And..." She looked up. "I'm so selfish!" She wailed, falling to her knees.

She felt something snap against her cheek and looked up to see Minato on his knees in front of her, arm still outstretched, looking at her with the fiercest gaze she'd ever seen. "Get a hold of youself!" He snapped. "I understand just fine what you're going through! I understand why you said that, why you're crying! I don't blame you for anything! But I will blame you if you keep neglecting your daughter!" He glared at her.

She reached up to touch her cheek before looking up with eyes of fierce determination. "You're right! Anko needs me!" She stood and walked off.

END FLASHBACK

She gasped in realization. How could she forget something like that?! How could the third Hokage forget something like that? Through this whole thing Naruto watched the emotions flicker across Kimi's face. Fear, sadness, shock, more sadness, betrayl, shock, determination, and, finally, resting on realization.

She looked up at him. "Naruto..." She smiled at him. "...did you know who Anko's father was?" She asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"No... why?" He asked suspiciously.

"His name was once Numi Jock, but after we married, it was Mitorashi Jock." She said and he looked confused. She hugged him, noting that Naruto was still willing them to touch. "Do you know the story of your father, before he came here, to Konoha?" She asked.

"Yeah. He used to live in a village... Onisugakure?" She nodded, urging him to continue. "But when he was seven, it was attacked, and only two were left unharmed, him and his cousin Numi-" He shut his mouth and looked on in shock. "You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed. "I look at Anko as a sister, but I never thought we'd ever actually be related!" He took a deep breath and smirked. "There was always something about her though..." He trailed off and looked up with a smile. "Do you think she knows who her mother and father were?" He asked.'

"I'm not sure if she knows about her father, not many knew that we married. But, she may know about me. I don't know how she got brought back into the village, but I hope people told her about us." Kimi smiled at him and looked up at the sky, it was ten minutes to eight. "Why don't we get back, besides, I have to reminence at this realization of finding a new nephew." She smirked as Naruto sighed with a heavy shake to the head.  
--- -- ---

And there you go! I'm sorry that it took awhile, but everytime I went to type it out, I either got interupted or had to go or couldn't type the words to sound right, so yeah. REVIEW!


	8. Augua and the snake misstress

Here it is!!!! The capter you've all been waiting for! Will Anko find out? Will Naruto tell her? And will they keep acting normal, or more close after? Find out by sitting back, relaxing, and enjoying the show!!!

--- -- ---

Naruto awoke with a, "I'm up! I'm up!" As Kyuubi shouted at him to wake. Kimi poked her head through the door leading outside, curious.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? I thought you wanted to sleep in today, skipping your morning exercises?" She asked. "You only got fifteen minutes of extra sleep." She commented, looking at his battery powered alarm clock.

"It's Kyu-chan!" He groaned. "She says that I need to keep on my toes and, if I wanted rest, to study my healing scrolls, or some other scrolls, something useful other than sleeping." He scoffed and hopped up, forgetting his binds and falling to the ground, in a heap. "Why do I keep forgetting these things?!" He groaned as he sent the chakra through his body and hopped to his feet.

Kimi sighed and shook her head as he went to his chest, where he kept his clothes. "I'll meet you outside, I'll help you with your medical nin jutsu." And with that, she pulled back through the door and sat by the stream.

Naruto got dressed and grabbed his equipment pouches and his medical scrolls before sighing and walking out and to Kimi, who was staring at the water, looking at a fish. "I have a question Kimi." She looked up with a smile, curious. "Can you use chakra?" She frowned. "I mean, you help me by giving me hints to the right chakra amounts and movements, but you never actually perform the jutsu." He said thoughtfully.

"No, I can't use chakra, but I can use _Augua._" She smiled.

"What's _Augua_?" He asked, intrigued.

"_Augua_, is a form of chakra, only… it's pure spiritual energy. It works as good, maybe better than chakra, but it's harder to tap into than chakra, and even harder to control. You only need a fraction of the amount of energy you need for a jutsu as you would if you used chakra for the jutsu. _Augua_ is very powerful." She explained as she motioned for him to open the medical scroll.

He complied. "So… can anyone use _Augua_? It they wanted to learn it hard enough?" He asked, interested.

"Maybe, but it has a major impact on the user." She said as he studied the medical scroll. "Even for a ghost or spirit like me, it causes exhaustion and, for mortals, causes their cells and nerves to get confused. The cells stop working momentarily, causing skin to fall from the main point of focus and you get complete shocks of pain, pleasure, itchy, any senses that nerves control, they get so messed up that you wouldn't be able to move for a week, maybe even a year if it's too serious." She said as he nodded and looked at the scroll to read.

"Has any mortals been able to get it without the side effects?" He asked as he studied the hand signs carefully and the amount of control he'd need.

"Only one." Kimi replied, a huge grin spreading across her features.

"Who?" Naruto asked, looking up in interest.

"Uzumaki Kushina. Your mother."

Naruto looked down and bit his lip. "My mom?" He asked finally. She nodded. "My mom was able to do it correctly, meaning she was able to control it without difficulty." He tested the words in his mouth and looked up to see Kimi nodding solemnly. He smiled and his eyes held determination. "Than I'll follow her lead by becoming a great nin, enough to even beat her title and not even need _Augua!" _He grinned.

"You better!" Kimi teased. "But you wont surpass her if you don't surpass me in medical nin jutsu. She had a skill for healing, she was almost as good as Tsunade. And if you can't surpass me, you wont surpass your mum." She grinned as she gave Naruto more determination.

"I'm gonna have a talk with a certain snake mistress tonight. After I get some training in from her, tire her out a bit." He said after a while of studying the three scrolls he had.

"Okay!" She said uneasily. "I can come, too, right?" She asked suddenly. "To-to give her my message, like you promised?" She bit her lip.

"Of course! I was gonna make you come weather you wanted to or not." He chuckled and looked down in concentration.

--- a half hour later ---

Naruto sighed as he stood stretched his arms above his head. "I'm gonna get a bandage." He commented, walking away.

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Just in case." He grinned and grabbed it from his pack that he had behind a few trees, where he could get to it easily.

"Just in case?" Kimi asked, intrigued, as he sat down, right where he'd been before standing.

Naruto told the fox not to heal him as he took out a kunai and Kimi's eyes widened in realization as he cut open his foot and she gasped, looking on in shock. Naruto slowly went through hand seals, making sure to mold the chakra right and get the right amount. With the last sign his hands had a green glow as he attempted to heal his self inflicted injury.

It took five tried, but he finally got it and Kimi sighed in relief before cheering in delight. Naruto just grinned at her and Kyuubi scowled at the noise and shook her head. "You did it Naruto-kun!" Kimi said, trying to hug him, but her arms passed through his waist, causing him to shiver before willing her to touch him.

--- an hour later ---

Naruto showed up at the exact time he was supposed to meet his team. "You're on time!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed, shocked.

"Why would I be late?" He smirked. "Do you want me to go? I'll wait for Kakashi before coming back." He grinned when they shook their heads, still in shock.

They waited for five hours before Kakashi showed up, paler than normal. "I'm sorry, I'm still in shock from seeing Gai in a green rabbit suit, twice. In the afternoon and then in the evening, but I caught him in the evening." He nodded.

"Liar!" Sakura screeched. Naruto winced, holding his ears in pain.

"Itai Sakura!" He groaned. "You're too loud!" He sighed as he continued to hold his ears. The one day he decides to remove those blasted earplugs, he goes deaf! What's the logic in that?! "Besides, Kakashi isn't lying for once, I heard that someone attacked the village with a prank to embarrass the Hokage. It ended with exactly twenty-seven nin or council members in the hospital." He nodded as he removed his hands from the sides of his ears.

Sakura went quiet. "It's true?" She asked in a subdued voice, for once.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned and his team sighed in reluctant relief. At lease Naruto wasn't completely different.

"By the way, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked. "What did the ANBU want?" Naruto sighed.

"That's none of your business Sasuke." Naruto scoffed, turning to their sensei. "What are you training us in today?" He asked sarcastically.

"Today, I'm teaching you all seals." Kakashi said and Naruto grinned in spite himself. "We've got two months till the Chunnin exams, meaning we have to work hard." The three nodded.

"Oi! Kakashi! What seals are you teaching us?!" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Storage seals." Kakashi said simply.

Naruto sighed as Kakashi pulled put some unlabeled scrolls. "First off, can anyone guess why the scrolls look the way they do?" He asked his students as they sat in a circle.

"The smaller ones can hold less than the larger ones." Sakura commented.

"That's correct Sakura." He turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "What about you two? So you have anything to add?" He asked them.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke beat him there. "The scrolls are nondescript. So the enemy doesn't know what you're sealing." Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi turned to Naruto, who was grinning victoriously. "And you Naruto? What do you have to share?" He asked, intrigued at what his student knew.

"Seals can be used for jutsu, too. Once you learn it all right." He nodded. "They can also be used to seal away the most powerful of beings and used for teleportation." Kakashi's book fell from his hand.

"How'd you know that?" He and his other two students asked, in shock.

"If I want to surpass the fourth Hokage, and my father, I have to become a seals master… I've been studying." He shrugged and leaned back on his arms.

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighed and began the lesson. "Now, have any of you learned how to draw separate seals?" Sasuke and Sakura looked confused, but Naruto raised his hand. "You two…" He gestured to Sasuke and Sakura. "All hand signs have a written counterpart. Here, I'll draw them out for you." He took out some paper and wrote and labeled them quickly. "Naruto? Have you learned them yet?" He asked, slightly hopping he'd be the one to teach his student.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned, arms behind his head.

"Alright! Here's some paper and some ink. Start practicing. And Naruto, I want to know what you know about the sealing arts." Kakashi said, handing the two some paper and ink, pulling Naruto a few feet away.

"I know a lot Kakashi sensei." Naruto grinned. "I've almost made it past the basics of seal, level 3." He grinned victoriously.

Kakashi sighed and lowered his head in exasperation. "You buy sealing books and teach yourself?" Naruto nodded. "If you've got so much time, why not get a puppy?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Oi! I heard that!" Naruto said in mock hurt, smirking. "Besides, I haven't learned everything. I know the basics, and I also know the advanced sealing some bit, too." Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"But that takes years to accomplish!" He said, shocked.

"Not when you've got shadow clones and 'gifts' from your tenate." He rolled his eyes, was this man really a Jounin? "Besides," He shrugged, "It's fun to see it when people realize I'm not as dumb as I look." Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Anyway... What do you want to learn in the sealing? Anything you want help on?" He asked. Was that hope, that Naruto heard? of course it was! He couldn't miss something like that with his new hearing!

"Well... I've been trying to get this one seal to work... but I can't get it right. Can you help me?" He said, smiling.

Kakashi grinned. "Of course." He said, and the two set to learning. In the end, Naruto could do what he wanted, and Sasuke and Sakura could almost do the seals with chakra, to make them work.  
--- Ichiraku ramen ---

Naruto sighed as he ate his food. "Things are getting better." He muttered under his breath, sarcastically.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked, looking up from her cooking.

"Nothing." He said, quickly looking down.

"Oi! Naruto, you wanted to see me?" A voice behind him asked and he turned to see Anko looking at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Anko-Neechan..." He took a deep breath. "Can we train for awhile?" He asked, cursing the fox as she laughed. **'Kit! Why in hell's name are you avoiding telling her?! Is it really that scary to tell a distant realative that you're related?! Ha! you mortals continue to amuse me!' **She laughed.

"Of course we can train brat. Why wouldn't I want to train with you? We used to always do it before." She smirked. "Have you let down 'the mask' yet?" Naruto groaned and banged his head on the counter as he put down the money before standing and glaring at her.

"Yes, and it's even worse than before!" He groaned once more before leading her to an empty training ground.

Once they got there, Anko and Naruto both sprang into the trees and began a dangerous training program, Kimi watching from the base of a tree.  
--- -- ---

Anko and Naruto lay in the grass, panting, Naruto covered in scratched and bruises, but other whys okay. Anko sat up on her elbows and looked at him with a smirk. "So, are you going to tell me what's eatin ya or not, brat?" She asked and Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"What? How'd you know that something was eatin' at me?" He asked, still in shock.

She grinned. "I know you better than you think Naruto, I could tell you had something on your mind just by the look in your eye. Now, what's wrong?" She asked softly, placing a hand on his knee.

Naruto sighed again. "Anko-Neechan... Can I asked you something?" He asked, warry. She nodded and he took a deep breath. "Do you know who your parents were?" She bit her lip and he looked down.

"Yes, I know who they were. Mitorashi Kimi and Numi Jock, Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"she's here, right now." He said quietly.

"Who?" She demanded.

"You're mother. Kimi, she's here." He bit on his lip, hard, almost hard enough for blood to be drawn.

She finally looked at his eyes, noting that they were completely serious. "where! How can you see her and not me?!" She demanded.

He explained his whole story from the wave mission, to his metting with the Council. "And that's almost everything I wanted to tell you, but, first, I'll let the facts from that sink in." Naruto said, Anko nodded, looking shocked, mouth agape.

After about a minute, Anko smiled. "So, what's this message from my mum that she wants to give me?" She asked.

Naruto got the info from Kimi and smiled. "She says she misses you and wished that she could have been there for you." He smiled softly.

"I miss her, too." Anko said, a grin on her face.

"She says that if there was anyway she could be there for you now, she would. And she's sorry for everything you must have gone through when someone found you and brought you back." Naruto glanced at Kimi, who was now sitting close to him, telling him things. She smiled softly at him.

"I know." Anko chocked out.

Naruto patted her knee and she gasped. "What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I-Is that her?" She said, pointing at Kimi.

"Y-you can see her/me?!" Naruto and Kimi asked together, shocked.

"Yeah." Anko nodded. "It must have happened when you touched me." She said thoughtfully. "Hi?" She asked to her mom.

"Hi yer'self." Kimi said with a soft smile. Kimi looked Anko up and down. "Look at you! You've gotten so big and strong." She cooed.

Anko chuckled. "I wish I could say the same, I have no idea what you used to look like." The three sat in silence for a while. "Naruto?" The blonde looked up with a smile. "Why is she fading?" She asked.

Naruto looked at Kimi in confusion. "She's not fading. Your ability to see her for a few moments must be wearing off." Naruto explained.

"Oh." Anko frowned.

"I love you." Kimi said, as she disappeared from Anko's sight.

"I love ya, too." Anko smiled. She looked at Naruto and sighed. "I know that's not the only thing eatin' ya. What happened after your prank?" She asked.

"After I got the punishment..." He told the story of what happened before stopping before the part where he found out about them. "Do you know how the fourth Hokage got into the village?" He asked.

"No." She frowned.

"Well... There was an attck on his village and only two people survived. Him, and his cousin. They came here and became ninja, the best ninja there was. His cousin, was Numi Jock." Naruto said, bitting his lip again.

"So... That means that you... and then I... And... oh you've got to be kidding me!" She sputtered. Naruto shook his head and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Kimi swallowed hard as she watched them sit there. Suddenly, Anko had Naruto in a nuggy.

"Hey! Anko-Neechan! Stop! What gives?!" He demaned, trying to get free.

She realeased him and he glared at her, fixing his Hiate. "Well... If me and you are cousins, that meand I'm officailly aloud to give you a nuggy." She said matter-of-factly.

Naruto groaned. "Why couldn't you just give me a hug and get it over with?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Shut it, brat!" She smacked him playfully on the back of the head.

He glared at her. "You're gonna pay for that!" He growled and she hopped to her feet.

"You have to catch me first!" She teased and took off to the trees, Naruto in hot persute.

"Come back here ya coward!" He called to her.

"Not a chance!" She called back.  
--- -- ---

Well there you have it!!!


	9. Hinata, chakra nature,and shocking speed

Hey!!! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! I've been bored out of my mind! can't go on my computer! So I had to start typing on my junky laptop!!! ~sigh~ it sucks toast!

--- --- ---

Naruto sat, cross-legged, in between Rin and Kailua, learning more medical ninjutsu as his team did missions. "Olay Naruto, now, you have to focus on the worst point of the wound, and then work your way down." Kailua sighed. She's not the most patient person in the world, but she was a really good teacher, when she had a good student.

They were healing an injured rabbit. And Naruto complied to what she told him. After a few tries, he finally got it and Rin and Kailua smiled as Naruto punched the air. "Well done, Naruto-kun." Rin congratulated as they packed up for the evening.

"Thanks Rin-Neechan!" He grinned as he sat down in the grass and leaned on his elbows.

The two ANBU joined him and they talked for a while. "You know... You're improving at an extrordinary rate. You've got the skills of at least a low Chunnin level medic and you just started last week..." Kailua nodded, looking up at him. "Have you been training extra?" She intrigued.

"Yep!" He chuckled. "I figured out shadow clones." He chuckled and they just gaped at him.

"So that's how you've improved so quickly through medical ninjutsu and everything else!" Rin smirked. "I always knew you had potentail. Now, all you have to do is use it." She and the other two laughed as they finished packing.

--- -- ---

"Come on Hinata!" Kiba groaned as he, Shino, and Akakmaru watched her continue to pound on the post.

"J-Just five m-more minutes!" She said, keeping focus on the post.

"Hinata..." Kiba groaned and Akamaru barked in agreement. "We've got to go Hinata..." He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow when we meet with the team." And with that, Kiba and Akamaru started to walk off.

"G-Good bye." She nodded and continued her pounding.

"Good bye Hinata." Shino said and walked away.

"G-Good bye." She said and continued. By the end of the day she was sitting in a meditative position, trying to increase her range of sight with Byakugan.

--- -- ---

Naruto was sighing the night away as he walked into the sunset and towards training ground 16. He arrived and nearly did a nose dive when he saw Hinata sitting on the ground. He quickly hid behind a bush when she turned to look towards the slight noise he made when he saw her.

"That's odd." She commented softly, turning back to the front. Naruto sighed silently for the thousandth time that day. Then, suddenly, his face felt hot and he knw he was blushing at the sound of her soft, angelic voice with out the stutter. He bit down, hard, on his lip because he knew that if he didn't he'd gasp. In what? He had no idea...

He watched as she jumped to her feet and began practising her Jukken stances. He sighed out loud when he found his resolve to come out. "Hinata-chan?" He asked, walking into the open.

She turned and turned a deep scarlet and fainted after letting out a soft 'eep'. He ran forward at an impossible speed and cought her before she leaned back even an inch backwards. He blinked in surprise as he slowly lifted her to the ground. He was nearly twenty yards away from her and he had her in less than a second?! He shook his head and shook her gently.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay Hinata-chan?" He shook her lightly and she stired. "Hinata-chan? It's me, Naruto." He said, and she turned an impossible shade of red as her eyes snapped open and her white orbs stared up into his azure ones.

"N-N-Naruto-kun." She said softly, turning even brighter, causing him to blush slightly, only serving to make her faint once more.

"Hinata-chan!" He groaned and shook her gently till her eyes fluttered open once more.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked nervously, he nodded. "W-W-What are you d-doing o-out here s-so l-late?" She stuttered, sitting up slowly.

"It's not that late." He countered. "Besides, I was coming here to train when I saw you and..." He blushed slightly. "And I watched you practise your Jukken style for a few minutes and when I called out for you, you passed out. Then I woke you up and then, after saying my name, you passed out again." He turned a brighter shade and she felt faint. He noticed quickly. "Don't faint again!" He said quickly.

Her blush was ten times intense as she nodded. "A-Ano... D-do you w-want t-to tr-train... f-for awhile?" She stammered and blushed again when he turned a slightly darker shade of red.

"S-sure!" He stammered back. What was wrong with him?! This was Hinata, his friend Hinata-chan! Why did he keep getting these stirring feelings and blushing deep shades?! Those were his demands as he hopped to his feet and reached down to help her up.

She hesitantly took his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "T-Th-Thank you." She stuttered, brushing herself off.

"So..." He started.

"..D-do you w-want..." She bit her lip, thinking for something to say.

"Do you want to... spar?" He offered.

"O-O-Okay." She nodded and he hopped back. "D-D-Don't hold back!" She stammered.

"Okay." He nodded and got into a stance. "Rules?" He asked.

"Um... o-only tainjutsu?" She asked.

"Okay, no jutsu, only taijutsu. Neither of us can use our Kekkie Genkai?" He asked.

"O-Okay, Naruto-kun." She nodded, feeling more confident at the minute. Naruto, her Naruto-kun, was consulting her for the rules, he was training with her! She blushed slightly and got into a Jukken stance.

"We can start in two seconds." They stood in the stances for several seconds before they circled each other. Unknown to them, they were being watched by his distant cousins, the Otonami family. They were curious of their cousin, he saved them and they heard of his prank, they wanted to know just how strong their family outside of Kiri was.

Naruto jumped forward and they began their taijutsu match. He kicked at her mid-section and she ducked under it, reaching out to kick him back. She managed to brush against his arm before he dodged and they began to go head-to-head.

She went for his shoulder with her fist and he went back onto his hands, using his momentum to pull his feet up and he fought on his hands and she swipped his left hand out from under him, he landed on the ground and had to roll out of the way to keep from getting an axe kick to the gut. He rolled to his feet and began a flurry of punches and kicks and she began to fight with more resolve. She was with Naruto, and he was taking her seriously! Her heart sped up and adrenaline rushed through her vains and she increased her force.

Naruto grinned at her as he began to notice this sudden change. He began to evaluate the situation as he blocked attacks and went on the deffensive. He switched to offense when he noticed it, her movements were too timed, too stiff for someone so flexable. He decided to use this to his advatage.

He did a flip over her next strike and began flowing around her. He ducked and jumped around her next few strikes, wanting her to realize it before she suddenly punched him in the face. He grinned as he stumbled back and then ran forward, he punched at her gut and she pushed his hand out of the way, this continued until he finally cought her arm and flipped her to the ground, both of them were panting heavily. He held his hand to her throat and grinned.

"Do you yeild?" He asked, touching her neck with his hand. He blinked, it was so wierd not having his sunglasses on when he was awake. They'd fallen off in their fight and he went and stepped on them.

"I-I yeild." She panted with a blush. He reached down to help her up and she took his hand with a deep blush that caused him to blush lightly as he pulled her up.

"You were great Hinata-chan." He grinned and she blushed at the compliment. "We should train together more often, how about tomorrow? Training ground thirty-two?" He asked.

Her face was so red you could spot it from space. "O-O-Okay N-Naruto-k-kun." She stammered.

"Oh, I think I have a way to help you in your Jukken style. You're great at Jukken, but you move more flexable, like water, but Jukken is like stone. Do you want to try it?" He asked, causing her to blush.

"O-Okay Naruto-kun." She stuttered, looking at her feet.

"Okay! We can work together to become stronger!" He grinned and then blushed slightly when he saw her smile, it was the prettiest he'd ever seen.

Hinata, seeing his blush, blushed ten times harder, only serving to make his mirror hers, thus succeeding to make her sway, feeling faint. "Don't faint Hinata-chan!" He said quickly.

"O-Okay!" She said, shaking her head to clear it.

After awhile they were walking to Ichiraku, Naruto had subconciously grabbed her hand, and she hardly even realized it, he was telling her about his Kekkie Genkai and new family members. The Otonami family and half of the Mitorashi clan offered to let him stay with them, but he told them that he could take care of himself for now.

"I-I'm happy for you Naruto-kun." She said softly.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" He grinned at her, making her blush some more. He noticed the odd looks they were getting, some in confusion, some disgust, and others of shock. "Hmmm.... I wonder why they're looking at us, we've walked through the village together before." He commented.

She shrugged and they both notice something and turned bright red in the face. Naruto immediately pulled his hand away and Hinata let out a small 'eep' and looked down. They walked in silence for a while until they entered the ramen stand.

"Why are you two red in the face?" Ayame smirked and Naruto glared a her. "What happened to your glassed?" She asked him.

"They broke." He shrugged and he and Hinata sat down. "Order anything you want Hinata-chan, my treat." He said.

After they had both ordered, Ayame was chuckling as they got brighter and brighter with each comment. "Honestly guys, if you keep blushing like that every time you look at each other, I'd say you both like each other." To her enjoyment they glanced at each other and blushed tentimes harder, mirroring each other in color.

After a while Naruto put the money on the table and he and Hinata went their seperate ways. "See ya tomorrow at four, training ground thirty-two!" He told her and she nodded before the two teens walked in oposite directions.

When Naruto got to his cabin Kimi asked what he'd done that day and he sighed with a blush before telling her everything as he went through his new elemental control scrolls that the Hokage had given him on his request, the old man even gave him some of those paper from the trees that tell you your chakra nature.

He made a new storage scroll that he put the elemental stuff into the scroll for when he was ready to use it. He sighed and then put it with his stuff for tomorrow when he remembered what he said to Hinata about the way to improve her Jukken to her liking and ability. Maybe he'll use it during training with his 'team' and learn his elemental nature. He grinned and went to his sword, he'd start to learn it tomorrow, he traced his finger down it in admiration with a smile before going to his clothes chest and telling Kimi, who was lost inthought, to leave so he could get into his pajamas.

--- the next day ---

Naruto continued to try stances with his sword. First he'd learn basic kenjutsu, and then he'd combine it with his Uzumaki taijutsu style on his free time. Kimi sighed, wondering how he managed to balance out all his training and things, and groaned when she remembered, he doesn't get the strain from his shadowclones!

**You have to go meet your annoying teammates!** Kyuubi reminded him when he went into a trance as he tried out stance after stance of basic, everyday, kenjutsu.

He groaned and put his sword in it's sheith before going to get ready. He put his sword back on the wall, quickly wipped the sweat from his body, and got redressed. He grabbed the storage scroll with his elemental taijutsu stuf, and his scroll with his medical and seals book level four. He tied his Hiate around his head before setting out to meet his team.

He arrived twenty minutes late and his 'team' didn't even bother asking why he came late because he's had days where he'd arrived half an hour later than Kakashi. He sighed and sat down before taking out his book on the realm dragons and the realm sage, Sue.

He's read it several times since he got the scroll and he enderstood the whole thing, that was there, anyway. There was at least seventy-two blank pages and it ended on one sentence half way through.

_'And she stood there, looking out to the sea, only to make a shocking discovery.'_

He groaned, drawing attention of his teammates, but he ignored the looks they gave him. _'I wish I knew what came next!'_ He nearly chocked when Kyuubi growled at him and sent a lash of heat through him. He winced as she growled once more. _'Kyu-chan! What are you doing?!'_ He demanded with a groan.

**I wish you'd stop reading about that f***ing Sue!** She snarled at him. **I already have to deal with enough problems as it is, and now you want to know what happens next?! Well... you have to wait for the book to tell you, so stop reading about that fool of a sage!** Naruto winced and just wanted to kill something from his headache that she gave him.

"Naruto! What is wrong with you!?" Sakura screached, pulling him out of his internal misery.

"Itai!" He groaned. "Do you always have to screach and shout at me Sakura-baka?!" He demanded, still in a bad mood from his Kyuubi induce headache.

"Yes! Because you never listen to me if I talk nicely! Now why were you groaning and moaning in pain?!" She screached out her demand.

"Because I fell off a cliff!" He muttered sarcastically. "And you just turned the worst headache possible, ten times worse!" He scowled and put his scroll on Sue, the realm sage,back into his storage scroll.

"Don't blame your stupidity on her Naruto!" Sasuke smirked, only to be face to face with Naruto.

"No one asked for your two cents Sasuke-teme!" And he punched Sasuke in the jaw. Naruto walked back to his place at the base of his tree. "And I don't want another word from either of you!" He growled, taking out his book on seals.

"He's on edge today." Sakura whispered.

"I said quiet Sakura!" He barked darkly, causing them to both go quiet and Sakura to nod quickly. He'd never been so harsh before! He was really in a bad mood. They sighed and sat down on either side of him.

They sat in silence for nearly four hours before Kakashi showed up. He looked at them in confusion at the aura the area had. It felt... unusual to his team. "Did I... miss something?" He asked, eyeing eah of them.

"These two got yelled at by me harshlt and I told them I didn't want to hear another word from either of them." Naruto shrugged. "Do you have any Asprin Kakashi?" He asked.

"Here." Kakashi passed him a pill and they began their training. "Today, we'll be learning elemental nature." He heard Naruto sigh and sighed himself. "Let me guess, you've learned this, too?" He asked.

"No, but irony sucks!" He chuckled. "I was going to be learning it tonight, but now I don't have to wait!" He grinned.

"Oh, well that's nice to know... I guess." He took out four pieces of paper. "I want each of you to put chakra into one of these." He said, handing them one each. "Sakura, why don't you go first." Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded and did as she was told. It turned to dust. "Kakahsi-sensei, What's this mean?" She asked in confusion.

"You're earth natured Sakura." Kakashi looked at the boys. "Naruto? Why don't you go next."

"Sasuke can go before me, I already got my revenge." He said, trying to hide a luagh.

"Okay than. Sasuke, go ahead." Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke sent chakra to the paper and it burst into flames. "Fire?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right. Naruto, you next." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and sent chakra through the paper. It cut in half. "Okay you have-" The half Naruto still had cut inhalf again and then one turned to flame, the other went damp before part of it crumpled and a small portion of it turned to dust.

"Eh?" Naruto said in confusion. "Was that supposed to happen Kakashi?" He asked.

"No. But I see you've already got more than one nature so far. And it's all of them!" He exclaimed. He sighed in deffeat. _'Not even sensie could use all five of them!'_ He shouted at himself.

They stared at Naruto and he chuckled sheepishly. "What's it mean though?" He asked.

"Well... You're main nature is wind, which isn't very surprising seeing that it runs through both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. Your secondary nature is fire, which your mother had. Then, your third nature is water, then there's lightning and your weak point is earth when you use them." Kakashi explained. "But still," He shrugged, "you can still use them all easily since they're all a nature of yours."

"Cool!" Naruto punched the air in excitement.

"Okay, Sakura." The roset looked up. "I want you to take this pebble, and try to turn it to dust. No using your fingers, it must stay in the palm of your hand, and your palm can't close around it." Kakashi said, making a clone. "You two go to the post over there to work on the excersize." The clone and Sakura nodded before walking off.

"Sasuke, take this paper, and try to make it catch fire with out your jutsu." He made another clone and the two just set out. "And Naruto." Naruto looked up at him. "Since your main nature is wind, you'll work with wind for now. Take this leaf, and try to cut it in half." He made another clone and the two set away while Kakashi sat down and read his perverted book.

It only took Naruto a few minutes to realive that he needed it nice and sharp, so he experimented with his chakra. So after about ten minutes Naruto cut the leaf, clean in half. "Yes! I did it!" He shouted, tossing the leaf in the air as Kakashi's clone chuckled nervousl with a shocked expresion on his face. Kakashi walked over.

"Kakashi! I did it, I cut the leaf with the chakra like I was supposed to!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Kakashi examined the leaf and looked at Naruto in shock. "But this excersize even took my sensei, and Asuma weeks to get it! And they are the best wind users in the fire country!" Kakashi exclaimed as Sasuke and Sakura came over in curiousity.

"He already got it?!" Sakura and Sasuke demanded. "But we've only been working on these execises for fifteen minutes! He cheated!" Sakura shreaked.

"what part of 'keep your voice down' is so hard to understand!?" Naruto demanded. "The keep? the your? or the voice down?" He demanded sarcastically, glaring at her as he messaged his ears.

They all went quiet. "He didn't cheat Sakura." Kakashi said softly.

"How can you prove anything to us?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'll do it again!" Naruto scoffed glaring at the Uchiha. He walked up a tree and grabbed a leaf. "I'll just use my chakra to show the Uchiha up, how's that soud Sasuke?" He said in a smart assy voice.

"Hm." Sasuke grunted, Sharingan ablaze. Naruto put the leaf in between his fingers and closed his eyes. Two seconds later, the leaf was falling to the ground, cut clean in half.

"Was that enough proof for ya!?" He asked sarcastically.

"About." Sasuke muttered darkly.

"How about this then." Naruto said, rolling up his sleeve. "You can keep your mouth shut, and I wont have to hit either of you for accusing me of cheating." He muttered, suddenly having Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, much to all their shock. Since when could he move so fast!

Naruto was confused at the looks they were giving him, he was actually shocked that it only took a second to be where he was, but it felt longer to him, like it was natural. He let Sasuke fall to the ground and training went on with out insident.

And Sasuke and Sakura, surprisingly, hardly said a word through the whole thing, much to Naruto's amusement.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" He chuckled and began to walk off.

"I still don't know why you come to our team practises, but don't help with the missions!" Sakura said pointedly.

"I'm not aloud to till the Chunnin exams because I landed several Konoha nin in the hospital." He explained, still walking.

"You're lying." She accused with Sasuke.

"Suit yourselves. Because if you don't want to believe me, don't." He shrugged and disappeared over the horizan. It was almost four so he made his way over to training grounds thirty-two.

He got there with two minutes to spare and found Hinata asleep at the base of a tree. He blushed. She was so cute in her sleep! His eyes widened and he shook his head. No! This was Hinata, his friend Hinata! He can't think like that about Hinata!!! His tennat snickered and he blushed even more.

He moved forward and shook her gently. "Hinata-chan... Are you awake Hinata-chan!" She stirred and opened her eyes to stare into those deep, azure eyes she loved. She blushed.

"A-Ano...I-I'm awake." She said as he nodded and sat down next to her.

"I've got some ideas Hinata-chan, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Y-yes!" She replied, maybe too quickly because he blushed at her.

He grinned and unsealed his scroll that had his elemental stuuf. "Okay then, put some chakra into this paper." She nodded and did as told. It went damp. "You've got water elemental nature. No wonder why you're so flexable and have trouble with your Jukken...

--- to be continued ----

I'm not sure... but I think I'll have the next one up in about two days... Maybe less... then again... maybe more. But I'm betting on two days!!!


	10. Hinata's outburst and new confidence

Here it is!!!

--- -- ---

He got there with two minutes to spare and found Hinata asleep at the base of a tree. He blushed. She was so cute in her sleep! His eyes widened and he shook his head. No! This was Hinata, his friend Hinata! He can't think like that about Hinata!!! His tenant snickered and he blushed even more.

He moved forward and shook her gently. "Hinata-chan... Are you awake Hinata-chan!" She stirred and opened her eyes to stare into those deep, azure eyes she loved. She blushed.

"A-Ano...I-I'm awake." She said as he nodded and sat down next to her.

"I've got some ideas Hinata-chan, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Y-yes!" She replied, maybe too quickly because he blushed at her.

He grinned and unsealed his scroll that had his elemental stuff. "Okay then, put some chakra into this paper." She nodded and did as told. It went damp. "You've got water elemental nature. No wonder why you're so flexible and have trouble with your Jukken. Jukken is an earth style taijutsu you're a water type person. Jukken uses stiff movement, like stone. While you move like water, water is unpredictable, more flexible, meaning you should try moving more unpredictably, and flexible." She blushed, he'd figured out her weakness already? From that one spar!

"I-I guess I n-need to adjust?" She said, looking at her feet in shame.

"Hinata-chan!" He groaned, causing her to look up. "You don't need to act as if every thing's your fault Hinata. Just trust your instincts and go for it." He explained softly, making her eyes widen as she looked up to stare at him. "Besides," He grinned. "Who said anything about adjusting?" He smirked. "The way I see it, we should just start over. Look at me, after my mission to Waves, I started over with my training and now I've even got better stealth than Kakashi 'and' I landed several Jounin, a few Chunnin, and an ANBU in the hospital all in one day." He said. "I bet if we train hard enough, you'll be able to do the same." He grinned slyly and she turned a deep, impossible shade of red.

"D-D-Do you really think so?" She asked looking at him. He had become so smart in so little of time! She blushed when he nodded.

"Of course I think so Hinata-chan! I promise that me and you will be the best there is! Even if it takes some time, I'll be the best Hokage, and you'll be the best Hyuuga head there ever was!" He promised, flashing her the brightest smile she'd ever seen.

She was even brighter than before and felt faint as he pulled her to her feet. He grabbed the water elemental scroll first before grabbing the wind element scroll. He opened the water one and placed the wind in his pouch as he read the water scroll. He read it. "Hey Hinata-chan?" The girl looked up from her watching the beetle that was crawling in the grass.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Do you know the water walking exercise?" He asked, not looking up from the scroll.

"N-No." She looked down once more, ashamed.

"That's okay Hinata-chan. I'll teach you. Not many learn water walking until they've made Chunnin." He said and she sighed, in what? He wasn't too sure.

"O-Okay Naruto-kun." She blushed as he lead her to the stream that went through the training grounds. He dropped her hand and sat on the ground, putting his other elemental stuff into his storage scroll.

"Do you know tree climbing?" He asked curiously, looking up at her. She nodded and sat down across from him.

He explained the basics of the water walking exercise and she began to try it.

After about half an hour she had it mastered. "You did it faster than I could." He sighed. "Now that you can do the water walking exercise, try using the same technique with this." He took out a cloth from his pocket before dipping it into the water. He took out the soaked piece of cloth and smiled. "Use your chakra to separate the water from the cloth, and then the fun begins!" He grinned when he handed it to her. "I know you can get it in no time!" He assured her as she set to the task.

While she worked on her task of drawing the water from the cloth, he was studying his wind element exercises. giving one to a clone and then studying what he could do with it some more. He looked up when it was getting near sunset to see Hinata pull the last of the water from the now dry cloth, the water was suspended in the air for about a minute before it dropped to the ground.

"Way to go Hinata-chan!" He cheered, causing her to blush. "Why don't we spar and then go to get some dinner?" He offered and she turned a deep shade of red and nodded. They did their spar and set to get dinner. He led her to the barbecue shop and they ordered. He led her to a table and they sat across from each other in an awkward silence. "So... Are we going to meet again tomorrow?" He asked.

"I-I ave a m-m-mission with my t-team tomorrow. W-We're going t-to take care o-of some b-bandits that have b-been terrorizing a p-post village." She said sadly.

"When you get back?" He asked, causing her to look up at him in shock. He really wanted to train with her? She felt like jumping up and down in joy as the food brought to them. The owner looked at them curiously as they put the food on the grill. Him and the Hyuuga heir!? That was a question in many's minds as they he all seen them the day before, once again getting dinner together.

They both blushed when they glanced up at the same time and looked down quickly. Everyone sighed, that confirmed it, the two of them had to be dating, or getting close to it at least. Naruto sighed as he and Hinata began to eat the meat. "So... We pick it up where we left off when you get back?" He asked curiously.

"I-If you w-want to." She stammered.

"Of course!" He grinned. "I want to help you get as strong as you can, and I get an extra training session along with it." He chuckled at her blush. "Besides, I like being able to train with you. You don't yell, you don't throw insults whenever you can, I like that about you." She blushed as she took a bite of her food.

"D-Do you r-really mean t-that?" She asked quietly.

"I don't make up lies Hinata-chan." He grinned at her and she quickly looked down, a blush even brighter on her features. "So, when are you getting back?" He in quested.

"A-About two d-days." She replied, watching as he took another bite.

"That's okay, Hinata-chan." He sighed. Why was he so disappointed that she had a mission?! Why did he keep blushing?! If he didn't know any better he'd think that he was falling for- he quickly cut off that thought. He couldn't make Hinata suffer like that, he couldn't make her hated for being a demon lover. He blushed in spite himself as he looked up at her, causing her to look as if she was about to faint. So he thought quick on his feet. "How's it going at home?" He asked.

She looked down, thinking of a way to avoid the question. "It's okay. H-How's it b-been with A-Anko?" She asked.

"She's great! Every time I see her, or the Otonami family, they offer to let me stay with them. It's quite annoying actually." He said, playing along. But then he sighed and looked at her. "So, how is it really going with you at home?" He said softly.

"I-It's..." She bit her lip, looking down in shame from her own thoughts.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Hina-chan." They were so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't even notice the nickname.

"N-No, I want to tell you." She said softly.

"So..." He urged.

"It's been..." She bit her lip once more and then practically exploded. "It's been horribly!" She exclaimed, making him jump. Who knew she could be so loud?! Many people glance at them in shock. "All they do is fight because of this, fight because of that! I wish that the main and branch families could just get along and get rid of that blasted curse seal!" She said, slamming her hand on the table. "And the crap I get from my father and the elders is almost unbearable!" She shook her head furiously and sighed. "I wish they could just get along." She sniffed. "I wish they would stop putting the curse seal on the branch members, and I wish my father could just open his eyes and not let the elders tell him what to do!" She glared at the table. She felt her blood boil just thinking about it, she'd never felt so angry. She sighed away her resolve and blushed the deepest shade possible. She really had to stop keeping her emotions inside, and start letting things out.

Naruto blinked at her in shock, his ear was ringing slightly. Honestly, it was like everyone wanted him to go deaf! He slowly nodded. "Is that all?" He asked calmly. She shook her head, looking down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry I exploded like that Naruto-kun. It's just that... It's just... they make me want to scream!" She said, throwing her arms out in front of her, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't we talk more about this after our next training session? We'll have a picnic so we can talk in private?" He suggested.

"Okay." She nodded with a blush. Why was he so easy to talk to? "I-I'll see you then?" She asked taking another bite of her meal.

He followed suit, and soon they were talking about experiences with their teams and laughing. When Naruto told her about his prank that he pulled about a week and a half ago, she burst out in a fit of laughter. He blushed, her laugh was so cute! That thought served to make him turn into a tomato. But when she told him that one of the Hyuuga that were landed in the hospital from nausea was her father, he completely forgot his embarrassment and burst into his own laughing fit.

They were still laughing when team ten walked through the door, they didn't even notice, they were having their own fun. "Hinata? Naruto?" Ino asked in shock, making the laughing pair look at them. The laughing pair nodded, trying to get their laughter under control, both blushing like a tomato. "Why are your faces all red? And what's so funny?" She asked, eyeing Hinata in suspicion. She'd never heard her laugh like this before, let alone giggle.

"Well..." Naruto coughed to control his laughing and Hinata followed suit. "I pulled this prank that landed her father along with several other nin in the hospital." He chuckled. Team ten shared a laugh with them before going to order.

Naruto pulled some money out at the same time as Hinata. "Hinata-chan, it's okay, I've got this." He said.

"No, I-I got this." She retaliated.

"Half and half?" He offered and she looked thoughtful.

"O-Okay." She nodded and they divided the price down the middle. They paid for it and he walked her to the gated of the Hyuuga compound.

"See ya in two days." Naruto said.

"S-See ya." She nodded and the two went their separate ways.

--- -- ---

The next day, while his team was doing a C-ranked mission to deliver things to a post village, our Young hero could be seen racing a green clad Genin,on his hands, around Konoha. He was keeping up surprisingly well and wasn't even breaking a sweat. Lee and Naruto were having a fifty lap race around Konoha, on their hands, and were on lap number twenty-three.

Lee had weights on, everyone knew this. But, unknown to them, Naruto had been using chakra weights that randomly get heavier thanks to always sending chakra to his wrists and ankles, making his have to gain alot of physical strength. And, the annoying thing is, Kyuubi had put it to where he couldn't take them off, and he had to live with them on him, just like his chakra binds.

So when he nearly lost balance at the sudden extra weight on his ankles, he wasn't even surprised. He breathed in and out as he got himself used to the new weight and pushed himself forward again, much to the shock of everyone that was watching them in amazement. "YOU ARE A YOUTHFUL OPPONENT! BUT I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" Lee shouted to him.

"Aw shove it bushy brow!" He yelled, concentrating more on his binds so the chakra wouldn't slip and send more weight onto him. He really didn't want to lose to Lee. It's bad enough that he's the new eternal rival to his 'sensei's' eternal rival. He closed all other thoughts except the binds and beating Lee. He began to get a lead, but, in the end, it was a tie.

Both he and Lee lay on the ground, panting. They had both crossed the finish line and then collapsed from unexpected exhaustion. Naruto was actually shocked when his binds didn't snap on him. Naruto turned onto his back and looked at the sky. "That was... fun." He gasped out.

"You are the youth fullest opponent I've ever gone against." Lee gasped back.

"I wonder if anyone will find us. Since our finish line... is so far from the village." Naruto groaned. "I'll just rest here for now." He sighed.

"As will I" Lee groaned.

After laying there for ten minuted, Tenten and a Hyuuga boy walked through the trees. "Lee! Naruto!" Tenten groaned. "Did you guys really have to go fifty?!" She demanded. "Now look at yourselves, you're exhausted and laying on the floor. Honestly, what is with you two?" She groaned as she grabbed Lee over her shoulder and the Hyuuga took Naruto over his. "Come on Neji, lets get these two to the hospital." She sighed.

"You two are pathetic." Neji scoffed, gaining a glare from Naruto.

"Shove it!" Naruto growled. "I may be pathetic, but I knew you had a stick up your ass the second you walked into the clearing." He retaliated.

Neji glared at the blonde and they glared until they went their separate ways at the hospital.

Naruto got the feeling back into his arms just ten minutes after arriving at the hospital. He sighed in contempt and let himself drift away as sleep over came his senses.

--- a day later ---

_Naruto ran in a hurry. Why did he feel so panicky, so urgent? He didn't know why, but he had to get there. Where? He didn't know. He ran forward and glanced over his shoulder, they were still fighting in the distance. _'don't worry, I'll be back.'_ He promised silently._

_He ran until he found her. She was fighting the rain Jounin from those weeks ago when he saved the Otonami family. And she wasn't doing too well, she was pinned to a tree by the woman who had her hand clammed onto her neck. "Hinata-chan!" He shouted, running forward._

_The woman turned to the sound of his voice and growled. "You again!" She scowled. "I thought you were from a different village!" She said, punching Hinata in the gut, making her pass out from the sheer force._

_He punched and she kicked, they fought for a while and then she, suddenly, had Hinata in a head lock. "Another step and she dies!" The woman threatened._

_"You wouldn't." He challenged, but stayed absolutely still._

_"You want to make a bet?" She said, her eyes narrow._

_"Let her go!" He growled._

_"With pleasure." She shoved her sword into Hinata's side. The girls eyes opened slightly from the pain and she coughed up blood before hitting the woman in the shoulder and the woman through her into a tree._

_"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. He ran at the woman in a blind rage, eyes flashing red, but other whys keeping control. As he ran forward, arm outstretched, an orb of chakra appeared in his hand. He wasn't even aware of it as he ran. "Rasengan!" He cried, shoving the ball into the woman._

_The woman gasped in shock and flew in a circular motion. Naruto stared at his hand as the orb disappeared before running to Hinata. "Hinata-chan!" He said urgently. She still had a pulse, but it was faint. "Hinata!" He cried to the sky._

--- -- ---

Hinata entered Naruto's hospital room nervously to see the third was by the window, looking out over the village. "H-How is he?" She asked. She had no idea why he was in the hospital, but it couldn't be goo.

"He's fine Hinata." The old man sighed. "He's just tired, it seems that his secret training and the race against Rock Lee yesterday finally took its toll." He glanced at Naruto's sleeping form.

"Hinata-chan!" The blonde murmured in his sleep. Gaining their attention.

"Yes N-Naruto-kun?" She asked. No reply.

"He must be talking in his sleep." The old man said, a smile gracing his lips. She blushed.

"You wouldn't." The blonde muttered darkly.

"Wouldn't what?" The old man asked. No reply.

"Hinata!" He said, tossing in his sleep. They stayed silent and watched him turn in his sleep. His hand raised slightly. "Rasengan." He muttered. The old man's pipe fell from his mouth. Did he really know that?! But how?

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, shaking him lightly.

"Hinata-chan." He murmered.

"Naruto-kun!" She said, shaking abit harder.

"Hinata!" He cried, sitting bolt right up, bashing his head with hers. He fell back onto the pillow with a groan as she fell to the ground, shaking her head to clear it. "Owe." He groaned, looking up to see Hinata standing up again. "Hinata-chan." He sighed in releif.

"What were you dreaming of?" Old man Sarutobi sighed. "And did you say 'Rasengan'?" He asked.

"Oh. I had the worst dream imaginable!" He groaned. "Hinata was near dead, I was fighting this one woman from when I saved the Otonami family, and the village was in chaos!" He exclaimed. But he didn't tell them it seemed real. Too, real.

"It was o-only a dream Naruto-kun." Hinata offered. "I'm not n-near dead."

"I see that Hinata-chan!" He sighed. He glanced at the clock and hopped to his feet. "It's 4 o'clock!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you at the meadow I was asleep!" He blushed suddenly. "Why am I telling you this, you were there when I woke up? I'm such a mess!" He slammed his head against the wall in aggravation. He looked at them. "Do you want to go train?" He asked her.

"Ano... I think you should rest." She said shyly.

"I've been resting for more than twenty-four hours Hinata-chan. I don't think I need any more at the moment." He sighed.

"Okay, w-we can go train then." She nodded and he took her by the hand and lead her out of the room, leaving the old Hokage to contemplate what he learned.

Naruto and Hinata got to the training ground. "So, Hinata-chan, how was your mission?" He asked curiously as he took out the wind and water scrolls.

"It was fine, K-Kiba-kun got a little hurt, but he'll be out and about in two days." She sighed.

"That's nice." He sighed. "So, want to tell me what's up with your family? I met Neji yesterday, and he's got an even longer stick up his ass then Sasuke. the only other difference is that he doesn't really seem so ignorant to his surrounding." Naruto scoffed.

"Y-You met Neji-Niisan yesterday?" She asked nervously.

"That was your brother?!" He exclaimed in shock. "But I thought you were the heir to your clan?" He said in confusion.

"He's not really my brother, he's in one of the side branches. His father and mine were twin brothers. If you took a DNA test it would say that we have the same father, different mothers." She explained, shaking her head. "Neji and I," She swallowed hard. "We used to be close, close friends. But, on my third birthday, there was an attempt to kidnap me." She sniffed. "And my father killed the cloud nin that was after me. They demanded my father's body in return. My uncle Hizashi asked to take my father's place." She had a tear streaming her cheek.

"What?!" Naruto said in shock.

"My father argued, the elders agreed, and in the end, they were out voted, two to eight. My father and their younger sister, Hanasura, the ones against it. In the end, Hizashi was dead and being taken to Kumo." She said sadly.

Naruto clenched his fist. "At least," He bit his lip. "Hizashi was free from the curse seal thanks to death. and he got what he wanted." He said solemnly. Hinata nodded sadly.

"My father's still a fool." She said. "He can't let himself be pushed around by the elders." She said stubbornly, shocking Naruto.

Naruto got over his shock and smirked. "It seems that outburst yesterday brought out the true you." He intrigued. She blushed and he laughed. "It's okay Hinata-chan." He chuckled. "I like it when you're more confident." She blushed so red, Naruto was surprised she didn't faint on the spot. "Well... anyway.... tell me about it. Your problems with your clan." He urged.

"It's menacing!" She groaned, leaning on her hands. "It's like the main family is just trying to make the branch families have rebellion! I mean, all the family laws that are made are beneficial to the main branches, but non-beneficial to the branch families. And if any of the branch members did set a rebellion, none of them would live past the intro!" She sobbed. "It's all the stupid curse mark! I can't even wait till I become the Hyuuga head and show them what I'm made of! They'll get a piece of my mind and heart if I have to use a hammer and nails to get my point across!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest as she laid down on the ground.

"And," Naruto added. "When I'm Hokage, I'll help ya!" He grinned and she blushed again."Besides, show that confident to someone other than just me, and you'll be a sure fire head of the clan." She seemed to shrink in size at that one.

"B-but w-what if they l-laugh at me? T-tell me I'm too l-loud?" She said in fear.

"Then so be it!" Naruto said defiantly. "If they want to tell you what you can and can't be, then you'll show them that you don't need them to help you when ever you're in a fight!" He gave her a thumbs up and she turned into a tomato.

"Okay Naruto-kun." She sighed. "If you say so."

"No, only if you say so." He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at her sternly.

"I do say so!" She nodded.

"Great! Now lets get to work on that elemental taijutsu!" He grinned and she grinned back. He opened the water scroll. "According to this, you have to find a waterfall to control your movements. You must go under the water fall and follow the water, using your chakra to push it away and towards you before you can use it to your full potential. At that point you have to use your chakra to control the water to stay off of you, making an orb around you. After that, you add this to your taijutsu style and pretend that the water is guiding you as you fight or practise." He blinked. "That's confusing." He said, she nodded.

"What about you?" She in quested.

"I have to let the wind guide my movement. I have to allow it to be a part of me and must then control the wind around me, make it into a box or orb that surrounds me in order to regain my own self control." He sighed. "The water one sounds way more confusing." She nodded.

"Ano... Naruto-kun, there are no waterfalls close to Konoha." Hinata sighed. Naruto groaned before sealing away the wind and water scrolls.

"I've got a place." He sighed. _'Man, I sure hope she's pure heart ed.'_ He thought. He'd already told her about the meadow, but he didn't go into detail. He blushed in stupidity. _'Of course she's pure hearted you baka!!!'_ He screamed at himself.

He led her to the top of the Hokage monument and they jumped into the trees behind it. Naruto smiled at Kimi when he and Hinata passed her and entered the charmed meadow. Kimi smiled and shook her head with a chuckle before following them.

Naruto and Hinata stopped at the entrance of the meadow and walked through the opening. Hinata gasped in awe. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I know!" He sighed, pulling her towards the waterfall. "You can't tell anyone about this, Hinata-chan. It's a secret that only Kimi and I can even think of telling anyone. Now, lets get started!" He grinned at her and she grinned back with a blush.

Hinata walked to the center of the stream, breathing in the fresh scent of the air as she began to draw out chakra and went under the fall and began to flow with the water. She moved her arms up and down with a stead beat as the water showered down to her. She was soaking, but it felt wonderful, the sensation she had just flowing with the water, not against it, with it.

Naruto went near the stream and began to meditate in hih standing position. He opened his eyes when he felt the breeze and the wind chakra in his system get close to each other. He drew it out and began to move with the wind, as if he was a puppet on strings, but it felt nice and comfortable. Like he was flying and at any moment he could take control. He closed his eyes when he felt more control, and he swept his arm out slowly, making a slow and steady breeze ruffle the leaves of trees and bushes alike.

Hinata moved her arm our, eyes closed, and felt the water flowing with her instead of her flowing with it. She felt dry, but she felt the coolness of the water there. She spun in a pirouette and felt free, she pushed her hands forward and then swung them back, thus succeeding in macing the water an orb around her, bounding of an invisible shield. She spun out from under the waterfall with a smile and let the water fall freely. She glanced down at herself and, surprisingly, she was dry.

She looked at Naruto as mini tornado formed in his cupped hand and then he made the orb and got out of the trance of wind. Her hair blew behind her when he let the orb free. They grinned at each other for a while. "That was fun!" They said together before laughing.

Naruto grinned a foxy grin. "With a little more practise, me and you can add this to our taijutsu styles." He said and she blushed. "Lets get back to our training ground." He sighed and they set back to training grounds thirty-two. It was almost seven o'clock, but they had plenty of time for a spar and their picnic, that Naruto had made a clone fix up for them.

They spent the rest of the night laughing and joking and telling life stories. It was a blast!

--- two weeks later ---

Naruto walked through the village, a grin on his face. He was late to meet his team, yes, but, in a bad mood, no. He'd told Hinata of the Kyuubi the day before and she totally wanted to kill the villagers for the life he had. He sighed as he entered the training grounds to find that Kakashi was there and explaining more about chakra affinity. He turned towards the approaching Genin. "You're late Naruto. An hour later than me." Kakashi sighed.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensie. I was lost on the road of life." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, I had things I had to do for later, unlike you, who's always just standing at that memorial stone for hours, just to be late and stare at Obito's and Minato's names."He smiled. "I think they's want you to at least try to be happier." He said, knocking on the side of Kakashi's head. He'd started to say sensei, but it was still abit sarcastic.

"Okay... lets get to work on the jutsu I'm going to teach you three to go with your affinity..." Kakashi began.

--- to be continued ---

There!!! I did it! I made this chapter in just one day!!! I couldn't just stop writting it, ans with school being canceled!! My life is taking a turn my lovely readers!!!

**James; ~scoff~ Don't get over enthusiastic Candy, you may scare the readers away.**

But you-

**Kevin; Can I help you scare them ~cue sadistic grin~**

No you-

_Ren'e; Just ignore them candy ~sigh~_

That's not a ba-

**Naruto; You guys! She's better all enthusiastic then when she's depressed or angry! ~groan~**

Hey I-

_**Hinata; She looks angry.**_

Hina-

_Kianga; Maybe we could try making her more depressed! ~looking hopeful~~they all nod with a sweatdrop as my face heats up~_

~James opens his mouth~ Not a word~growl~ And what in hell's name are you doing in my author's note!? Repeat; This is an 'AUTHOR'S note! ~glaring at them~

_Ren'e;~ sigh~ She'd love to hear your thoughts, ideas, critisism and you know! She's tell you this herself... I think... but she's busy! ~turns and starts cheering with Naruto and Hinata~ Yeah! hit 'em in the jaw!_


	11. First date

I'm Baaaack! ~creepy voice~ So people, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter... Oh, I posted a poll on my profile, and if you all vote quick, it will be faster for more updates... I'm trying to find my musical character for this story, if there is any, so please, I'd really appreciate it before I close it. My poll will be closed in exactly two weeks, on... March 24!!! So be quick!!!

--- -- ---

Naruto sighed as he walked down the street, staring at the sky with his arms behind his head. It had been a month and a half since his prank, only two weeks away from the Chunnin exams, and he and Hinata are now really close, he even told her about Kyuubi, and she wanted to kill the villagers for making him go through a living hell, literally. He was looking at the clouds, lost in thought when he felt a presence. He whipped around to see a square, cardboard, 'rock'. He sighed once more and went over to said 'rock'. He placed his foot over to top and held it down. "You've really got to find new entrances Konohamaru." He sighed.

He felt something pushing at the box and removed his foot. There was a cloud of smoke and three kids stood in the cloud, coughing. "A little too much gun powder Udon." Moegi coughed.

"Sorry." Udon coughed back.

"Moegi! That's you cue!" Konohamaru whispered.

"Oh right!" She nodded. "I'm the sexiest Konoichi in kindegarten! I am... Moegi!" She said, getting in a stance.

"And I like numbers and math! Call me Udon!" Udon replied, getting in another position.

"And I'm Konohamaru! The strongest ninja in the hidden leaf!" He said, getting inbetween the two.

"And together! We are the Konohamaru ninja corpse!" They said together.

Naruto sighed. "What is it today?" He asked. This was the third time this week. And it was still Monday!!!

"You promised to play ninja with us today!" Moegi reminded him.

Naruto looked at the sky and his left eye twitched. They were supposed to be in school still! "I meant after you were done at the academy!" He groaned.

"Still! You promised!" The three complained as one.

"I wont play ninja with you until you go back to school and wait till it's time to be excused!" He said sternly.

"That's harsh Naruto-Niisan!" The three glared at him.

"Tough! You've got to be in the academy, and I've got to go to the library!" He began turning when Konohamaru made to jump on his back and Moegi threw a stone at his back. He cought the stone behind his back with his left and and hit Konohamaru in the head with his right. He glared at them. Udon made to tackle him when he suddenly had all of them stuffed in their box, held down using something unknown (~whisper~ it's chakra holding them in place). Naruto was red with rage and there was a tick above his left eye.

"Hey!" They all cried, strugling to get free, it was no use.

"I was going to let ou walk there yourselves, but now I'll just carry you in your box!" Naruto said sternly. Glaring at them. "If you want to act like five year olds, then hell with it, I'll carry you in a box like five year olds!" He muttered darkly. And he was in a good mood earlier too. But he found his temper flaring easily lately, he sighed. He wanted to go on a mission damn it! He and Hinata were probably the best in their class! Only thing was that Hinata was still too shy to show it in front of anyone. He sighed once more, gaining the kids attention.

The kids all saw Naruto walking with a dreamy expression. Then he remembered the kids and groaned. "I can't believe you guys!"

"Why?" Konohamaru asked.

"Just because!" Naruto snapped as he came onto academy grounds. The kids went quiet at being snapped at and struggled some more, but it was no use. Naruto knocked on the door of their classroom.

"Come in!" Iruka called.

Naruto opened the door with one hand, held the kids with the other. "I think these three belong to you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto sighed, turning the box over and taking away the chakra. The three of them fell to the floor in a heap and Konohamaru got hit in the head when Naruto dropped the box on his head.

"That's cold bro!" He said with a pout.

"Well... I'm not in the mood to play right now, you stay in class, listen to Iruka-sensei, and I'll come by and pick the three of you up after shuriken practise." Naruto replied sternly.

Iruka's chalk fell from his hand. Was this really the same little goof ball he thought of as a son? He picked up the chalk. "Thanks Naruto." He sighed before turning his attention to the tio on the floor. "You three, back to your seats!" He commanded and the trio complied. "See ya soon Naruto" He said.

"See ya later Iruka-sensei!" He replied before hopping out the window.

--- -- ---

Naruto got to the academy just five minutes before the bell and saw the kids were still having their shurikan practise and wentover. "Hey Iruka-sensei!" He called happily, running over.

"Naruto. Feeling better?" Iruka said when Naruto skid to a halt in front of him.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Why don't you give deminstration for the kids. You seemed so much more skilled chakra to hold the kids in the box was rather clever." He smiled.

"Sure!" Naruto grinned. "Where's the shuriken and kunai?" He asked.

"Here." Iruka passed him a box.

Naruto smiled at his old sensei. He reached into the box and pulled out eight kunai, and seven shurikan. He tucked one kunai behind his ear, using the handle, of course. He took the shurikan in one hand, the hunai in another. He threw the shurikan just a second before the kunai. Everyone watched as kunai landed and had the shurikan through the center hole, holding them in place at each target.

The kids cheered and wanted Naruto to teach them. "Sorry, but you have to learn it from Iruka-sensie. Stay in the academy and you'll learn it sooner or later." He sighed. The kids groaned but nodded their heads.

The bell rang and they ran to get their things. Naruto took the kunai he had tucked behind his ear and attached a ninja wire to the loop at the end. He sighed and threw it, using the wire to direct it, it went through each loop of each kunai, pulling it with it and pulling the kunai from it. Naruto tugged the wire and they all went towards him at top speeds and separated to their own, daethly path towards Naruto. He quickly jumped out of the way of death and pick the weapoms up to put them in the box. He looked up to see Iruka, and the Konohamaru corpse, gapping at him like a fish.

"What?" He demanded nervously.

"Nothing, nothing." Iruka said, acting like it was none of his business.

"What ever Iruka-sensei." He motioned for the three kids to follow him and they set to play ninjas.

--- later that night ---

Hinata and Naruto were having a spar. Naruto ducked under one of her Jukken strikes, her new improvement had been impressing her father, except she can never bring herself to got all out with her sister or anyone if her father was watching. The only people, other than Naruto, who've noticed the improvement, is her team. She struk at the left shoulder and hit Naruto dead on the chakra point. He gasped in pain and held his breath as he used his other arm to punch her in the gut.

After a while, she had Naruto pinned and was holding her hand at his neck. "Yeild!" She comanded.

"I yeild!" He sighed. She helped him up and began opening his chakra points. Naruto felt the feeling of chakra swirling at each point before breaking through the points. He winced, Jukken strikes really hurt!!! "You're getting more deadly Hinata-chan." He grinned.

"And I saw that look on your face a minute ago." She smirked. "What are you planning Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"What?" He demanded in mock hurt. "Am I really that predictable?!" He made an attempt to sob, but failed miserably when both he and Hinata burst into laughter.

"Yes! For me, anyway." She chuckled and he had her in a head lock.

"Yeah! Well we'll just see about that Hina-chan!" He said, tickling her side.

She screamed out a laugh and struggled to get away. But he held firm and could only attempt. "Stop! Stop! I give!" She screamed. They'd become bestfriends, and that was more than what she could ask for. He'd learned where she was ticklish by accident, in a spar, but he loved it when she laughed. Only, she didn't know this, she thought it was another attempt to make her have fun.

"Okay!" He let her go, and she went to attack the closest chakra point in retaliation. "Hey! Don't you dare hit my chakra points miss Hinata-chan! Do you know how much it hurts when you pump chakra into a guy?!" He exclaimed with a shudder.

"So?" She smiled at him and they sat there, on the ground for a moment. "I'm getting better? Right?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He grinned. "I believe that both me and you will make great leaders in no time! People just need to give us a chance." He chuckled and so did she.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Ano..." They said at the same time, looking up, blushing, looking back down.

"You first Hina-chan." He said.

"Do you think that... maybe... we could be more?" She asked softly.

"More?" He said in confusion. "Like more than friends more?" He asked. She looked up, he sounded hopeful. She blushed and looked back down.

"Y-yeah." She continued to look down, waiting for rejection.

He blushed so red that 'he' felt faint. She felt it too! In his mind, he was jumping for joy. "I-I hope so." He stuttered, causing her to look up with agasp. Upon seeing his bright, red face, she nearly fainted herself.

"R-Realy?" She said, her heart racing.

"Yeah.... I like you. You're my best friend, and I keep getting these feelings when you're around... so...." He looked at his hands and clenched them. "Who cares what the council thinks? I could care less about those useless bags of flesh." He said, suddenly looking up.

She smiled a true smiled and hugged him. "Really!" She cried. "You'd really defy the council for me!" She felt tears in her eyes.

"Of course Hinata-chan!" He grinned at her. "Even if we have to keep it down for a while, let me gain some more respect, and then let everyone know." He grinned at her, she grinned back. "Besides, we can still meet like this." She smirked as she let him go.

"I like it." She nodded. "Now, what is it that you're planning?" She inquested.

He looked thoughtful. "I think I figured a way out of Jukken strikes." He smirked when her eyes went wide. "Strike one of the chakra points on my arms so I can test it." He said.

She hit one and he sat there, a look of concentration plastered on his face. When he opened his eyes he looked at her questioningly. "Did it work?" He asked.

"It's reopened about a quarter." She said in shock.

"We should do this tomorrow." Naruto nodded. "But for now, lets practise our affinities." She nodded and they set towards the meadow.

They got there and Naruto and Hinata began their exercises. Naruto and Hinata didn't need to do this, but hey, practise makes perfect. And they needed to make it perfect. Naruto and Hinata were learning jutsu to go with their affinities. Naruto had learned to make chakra blades and inhace his sword and kunai with chakra. And Hinata could make Mizu Bunshin and could make a wall with water to protect herself.

Naruto sent a few clones to go and work on his fire affinity, a few to go work on water, and some to go and study some things that he was lagging in thanks to his new companain. But thanks to her, his stealth skill is high enough that even if he was right behind one, a Hyuuga would have trouble finding him. He now has the best stelth and hearing and eyesight in all of the country, even the nation.

He sighed when they were done with their elemental training. Kimi walked over and smiled. "You guys are on your way to being great!" She encouraged and Naruto grinned.

"Kimi says we're on our way to being great!" Naruto told Hinata with a grin.

"Thank you Kimi." She smiled. Kimi nodded and walked into the trees.

"Come on Hina-chan." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the village to get some dinner. "Dinner's on me tonight." He grinned.

"But Naru-" He cut her off.

"No buts, concider this our first date." He chuckled and shook his head at her blush as he led her to the bakery.

"W-Where are we going?" She asked shyly.

Naruto ordered some pastries and bred before paying for it. He went into a store and came out with a basket of strawberries and sandwich meat. He lead her to a vegetable stand and got some lettus before saying. "We're going to have a picnis on the beach." He nodded. She blushed and so did he. "I just thought of it. I figured that since it's the first date, it should be specail." He whispered in her ear. She blushed so red at that, people who noticed just knew something was up.

--- the beach ---

Naruto took off his jacket and laid it out. Hinata followed suit and they began to make sandwiches. They'd eat sandwiches and then have strawberries for dissert. They looked up and quickly looked down with a deep blushes. _'He/She is so hot!!'_ They thought as one, shyly glancing up at one another. "W-Why don't we start eating?" Naruto stammered.

"O-Okay." She nodded, taking a sandwich at the same time as him. Their hands touched as they grabbed one and they both felt rather faint. Naruto shook his head and took a bite of his food.

By the time they'd eaten the sandwiches, they'd forgotten about their embarrassment and were laughing and joking as they began to eat some strawberries. "So, your binds snapped on you in the middle of your team practise and your weights became heavier? Right in the middle of your spar with Sasuke?" She said, trying to contain her giggles.

"Yeah!" He threw his arms out in front of him. "And I fell forward and ended up beating him because I quickly recovered and had him down because he thought I fell because I was exhuasted." They shared other stories and laughs and tears and, in the end, they were asleep on the beach, her head on his shoulder. A certain white haired Sannin was scribbling excitedly in his notebook as he looked in on the scene. He put a few of the stories in his notes as well.

He giggled perversively. _'That kid, he will make a great subject one day.'_ Jaraiya chuckled softly before vanishing from veiw.

--- -- ---

Naruto head rolled to the side and his face landed in someone's hair. He looked around wildly, seeing Hinata he blushed and silently thanks Kami for letting him be able to control his binds subconciously. He looked up and saw it was nearly four o'clock in the morning and sighed. Stupid Kyuubi, he was having a very nice dream. He blinked back the haze and stared at Hinata's peaceful face. He smiled softly at her. "Hinata-chan." He shook her lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked at him. Her eyes widened and she stood up with a hardly audible 'eep'. Her face was so red when she swayed to the left and he quickly coughter her hand, pulling her down next to him. "Hinata-chan, do not faint." He comanded.

She blinked and shook her head to clear it. "Naruto-kun?" She asked, looking at him.

"The one and only." He grinned. She blushed once more and smiled softly.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What time is it?" She yawned.

"About... four o'clock." He replied.

"Oh." She frowned and looked at their surroundings. "We're still at the beach." She commented.

"Yes. Yes we are." He nodded, causing some sand from his hair to fall on her nose. She wrinkled her nose with a giggle to get rid of the sand. "Do you think your family's worried?" He asked.

"Not really, no. I've fallen asleep at the training grounds over night before, they wont worry unless I don't get home tonight." She smiled sadly at the ant that walked across her bare feet.

"I'll race ya to the water." He challenged.

"I don't have a swimming suit." She said with a pout of mock shame.

"Well what a coincidence, neither do I." He grinned. "I guess we'll just have to go with our clothes on."

She smiled the truest smile he's ever seen and then stood and pulled him to his feet. "Come on!" She said and they started running to the water. They kicked and splashed in the water, throwing water at each other. She pulled some water and infused it with chakra before using the chakra in it to levitate above her palm and used it to make a ball of water that went at Naruto at a high speed. He pulled some wind in front of him to block it, but he stll got splashed from the water.

"So that's the way you want to play it ey!" He challenged, making a gust of wind to push the water at her.

She screamed in delight as she turned in a cirle and tried to avoid it with her surprising abilities with water. Unfortunately, she still got hit by at least a quarter of the blast and sqealed before she smirked, took in a deep breath, and went under the surface. Naruto folowed suit and soon they were swimming with the fishes as Naruto made clones to do the training that Kyuubi kept growling about at him.

They broke the surface and immediately gasped in the air they could before being submerged in the depths of the sea once more. They smiled under the water and began having an under water taijutsu match. When they crawled up the beach and to the jakets they were panting and laughing at their own expense. "That was so much fun!" She exclaimed, falling onto her jacket.

"You can say that again!" He chuckled, landing beside her. The two of them were soaking. Naruto closed his eyes and made wind to dry them off. Hinata giggled at the shiver that went down her spine from the cool wind. She used her ability to dry their hair and they burst into laughter once more.

"You know what Naruto-kun?" She asked, drawing his attention.

"No. What?" He asked.

"Kurenai-sensei said that even the best water and wind users took years to be able to do what we can right now." She commented.

"That just proves that me and you can be the best." He grinned and she giggled. "Besides, I'm betting on us being the best by the end of a three year period at least." He added, making her blush.

"You really think we could do it that fast?" She asked.

"Yep, with the help of our truest friends, we could." He said, turning onto his back. Hinata leaned her head against his chest and they lay there for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

Naruto winced as Kyuubi sent heat through his body. "Kyu-chan says we should start our training now." He groaned.

"She wants you to be strong so she wont be killed Naru-kun. It's only natural of her to do so and want you to train." Hinata explained, but still had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Want to see what I do in the mornings for warm up?" He asked. "You can join if you want."

"Okay." She said shyly and they began doing push-ups, and situps, and all that other good stuff. When they were done with this, Hinata groaned and fell back onto her jacket. "You've got way too much energy for your own good!" She told Naruto.

"I've been told this before." He smirked. "Now I've got to work on my medical ninjutsu and my kenjutsu. If you want, you can join me in doing the medical ninjutsu." He offered.

"Okay!" She seemed to perk up at this.

They spent the whole morning training and luaghing, and then swimming the same way they had before to wash up before meeting their teams. Naruto looked up at the sky when he and Hinata broke surface again. "Kakashi is probably already there." He sighed, glancing at Hinata.

She sighed. "My team meets in ten minutes." She supplied. She and Naruto swam back to shore and Naruto dried their clothes with his wind, and Hinata took out the water in their hairs to keep it from dripping into their faces. They put on their shoes and jakets, after the two were shaken of sand that is. They packed up the trash and walked up the beach, Naruto's hand around her waist, her arm around his shoulder. They put the trash in a garbage and went their seperate ways. They thought on it as they walked in oposite directions and blushed.

--- -- ---

Naruto entered the trainig ground and ducked beneath a punch from Sakura, who was red in rage, nostrils flaring. "Where have you been?!" She shouted, punching at his face. He grabbed her hand and kneed her in the stomach to make her stop and go numb. He'd hit the nerve at the base of the stomach and made it to where she could hardly move or feel. He lifted her up and walked over to Kakashi and Sasuke, who looked at him curiously, the later glaring at him.

"You're two hours later than Kakahsi-sensei!" Sakura screached as he placed her at the base of a tree.

"Sorry, I was at the beach and lost track of time." He said dismissively.

"Lier!" She and Sasuke accused.

"Nope, you can even ask Hinata-chan." No one but Kakashi noticed the nearly invisible blush on his features.

"Is that... sand in your hair?" Kakasi noticed.

Naruto scratched his head and, sure enough, some sand fell from it. "Yeah... I was at the beach, what did you expect?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind!" Sakura groaned. "Now why can't I move?!" She screached.

"Why must you insist on yelling?!" Naruto said glumily with a pout.

--- -- ---

_Kianga; That was so Kawai!!! Naruto? Why didn't you ever tell me about your and Hinata's first date, it was so romantic! ~squeal~_

**Naruto; ~blush~ I don't go around telling everyon about my love life, okay!**

**Kevin; If you don't stop that annoying squealing and ranting... You'll both land in the fiery pits of hell faster than you can say 'kuso' ~glaring~**

Get out of my authors note ~annoyed~ Well, anyway... I hope you enjoyed this, it's just a filler chapter, but I just had to get their first date in somewhere!!! well... anyway... please review, comment, critisize if you must, and tell me your idea! See ya!!!


	12. Three Jinchuurik, One Exam

Here it is!!! And I still have my poll up, it has about eight to nine days left before i close it for good!!! So please, please, please vote for one!!! And I thought of adding something to it... the top two votes will be the ones to be the musical type and will be a duo, kk? Okay! On with the chapter!!!!!!!!!! ^-^

--- -- ---

Naruto woke with a start when Kyuubi roared feriously. "What!" He cried, jumping to his feet a look of irritation mixed with surprise as he looked around wildly.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Kimi asked, looking in through the door.

"It's Kyu-chan! She's upset about something!" He groaned, messaging his head ache.

**That's none of your concern flesh bag! Now get to training!** Kyuubi snarled at him.

He looked out the window, it was about five in the morning. He frowned, she usually has him up and about by four thirty. He quickly got dressed and set a few clones to do more with his water and fire, he was going to learn to use them because he had the tenant that demanded he train to his fullest. He sighed, he really didn't want to learn all this, this soon. He set more clones to practise kenjutsu, a few to practise medical ninjutsu, a few to study the seal books he had, and then began his morning exercises.

--- six hours later ---

Naruto wasn't feeling too hot, in fact, if his head hurt any more, he's explode. His temper was at its limit and beyand as he refrained from meeting the glares of the villagers with his own. He winced and gained some looks of sympathy from all of them when they saw the blood drip from his hand. They didn't know that that was self inflicted as he continued to clench his fists so hard that his finger nails were a half a centimeter into his skin. And he didn't wince from the pain, he didn't even notice it above the growing pain in the back of his head as Kyuubi growled and roared about sand and water. Whatever that meant.

He looked down and scowled. The one look Naruto hated more than anything out there- pity. He didn't need their pity, or their sympathy, the only thing he needed was their damned respect. To be accepted by his village.

He tightened his fists as he entered the training grounds that he was to meet his team. He was more than four hours late to meet his team, and he could care less. He walked so quietly, even in pain, that his team didn't even notice his aproach until Kakashi looked up at the sky with a sigh and saw some blonde hair. He looked down and nearly took a step back from the look and condition the blonde seemed to be in as he walked towards them.

Sakura and Sasuke, noticing their sensei's discomfort, looked up and did take a step back. Naruto was scowling, glaring at nothing but his feet, looking exhausted and feral and he had blood dripping from his hands, his knuckles were white. His eyes weren't blue, but dark, midnight blue tinged red.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked wearily.

"What?" Naruto bit out in a pained voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"No. But I don't feel like resting either. One way or another..." He winced and looked ready to keel over. "...I've got to figure out why it's upset." He closed his eyes and winced in pain as he tried, once again, to get into his mindscape. But, again, failing as she sent heat into his body to get him out. He let in a sharp intake of breath and swayed slightly.

Kakashi cought him before he stumbled on an over grown tree root. "Maybe you should go home?" He suggested.

"No, I could cut out on training, but I've got to figure this out." Naruto groaned, falling to his knees and staring into nothing as he shook his head nearly hurled up his breakfast. He stood once more, glancing up for the first time getting there.

"Naruto..." Sakrua said, did she sound worried? Naruto couldn't tell.

"Yes, Sakura?" He replied.

"I think you should go home and get some rest." She said sternly.

"No thanks, but at least you care, for once." He said sarcastically.

"She's right Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "You don't train today, if you don't want to go home to rest, go relax someplace else." He told him.

"Okay..." He sighed before walking away.

"And what happened to your hand?" Kakashi asked his retreating back.

Naruto unclenched his fist and glared at his palms that now had deep gashes in them. "My fingers." He replied stiffly before walking faster to avoid more questioning.

He was walking when he felt a presence above him, slightly to the left. He turned his head and the pain seemed to intensify ten fold as he stared into cold, lifeless eyes that glared back at him. The boy infront of him had blue hair, and green eyes, he wore a honey Hiate and stood there with out expression. Naruto wasn't fooled, he knew masks like the back of his newly bleeding hands. He felt Kyuubi stir slightly and heal his hands with a growl.

The boy was lonely, in pain, and all around sad, but didn't show it, he kept his expression point blank and took in the blonde's attire. Orange, what Shinobi, in the right mind, wore orange? He stared and heard something in the back of his mind growl and he nearly groaned and winced at the pain as he stared into the life filled, eyes that kept fluttering in pain from something unknown.

"Need something?" Naruto asked painfully.

"No." The boy replied. "What's your name?" He asked coldly.

"Naruto. You?" Naruto replied. Slowly, the Kyuubi began to calm.

"Shinsei." The boy replied bitterly.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked, staring right back at the glare as villagers seemed to avoid the stress both boys felt as they looked at each other.

"The Chunnin exam is in a week." The boy explained to him.

"Really? It's only a weak?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. What is it that you seem to be in pain from?" The boy asked, stoic. He winced when something in his head lashed out at him, telling him not to bother, the boy wouldn't tell.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to run from an angry mob that hates me already. And saying it now, would most likely lead to a mob on account that I'm not even supposed to know about it." Naruto shrugged with a sigh as he put his bloody hand behind his head, the blood almost dry.

Shinsei blinked, stoic as ever before nodding in understnading, he'd gone through the same. "I look forward to fighting you in the Chunnin exams Naruto. Until then, I'll be anticipating it." The boy disappeared in a burst of bubbles.

Naruto sighed. Feeling the Kyuubi still seath, but letting her anger pass finally. He still had a massive headache, and Kyuubi was growling about sand still, saying something about at least that Rokubi wont me a problem. He sighed once more and disappeared himself in a swoosh of wind. He and Hinata both knew sunshin, but he and her had worked together to add their affinity to it in less than a week.

Many of the ninja glanced at the spot he just was in shock.

--- a little bit later ---

Hinata was waiting, where she always did, for Naruto to show up, sitting at the base of a tree when he showed up in a gust of wind. She looked up and frowned. "Something wrong Naru-kun?" She inquested.

"Just some huge head pain from Kyu-chan. But, other than that, I think I'll be find now." He shrugged. "Want to start out with a taijutsu spar?" He asked.

"Sure!" She nodded with a smile. She and Naruto always had a beginning spar to start out the evening. So far, the score was about twenty-three to twenty-two, in Naruto's favor.

They were almost tied, she needed one more win and it would be so. They fought for a long, long time before they both landed in a heap, her under him and them both grinning at each other. "You're groing out your hair." He commented.

"You hate it?" She frowned.

"No, I like it." He grinned and she couldn't help but follow suit. "It's a draw." He said, getting up before pulling her to her feet as well.

"Thanks." She said shyly, with a giggle.

"You are so very welcome Hinata-chan." He said with a mock bow. He looked up when she laughed and they both started their long training, Naruto only stopping a few times from the head pains.

--- later that night ---

When Naruto got back to the cabin, Kimi asked how he was feeling. "Better." He smiled.

"Why's there blood on your jacket?" She raised an eyebrow.

"My finger nails dug into my skin so deep, they were nearly stuck." He shrugged, kicking off his sandals. He fell onto hi bed before groaning as the Kyuubi started up again. '_Will you shut up and cut it out!'_ It wasn't a question, and she was taken back a bit from how quick his temper was o flare if he was uncomfortable.

She found her resolve and growled. **Who are you to tell me what to do?! It's not my fualt that I'm trying to get you away from any potentail danger that may be approaching!** She howled. **Find that blasted Shukaku so I can tear him to shreds and feed the remains to the other foxes of my realm! That boy, Shinsei, is lucky that Rokubi didn't try anything funny and was actually respectful enough and calm enough to not be a threat, but that Shukaku! I'll kill him!!!** She roared hystarically.

Naruto sighed, this had something more to do with than just Shukaku, whoever that was, being dangerous to him, and he had to uncover it, and quick, too. He opened his eyes and took out a brush, already on the last book of sealing out there, and dipped it in an ink bottle that was randomly littering the desk he'd built. He, surprisngly, had great carpenter skills. He took off his jacket and began writting a seal on his arm, if he had to block off his chakra, than so be it, he'll block off his chakra. He was almost done when he stopped and a devious smirk spread across his features, he removed the seal with a simple hand seal and lifted his shirt.

Kimi bit her lip in confusion as he began molding chakra and the seal that held the Kyuubi appeared. He did a few symbols around it and made a chakra seal, he closed his eyes and winced as the pain of the seal took its toll. He'd done the seal on a random Shinobi, using a piece of paper infuse with chakra to send it there, the man had fallen over with a yelp.

He'd quickly took away the seal and hightailed it out of there as the man began shouting at whoever had done it. Saying he'd have their heads and be making them eat their own hearts. He blanched at the thought of it before shuddering and feeling the Kyuubi fight the seal. The seal would last for at least a few days, enough for him to find this Shukaka at least, and get to the bottom of things.

"What did you do?" Kimi asked curiously.

"I sealed most of Kyu-chan's chakra away, it wont hold long, but should at least be good for three days." He sighed, going into the small ittle bathroom to get dressed for bed.

"You sure that was a good idea?" She asked nervously. "I mean, wont she be mad and try to take over or something?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know, but for now I need to find Shukaku for her or she'll be even pissier when she breaks the seal!" He sighed and slumped on the bed and he knew no more.

--- -- ---

The next few days was hell, searching for this Shukaku container, training, putting up with his two annoying teammates' comments and then training with Hinata. He and her had evened the score and when one won a match, the other would win the next, and boy did her strikes hurt!!! He could almost reopen the blocked points all the way, but it took many minutes to do so.

He sighed as he walked through the village, Sasuke and Sakura following him to get to the bottom of things. He put his hands behind his head and looked at the sky in annoyance, why wont they just leave him alone? He silently begged, he knew they were following him, and he didn't like it one bit.

He felt them before he saw them. The square 'rock' was after him again. He sighed as he walked past it and it followed him. He walked this way and that, it kept following him. "Okay you three, what do you want today, yesterday it was training, the day before it was tips on your homework, what could you possibly come up with today?" He sighed, man could these three get any more annoying?!

The whole intro was the same as last time, and the time before that and the time before... and so on and so forth, you get the idea. "'What do you want?' was my question, not 'who the hell are you?'" He sighed.

"You promised yesterday to play ninja with us today." Moegi pointed out.

"Hmm...... Did I? I can't seem to remember." He said in mock thought.

"Naruto-Niisan!" They all whined.

"Relax guys, I was only joking." He chuckled as Saskuke and Sakura let themselves be known.

"What kind of ninja 'plays' ninja?" Sakura mocked.

"The kind who like to actually play with friends." He retaliated.

"Hey Niisan?" Naruto looked at Konohamaru.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Is she your..." He raised his pinky and moved his eyebrows.

Both Naruto and Sakura flushed in rage. "No!" They shouted.

"Why?" Konohamaru asked. "She's pretty." He commented.

"I would never go out with a person like her/him!" They shouted at him. Naruto wanted to slap the little brat, and Sakura was advancing in to punch him in the skull. Her fist nearly connected when Naruto grabbed her wrist and flipped her to her back. Sasuke watching with pure amusement on his face.

"Don't touch him!" Naruto growled before whacking Konohamaru in the head himself. If anyone was going to hit Konohamaru, it would be him.

"Naruto-Niisan!" Konohamaru cried.

"Shut it Konohamaru!" Naruto said sternly before glaring at his female teammate. "Touch him, and I will not hesitate to shove you in a chakra infuse box and send you the other side of the world where random animals will find you and tear away at your flesh." He threatened, letting her up.

She gulped and nodded, the way he said it, he meant it. Naruto turned and glared at Konohamaru. "What in hell's name is wrong with you?!" He demanded. "Why would you even think that me and Sakura could be together!" He shook his head furiously. "Okay..." He sighed. "I'll give you your assignment when we get to the meeting spot." He groaned.

They nodded and ran for the tree they used as theiri meeting spot. The kids rounded the corner, Naruto walking at a steady and slow pace, Sakura and Sasuke following close behind. He sped up when he heard Konohamaru shout out and a voice say, "Watch it kid!" really angrily.

He rounded the corner to see a boy with face paint and cat pajamas on, lifting Konohamaru by the shirt with one hand, shaking him. "Does this hurt? Does it?" He teased, lifting up then down again.

"Konkoru! Put him down!" A girl hissed, she was to his right and had sandy blonde hair that was in four pig-tails. The most noticable feature was the gigantic fan strapped to her back.

"Come on Temari! He wont be here for awhile, why don't we have fun with these kids?" He smirked.

"Suit yourself, I'm not going to risk it." She said, taking a slight step back.

"Hey make up boy!" Naruto shouted, letting his presense be known. "Put him down or I'll-"

The boy grinned. "Or you're what? Bite me?" He laughed. "Kid, you're way out of your lead."

He raised his arm as if to punch Konohamaru. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Naruto warned.

"Pf. You can't do anything to me." He brought his fists down and his fist neverconnected as Naruto and Konohamaru were in eath other's places and Naruto had grabbed Konkoru's hand.

Naruto smirked before his other hand grabbed Konkoru's other hand and forced him to release, in one swift movement, Konkoru was on his back. "Can't do anything to you ey?" He grinned. "Next time, don't mess with a man's friends, it may be your life." He said, releasing Konkoru.

Konkoru raised and took the bundle of cloth off his back. "You want to go there punk!?" He demanded.

Naruto got into a stance. "I released you and warned you, what more do you want?" He asked sarcastically, the two were about to jump at each other when a cold voice stopped them.

"Konkoru, knock it off, you're a disgrace to our village." They turned to see a red haired boy with a goard on his back with the kanji for 'love' on his forehead.

Temari was stiff as a board. That boy had taken down Konokuro in less than a minute, and now he was staring Gaara down. Did this boy have a death wish?!?!

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock and she was shaking like a leaf. Was it really him? Did he forgive her? She knew that she didn't forgive herself.

Gaara glared at Naruto and Naruto glared back. Naruto knew the eyes from himself, he knew what this boy'd gone through, but he knew this boy wasn't much but a monster at the moment. He was going to have to change that. His eyes narrowed and he realized something as Kyuubi shouted at him. He contained the Shukaku.

"What is your name?" Gaara demanded.

"My name is not important." Naruto replied. "And you?" He said in a lazy voice as he yawned and just stared with out the glare.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He replied stoicly, suddenly reappearing next to his sibblings.

"Naruto." He sighed, looking up at the sky. "Are you guys here for the Chunnin exams?" He asked casually, this boy seemed no threat much, he just needed to make sure he kept his guard up at all times until he could change the attitude of the red headed Genin.

"Yes." Gaara smirked. That's when he saw her, the girl he thought he'd never see again. He knew those green eyes and pink hair anywhere. His eyes seemed to widen slightly and he stared at her. "Konkoru, Temari, we're going." He said quickly, in the softes voice they'd heard theri brother speak in years.

They nodded and followed. Naruto glanced at Sakrua and Sasuke and the Konohamaru corpse. "Sakura?" She looked up shikily. "Do you know that guy?" He asked quietly.

"He..." She swallowed hard. "He and I... we used to be really close." She looked down and let a few tears fall. "I'm sorry... but I have to go." And with that she turned and ran all the way home.

Sasuke grunted and walked past Naruto and the trio, leaving them to wonder. After a while, the trio found their voices. "Niisan? Can you teach us what you did?" They asked as one.

"When you're older." He replied nonchalantly. "Until then, lets finish playing ninja." And they continued the day without incident.

--- the next day ---

Naruto awoke with a yawn and looked down at the seal, Kyuubi was upset to no end when he released the chakra seal he'd placed on her, saying she wanted to do it herself and then rip him to shred, of course, she was slightly upset about the incident with the sand sibblings, and told him that if he trains ten times harder, she wont bother with it. Naruto had nodded and took out a bunch of scrolls, making two hundred clones study at once and three hundred clones learning new techniques or making other ones stronger.

He, himself, was practising his kejutsu and making sure it was perfect. One of the ten clones he'd left to learn poped out of exsistence and he smiled, making a new one to take its place.

His clone had mastered the lightning exercises. He made the fire, water, lightning and earth clones disappear, one at a time. He got the memories and made forty clones once more, telling them to do the same as the forty before them.

He went through his kenjutsu stances some more and began adding force to them, making sharper swings and slices, adding his Uzumaki taijutsu into it and fighting invisible enemies. He seemed to go into a trance as he started to turn and jab, and move with his sword. Kimi watched the whole thing in amazement, tranfering looks towards the original, to the elemental using clones, to the studying, to the taijutsu users and so on and so forth.

At the time about ten minutes before he had to meet his team he took off his shirt and went under the waterfall to clean off the sweat before walkingo ut, drying off his clothes and body he went inside and got changed as one clone at a time disappeared. When Naruto walked back out, there was a different aura about him, he still had his cheery grin and orange clothes, but he seemed to have a sense of power to him, but he didn't seem any different, and Naruto just felt normal and then stonger and smarter before it was like normal again.

He shunshined out of the meadow after a quiet good bye to Kimi and showed up at the training grounds, right one time, in a gust of wind at the same time Kakashi showed up in a poof of smoke. His 'sensei' didn't miss the aura either, but he didn't seem much different. He sighed and wondered what the blonde did the night before.

"Okay team! Today I'm here to tell you that I nominated you three for the Chunnin exams. If you choose to participate, it's in three days at the academy at three o'clock, on the third floor, room 303. You have today and tomorrow to rest and I'll see you at the Chunnin exams on the third. Ja na." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was why I was supposed to get here on time." Naruto shrugged and disappeared in a gust of wind. He appeared at Ichiraku ramen and ordered his food.

--- the night before Chunnin exams ---

Sakura was on her roof, fighting back tears as she remembered her trips to visit her grandmother and grandfather in Suna, where her father was born. "Gaara." She whispered into the darkness. Unknown to her, Gaara was staring into space on the roof of the hotel he and his sibblings were staying at. He fought the lump in his throat as he ,too, began to reminince.

FLASHBACK

A girl with pink hair was being picked on by a bunch of sand children. "Why don't you go back to your own village you leaf child." One sneered.

"Yeah, we don't want you here, go home." Another agreed.

"I don'y have to!" She cried at them fiercly, dispite a bruise on her right cheek and a cut on her arm, she was pretty fine. "I don't have to listen to what you say! Get away!" She screamed as they beat on her some more.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind them asked. They turned and sneered.

"What do you want you monster, we're getting some fallen leaf to leave." The oldest quiped.

Sand had his hand and Gaara tightened it. "Go home." He said, releasing the older boy, who nodded and he and his friends left. He began walking towards the pink haired girl. She was shaking and her eyes were swallen shut. "Are you okay?" He asked, touching her arm, she flinched before nodding with a sob.

"Yes. I'll live anyway." She sniffed. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to see past the swelling.

"I'm Gaara, and you?" He asked, feeling more accepted as the conversation went on.

"I'm Sakura. Could you help me? I can't see." She pleaded.

"Sure, come on." He lead her by the hand, no one was around, so no one saw them.

He went into the hospital. "Yashamaru! I need help!" He cried.

A man with sandy blonde hair and deep purple eyes came around the corner. "What is it Gaara? Something wrong?" He asked, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Sakura, she was the only grand daughter of the two elders.

"She's hurt, some kids were beating her up. Can you help her?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. Come on Sakura-chan." He said, lifting her into his arms.

"Yashamaru?" She asked.

"Yes. It's me." He smiled.

"Yashamaru!" She clutched him and sobbed.

"When I'm done healing you, why don't you and Gaara tell me what happened." He sighed, glancing down at Gaara. "Gaara, can you wait here until I come get you?" He asked.

"Yes Yashamaru." He said, going over to sit on a chair.

When Yashamaru came back, he stood and followed him to a room. Where a fully healed Sakura was looking at her feet, snifling. She looked up and stared at Gaara. She took in his appearence and remembered her grandparents telling her not to go near him and to run if she saw him, but, she didn't care. He helped her, he was a good person, not a monster.

"I wanted to thank you, Gaara." She said quietly.

"You're welcome, Sakura." He looked down.

"Do you guys want to tell me what happened?" Yashamaru asked as Gaara sat on the bed next to her. They told him the story and he sighed. "Some kids these days have no respect for anything outside this village." He shook his head. "Gaara, I'm proud of you. You helped the grandaughter of the elders." He nodded at the red haired boy and turned to Sakura. "And, you, Sakura-chan. I'm proud that when you saw what he looked like you didn't get scared or run. You knew what the boy with the demon sealed away looked like, but you didn't run or hide, and I thank you for that." Gaara was shocked and Sakura looked down.

"My grandparents always said he was a monster, but I always wondered, if a demon was sealed inside you, does that make you the demon. Then, when he helped me, I knew he wasn't the demon, he was Gaara, a lonely kid like me." She looked at Gaara with a smile. "Do you want to be my friend?" She asked.

"S-Sure." He stammered. He'd made a friend, his first friend.

"Great! Do you want to go to the park or something?" She asked shyly.

"Okay!" He said, a true smile on his features as she hopped off the bed and pulled him along.

--- two weeks later ---

Gaara and Sakura have become great friends, she told him about her life back home, and he did the same. So when her grandparents confronted her about it, she was royally pissed. They talked to her and told her to stay away from him, like they had when they first met. "Gaara is not a demon!" She shouted at them when they finished. "And I'll play with 'my' friend all I want!" She scream.

After a long talk and shouting and screaming and a gentle yet firm slap across the face a knock at the door and her already forming tears increased ten fold at what she was about to do. She opened the door to see Gaara smiling. "Good morning Sakura-chan." He said, he frowned when he saw the tears. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Get out of here!" She cried at him. "I never want to see you again, Gaara! Never again!" She shouted.

"What? I though that..." He trailed off.

"I was wrong about you, Gaara. You're nothing but a dangerous, blood thirst monster! No get away from me!" She slammed the door and fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrolably.

Gaara stared at the door in shock and felt his own tears falling from his face as a few sobs escaped his throat and he turned and ran all the way to the hospital.

About a week later, Yashamaru tried to kill him, and the cold, heartless Gaara was born.

ENDFLASHBACK

Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat and Sakura let out a sob as the tears flew freely from her face. "I'm sorry... Gaara." She whispered, jumping down and into her room, where she laid in bed and cried herself to sleep.

--- the next day ---

Naruto was training again, pushing himself. **It's not wise to train like this right before the exams, kit.** Kyuubi sighed.

_'I've got to be at my fullest.'_ He sighed, focusing earth chakra to his hands, thus destroying the huge stone in his hand, turning it to dust.

He sighed and sat down, agreeing with Kyuubi after she growled at him. He felt Hinata's presense as she entered to meadow. "Hey Hina-chan. What's up?" He asked.

"Not much, I've just been looking for you. I figured you'd be here, is all." She said, sitting next to him.

"Well you figured right Hina-chan!" He grinned at her. "What did ya need?" He asked curiously.

"I wanted to know if you were going to be in the Chunnin exams, since we didn't meet yesterday, I never got the chance to ask. And what have you been doing in the past few days?" She asked, noticing his body was ten times as toned and muscular then a few days prior.

"I'm going to be in the Chunnin exams, and Kyu-chan's making me work a thousand times as hard as before. I've upped all my physical training up, she put another five hundred pounds into my chakra pounds a few days ago, I've made two hundred clones study all the sealing books twenty times, play Shogi to help with strategy, study other techniques and history of many things. I've made tons of clones work on new techniques and now I know them like I know the shadow clone jutsu. In the three days since I last saw you, I've got twice the amount of chakra I had since our last match. I need to be ready because there's this guy, Gaara, I told you about him, but the Kyuubi wants me to train in everything for every second of everyday until she thinks I can go up against a sannin. And now she's telling me to rest so I have energy for the exams. She says I could probably go up againt a sannin and not get killed, but I could never win without someone's help, and she prefers you out of everyone in the village." He shrugged and she blushed at the Kyuubi prefering her over everyone in the village.

"Well, she's right, you should rest up for the exams." She nodded. "Do you want to go to the hotsprings, I'll pay for it?" She suggested.

"Sure. We'll stay by the wall that seperates the women's and men's baths so we can talk." He agreed, and the two shunshined away, landing in front of the hotsprings. After paying and going to the locker rooms to get dressed, and get towels.

Hinata sighed as she got to the baths. She got in and swam to the wall. "Hey Hinata!" A voice behind he said. She turned to see Ino relaxing to her left.

"H-Hey Ino-chan." She stuttered. Retreating to her shyness.

"How's it been since the thing in the resteraunt?" She asked.

Hinata blushed lsightly. "It's b-been good." Hinata leaned against the wall.

"Okay." Ino shrugged and closed her eyes as she replaxed.

--- -- ---

Naruto sighed and lowered himself into the water, where only one other person was. He had blue hair and green eyes, Naruto remembered him. "Hey Shinsei, nice to see you again." He greated the boy.

"Hm. Nice to see you again, too." Shinsei said dismissively.

Naruto swam over to the wall and knocked on it twice. "Hinata-chan." He said.

"Yes, N-Naruto-kun." She replied softly.

They talked for a while and then Naruto sighed. "You're too modest Hinata-chan." He sighed. "You're strong Hinata-chan, you don't have to retreat into your shyness mask." He sighed again.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." She sighed back.

They leaned against the wall and relaxed. Naruto began talking to Shinsei and Hinata went over and talked to Ino. That was when the boys heard a perverted giggle. Shinsei said his good byes and then got out of the water, going to meet with his team. Naruto put a towel around his waist as he got out and went to the source of the noise.

There was an old man with white hair, dark eyes, red marks going down from his eyes and ending in the middle of his cheek. "Hey! What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Go away kid, I'm doing my research." The man said, scribbling in his notebook and giggling perversively.

"Hetai!" He growled. "Stop spying on the women." He glared at the man.

"I said get lost." The man said dismissively.

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto demanded.

"Keep it quiet and I'm glad you asked. "From the north to the south to the east to the west, make's women cower and cover their chest, makes baby smile with just a grin, the all powerful, Jaraiya the toad sage!" The man said, landing in a pose.

"Eh, why are you spying on the women?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm researching for my next book to the series 'Icha Icha'!" Jaraiya explained, looking up and going pale as he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Eh, Ero-sennin, are you okay?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to do my research Naruto, get lost." He said, waving a hand at the boy.

"I never told you my name." Naruto said in confusion.

"Yes, but I knew your father, now get lost." Jaraiya said sternly, turning and blushing as he gazed at a certain black haired one.

_'Man, I hate perverts!'_ Naruto shouted in his head as he glared at the man.

"The black haired one will be so hot when she's older." The old man muttered to himself and Naruto felt his face heat up in a rage.

"That's my girlfriend you hentai!" He shouted, making Jaraiya turn to him. Jaraiya had only turned in time to see a red faced Naruto before a bone crunching fist slammed into his face and his nose broke with a satisfying crunch as he was plunged through the wall and into the water on the women's side. All the girls scream and called him a pervert, Naruto turned his head away with a blush as he went to get dressed as all the girls and women attacked Jaraiya. Hinata blocked his chakra points before going to get dressed. She and Naruto got outside intime to see Jaraiya limping away as fast as he could.

Naruto felt his face heat up in rage once more and Hinata was found wondering why Naruto was so upset, granted, she was upset too, but he was even more upset than her. "Naruto-kun, why are you so upset, I mean, sure he was peeping on us, but what's wrong?" She asked.

"He was looking at you spacifically before I punched him through that wall." Naruto explained.

"Oh," She blushed so red she felt faint for the first time in a while.

"Hey Ero-sennin!" Naruto called. Jaraiya looked up and quickly turned to run. "Hey, come back." He said, pulling Hinata behind him as they grabbed him.

"What do you want?" Jaraiya cried. "Haven't you done enough? First you interupt my research, then you break my nose and your girlfriend and the other women go and beaat me up, now you use that incoherent nickname in public?! What did I ever do to you?" He cried as Naruto and Hinata pulled his by the back of his shirt, towards the tower.

"You were spying on my girlfriend, and I hate perverts. Now, shut up or I wont heal your nose hentai." Naruto growled.

"You know healing jutsu?" Jaraiya asked.

"Yeah." Naruto and Hinata replied together. They stopped in a dark ally and tied Jaraiya up. Naruto went through some handseals and one hand started to glow while Hinata adjusted Jaraiya's nose so it wouldn't be oddly shaped as Naruto healed it, much to Jaraiya's pain and annoyance.

Naruto and Hinata grabbed the perverted sage and pulled him along, down the street. Many people looked at the three of them in shock, confusion, and rage. The demon brat captured Jaraiya of the sannin!?

They entered the tower and stalked past the receptionist and up the stairs. They knocked on the door and after a soft 'come in' they entered.

The third was in the middle of a meeting with a few ANBU. "Naruto? Hinata? I thought you were someone else, what is it you two?" Old man Sarutobi sighed.

"This." Naruto walked back out and came back, dragging a struggling Jaraiya. "Stop stuggling Ero-sennin." Naruto said nonchalntly. "Is this who you were expecting?" He said, holding Jaraiya up to the third, using Jaraiya's colar to do so.

"Yes." The old man face faultered. "Why is there blood on you face Jaraiya?" The old man sighed.

"That kid is so mean!" Jaraiya sniffed. "Interupting my research, breaking my nose, calling me Ero-sennin in public, and then he healed my nose in the painful way! And now he brought me here against my will!" He wailed.

"I'm not mean Ero-sennin. You're just a wuss." Naruto chuckled. They all sweat dropped.

"See!" Jaraiya cried. "He's nearly as bad as Minato and Kushina-chan put together in the same room!" Jaraiya sobbed.

"No shit sherlock!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I take it back, he's worse than the two put together! He's like the two of them with Kimi and Jock!" He wailed.

"You realize that both me and Anko-Neechan are right here." Naruto raised an eyebrow and Jaraiya's eyebrows furrowed.

"You mean they found her?" He asked.

"Yep!"Anko, in a snake mask, said.

"Oh, now what did you want Sarutobi-sensei?" Jaraiya said as Naruto and Hinata began untying him.

"I need you, Anko, and Cheero to keep an eye on those sound nin that have arrived for the Chunnin exams." Jaraiya sighed and the two ANBU nodded.

"Fine!" Jaraiya groaned as Naruto and Hinata walked out. "I think I found myself an apprentice though." He said with an evil grin. "And if Tsunade was here, the two of us would have to fight over him." He chuckled and old man Sarutobi frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well... He's got excilent skill from what I can see, and he's got excilent healing abilities." Jaraiya shrugged. "If Tsunade wasn't so afraid of blood, and learned to get over Nawaki and Dan, she'd want him as an aprentice, hands down." Jaraiya nodded.

"If you say so." Old Sarutobi sighed.

--- the next day ---

Naruto sat on the gorund near the door, he stood out like a sore thumb in his outfit that he chose to wear for this very occasion. He wore a pair of black pants that had orange strips on the side and wore an orange, long sleeved shirt with a black vest that had orange trimmings. The only thing was, he was sitting there, using his expert stealth skills so if they looked at him, they'd see him, but unless they were searching for him, they wouldn't find him.

"Naruto." Sakura greeted hotly.

"Sakura." He replied.

"Naruto. Sakura." Sasuke said, showing up.

"Sasuke." They replied. This had started after Gaara. Sakura's still annoying, but has started taking her training more seriously, so has Sasuke.

"Let's go inside." Naruto sighed, jumping to his feet. He noticed the looks they were giving him and frowned. "What?" He asked.

"Are you really sure you want to wear something like that, in an event such as this?" Sakura scoffed.

"Yes, yes I am." He nodded with a grin.

Naruto followed his teammates as they walked up one flight one flight of stairs. As they got to the second landing they noticed a crowd forming around a door. Naruto saw a sign that said '303', and yet, they were on the second floor. He was about to tell his team not to do anything, but they had already made their move towards the crowd. Naruto sighed and followed them. That's when Sasuke made the biggest mistake since the wave mission. While it did help ease Sakura's nervousness, it would have been better to ignore it and keep going.

"Great work idiotic wonder, now we have twice the competition." Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"What did you say Naruto?" Sakura asked with a glare.

"You heard me!" He snapped back.

"Yes, I meant what you meant baka!" She screached at him.

"It's obvious that we're on the second floor, not third. This was clearly a way to weed out the weakest from the strongest. So much for being on a team with the smartest girl of the graduating class and rookie of the year. And with me being the dead last and getting like this, it all just proves that titles mean jack shit." He snorted. "I'll see you guys up stairs." And, with that, Naruto left to got to the third floor, leaving two pissed off teammates, and about twenty four other pissed off teams.

--- -- ---

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets as he neared the double doors. He saw several Jounin sensei along with Kakashi. They all looked up when he walked up and sweat dropped. Who would want to wear that much orange with so many things going on?! He smirked and leaned against the wall next to Kakashi and Gai. A few minutes later, Lee, Tenten, and Neji showed up.

"Hey guys." He greeted them before they got inside.

"Naruto." Lee and Tenten nodded, following Neji, who ignored him. Kakashi and Gai looked at Naruto, who ignored them, with a grown. They were about to say something when Sakura and Sasuke showed up. Sasuke didn't look too good and he had a bruise on his cheek and was holding his wrist in pain.

"Wow, looks like you got your ass kicked." Naruto said, clearly amused.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura screeched, "If you would've been there than that green spandex freak wouldn't have done this to Sasuke!"

"I thought you thought I was weak." Naruto smirked.

"But you're the guys friend!" She screeched.

"He got lucky. Next time, I wont lose!" Sasuke said looking up with fierce determination before he winced.

"Get your butt over here Sasuke." Naruto comanded. Most of the Jounin looked at them.

"No!" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto sighed and walked over to him instead, grabbing Sasuke by th wrist, making him gasp in pain. "Your wrist is broken. This is so typical, I leave you alone for five minutes and you end up breaking something." He muttered to Sasuke.

"Aw shove it." He said, trying to pull his hand free, only to take in a sharp intake of breath from the pain. Naruto release momentarily before flashing through handsigns with insane speed, not even Kakashi saw what he did. His hands were glowing green as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it befor alowing the chakra to heal it.

He let go of Sasuke's hand and looked at Kakashi, who stared at him in shock with the rest of them. "can we go in now?" He asked, only serving to make them even more shocked. Sasuke and Sakura looked confused and Sasuke was still glaring at Naruto as he showed his confusion.

Naruto sighed and walked past Kakashi and towards the door, after a second, Sasuke and Sakura followed.

The room was packed with a bunch of Genin from different villages. Each of them looking meaner than the next. They all glared at them as they entered. Sasuke stiffened slightly and Sakura shook with fright as she hid behind Sasuke. Naruto led them to a corner and waited for the exams to begin as he leaned against the wall. Suddenly there was a woosh and Sakura was thrown to the ground. Naruto looked up to see Ino on Sasuke's back, cooing and whispering sweetly to him.

Sakura was up in an instant and in Ino's face. Naruto groaned and glared at the ceiling, wondering what kami he upset to be surrounded by dumbasses. That was when he felt two pairs of eyes on him, one was a glare, the other was a curious stare. He looked around and found Gaara glaring at him, and Shinsei staring at him in curiousity.

He glanced at the two of them and they stood there, the two staring at Naruto, and Naruto looked from one of them to the other.

--- -- ---

Whoa! That was my longest chapter so far!!!! I really hope you all like this chapter, it was fun writting! So please review, questions, comments, ideas, and, if nessicasry, critisism!!!


	13. The Chunnin Exams Begin!

Here it is!!! Ahem, anyway, it's been exactly since I updated last, and this chapter wasn't, nessassarily, the easiest chapter I've written, so I really hope you all enjoy this. So sit back, relax, and ENJOY!!!

--- -- ---

The room was packed with a bunch of Genin from different villages. Each of them looking meaner than the next. They all glared at them as they entered. Sasuke stiffened slightly and Sakura shook with fright as she hid behind Sasuke. Naruto led them to a corner and waited for the exams to begin as he leaned against the wall. Suddenly there was a woosh and Sakura was thrown to the ground. Naruto looked up to see Ino on Sasuke's back, cooing and whispering sweetly to him.

Sakura was up in an instant and in Ino's face. Naruto groaned and glared at the ceiling, wondering what kami he upset to be surrounded by dumbasses. That was when he felt two pairs of eyes on him, one was a glare, the other was a curious stare. He looked around and found Gaara glaring at him, and Shinsei staring at him in curiousity.

He glanced at the two of them and they stood there, the two staring at Naruto, and Naruto looked from one of them to the other.

Gaara was slightly unnerved, his mother had been aleep during his incounter with the blonde, and when she awoke and he told her what happened, she began growling and telling hims to stay away from the blonde, when he asked why. She replied by telling him because she said so and he's dangerous. He continued to stare at the blonde and then looked away when his 'mother' growled at him, telling him not to draw his attention too long.

Naruto was alightly surprised when Gaara was the first to turn away, but shrugged it off and stared at Shinsei in the same confusion that he was getting from the boy. The boy turned away and Naruto sighed and watched Sakura and Ino fight over Sasuke, uninterested.

He felt two presenses and turned to see Shikamaru and Chouji standing there, watching the two fight over Sasuke in mild boredom. "Om my Kami!" He exclaimed in mock shock, making the two look over at him. "Shikamaru! You actually moved!" He mocked.

"Keep it up and I'm going to kill you one of these days." He scoffed. "Troublesome blondes." He muttered.

"Come on Shikamaru. I know you're lazy, but that's no reason to lie to my face like this." Naruto gave a mock pout and Shikamaru glared at him in annoyance.

"Since when did you become such a smartass?" He said rhetorically.

"Since when have you cared?" Naruto challenged with a smirk. Before Shikamaru could say anyhting, a voice to the side cought their attention.

"Well what do you know, the rookie nine is together once more!" a loud voice said off to the left. Team seven and ten turned towards the voice that could only belong to Kiba.

"Rookie nine?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"That's what everyone's calling us rookies this year." Kiba gloated. "Apparently our group is the best they've had in ages, so they gave us our own title." He said smugly.

Naruto grinned and then a frown found its way to his face as he felt a tiny presense about to climb onto his foot. He took a step back and reached down, alowing the tiny bug onto his finger. "Is this yours?" He held it out to Shino.

"You've found it out already?"Shino commented, shocking everyone because he never talks.

Naruto grinned. "I figured you'd use your bugs to evaluate any possible threats, along with half the people in here, so I kept my senses on high alert." Naruto grinned.

"Interesting." Shino commented. "You've gotten smarter." He turned to his teammate. "Hinata? Have you finished that technique of yours?" He asked.

"Aaaa... Y-yes." She hesitated. "W-why?" She asked suspiciously, shocking everyone at how easily she got suspicious.

"Just be on your guard." Shino told her.

"H-hai!" She nodded, Kiba nodded as well. There was something about Naruto that he didn't like, and then Akamaru whimpered. **'Fox puppy smells stronger, we should be on guard.'** He nodded again and Naruto suddenly glared at them.

"Did you just call me a 'fox puppy'!?" He growled menacing.

"Why would you ask something like that?"Kiba asked innocently.

"I heard you call me a fox puppy!" He growled at Akamaru, to angry to even realize he was talking to a dog.

"You understood him?" Kiba asked.

"I knew it! It wasn't my imagination!" Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Wait a second, why can I-" He shook his head and sighed. "Never mind. Hey Hinata-chan!" He grinned at the girl, walking over to her.

She smiled back. "Hi Naruto-k-kun." She said shyly.

Naruto sighed, they had to work on that. "Hinata-chan, why are you stuttering?" He raised an eyebrow as everyone looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"Sorry." She blushed, looking down with a giggle. This shocked everone even more.

"That's what I'm saying, it's so much easier just rolling with it." He grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, I like it better when you be yourself." He whispered in her ear. She giggled once more and pulled away.

"Yeah? Well you can bet on that." She replied smugly. The two almost forgot the others there.

He looked around them and snickered. she frowned. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"You've got to see their faces." He laughed, pointing at the rest of the rookie nine.

She looked up and blushed deep red before stiffling her laughter. "You'd thin you guys have just seen a ghost!" She chuckled. "Close your mouths before some flies go in them." Their mouths snapped shut with audible snaps, and if you listened close enough, you would have heard it from under Shino's coat.

"You guys should be more quiet." A voice said and they all turned to see a boy with light blue hair in a purple outfit, walking towards them.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"This isn't a circus, if you give these guys a reason to kill you, they wont hesitate. Trust me, I've teken this exam five times." The boy said.

"Okay, but what do you want?" Naruto demanded. There was something about this guy, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he didn't like him. Kyuubi growled in agreement and said something about smells.

He sniffed the air and blanched, he stunk like snakes and death. Yep, the boy couldn't be trusted.

"My name is Kobuto, I just thought I'd help out the rookies." The boy, Kobuto, explained, pulling out a deck of cards. "Hehe, I'll share some info with you cute little rookies with my nin-info cards." He said with a grin. "These cards are a way of holding information, all I have to do is get the information I want, and then imprint it onto a card using my chakra." He explained.

"Do you have any cards with informaiton on individuals?" Sasuke asked in interest.

"Sure, just give me their descriptions or villages and I'll find it for you." Kobuto said.

"Hyuuga Neji, Subaku no Gaara and..." He seemed to be contemplating. "Uzumaki Naruto." He nodded.

"Throw in a guy from the land of Honey, his name is Shinsei." Naruto told him.

"Well that's no fun, you already know their names." Kobuto said with a sigh. "Lets start with Hyuuga Neji. He's gone on about Twenty-eight C-ranked missions, Fifty four D-ranked missions, and is a branch member of the Hyuuga clan. Notable feature; He's probably the most gifted Hyuuga in the Hyuuga clan and his father was the head's twin." Kobuto said.

"Next, I'll say Shinsei." He took out another card. "He doesn't seem to have a last name, but he's been on one A-ranked mission, two B-ranked, Fourty-two C-ranked, and about four D-ranked. Notable feature; Has the ---- tailed raven sealed inside him and is a very laid back person that has never broke his temper." Kobuto shrugged.

"Subaku no Gaara. He's gone on three A-ranked missions, fifty one B-ranked missions, twenty C-ranked missions, and three D-ranked missions. Notable feature; has never been injured, not once. And he kills with no hint of remorse." Kobuto blinked at his card. He shrugged.

"And, finaly, Uzumaki Naruto. He's gone on one A-ranked mission, four C-ranked missions, Ten D-ranked missions and..." He stared at the card. "...One S-ranked mission." They all looked at Naruto who shrugged and gave them the 'I'll tell you later' sigh. "Okay.... Notable features; Has an uncanny resemblence to a clan thought to be dead, and is said to be related to the Mitorashi clan by one person." Kobuto shrugged.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he realized something, no Genin would be able to gather all that, not even a Jounin could. He suddenly snatched the deck of cards from the unsuspecting nin's hand. "I don't like these cards very well Kobuto-san." He said bitterly, sending chakra into the cards, making them burst to flames.

The group stared at him in shock and Kobuto's mind was raving. How could that blonde have gotten around the chakra shields protecting the cards, let alone all the cards' sheilds. He had to keep an eye on this kid...

They were taken from their musings as a voice at the front of the room told them to shut up and listen.

--- -- ---

After they were all in their seats the man with the bandana and scars on his face barked, "All right, listen up because I'm only going to say this once! And no questions!" He then continued to explain to each of them the rules while writing them down on the board behind him. After the tests were passed out, Naruto did a once over the test and thanked every Kami that he knew all this from his resent study sessions... if you could call using thousands of shadow clones and two days of free time a study session.

He answered most of the questions in a matter of ten minutes, he sighed and finished the last three questions in five minutes. He placed his pencil on the desk and checked every answer, they would do, he sighed.

He decided to see where everyone he knew was. Gaara was near the back, a bit behind Sasuke, who was on the other side of the room from him, Sakura was just a few rows behind him, and Ino one row back from her. Ino used her mind transfering technique on Sakura and he sighed before looking for the others. Shinsei was at the very front and two seats to the right from him, Chouji was near the back, Shikamaru was a few rows and seats to the left from him, Tenten and Lee were in pretty similar posistions.

And the others he didn't care about when he saw that Hinata was right next to him. He smiled and watched her as he sat back an relaxed, waiting for the tenth question. About half way through she was done and sat back, noticed he was watching her, blushed lightly, and smiled softly back.

"So Hina-chan?" He grinned. "What's this new technique of yours that your teammate was talking of?" He smirked, he knew exactly what it was. He'd gotten it used on him just two nights prior, during their usual sparring sessions. And he still felt the pain in his arms and legs!

"None of your business." She said pointedly, smirking herself.

He gave a mock pout and they sat back. "You're no fun at all." He smirked when she pouted back.

"What do you mean no fun? I'm fun." She sniffed in mock hurt.

They both bowed their heads and then started to laugh quietly. When it was finally time for the tenth question, the proctor snapped at them. "Pencils down! It's time for the tenth question!" He barked.

The door opened and Konkoru was lead in by his Chunnin escort. "Well good timing, gaki, was playing with those dolls beneficail to you?" The boy seemed to freeze for a second before walking back to his seat, but Naruto did see him pass a sheet of paper to his sister.

After Konkoru was seated, Ibiki started to pace infront of the black board. "Now I'll explain the rules of desteration." He smirked evily at them.

--- Lounge ---

Sensei from different villages were sitting, pacing, twiddling their thumbs, and even biting their nails as they waited for their kids to be done. All except a select few nin, two Konoha shinobi, Kakashi and Asuma, were fully relaxed, leaning against the wall. Kurenai stood a foot to the left, biting her thumb, she knew they'd do fine, but the suspense was killing her!

Asuma glanced at Kakashi. "You seem odly calm." He commented. "With Naruto on your team I'd expect you to be worried." He looked at him, puzzled.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. With Naruto on the team, he's the dead last, wasn't he?" Asuma replied.

"Oh no." He shook his head. "If I needed to worry for anyone, it would probably be Sakura, she's good at this sort of thing, but on the tenth question she'd begin to doubt that she could make it in the next round." Kakashi shrugged.

"How could you say that?" Kurenai said, puzzled. "Naruto's the one I'd be worried about if he was on my team, he's not that bright, when he has to be he can, I must admit, but book smarts?" She sighed in exsasperation, shaking her head.

"Naruto'd surprise you." Kakashi's smirk was evident in his voice.

"If you're talking about that S-ranked mission when he helped the Otonami clan, he was able to do that because he had the necassary qualities for it." Asuma retaliated. A woman from rain stiffened slightly, but no one noticed as she straitened to hear the conversation better. She had burgundy hair and brown eyes.

"He did that many months ago Asuma, he's gotten a hundred times better than that, maybe more then a hundred times better." Kakashi shrugged.

"Really, how's that?" Kurenai asked, forgetting her worry.

"Shadow clones. Scrolls. Other teachers and more time. He's already better than me in the slealing arts, he's got better chakra control than some ANBU I know, he's got excilent strategy skills, he's got excilent accuracy and so on and so forth." Kakashi said dismissively.

"You're kidding?" Asuma exclaimed.

"Nope, he's been spending quite a bit of time with Hinata, I heard from him that they're working on a technique together." Kakashi said, looking at Kurenai.

"She had mentioned spending time with him after training with the team and missions." Kurenai shrugged.

"Okay, but we'll see in the final rounds for ourselves." Asuma agreed grudgingly.

--- Ibiki's room ---

"First, you can choose wheather or not to take it." Ibiki explianed.

"Choose? What if we choose not to." A girl with red hair and green eyes asked, she was from the land of Honey.

"If you choose not to your points will be reduced to zero and you, along with your teammates, will fail." Ibiki said with a glare.

"Then of course we'll take it!" Temari said.

"The other rule..." Ibiki began with a smirk.

_'Other rule? This man is not messing around.'_ Naruto and Hinata thought as one.

"...is if you choose to take it, and you answer incorrectly, you will never be able to become a Chunnin." Ibiki revealed, causing many to pale.

"What kind of bullshit is this? There's guys who've already taken the exams before!" Kiba demanded. But he froze when Ibiki began laughing before glaring at them all.

"You guys just happen to be unlucky. Because this year, I'm the proctor, so it's my rules, got it!" Ibiki barked at them. But he then continued. "But that is why I'm willing to give you guys a way out. If you choose not to take it this time, try next time." Ibiki stated.

After about half the room was gone, there were twenty-six teams left. Naruto grinned as he realized what was going on and chuckled.

"What's so funny gaki?" Ibiki demanded.

"So basically, if one of the three decides not to take it, the whole team fails, and if they decide to take it and answer incorrectly, the whole team fails. So it's a life or death situation, right Ibiki-san?" He chuckled but then became serious and glared at the proctor. "But in reality, there really is no tenth question, is there?" He asked.

_'What the hell is he talking about!?'_ Was the question in everyone's mind.

"What are you getting at gaki?" Ibiki growled.

"You see, the reason why I said that there is no tenth question is simple because all this now is a way to test our decision skills. Matter of fact, this whole exam was nothing but a simulation of what Chunnin have to do in order to complete their mission. First, they must gather information they'd need in order to complete said mission, and they must do so without getting caught, pretty much how we had to cheat because, in real life, if you get caught, you're dead before you can even beg for mercy. Second part is the decision making that a squad captain must make if the team gets caught in a major situation, they must make the decision that will benefit, not only the mission, but get the team out alive. And that, is this question." Naruto explained with a triumphant look.

_'That kid... how in hell did he...'_ Each and every examiner thought in shock at the blonde's perception.

_'That's Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata thought with a slight blush.

"So kid, after all that, what are you going to choose?" Ibiki grinned.

Naruto glared at him. "The obvious of course. I'm going to take this 'so-called question' because, in the end, sacrifices must be made and in every mission we put our lives, dreams, and hopes on the line in order to succeed and this is what I intend to do because I will become Hokage someday, and no one will stand in my way, not you, not them, and definitely not this stupid questoin." Naruto said sternly. Everyone who was about to raise their hands quickly lowered them as they were all inspired by the blonde's words

_'That kid's incredible! Not only did he see through my tactics like childsplay, but he also instilled confidence in everyone here. He'll make a great leader someday.'_ He then mentaly smirked. He coughed and cleared his throat. "I've got one thing to say... you all pass. What he says is true. When you make Chunnin you're faced with difficult decisions that will either kill you or save you and you will have to think it through. Hopefully, you've all learned a valuable lesson for in the future." Ibiki smirked. "Now I-" He was cut off.

With a loud crashing noise, a black blur shot through the window and unfurled itself infront of Ibiki, Two kunai shot up, pulling the ends of a large banner as a woman with purple hair in a Khaki trenchcoat skid to a stop. Naruto gulped and the other Genin stared at the woman in shock.

Naruto sighed. _'Of all the people in Konoha to be proctor! It had to be Anko-Neecha, the most sadistic woman in all of the hidden leaf!'_ He demanded in his head and Kyuubi shot some heat through him, making him wince._ 'What was that for?!'_ He demanded.

**I'm trying to sleep, no shouting!** The fox snarled at him.

Naruto stared at Anko as Ibiki and her talked. "Why do you always come early when it's you and me as proctors?" He demanded.

"I'm not early, you're late." Anko said pointedly before counting. "Seventy-eight? You left me twenty-six teams, Ibiki-san?" She asked quizically. "You're getting soft." She raised an eyebrow.

"They had a good leader." Ibiki gestured to Naruto and Anko looked at him before a huge, devious grin spread across her features as she rubbed her hands together.

"This is going to be fun." She said sadistically.

Naruto paled slightly. _'Oh dear Kami, anyone but her!'_ The truth was, even though he looker at her as a sister, she could get really violent at times and he nearly lost a hand three different times.

Anko smiled at them. "Okay magots, listen up!" She said to get their attention. "I'm Mitorashi Anko and I'm the proctor for the next exam! Now follow me!" She said, walking through the hole she made. The Genin followed close behind.

--- -- ---

"Welcome to area forty four! Other whys known as 'The forest of Death'!" Anko explained.

"Hmmm.... Sound ominous." Naruto commented. Suddenly, a kunai shot past him and grazed his cheek and Anko was behind him.

"Careful gaki, it's the blood of little boys like you that always splater the floor first." She said sadistically, licking the trail of blood from his cheek. "Be careful what you say..." She trailed off dramatically when a long tongue held out the kunai that Anko had thrown.

"Your kunai misssss." A female grass nin said in a snake like voice.

'Oh, hm, thank-you!" Anko said, taking it with a smile. "But next time don't sneak up on me... if you want to live, that is." She said before suddenly appearing at the front again.

She proceeded to explain the rules, they were given one scroll of a pair and were required to get the matching scroll to the tower at the center of the forest in exactly five days, no more than that.

When Chouji and a random rain Genin asked about what they'd do for food, Naruto almost snickered. "You're all trained shinobi! I bet you'll be able to find some food!" Anko barked. Then she took out some papers. "Now, before you can get a scroll, you're going to have to sign these consent forms." She said, passing them out.

"Why?" Kiba demanded.

"Because, if you don't, I'll be liable for your death if you die in there." Anko said pointdly.

Team seven got their's and were signing them when team ten walked up. "Sakura., I just hope you know that... we're coming after you." Ino taunted.

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "But you're the weakest team, sure Naruto's probably gotten better, but even with Sasuke on your team, you're the seakest team." He sighed.

Naruto sighed and Sasuke gave his usual 'hn' as Sakura glared at them. "Well... if you guys are stupid enough to come after us, I hope you guys don't mind us taking your scroll." She muttered crossly.

"Oh, that wont happen." Ino boasted. "You may have Sasuke, but you wont get by us. If we out our techniques together... we can take him."

"What about me and Naruto?" Sakura muttered darkly.

"Oh, we could handle you two with out eyes closed." Ino said, hands on her hips.

Naruto clenched his fists till blood, not even caring about it. "Listen here Yamanaka, if your team is stuid enough to cross us you wont just lose your scroll, you'll be in the hospital for at least a week." He muttered to her darkly.

His team and team ten looked at him and blinked. Naruto grabbed Sakura and Sasuke's forms from them and went to get the scroll, leaving the two confused teams behind.

--- a few hours later ---

Team seven was walking through the forest. They sighed as one. Naruto because he was with the two biggest idiots of Konoha, Sasuke because he felt inferior to everyone, and Sakura because she was worried about Gaara's team meeting hers.

Naruto suddenly felt nature call. "I've got to use the bathroom guys." He left the clearing.

Five minutes later Sakura sighed. "Where is that baka now?" She groaned as Naruto came out.

"Hey, sorry I took so-" He was cut off when Sasuke threw a kunai at him. "What the hell was that for Sasuke?!" He shouted.

"A word of advise." Sasuke growled. "If you plan on impersinating someone, make sure you have their kunai pouch in the right place. Naruto's right handed, that's on the left leg." He said.

'Naruto' transformed back to his form to reveal someone from rain. "I guess I can't fool the great Uchiha Sasuke now, can I?" He said, getting into a stance. He was about to attack when two rain Genin fell at his feet and they looked up to see Naruto tossing a scroll up and down in his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Another word of advise, if you plan on ambushing a team, don't let your presenses be found." He tossed the scroll to Sakura. "And, I don't apreciate you trying to kidnap me. Now, if you want to leave with your lives, leave." He comanded.

The three of them nodded and ran from the clearing. "Naruto!" Sakura cried in relief. "Wait a second! Did you say they tried to kidnap you?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah, aparently, when I saved the Otonami family, I found an old enemy of my mother's and now, she wants to send me to rain country." He sighed. "It seems that the longer things go on, my life gets more complicated."

"Okay, we have two heavens scrolls. What are we going to do with two?" Sakura asked.

"You keep one, I keep the other." Naruto shrugged. "Now, maybe we should go before someone comes and finds us." He suggested. "And we should come up with a password in case we get seperated"

"Good idea, for once, dobe." Sasuke grunted.

--- -- ---

Okay, tomorrow I will know who the musical characters will be for this story, so yeah... Reveiw, comment, questions, constructive critsism, ideas... you know, anything that can help for the next chapter or later chapters.


	14. Confrontations

The results of the poll is in!!! With Hinata in the lead and Naruto in a far second!!!

--- -- ---

Naruto winced as he sat up. He and his team had just come up with the password when a huge gust of wind came and swept him away. He'd used chakra to hold himself to the ground, when it picked up and made him fling in a branch and take him away from the clearing they'd found. He cursed, that was at least ten minutes ago.

He was about to go into the direction of his team when a giant snake showed up behind him. He stopped and jumped out of the way as it lunged at him. He turned towards it and flashed through seals but, before he was finished, it lunged at him and, much to his annoyance, his weights increased and he couldn't get out of the way in time. He was swallowed up before he could blink.

"This is exactly what I wanted to do today. Get swallowed by a giant snake!" He grumbled sarcastically. He bit his thumb and rubbed some of it on his arm. He swung his arm out and the sword cut through the snake. He landed gracefully as the remains of the snake disappeared into a puff of smoke. He growled. There was only two people alive with the snake summons. Anko and Orochimaru.

His eyes narrowed as the Kyuubi began to thrash and growled. "Orochimaru." He growled, running in the direction of his team. He stumbled back as a powerful fist slammed into his jaw.

He shook his head and looked up. It was a boy from Honey. He had green eyes and brown hair, he looked pissed. "What are you doing here?!" The boy demanded with a hiss, his eyes cold.

"I'm trying to get to my team, where else?" Naruto growled back, jumping to his feet. "Now excuse me." He said, shoving past the boy.

"You're not going anywhere!" The boy growled, trying to grab his collar.

Naruto whipped around and flipped the boy on his back. "And why not?!" He demanded.

"You're trespassing." The girl with red hair and green eyes informed him.

"Really, how?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is our camp, of course." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you thought I was trying to, one; take your scrolled or two; kidnap Shinsei because of the six tailed raven." He rolled his eyes. "Neither, I need to save my teammates, now, if you would just get out of my way." He let go of the boy's wrist and turned to leave.

"Sorry, but, you can't go anywhere. Especailly since you know about Shinsei." The girl hissed as she and the boy stood on either side of him.

"Tanina, Sora, what are you guys doing?" Shinsei said, walking into the clearing with a scroll in his hand.

"He knows about the Rokubi and he trespassed on our camp." The boy, Sora, growled.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously guys, I've got somewhere I need to be."

"Ah... Naruto, what are you doing here? Your teams at least a mile away." Shinsei tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but Tanina spoke first. "You know him Shinsei?" She asked.

"Yes. Now, answer my question please, Naruto." He replied.

"I was with my team when this huge gust of wind picked me up and brought me not too far from here, now, I've got to get to my team before something bad happens to them." Naruto replied with another sigh.

"Tanina, Sora." They turned towards Shinsei. "Stand down. He means no harm." He comanded.

"But Shinsei-!" Tanina began.

"I said stand down Tanina." Shinsei said calmly and his teammates nodded quickly before stepping out of Naruto's way.

"I hope to see you three in the second round." Naruto waved and hopped off.

--- -- ---

Sasuke and Sakura leant against a tree, breathing heavily, on high alert. Right after the wind died down, a female Grass nin confronted them with a challenge. She wanted a fight; winner gets the other's scroll, loser got nothing. Sasuke was totally game and Sakura encouraged him with a cheer, their confidence was diminished when the woman released a large, deadly amount of killer intent. It froze them in their place and they saw visions of their own deaths flash through their heads. Sasuke managed to escape by stabbing himself with a kunai before grabbing Sakura and running as far away as he could.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Sakura whispered in pure terror.

"I-I don't know. But we should find Naruto and get out of here." Sasuke panted.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Sasuke. It's a- It's a giant snake!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke whipped around to see the woman from grass standing atop a giant brown snake. "What do you want?!" He demanded.

"I want your scroll and..." She flashed through hand seals before her neck began to stretch. She was a few feet away when, suddenly, a hand clamped on her hair.

"Where do you think you're going?!" A voice growled. She turned her head slightly and saw Naruto glaring at her.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried in grudging relief.

"Ku ku ku, Naruto-kun." The woman purred. "It appears you've survived my snake." She tore her self away from Naruto's grip.

Naruto was about to reply when Sasuke spoke. "Hey, you wanted our scroll, right?" He asked as he pulled the heavens scroll from Sakura's pack. He tossed it at the woman and she caught it expertly.

She gave them a smile. "Thank you Sasuke-kun, but do you believe I'm that stupid. Why doesn't your teammate give me the other scroll that you've aquired?" She asked, making Naruto's eyes go narrow and the other two to see pure shock.

"Don't make me laugh!" Naruto growled, getting into a stance.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said. "Just give her the scroll! You have no idea what she's capable of!"

"I know exactly what she's capable of teme!" Naruto told him. "I've done my study on the three Sannin!" He took a deep breath.

"What's that have to do with anything?!" Sakura demaned.

"That's Orochimaru!" Naruto glared at the woman in fron of him. "And I know for a fact, he's here for a reason."

"That's right Naruto-kun, you've figured it out. I could have killed you three any moment." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Then what's your objective?" Naruto hissed through his teeth.

"Now, what fun would that be. You'll just have to figure it out yourself. However, Naruto-kun..." She suddenly disappeared.

Naruto's eyes went wide before he whipped around and blocked a kunai that was aimed for his back. He kicked back and cut Orochimaru across the throat. She crumbled to mud and fell to the floor. "Doton clone." Naruto growled before he was hit in the neck with a kunai. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" Orochimaru asked before he leapt out of the way as a sword came down. "Ku ku ku Naruto-kun. You're full of surprises, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Aww shove it!" Naruto growled in annoyance as Orochimaru ran at him with his own sword. He met the attack head on and the two swords clanged as they met in the center. _'Kyu-chan! I need you to take off those binds. I don't think I can fight if I have to continously send chakra to my wrists and ankles.'_ He grunted as he was flung into a tree and slid down to the forest floor. He jumped out of the way a a kunai with a paper bomb flew at him.

--- -- ---

Sasuke was watching in rage, the dobe was taking this guy on?! He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She was trembling as she watched the fight unfold. "Sakura?" Her head whipped up to look at him. "We've got to get out of here."

"B-But what in Naruto needs our help?" She protested uneasily.

"He got himself into this mess, he can get himself out. We have to get out while this guy's distracted." Sasuke inquired.

Sakura looked uncertain but followed him away from the fight without a second glance.

--- -- ---

Naruto felt his binds be lifted as he blocked another blow. He was flung into another tree and coughed up a bit of blood. He whipped it as he jumped out of Orochimaru's sword's path. He took a deep breath and got into a stance, holding his own sword in a defensive way in front of him. He had a cut across his cheek, and a gash in his shoulder. He had a couple broken ribs and a possible sprain in his left wrist. All in all, he had to turn this battle around before it was too late.

Orochimaru walked towards him slowly before breaking into a run. He was almost there when Naruto swung his sword at him, a gust of wind came at him and he instinctively raise his arms to defend himself. He opened his eyes to find his arms cut up and a gash in his stomach. He hissed and his snake lunged at Naruto.

Naruto jumped out of the way and swung his sword again, thus slicing the snake in half. Before he could regain his balance, Orochimaru ran at him. But, when he was about a yard away, Naruto flashed through handseals. He thrust his palms forward and a seal appeared. He closed his eyes and a burst of fire and wind flew towards Orochimaru.

When the smoke subsided, Orochimaru was burnt pretty bad, but other wise okay. Naruto didn't waist any time to throw an enhanced version of an explosive tag. It hit with a huge blast. Naruto found himself holding onto a tree so to not get blown away and some of his skin was burnt. He winced when he saw Orochimaru glaring at him from a tree branch.

"It seems I've underestimated you, Naruto-kun. But it wont happen again." He charged at our favorite young hero, flashing through seals. "Kaiton; Dai Endan!" A huge fireball came from his mouth as he came to a stop.

Naruto went through his own seals hastily. Whispering the name of the technique he spat out a ball of water that successfully countered the water and made steam. Orochimaru glared as Naruto used the steam as cover to attack him. He got hit with a punch to the face and countered by kicking Naruto a good twenty feet away, into a tree on the other side of the clearing that was quickly becoming a war-zone.

He began walking slowly when something suddenly struck hid heart from behind, making his cough up blood.

--- a mile away, ten minutes earlier ---

Team eight were making their way towards the tower, Hinata had her Byakuga activated. An explosion that caused them to stumble drew in their attention. Hinata used more chakra to extend her sight range to see Naruto fling into a tree from the after shock. "That was Naruto-kun!" She told them. "We need to help him, he's by himself!"

"Okay Hinata!" Kiba said wearily, following Hinata, Shino followed a few second later.

--- now ---

Naruto smirked when he saw Orochimaru stop and cough up blood. "It hurts, doesn't it Orochimaru?" He said, pushing himself to his feet. "The wonders of the Jukken strikes."

"Why you little brat!" Orochimaru spat at Hinata as he whipped around and made to slash her with his sword. Kiba pushed her out of the way and grabbed Orochimaru's arm as Shino's bugs came and began to suck out his chakra.

Orochimaru growled and slashed at Kiba, hitting his across the face, making his fling into a tree so hard he passed out before he hit the ground. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried before running towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru went through seals and punched her in the gut. She coughed up some blood before striking him in the heart again. Orochimaru struck her in the shoulder, flinging her into the air.

Naruto caught her before she hit the ground. "Hinata-chan!" He said urgently. She winced and smiled softly at him before falling unconscious. Naruto laid her down gently and ran towards Orochimaru in a rage as the man did something that sent the bugs out of him and stabbed Shino from behind. Naruto jumped over Shino's prone form and punched Orochimaru right in the jaw.

Orochimaru stumbled back before jumping at Naruto. He held the blonde to a tree and bit him in the neck. Naruto let out a cry before using wind chakra to make the man let go. Orochimaru was flung into a tree about ten feet away and his left arm fell limply to the ground. Orochimaru glared at each of them before retreating.

Naruto fell to the ground as pain rushed through his body. "Damn." He cursed as he curled up on the ground, trying to muffle the pain.

--- another clearing ---

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting there when they felt the explosion. They knew, just knew that it had something to do with Naruto. About half an hour later, Orochimaru showed up, he was rather messed up, and his left arm was missing from the elbow down. Sasuke got into a defensive position in front of Sakura as the man rushed at him. In the end, they couldn't fight back and Orochimaru had bitten his neck, just like he'd done to Naruto.

Sakura pushed herself shakily to her feet after he left before limping over to Sasuke. She gasped when she saw the seal on the back of his neck.

--- -- ---

Naruto shakily looked up at the war-zone he and Orochimaru had created and tried to ignore the searing pain he was feeling as he gazed at his friends, lying there in the dirt. He blocked off the pain with the Kyuubi's help he stood up and stumbled to Shino, who was closest to him. He looked at his wounds and noted he wasn't that hurt. He made a shadow clone that carried him to a better area. He checked Kiba and Hinata, they weren't that bad either. He made a clone for Kiba before lifting Hinata onto his shoulder and following his clones. After getting farther away, he and his clones began healing his friends.

Kiba had a cut across his face and a shallow gash on his arm. His clone fixed that easily. He also had a broken rib, which he used medical tape to hold in place. Shino had a deep gash across his back, he did a blood clot jutsu before closing it up the best he could with medical ninjutsu before using tape to cover it so the bare flesh wouldn't get infected. Hinata had a deep gash in her shoulder and a broken wrist. He did the same to her shoulder and set her wrist before using some tape and a stick to hold it in place the best he could.

Kiba came to a moment later. "Huh?" He said, sitting up as Shino and Hinata began to stir. "You guys okay?" He asked, looking around the clearing. He saw Naruto as he slumped against a tree, panting. "Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto winced. "Yeah?" He said in a pained voice as his resolve broke and the pain shot back up.

"Did you stop that guy?" Kiba asked as Shino sat up and Hinata turned her head towards them.

"No. H-He retreated." Naruto gasped out as his two clones began tending his wounds.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she pushed herself up. "Are you okay?"

"S-Somewhat." He smiled weakly as team eight walked towards him.

"Did you heal us?" Shino commented.

"You don't see anyone else around, do you?" Naruto grinned before gasping in pain and clutching at the back of his neck.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in worry.

"I'm fine, that snake bastard just put one of his blasted curse seals on me. Now, all I have to do is figure out a way to get rid of it." Naruto groaned as the pain slowly receded.

"What I don't get is why didn't your teammates help you." Kiba commented and Naruto scowled as he glared at nothing. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"They left me to fight that guy! They could go drown for all I care at that moment!" He spat at the ground.

"Did they really?" Hinata said angrily.

"Yeah! And they better hope that I don't find them before another enemy or they will get an earfull! Especially Sasuke on account that it was his idea and Sakura was reluctant!" Naruto growled as he banged his head into the tree he was leaning against.

"There you go boss!" The clones said together and Naruto rolled his shoulders to get the feeling back. The clones nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So, what are you going to do?" Shino asked, intrigued.

"I'll rest here with you guys, we find some scrolls, and then I'll find my teme teammates and we go to the next rounds." Naruto shrugged.

"I'd like that." Hinata nodded with a smiled.

"We've got our other scroll already." Kiba informed Naruto.

"I know, I meant, while I stay here with you guys, my clones will be looking for an Earth scroll while we recover. Besides, I can't afford to stay a Genin after this." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I know where you're getting at, but what if you don't make Chunnin?" Kiba asked.

"I'll demand to be put on a different team, transfer to yours if I can. Either way, I want off my team, Kakashi-sensei being on my side or not." Naruto replied.

"I hope you make Chunnin this year." Hinata smiled at him encouragingly.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned before flinching as another wave of pain made its presense known.

--- the next day, around noon ---

Sasuke broke Zaku's arm by grabbing his arms and pulling them back. He was going to do more when Sakura came up behind him and threw her arms around him. "Sasuke-kun!" She sobbed. "That's enough! Stop it! You're turning into a monster!"

He was frozen and Kin and Dosu came towards them when, suddenly, they were both on their stomachs, Naruto standing on their backs. "Don't even think about it!" He hissed at them. He glared at his teammates and cursed as he saw the markings retreating back to the seal on Sasuke. "I'll make you a proposition. Dosu, Kin." He told them. "We need a scroll, you've got a scroll. Give it to us or I'll snap your arms like Sasuke-teme did to Zaku."

Dosu nodded numbly as he reached into his jacket and tossed a scroll up to Naruto, who caught it and pocketed it. "Thanks." He said with a sigh and made one clone to grab the no unconscious Zaku. "Now get out." He said menacingly.

He hopped over to his teammates, team Gai, and team ten calmly while they stood quickly, took Zaku, and ran off. Naruto looked at team Gai and team ten. "What scrolls do you guys have?" He asked them.

"Heaven." Ino told him.

"Heaven." Tenten nodded as she woke Lee.

Naruto pulled out the scroll that Dosu had given him with another scroll. They were both Earth scrolls. He tossed them to the girls before turning to glare at his teammates.

"Dobe. Where have you been?!" Sasuke demanded. He was suddenly hit with a jaw shattering punch to his face and he flung into a tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried in anger and relief. Naruto chopped her neck and she fell forward, unconscious.

Sasuke stood numbly and glared at Naruto. "What was tha-" He was cut off by another punch to his gut, he fell forward, unconscious.

"Naruto! Why did you attack your teammates?!" Ino screached at him.

"Shut up Ino!" He growled as he pulled Sasuke and Sakura by the collar. "Besides, they're not me teammates! Never have been, never will!"

"How can you say that?!" Lee asked in confusion.

"If they were my teammates... they wouldn't have do what they did!" He shook his head in annoyance.

"What did they do?" Chouji and Tenten asked as one.

"I don't want to talk about it. But it did this to me!" He lifted his sleeve to reveal the chared skin that was beginning to heal. "Good bye!" He hopped towards the direction of the tower without another word.

--- -- ---

Hey, I know it wasn't very long, but the next chapter should be longer than this one!!! So please, reveiw, comment, likes, dislikes, ideas, you know... the works!


	15. Comfort

Here's the next chapter!! I really hope you all enoy this, I've been suffering from suvere writer's block, and I was only able to figure out how to make this chapter thanks to Kingkakashi. So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy!!!

--- -- ---

Naruto got to the tower, that was about three miles away, in less than five minutes. He went in and tossed his 'teammates' to the ground, hard. He went to the other end of the room to read the riddle. He rolled his eyes and made a clone. They opened the scrolls at the same time and Iruka appearing in a puff of smoke. "Congratulations on making it to the third round of the Chunnin exams, team seven!" He said happily. He frowned when he saw Naruto was the only one standing in front of him and Sasuke and Sakura were on the ground, knocked out cold. "What happened to your teammates?" He said in confusion.

"I knocked them out because they're complete and utter dumb asses that are complete traitors." Naruto said innocently.

"You... knocked them out?" Iruka said slowly, Naruto nodded. "Mind telling me another reason as to why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"They left me to fight the snake-teme Orochimaru. I got his stupid curse-mark, and he ran and got Sasuke a curse-mark, too." Naruto tilted his head towards the ceiling and sighed. Iruka's jaw hit the floor in shock and disbelief. "What? It's true!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really?" Iruka raised an eyebrow, trying to compose himself. "Proof?" He had the strangest feeling that he wasn't going to like this.

Naruto pulled back his collar to show Orochimaru's Heaven seal at the back of his neck, slightly on his shoulder. "Enough proof?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We have to tell Hokage-sama about this!!" Iruka said urgently as he picked up Sasuke and Sakura. "Come on Naruto! He's this way!!" He went off hastily and Naruto practically had to run to keep up with him.

--- -- ---

Old man Sarutobi was having a meeting with the elders and some Jounin when Iruka burst into the room with an unconscious Sasuke and Sakura in his arms, Naruto running in behind him. "Yes, what is it Iruka-san?" The old Hokage asked warily.

"Orochimaru attacked team seven and gave Naruto and Sasuke the curse mark!" Iruka said hurriedly and both he, and Naruto noticed most of the people in the room go pale.

"What!?" Anko shouted, running up to Naruto and looking him over. "You do appear injured, but where'd he put the mark on you?!" She said, still holding him at arms length by his shoulders.

"Here." Naruto moved back his collar once more to reveal his new curse-mark. "And it still hurts, but, other than that, I'm fine." He said added before Anko could say anything else. "Aside from the few wounds I got from his sword, that is. I'm just happy that I took something from him when he gave me this cursed hicky." He said, glaring at the ground.

"Really? And what would that be, Naruto?" The third asked him weakly.

"His left arm. I cut it off and he was forced to retreat after biting me." Naruto winced at the looks they were giving him. "Why is everyone looking at e like that today!?" He demanded. "First Akamaru when we found him, than Ino, Iruka, now everyone in this room?! Do I have something on my face?!" He demanded.

"How could you, a mere, fresh out of the academy Genin, take on one of the Legendary Sannin?!" Koharu demanded.

"It wasn't easy!" Naruto sighed. "I probably would have been down for the taking a few times, had it not been for my stamina and healing rate. I'd probably be dead right now." He said solemnly.

"Why don't you tell us everything that happened while you were in the forest?" The third said after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Okay, but listen close cause I'm only going to tell you guys once!" He said sternly, sitting on the ground, beside his 'team'. After thirt-seven minutes he finished. "And then, I found Sasuke, with the curse-mark activated, break Zaku's arms and, when they were going to attack him, I stopped his teammates and took their scroll before knocking Sasuke and Sakura out and coming here. Now, all of you are listening intently to what happened on my adventure!" He concluded with a nod.

Everyone seemed shell-shocked as they turned to look at the last Uchiha and the pink haired girl. "They... left you?" Kakashi suddenly felt guilt, confusion, betrayl, and rage all at once. His breathing was quicker, but no one seemed to notice, except a certain red eyed Jounin.

"Yep." Naruto said, a look of pure hatred and betrayl as he stared at his so called 'teammates'. "Oh, that reminds me oji-san!" He said, suddenly on his feet. "If I don't make Chunnin this year, I want on a different team! I like Kakashi-sensei, but I wont stand to be on a team with these... these... urgh!" He groaned, slumping to the floor once more.

"I understand your views, Naruto." The old man said with a nod. "I think that you all can agree with me on this one?" He said, turning to the other examiners through Jounin sensei to the elders. They nodded solemnly, seeing the message behind the words, even the elders were rather disgusted with the Uchiha and Haruno, despite the fact that it was only the 'fox boy' that was the one betrayed. A shinobi of the village must be treated like a shinobi of the village, no matter what he had sealed inside him.

"When Sasuke and Sakura wake, Naruto." The blond looked up with a confused look. "Send them here, they are not to take this exam, and will have other, more compatible, punishments over the course of time it takes to come up with the right sentence." The third told him. Naruto nodded with a look of thought on his face before looking up at them expectantly.

"Can I stay with team eight after my teme teammates wake up?" He asked.

"As you wish, Naruto." Old man Sarutobi nodded as Naruto picked up Sasuke and Sakura gruffly before walking out, towards the room they were going to be with. "Now... where were we?" He said.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said, his eyes looking downcast.

"Yes, Kakashi-san?"

"Can I... pass on this meeting? I'd like to be alone with my thoughts for a while." He said quietly.

"Of course Kakashi-san. Take as long as you need." The old man said softly and Kakashi nodded as he walked out.

Kurenai and a few others looked at him in worry. Was he going to be okay? Was the question most of them had as the meeting comenced.

--- Naruto ---

Naruto walked through the halls, towards the 'mess hall' of sorts so he could get something to eat. He'd left his 'teme teamates' in the room and decided to get some lunch. He got there and found Shinsei and his team, Gaara and his team, and Hinata and her team. "Hiya guys!" He smiled brightly at the as he went to get some food from the stand. He went and sat next to Kiba, across from Shino and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto. Do you know what's wrong with Kakashi-sensei? He seemed rather depressed when I saw him in the hall earlier." Kiba asked.

"I told the other examiners about our interaction with the snake-pedophile." Naruto sighed and they mirrored his actions. **"I still can't believe I got lost while you fought him!"** Akamaru grumbled.

"It's okay Akamaru, you found us in the end." Naruto assured him.

"That's so creepy!" Kiba exclaimed. "I hate that you can talk to him, too! It's like it happened over night!"

"I'm not sure, but I think you're right about that one." Naruto said sheepishly as he picked up his glass and took a drink, only for the water to freeze around his lip. "Mut i' woin' wan?" He said, trying to pull the cup away.

"Something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a frown.

Naruto heated up his lips using fire, and it melted as he quickly pulled away. "No. But that was kreepy, I mean, the water froze around my lips, making to where I couldn't move them." Naruto said, picking up his sandwhich. He took a bite and sighed as he and the others ate in comfortable silence. He sighed as the others stood to throw their trash away. He turned towards Shinsei and Gaara. "Hey guys!" He waved at them. "How's your day been?" He asked.

"Good." Shinsei replied while his teammates just stared at him with slightly irritated expressions. Gaara only looked down and glared at his sandwhich, seeming to not have heard him.

Naruto sighed before turning as Hinata sat down. "Naruto-kun? Do you think that, possibly, your teammates will be punished, really?" She asked.

"Yeah. You should have seen the looks of outrage from most of the elders and the examiners. They'll get a punishment worth remembering. They already have to drop out of the Chunnin exams because of it." Naruto smiled softly as Kiba and Shino walked off after bidding the good bye, Akamaru at their heels. "So, after this, what do you say about you, me, and a picnic at a surprise location?" He smiled.

She blushed an impossible shade of red. "I'd like that." She said shyly.

"Great!" Naruto grinned before walking to throw his trash in the garbage. He got back and they talked for a while until Naruto sighed. "I have to go tell my 'teammates' that they have to meet up with the Hokage." Naruto kissed her on the cheek before walking a step and stopping, his face turning an impossible shade of red before he continued forward.

Hinata touched the spot where his lips grazed her cheek, and her face could've been spotted from space, it was so red!!

"Hey, Hinata!" Ino sighed, sitting beside the blushing girl. "Why's your face all red like that? Do you have a fever?" She placed her hand on the girl's forehead before turning to Shikamaru. "Shika! Does she feel like she has a fever to you?!" She asked him.

The boy sighed. "She's red because she's blushing, Ino!" He rolled his eyes. "But only she and kami know why." He said, sitting back down, muttering something about 'troublesome girls'.

"A-Ano... I think I'll go." Hinata stammered, standing up and walking away. Man, she hated being the center of attention for no real reason!

"See ya later Hinata!" Ino called.

"Bye!" Hinata called back.

--- a few hours later ---

Kakashi was in his room, staring into space, not even taking out his book, just staring with a look of betrayal. A knock on his door snapped him out of his swirling thoughts, much to his relief. "Come in!" He called, trying to sound cheerful.

"Quit the act Kakashi." Kurenai said softly, poking her head around the door. "I know you feel betrayed, hurt, angry, and all out depression. But you have to learn that not everyone is good." She said, walking in to sit next to him. She smiled sadly.

"You talk like you speak from experience?" He noted, raising an eyebrow.

She looked down at her hands and clenched them. "That's because I do. When I was a Genin, my sensei turned out to be a spy for Iwa and Rain." A single tear fell from her eye and streamed down her left cheek. "Me and him were close, he was like the big brother I never had." She chuckled bitterly. "We'd go out to train and than he'd take me and my teammates out to lunch." She looked up at Kakashi and smiled sadly. "I know our problems are exact oposites, but my team had each other and our parents to help us get through it. Naruto has Hinata and the other five on the... rookie seven. But you need someone to help you get through what you're feeling, I know you did when Obito died, it took me, Rin, and Minato to help you get back to normal." She said, looking at her hands again.

Kakashi nodded numbly and looked up at her, she wasn't looking at him. "And you're going to help me get through this? Is that what you meant?" He asked. She nodded in determination and looked up, fire in her eyes.

"Lets talk about it." She said sternly.

And so, the beginning of a short talk, turned into a five hour long talk about what they both felt and how they coped, and so on and so forth.

--- Sasuke and Sakura ---

They awoke around the same time to see Naruto meditating on one of the beds. "Dobe!" Sasuke said bitterly. "What the hell was all that about?!"

"Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash, teme." Naruto said calmly and Sakura looked down in understanding. Naruto opened his eyes and turned to look at the. "Oh, and the Hokage wants to speak with you about the curse mark and everything, and I mean everything, that happened in the forest!" He informed them before closing his eyes to try and tune them out.

Sasuke and Sakura eyed him suspiciously before walking out and going towards the 'office'. On the way they passed Kurenai and Kakashi and the two glared at them before continuing their conversation.

They got there and were immediately bombarded with questions and demands and shouts of outrage. It was a long confusing matter as they could only listen. "...And you will face a three month probation, wont be able to continue the exam, and you will face two thousand hours of comunity service. Other punishment will vary." The third said sternly.

"We understa-" Sakura was cut off.

"You can't do that to us!" Sasuke shouted at them. "I'm an Uchiha! And I say Sakura doesn't get punished either! The dobe attacked us! We were knocked out for a really long time!" He tried to change their minds.

"We're sorry Uchiha." Koharu said bitterly. "But we've already got all the details on this matter, you will serve your punishment weather you like it or not, Uchiha, or no Uchiha." She concluded.

"Get out of our sites!" Anko growled at them, they complied and were escorted out of the forest by Chunnin examiners.

--- -- ---

A few days came and went and they were all called to the arena. They listened to a speech from the Hokage and a sickly looking Jounin took over.

"If anyone(cough) doesn't want to take the next exam(cough) due to injury or exhaustion,(cough) please raise your hands." He said. When no one raised their hand, he coughed and began to explain the rules. "You will have one on one matches which will randomly be placed on the screen over there." He coughed as he pointed at the huge screen in the center of the wall behind him. "And, since there is an uneven amount of people, one person will be given a bye. If I or the Hokage deem necessary, we will stop the match. You win the match if you either kill or knock out your opponent." He broke into another coughing fit before calming. "The one with the bye will now be placed on the screen." They all looked up.

*** *** ***

Fukinara Sora

*** ** ***

Said boy scowled while Tanina gave him a look of sympathy. Shisei sighed and hoped the boy wouldn't make a scene while Naruto smiled sadly as he waited for the rest of the instructions with everyone else.

"Now the first contestent will(cough) be displayed on the screen." Hayate said weakly.

*** ** ***

Yamanak Ino

VS

Hyuuga Hinata

*** ** ***

Ino and Hinata both sighed, why'd they have to go up against each other? They were close friends since they were seven, and now they had to fight? They shook away the thoughts and went into stances as the others retreated to the balcany.

The match didn't last long, Ino tried her mind possession jutsu and failed miserably as Hinata managed to move out of the way and hit her into a wall. (A/N; I know! I'm being lazy but, seriously, Ino isn't that strong yet! And Hinata kicks ass, it's only natural I can't think of the right way to make it!)

"Way to go Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned as Asuma laiyd Ino against the wall behind them.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She blushed shyly as they looked up at the screen.

*** ** ***

Inuzuka Kiba

VS

Abumi Zaku

*** ** ***

The two grinned as they hopped down. Zaku and Kiba both being way too overconfident, as usual. "You're going down!" They said as one and glared at each other.

"Begin!" Hayate said jumping back.

Kiba put Akamaru down and charged at the other boy. Zaku smirked and flung his good arm forward and Kiba flew back, clutching his ears in pain. "Ugh!" Kiba groaned and Akamaru whimpered. Kiba tossed Akamaru a soldier pill and the dog's fur began turning a rusty red. Kiba began doing handseals as Akamaru jumped onto his back. He landed on the tiger seal and leaned down as his features became more feral, his finger-nails becoming claws as Akamaru changed into a clone of himself with feral features as well.

"Juujin Bunchin!" Kiba called as he and Akamaru charged. In the end, Kiba lay unconsciuos, ears bleeding from the sound, and Zaku being taken to the hospital because his arm was turning black and blue. (A/N; I'm way too lazy this fine evening!!!)

Hinata watched Kiba go sadly as Ino stirred and woke with a start. "Ahh!" She cried, looking around disorientedly. "Hinata, what happened?" She asked, standing up to stand beside the girl.

"I won our match, Kiba lost to Zaku." She replied, looking at the screen.

*** ** ***

Aburame Shino

VS

Hyuuga Neji

*** ** ***

(A/N; Again, too damn lazy and have no clue how I should start.)

Shino was lying there, unconcious as Neji fell to the ground after Hayate called that he was the winner and Hinata and Naruto watched him stand up wobbily and make his way to the balcany.

*** ** ***

Nara Shikamaru

VS

Tsuchi Kin

*** ** ***

Shikamaru muttered several troublesomes under his breath and walked down to the fighting area. (A/N; You all know how this one goes!!! So there! I'm not being too lazy!!.... Okay, I am, but I'm really pissed, I'm tired, and my mind is rather blank tonight.)

"O...kay... That was lame. Ino, you're teammate is such a smart-ass." Naruto sighed and the girl finally noticed him.

"Naruto?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Who else would I be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Where's your team?" She demanded.

"Didn't you here? They got kicked out." He shrugged at her shocked expression and looked at the screen.

*** ** ***

Akimick Chouji

VS

Kinuta Dosu

*** ** ***

*** ** ***

Subaku no Gaara

VS

Rock Lee

*** ** ***

(A/N; Do I even have to repeat myself for these? Just watch the fights in the Naruto Anime.)

Naruto hopped down and landed next to Lee, unfortunately getting in the way of the sand going towards Lee. Sand clamped around his left arm and right leg and sqeezed. He cursed as he sent the fox's chakra to his arms and legs to make them denser and the sand, suddenly, recoiled and shot back into the guard like a frightened puppy. Naruto winced as he rubbed his arm, which was now about a third way crushed, his leg was much better and only had a light bruise.

"Naruto?" Lee said in shock as Gai hugged him and Naruto.

"Naruto! That was so youthful of you! Saving a fellow ally from a terrible fate!" Gai said, filled with pride.

Naruto was shaken from his daze and looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry, did you say something Gai?" He asked and Gai began screaming about Kakashi giving his student his 'hip' attitude. "Not to interupt you or anything, but could you, I don't know... LET ME GO!" Naruto shouted at him, face turning blue from lack of oxygen and a twitch from uncontroled, pent up rage rolling through his body.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. Normally the blonde was full of energy, always go lucky, always happy. To see him flip out like that was unheard of, except to Kakashi and Hinata. Kakashi had gotten talked down by the blond, and Hinata listened to his rants countless times after he went into an overload about his teammates doing this and that.

Gai let the boy go and sent Lee to get medical treatment. Naruto walked back to his place and winced as he raised his arm and began doing seals, he made a medical jutsu and, after he was done, he felt the seal on his neck act up momentarily, but forced it all back down with a sigh as he looked at the screen.

*** ** ***

Subaku no Temari

VS

Higarashi Tenten

*** ** ***

(A/N; Why bother explaining anymore?)

*** ** ***

Subaku no Konkuro

VS

Shinsei

*** ** ***

--- -- ---

I think I'll sign off here. As many of you can tell, I'm not in my most... inspirational moods at the moment. I've been grounded because I need to spend more time on my studies. So, technically, I'm not even supposed to be on right now, I'm grounded T.T(The first few sections on it I wrote before getting grounded). I'm getting a freaking D minus in Health, a C in History, and a D in Science!!! So yeah, I probably wont update for the next week or so. I'm really, truly sorry that this chapter started to suck after the matches began, but in all honesty, you really could just watch most of the matches on the manga, so yeah, not all is lost here. I'm just grounded. TT,TT


	16. Unexpected Surprises

Here you go!!!! I love you all and I thank you for you patience with me and my procrastination disorder and CLD(Cronic Laziness Disorder)!!! I finally got my grades presentable to the public! My grades are all in the B's and an A in my favorite subject.... ENGLISH!!!!! Anyway... I'd like to thank 'Where r my chips' for your suggestion!!! I'm putting it in my chapter and I hope everyone likes it!!!

Here's my chapter and I hope you enjoy!!!!

**'Will you shut up, Candy!!! You're noisier than me!'**

Why don't you shut up, Naruto! ~glare~ And who said you could be in my author's note?

**'...'**

Thought so. Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!!!

--- -- ---

*** ** ***

Subaku no Konkuro

VS

Shinsei

*** ** ***

Shinsei sighed as he disappeared and reappeared in a burst of bubbles. Konkuro jumped over the railing and stared at him intently. Everyone watched as the two stared at each other and a tense silence filled the area.

Hayate sighed and called. "Begin!" While jumping back.

Shinsei didn't give the puppet master a chance to react before darting at the poor Suna genin at a speed that almost rivaled Lee with his weights on. He landed a swift upper cut that sent the boy flying. He went to go after him calmly when he found he couldn't move. He didn't even bat an eyelash as he looked at the puppet in little to no interest. He sighed calmly as he was _eaten_ by the puppets stomach. Konkuro smirked as he went for the kill.

Everyone watched in awe as the puppet was suddenly blown to bits and Shinsei stood there... in the air... with black raven wings... that were twitching to keep him in one place. He gently floated down and everyone was staring at him, mouths agape and eyes wide. (AN; Thanks agian for this idea!!! ^,^)

The wings flapped once and Konkuro was flung into the wall behind him... which was about ten yards behind him. Shinsei closed his eyes and the wings suddenly disapated into thin air. When he opened his eyes he shot forward to the groggy Konkuro, who was trying to keep his balance.

With the grace of a butterfly, he flipped Konkuro onto his back and held a kunai to his neck lazily. "Yeild or your life is no longer existant." He said with a yawn.

"Who're you?" Konkuro asked, still dazed before his eyes readjusted and he realised his position. "Fine!" He groaned before turning his head towards the proctor, wincing as he did so. "Proctor! I give up!" He sighed.

--- -- ---

Naruto sighed before he twitched in annoyance when he realised that he and one other person were the only ones left. He looked at Tanina and she glared at him. They were given a ten minute break for bathroom, drinks, ect. He approached Shinsie and Sora glared at him as well.

"So, did you get the wings from Rokubi?" He asked so softly that only Shinsei and his team heard him.

"Yes, Naruto-san. Why do you ask?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know. Just curious I guess." Naruto shrugged and grinned. "The wonders of what a demon can do, no?" He chuckled when, suddenly, his wrists and ankle binds were suddenly back and he fell to the ground and growled in annoyance and sent chakra through his system with control no genin should even have, making sure not to let any chakra touch his already seven hundred pound weights. _'What the HELL was that?!'_ He demanded of the demon fox, only to get a snort and a "shut up" from her.

"Are you alright, Naruto-san?" Shinsei asked in mild concern and Naruto felt like punching a few dozen trees and several nuke-nin. A foriegner cared more for him than his own teammates!

"I'm fine. The fox decided I've gone long enough without my binds, is all." He said, scratching the back of his head. He heard many people gasp and he and Shinsei's team turned to look at the board.

*** ** ***

Uzumaki Naruto

Vs.

Uzumaki Tanina

*** ** ***

Not even the Hokage expected this.

Naruto and Tanina turned slowly to look at each other. "You're an Uzumaki!" They shouted at each other in shock, pointing at each other with eyes wide and mouths agape. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat at the same time as her. "We should wait till after this to catch up, eh? I mean, one of us has to continue, right?" Naruto chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. She nodded in determination.

"Even if we are, in some twisted way, family, I'm still not losing to you." She said as she jumped down with the grace of a lion.

He followed suit and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled slyly. "Let's get this over with."

The two turned to Hayate. He coughed a few times before calling the match. "Begin!"

The two jumped back and Naruto tapped his foot on the ground three times in a steady beat. "You know, things could have worked out differently. Had we only met sooner." He smiled in determination as he suddenly rushed at her.

Her eyes widened at his speed, he was moving so fast that even Kakashi, who had lifted up his Hiate just in case they showed great speed, was having trouble following his movements. She was flung back several feet and she got up and glared at him. "That's the way you want it, eh?" She smirked and flashed through hand seals. The green of her eyes started fading into a brilliant shade of indigo and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Is that... demonic energy I feel from you?" He said in a voice that only she could hear. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"How could you tell?" She chuckled. "I've been able to use chakra since I was three Naruto, don't underestimate me." She smirked and got into the Uzumaki stance and got a feeling of dread when Naruto smirked and began going through the same seals as she did moments ago. She paled when blue eyes turned teal. "Y-you went past my level!" She shouted in shock.

Naruto looked at her, and shifted into the same stance as hers, except there was something... different about it. Only, if you'd seen it usded by a true master of the Uzumaki taijutsu style, then you'd know he was using one of the elemental stances. Old man Sarutobi smiled slightly and Kakashi up and grinned at his student. Hinata blushed, knowing as she couldn't beat him when he used any elemental form but this one. It was her element, after all.

Naruto breathed deeply and looked completely calm. He was in the water stance. He gave a 'Bring it on' gesture and she charged at him with grace only one with experience could have. Tanina brought her leg up and attempted to kick him. Naruto ducked under it with even more grace then she and grabbed said leg before twisting it and she found herself slidding on the ground, a few yards away from him.

She glared at him and spit out the blood that she coughed up from when he, at some point, kneed her in the stomach. He turned to look at her impassively. "You know, just because it's supposed to be a lost Kekkei Genkai, it's still an Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai. You shouldn't be surprised that someone other than you can use it." He said.

"I didn't even know that there were a_ny_ other Uzumaki left but me." She said, not even looking at him. "I bet you've at least got friends that accepted you from the start!" She said so softly that only Naruto could hear. "I grew up all alone, ignored and left out in the cold. Everyone avoided me but I still heard them mutter harsh and nasty words at me." She clenched her fist. "Maybe you have your family here, I don't know. My father killed my mother when he found out that the Uzumaki has generations of wolf spirit and fox demon in them." Still talking so quietly that only he could hear. "He even tried to kill me, you know." She looked up and had tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't know this fact until I became a Genin. I was told it happened on my first birthday, but I can't be too sure. After that, everyone began to find out about the Uzumaki family secret. I was the only one of the Uzumaki in my village, I heard that the Uzumaki family had all been killed ten years before I was born." She was so quiet that Naruto had to strain to hear. "I only knew that the Heir to the clan had survived, but heard she died when my great grandmother attacked he Hidden Leaf on October Tenth, I heard that the heir was staying with her, in Konoha for ten years before finally being killed when a building collapsed. Did you know this? Did you know that the Heir to our clan, Uzumaki Kushina was killed by her own grandmother that day?" She sobbed silently.

The information hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. He stumbled backwards in shock and she narrowed her eyes. "What is it?! You scared of me?" She demanded.

"No!" Naruto said forcefully. "Just... to find out that my mother was killed by her on that day is kind of hard to take in, even more so then the fact that my father died the same day." Naruto clenched his fist and wanted to kill someone, preferibly Orochimaru. He was the great grandson of the one being that was the bane to his whole life... Kyuubi no Kitsune.

She gasped. "You're her son?!" She asked. "I didn't even know she was married!" She exclaimed, finally wipping her eyes and standing. "No matter, I'm still not going to lose." She took a shacky breath and glanced at her teammates when she heard Naruto speak again.

"You know, me and you are the same in many ways." It was soft, only she could hear. "My mother died the day I was born, during the attack. Same with my father, he died sealing Kyu into a child. His own child. I was looked down upon. Beaten almost every other day by the people that my father had wanted to see me as a hero for keeping the fox at bay. But, no, people are ignorant, stupid, oblivious, and completely heartless in somecases. The first time I was attacked... it was my fifth birthday, and I was going to see Oji-san, but no, I was attacked by a bunch of drunks and left in a coma for nearly two weeks. I was raped on my sixth birthday and it nearly left me in a perminent mental trauma, but I had Oji-san and Iruka, I even had Itachi and Rin, the only people who accepted me. I pulled through and started acting like an idiot when I found it made the beatings more bearable and hid most of my pain. The last time I cried because of this was when I was eight, and made a promise to do something about it. My stealth skills shot up through the roof, I read in my spare time, and I had fairly descent chakra control by the time of the Genin exams. But I failed three freaking times and then got passed for... a reason I cannot tell." He continued in a steady voice, keeping it to where only she could hear.

"Finally, I got fed up with everyone, and everything, and I got some... ghostly pales, if you will. They lead me to scrolls and helped me get stronger before they crossed over, I decided to just show something and became a great shinobi in less than four months, and this is where I am now." He looked up and spoke aloud. "Let's finish this and go get some ramen." He smirked when she smiled sadly at him and got into her stance again, her eyes slowly becoming lighter as if something he said was allowing her to advance a level with _OniAzure._

She ran at him, her eyes able to keep up with his speed, but her physical strength not enough and she found herself being flung into yet another wall. She stood and glared at him in annoyance. "How'd you get so fast?" She asked suspiciously.

"I had on nearly a thousand pounds of weight on before this." He shrugged and everyone stared at him with their eyes bugged out. "It's simply at seven hundred at the moment, the weight lifting slowly due to a few seals so it doesn't cause any strain. I'll be able to know my full speed in about... two weeks if I keep from adding more chakra to them." He shrugged again and got into a stance. This was another Uzumaki stance, but one that only Hinata had ever seen.

The Wind Elemental stance. His movements were swift and sharp, as if guided by the wind as he blocked her moves and she had cuts everytime she touched him. She jumped back and stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm in an elemental stance." He told her and her eyes widened.

"You're into the style so much you're in the elemental stances?" She asked in surprise and just shrugged it off. "So you're using the wind stance? I've only read about it, and there was no description in any of my scrolls that I inherited from my mother, so you must have either made it yourself, or found the last scroll containing it." She concluded.

"I've got all my mother's taijutsu scrolls, they included everyone but fire and wind. I got fire from one of my... ghostly friends, and I created the wind on my own after reading basic descriptions that hardly went into detail. It's quite effective to lightning users." He smirked as her eyes narrowed and then she smirked back.

"I don't know how you knew, but here I go." She went into an elemental stance as well, hers not lightning, but fire. "Lightning may be my main element, but fire's stronger then wind." She said and he charged. They exchanged blows. His strikes making hers more effective, but also causing damage to her. She hit him in the stomach with a burst of demonic chakra and he jumped back, eyes flashing from teal to bright pink. She had the decency to look surprised. What was that?!

He growled in annoyance as his eyes flashed crimson before settling back to teal. "I don't like getting hit with that type of energy." He said, shifting into another stance. The water stance. Naruto suddenly looked calm and serene as he ran at her and seemed to flow around her blows until he finally hit her with an upper cut that sent her flying to the air. She landed, unconscious. He'd sent a chakra spike to the nervous system and it knocked her out.

Everyone blinked at him, what the hell was that about?!?!

"~Cough~ Winner; Uzumaki Naruto." Hayated coughed.

Naruto sighed as he picked up Tanina and the others came down when Hayate called them.

"~cough~ These will be your ~cough~ opponents in one month when we host the finals and ~cough~ you have time to rest and train for that one month break period.~cough~" Hayated coughed, holding up a sheet.

_Abumi Zaku vs. Fukinara Sora_

_Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata_

_Nara Shikamaru vs. Subaku no Temari_

_Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kinuto Dosu_

_Shinsei vs. Subaku no Gaara_

"That is all ~cough~ you are dismissed." Hayate concluded and the group was lead from the forest.

Naruto walked with Tanina in his arms bridal style and Hinata by his side. "You were great Hinata-chan." He commented and she sighed.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. But I wish I hadn't been the one to fight her. She's been my friend for a very long time." Hinata told him and he nodded. "You were great too." She smiled as Tanina began to stir.

"Thanks Hina-chan!" He said sheepishly. "Hey, do you want to join me and my new found family member to get ramen?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'd love to." She said.

"Love to, what?" Tanina spoke groggily and stumbled slightly when Naruto put her on her own feet.

"To get ramen with us." Naruto smiled. "She knows me better than anyone and she's my most trusted friend."

"Oh, okay." Tanina shrugged. "So..." She said awkwardly. "Does this mean I could, possibly, stay with you over break? Since we're related and all?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged and sighed. "I'll have to do a bit of dusting, I haven't gone to my apartment in months, and I'll have to restock food. But, it should be ready soon. I was actually thinking of getting a bigger apartment so people could stay over since I'm getting quite a few friends. And I wanted to stay somewhere that has working electricty so I can get a phone. And I've got a big collection of scrolls, so I'll need a study for them and my recent seal experiments." He continued to ramble till they got to the ramen shop. "Hey old man, I'll take two Miso Pork." He said and the vendor nodded. "What did you guys want?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll take a chicken." Tanina nodded.

"And I'll take a Miso." Hinata told the vendor, who nodded to each and began the order.

"I haven't seen you in a while Naruto." A girl came up with a smile.

"I've been busy." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"So, Hinata, how do you know each other?" Tanina asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well... We've been in the same class of the academy for a while. We've been hanging out for about two months or so, and we're dating now, but... yeah." Hinata blushed.

Ayame suddenly sqealed. "Why didn't you guys tell me?!" She demanded with a grin. "I mean, it's not like I'd tell anyone! You guys put so little trust in me!" She whined.

"Sorry Neechan!" Naruto said sheepishly. "We forgot."

"You forgot about me?!" She said in mock hurt.

"Um... Naruto, weren't we going to talk?" Tanina said and they began sharng their life's story and everything about anything until they paid and walked until they ended up at a park and continued to talk until it was past midnight.

--- -- ---

Okay, I know it's short and rather un reactional, but hey, this is Naruto we're talking about!!! Naruto is known for thi sort of thing! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed and all!!! It's been awhile since I've updated because of my grades but... anyway, REVIEW!!!


	17. You Knew!

~sigh~ Here's my next chapter and I hope you all enjoy the beginning of the final rounds!!!

--- -- ---

Naruto groaned as he sat up in his bed. He felt like hell, and didn't have any explanations as to why. He walked into his new kitchen and was greeted by two cheery girls talking and laughing. "Did I miss something?" He asked them and they turned to look at him before bursting into giggles. Naruto sighed and pulled out some eggs and bacon before beginning to fry them. "Tanina, how do you like your eggs cooked?" He asked distantly and Hinata immediately stopped giggling and Tanina looked at him oddly.

"Scrambled." She hesitated. "Why do you seem so spacey?" She asked him with a frown.

"Just thinking." He said a little too quickly.

"Naru-kun." Hinata said in a low, dangerous voice.

"It's just... I knew I was part fox demon and part wolf spirit, but... I didn't know I had that much demon blood in me. The Kyuubi..." He turned his head down and clenched his fist around the pan's handle. "I just don't believe it. How could I be a direct decedent to the most powerful demon in existence?" He scowled as he began scrambling a couple eggs. "I don't even want to look at that beast at the moment! How could she be so cruel?!"

He flipped the egg and began breaking it fiercely. "Vile!"

He slammed the eggs on a plate and began frying more bacon, it cooking faster than it should. "And vicious!" He tossed the bacon on the three plates and placed one at each spot with care before slamming into his seat in a rage. "To her own granddaughter! Suddenly attacking out of the blue while her own kin is giving birth!?" His fork melted in his hand, becoming pure lava before it froze over with a frost on top of his plate. The two stared at him as he glared at the offending, frost-bitten rock. It seemed to recoil from his icy glare.

Naruto felt the curse-seal heat up on his neck and tried to calm himself down as he fought the urges to seek out power, he didn't need any more power, he was strong enough! He took a few shaky breaths, stupid Orochimaru! The seal as _not_ helping him through puberty one bit!! He stood and grabbed another fork from a drawer and sitting back down with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry guys, but this stupid seal, mixed with what we learned yesterday, is not making me feel any better about my ability to keep my emotions in check." He smiled weakly at them and they nodded in reply as breakfast was eaten in pure, uninterrupted silence. "So, why are you here Hina-chan? Not that I don't mind, but why?" Naruto asked after Tanina left to meet her team.

"I wanted to get away from my father badgering me about him being to one to train me to fight against Neji." She explained softly as he grabbed her hand to comfort her. "And I wanted to see you." She said in a ghost of a whisper.

"Well... you're always welcome Hina-chan. And I can change my appearance and make it seem like... Tsunade of the Sannin is taking you out of the village for training." Naruto nodded slightly and she grinned at him.

"I'd love that!" She squealed, hugging him happily.

He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked out. After a few blocks they sepparated and Naruto transformed into Tsunade before meeting up with Hinata again.

He was rather annoyed by the looks and bows people were giving him as he walked in his special henge that literally changes the appearance, not in a genjutsu. He walked into a training ground to see Hinata training and smirked. "Hey brat! What're you doing?" 'Tsunade' asked.

"I-I'm training for t-the Chunnin e-exam." Hinata replied, stepping into roll.

"Huh, interesting." 'Tsunade began to walk away.

"Wait!" Hinata called, running after her. "I'd like you to train me! I'll do anything!" She said, walking in step with the 'Sannin'.

"Hm...." 'Tsunade' hummed thoughtfully before smirking. "All right, but you're going to have to be willing to go through Hell and back."

"H-Hai!" Hinata said, acting grateful.

"And stop all that damn stuttering!" 'Tsunade' snapped at her.

"Hai!" Hinata said without the trace of a stutter.

"Good. Now lets go see Sarutobi-sensei." The 'Slug Sannin' said as they walked.

--- In the shadows ---

Jaraiya chuckled slightly. "Now I definitely want him as my student." _I thought I'd get more things for my research, but this is ridicules, faking a legand, just to be together for training._ Jaraiya chuckled as he finished writing in his notebook and went to go and spy on their meeting with his sensei.

--- The Hokage's office ---

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he did more, more, and more paperwork from Hell. He was broken from his thoughts when a voice on the intercom caught his attention. "Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you." His assistant told him.

Old man Sarutobi sputtered for a minute. "T-Tsunade! Send her up! Send her up!" He said quickly and happily.

A minute passed and 'Tsunade' and the Hyuuga heiress entered the room. "Tsunade! What did you need to speak with me about? What is Hinata doing with you? And I thought you never wanted to come back." Sarutobi said in cunfusion.

"I just wanted to let you know... Shizune and I were in Suna, when we found the corpse of the Yondaime Kazekage in a valley just outside the village. Something's going on down there. Oh, and I'd like permission to take this girl out of the village before the Chunnin exams." 'Tsunade' said gruffly. It wasn't a lie about the Kazekage, only it was one of his clones that were going to go get info on Gaara for him.

Jaraiya walked in a second later. "And I'd like to take Uzumaki Naruto out with them. Naruto has potential, taking Orochimaru's arm like that. I was going to confront the boy in a few minutes." Jaraiya said broadly and Hinata grinned while 'Tsunade' shooled her expression to look bored.

"Okay... You have permission. But remember to have them back by the finals." Sarutobi said with a nod.

The three bowed and left. Sarutobi chuckled at their antics. "Naruto-kun. You almost had me going for a second. But Shizune would be here and Tsunade isn't nearly that respectful." He mused as he got back to his 'evil paperwork of doom.'

--- -- ---

The trio was laughing as they walked through the village, Naruto'd dropped his 'henge' a bit ago, and now they were on their way to see Hyuuga Hiashi. They walked up and Jaraiya cleared his throat and knocked on the door while Naruto made a clone with his specail 'henge' over it and masking the chakra signature like Jaraiya's. Hanabi answered the door with eyes akin to confusion. Upon seeing them, her eyes went wide and she let them in. "Did you need something, Jaraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama?" She asked them.

"We wanted to speak with Hiashi about taking Hinata with us for training for the Chunnin exams." Jaraiya said dismissively.

--- -- ---

Twenty minutes later, a very confuse group of four walked through the gates and towards a post town that was a thirty-five minute walk away. As they walked, the slug Sannin disappeared in a poof in smoke and Jaraiya led them to a clearing. "So gakis, what's your abilities in all the categories?" He asked curiously.

"We've both got great chakra control, that of a Hyuuga head." Naruto said. "We're both good in medical ninjutsu, I'm close to being a swords master while both me and Hinata-chan are close to mastering out new taijutsu styles. I can do Kagebunshin and many others, I can control all the five elements, but earth is the hardest for me. My genjutsu is little to nonexistant and I'm a seals master." Naruto said with a frown, he knew he was forgetting alot.

"I'm almost finished creating my new taijutsu style, I can do Kagebunshin to some extent and most of my clan techniques. I can control the water element, and I'm proficiant in genjutsu and medical ninjutsu." Hinata said with a frown that matched Naruto's. "But my energy seems to be less and less everyday. So it's harder for me to train lately." She commented softly.

"And Orochimaru gave me his cursed seal, my emotions are going a whack, and he put an elemental seal over _Kyuubi's_ seal." He sneered at the mear name.

"Let me guess, you found out about Kyuubi?" Jaraiya sighed but froze when he got a menacing glare mixed with killed intent so controlled it only went at him. He stared at Naruto as he glared back with hateful eyes.

"You knew!?" Naruto growled at him menacingly. "You knew that the Kyuubi was my great grandmother and you didn't tell me!" He raged as he scowled and looked away. He had to get that stupid seal off his neck.

"Naruto..." Jaraiya hesitated. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... but, after what she did..." He looked away. "I stopped seeing her as a friend that day... It hurt, oh kami it hurt so much when she suddenly lashed out at us. She was a really close friend to me, your father, Tsunade, and even Orochimaru for kami's sake! I didn't want to bring her up, I don't think... I'm sorry, Naruto. But I couldn't bring myself to... to tell you." He clenched his fist as he closed his eyes tightly.

He looked up with sorrow filled eyes and watched Naruto's head rose up slowly, the only thing betraying his emotions was the emotions storming through his suddenly dull, almost grey, eyes. Sadness, sorrow, betrayal, shame, forgiveness, fear, rage, and a deep deep hurt that made him want to look away. His eyes were shinning with un-shed tears and Hinata flinched next to him.

"So, she was a close friend?" His voice cracked nodded stiffly and Hinata watched them wearily. "And it hurts to talk about it? So... you didn't tell me because...." He sniffed as the tears fell. "Because you wanted to... to protect me." He looked away, clenching his fists as his shoulders shook. He took a few shaky breaths and looked up at them, tears streaming his face as he smiled sadly at them. "I'm sorry." He whispered and stifled a sob. He stood up abruptly and walked briskly away. "I need some time... to think." He said in a shaky voice.

"So, how did he find out?" Jaraiya asked Hinata softly.

"There was another Uzumaki in the preliminaries." Hinata responded, looking at him. "He was fighting her and she told him about how her father killed her mother and said that the heir was staying in Konoha with her grandmother, the Kyuubi." Hinata said, they'd told her while they were hanging out after the fights.

"I see." Jaraiya murmured sadly. "I was going to tell him when he turned sixteen." He chuckled sadly. "Irony sucks." He muttered in annoyance.

--- A few weeks ---

After that incident, things went smoothly and the three became closer than close, like two kids and a father. Naruto and Hinata had gotten the seals taken off of them that Orochimaru put on them, but Hinata still had some health problems from hers, and Naruto still had the curse seal on his neck. Naruto and Hinata would got back to visit their family every Monday and then be back by nightfall to one of the towns they'd go to. Mostly, Jaraiya left them with something to do and then left for research or something else that they didn't think they even wanted to know about.

Turns out, like Naruto, Hinata had a knack for using a sword and they both got twice their power as before, probably being at Jounin level, maybe even ANBU. They were at high Chunnin to low Jounin before, but now they were at least twice that much thanks to having someone explain things through for them about the things they were interested in learning. They even got experience by taking on bandits and missing nin for a bit of extra cash. In short, Naruto and Hinata were geniuses when people gave them a chance.

The three were in a tavern, laughing when a commotion outside snapped them out of it. The three exchanged glances and walked outside to see a man with black hair and dull grey eyes harassing some random women, his hiate had a slash through it, marking him as a missing nin from Iwa. Naruto and Hinata scowled. Freakin' pig!

They got a solemn nod from Jaraiya and they rushed forward to stop the man. In the end, they had a bruise on each of their arms, but the man was good as dead. They scowled at him and they brought him in for the bounty with Jaraiya.

After a bit, the trio was walking back to Konoha, the Chunnin exams were the next day, so they had to hurry.

--- The next day ---

Spectators were cheering and demanding good fights of the contestants. The competitors stood proudly at the center, well, most of them. Two from Konoha missing, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. And the one from Oto, Kinuto Dosu.

"Where in hell are they?" Hiashi, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Sarutobi demanded no one.

The doors opened and everyone turned to see Naruto and Hinata walk in with Jaraiya of the Sannin. Jaraiya went to sit with the Jounin sensei that were in a group with their students. But, the thing that made them confused was the things the two Genin had on their person.

Hinata wore a pair of black ninja pants with a navy blue sleeveless shirt. She had on black fingerless gloves and navy blue sandals with her hiate still tied around her neck. She had numerous holsters on her legs and a sword katana with an obsidian hilt and sheath and blue leather around the handle. She walked with a confidence none of them had seen in her before and her hair was to her shoulders now.

Naruto had on black ninja trousers and a orange muscle shirt under a black short sleeved jacket. He also had on black fingerless gloves and navy blue sandals. His hiate was tied around his upper right arm. He had only three holsters on his legs and a scroll attached to his waist along with a katana that had an obsidian sheath that had a fox near the bottom and eight circles around the top, the ninth replaced by a blue crystal. The handle and hilt were both made of red wood and the handle had a white cloth around it.

Everyone stared as they walked up to the other contestants. They studied the proctor for a while. They noted that it was not Hayate, but kept their mouths shut. They took a look at the competition. Naruto sighed. "My opponent isn't even here." He whispered to Hinata.

"I know. Something doesn't seem right." She muttered back.

The Hokage and Kazekage conversed casually before Sarutobi stood and went to the railing of the Kage box. "Welcome all!" He said in a voice that boomed out to every corner of the arena. "And our deepest thanks for coming here to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. For this years Chunnin exams! We have come to the final competition between the nine candidates who made it through the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been fought!" He continued. "Now everyone enjoy!" He said and cheering ensued for five long minutes.

"Oh, there's one more thing before we get started." Genma said, reaching into his vest to grab a sheet of paper. He unfolded it to reveal changes in the matches. "I suggest you look it over." He said and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. What the hell happened to Dosu?

_Abumi Zaku vs. Fukinara Sora_

_Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata_

_Nara Shikamaru vs. Subaku no Temari_

_Uzumaki Naruto vs. Shinsei_

_Subaku no Gaara_

Naruto narrowed his eyes, so now he was fighting Shinsei instead. Just what was going on and... something in the shadows caught his attention, what were ANBU doing here anyway? Genma met his gaze with a confused glance. The boy, for being the dead-last, sure was smart and suspiscious.

Naruto shared a glance with Hinata, the girl nodded a barely noticeable nod, signifying she knew something was up as well. Genma caught this as well, those two were definitely more than meets the eye.

"Alright, listen up. The terrains different but the rules are the same as before. The rule is that there are no rules. The match continues until one contestant can't fight, acknowledges defeat, or dies." Genma explained. "That being said, if I determine that a match is over, I can step in and stop it at any ti-" He was cut off as Hinata suddenly broke into a coughing fit and Naruto's eyes widened in alarm.

"Hinata-chan!" He said worriedly when she coughed up blood. He made a weird hand sign and touched her arm, she suddenly stopped and gave him a thankful nod.

"Sorry, please continue." She said softly as a few eyed her worriedly.

Hanabi turned to her father. "What's wrong with Nee-chan? How did Naruto make it stop?" She asked him in confusion.

"I don't know, but I think Naruto's just keeping her stable at the moment." He said softly, shocking people around him.

Genma finished explaining and said, "Okay, these are the opponents for the first match. Abumi Zaku... and Fukinara Sora. Those two stay, the rest of you can go to the waiting area." He waited until the only ones there were the competitors before calling "Begin!", and jumping back.

_**(A/N; I'm going to keep Sora's abilities in the dark for now, so yeah...)**_

Genma walked forward to check the hardly breathing Zaku. "Winner, Fukinara Sora!" He called and everyone cheered at the fighting display.

"Next up, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji, please come down to the fighting area." Genma called and the two jumped down lightly, taking position in front of each other. "Begin!" With that, Genma jumped back.

"You should just give up now." Neji scoffed arrogantly. "You and I both know you wont win know you were never meant to be a ninja." He said coldly. Whatever he was expecting her to do, it certainly wasn't this.

She simply started chuckling. "You know what's funny, four months ago I probably would have believed you, but now, I just think that's a load of shit!" She growled in annoyance.

"If you don't forfeit the match now, you know what will happen." He said coldly, slightly miffed by her response.

She again did something unexpected. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as if the out come was obvious. "Oh, you mean where you end up on your face, battered and bruised? Or where I'm standing over you, telling you to stop following a set path and live the way you want?" A few people that heard her confident remark drew back, what the hell happened to her the past month?!

Neji glared at her with a scowl before going through hand seals. "Byakugan!" He said and the veins around his eyes bulged.

Hinata simply got into a stance a released a small amount of chakra. The veins around her eyes bulged out and she emitted a small amount of killer intent and the people who knew her were floored. Just what did she do on her spare time?!

Kurenai and Kakashi turned to Hiashi, who looked just as miffed. "What did you do to your daughter in the past few weeks, Hiashi-sama?" Kurenai asked weakly.

"I am not the one who trained her." Hiashi spok calmly.

"Oh, and who did?" Kakashi asked, intriuged.

"She and Naruto went on a one month training trip with Jaraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin." Hiashi replied simply and their eyes bugged out as they drew a breath. No wonder the girl got so confident and smart assy, she was with Tsunade, Jaraiya, _and_ Naruto for a whole month alone.

"I hope you trained, Neji." She muttered just loud enough for him to here.

"I have." Neji replied coolly as the two rushed each other.

As the two blocked each other, Hinata suddenly switched into a stance that resembled the Jyuuken, but was completely different at the same time. She swiftly moved out of the way of each blow that Neji tried to hit on her. Keyword; tried.

Hinata suddenly did a back bend and brought her feet up, they connected with his stomach and she flipped back to her feet, Neji following the momentum and ended up under her, she standing on his stomach as he gasped for breath, having it all knocked out of him from the attack. She was heavier than she appeared, way way heavier. By at least two hundred pounds.

He grabbed her ankles and gave them a thrust with chakra. Hinata nearly lost balance when she landed, because she couldn't feel her feet. She flipped onto her hands as Neji got up, if she couldn't use her feet to stand, she'd use her hands. This was her thoughts as she kicked him in the face and sent chakra to her ankles, reopening the tenketsu.

She flipped back to her feet in time to block several strikes. Neji already had bruises on his body, and it was only about ten minutes into the fight. She seemed to flow around each and every attack as if she was water and when she struck, it was like a raging waterfall. Finally, she gave a powerful uppercut and he flew several yards away, flat on his face, battered and bruised as she walked forward. "Neji-Niisan. I know you hate me because your father took my father's place, but I know exactly what it feels like to be marked, not personally, but I've watched a very close friend of mine, and he's got a seal too, one that makes him hated by at least half the population of Konoha." She murmured just loud enough for Neji and Genma to hear.

Genma walked forward to check Neji. "Winner; Hyuuga Hinata!" He called and everyone cheered like before. Hey, it's not everyday you see a Hyuuga use a different style and beat another with it.

She sighed in relief and went to join Naruto in the waiting area. She got there and Naruto hugged her. "You were great our there, Hina-chan." He smiled brightly at her and she smiled back as they went to go watch the other matches.

--- -- ---

I think I'll stop there. Oh, and who should I have Anko with?

Iruka.

Asuma.

Ibiki.

or

The Akatsuki spy?(I bet you can't guess who it is!)


	18. Hinata vs Sora

Here's the next chappy and I hope you all enjoy!!!!

--- -- ---

Naruto leaned against the bars lazily with Hinata leaning on his shoulder as they watched Shikamaru come up with great strategy and the sort. (You all should know what this fight turns into, so I'm not going to bother with typing it.) He glanced at Hinata when the winner of the match was called. He passed her a paper tag with an odd seal on it. "If anything like coughing starts, just send a bit of chakra into it and it'll stabilize you." He whispered into her ear. She nodded as he jumped down lightly with grace once thought impossible.

"This match, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Shinsei...." Genma glanced between the two Jinchurriki. "Begin!" He called before jumping back with a feeling of dread.

Shinsei and Naruto stared at each other for a while. "So... we finally meet in battle." Naruto said with the emotion of a seasoned ANBU, no emotion at all.

"It would seem, so." Shinsei replied icily. They stood there, neither wanting to give the first move, the first move always gives you away. Some of the judges wrote down the two know somethings. They both dropped into a stance at the same time, Shinsei in the Raven stance, Naruto in the Uzumaki Earth stance. They waited a few more minutes as the crowd began getting impatient. Finally, they both charged at each other, assessing the other enough. Shinsei made to jab Naruto in the gut, but Naruto was too fast and grabbed his wrist before kicking Shinsei several feet away, dropping into a relaxed stance, but ready for anything.

Shinsei stood calmly as he stared at Naruto unblinkingly. The two dived in again and traded blows, both trying to think of ways to piss the other off. "You know, I hate you." They said at the same time. "Good!" They replied together. "Stop saying everything with me!" They huffed in annoyance, what the f*** is up with that?! They took a deep breath and ran at each other again.

Sora, Tanina, Hinata, Jaraiya, and several others sweatdropped. Of all the things to piss Shinsei and Naruto off! Naruto made a jab at Shinsei's gut, the raven boy retaliated with sending a kick to his face. They both hit at the same time and flew back a bit. After a bit, Shinsei and Naruto hopped back and flashed through seals at lightning speed. Naruto finished first and muttered something under his breath and a large dragon of earth charged at Shinsei as a water dragon came up, in the end, the whole field was rather muddy.

Naruto got foxy a look on his face that had Hinata and Jaraiya take a step back. Kakashi glanced at the perverted Sannin and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't you know that Naruto works better with mud than straight earth or water. And that look..." Jaraiya shuddered. Kakashi shook his head, he didn't even want to know.

Naruto slipped into a different stance, it was a cross between the Water and the Earth stances. Tanina frowned in confusion, she'd never seen that stance before. Naruto and Shinsei stood there a moment before both charged, Shinsei noticed that Naruto's strikes were becoming more powerful and also faster than he could even see. He was sent flying and everyone watched in anticipation as he slowly rose to his feet. He had blood coming down the corner of his mouth and a few bruises that were already healing with a gash on his shoulder from... something. He kept his gaze sternly on Naruto, he had a bloody nose and a split lip, nothing too serious.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he went through a small line of seals. When he opened his eyes, the once green eyes were a deep blue, almost black with no pupil. He dropped into the Raven stance again and deep blue chakra began swirling at his feet. Sora and Tanina had looks of shock on their faces, he's resorting to that so soon!? Naruto tensed slightly in his stance, stupid demonic chakra! He almost missed Shinsei's movement before he was flung into a wall with enough force to break an average ninja's back, too bad Naruto's anything but average.

He landed on the ground and rose to his feet as he glared at the other boy, releasing a small amount of KI. He could see the movements, but his weights weren't fully off, so he couldn't keep up with demon induced moves. He scowled as he was thrown into another wall. He landed on his feet and held his side painfully, he'd broken about half his ribs and cracked the rest. He was thrown away again and closed his eyes as he landed this time. _Alright Kyuubi! Give me a small bit of your chakra!!_ He said in a mental growl that was anything but polite.

**Oh, so NOW you talk to me! Done with the silent treatment I assume!** She growled back.

_Just give me some f***ing chakra!_ He snarled. She sighed and obeyed, giving him the amount he requested.

Naruto opened his eyes, they were still blue, but the pupils were now slits. He rose his gaze to see Shinsei charging him again, this time, he grabbed the other boy's arm and threw him into the wall opposite at breakneck speeds. The battle raged on and the crowd cheered like no tomorrow. After a good twenty minutes of intense battle, Shinsei was out for the taking Naruto had a few slashes on his arms, shoulders, and stomach.

Genma and everyone stared at them before the crowd began cheering at the top of their lungs. "Winner; Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma anounced and Shinsei was taken away as Naruto walked back to the waiting area, where Hinata helped him heal the gashes while Kyuubi slowly healed his ribs. "Next match; Subaku no Gaara vs. Subaku no Temari!" Genma announced and Temari went pale.

"Proctor! I give up!" She announced with a hard swallow.

"Winner; Subaku no Gaara, by forfiet!" Genma anounce. "There will be a short, thirty minute break to allow all contestants to rest and the sort!" He announced, much the crowds annoyance.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and helped her to her feet. "Let's go get some Dango Hinata-chan!" He said with that foxy grin of his.

"Okay Naru-kun!" She agreed with a grin of her own.

They were walking back to the stadium when they felt a presence and turned around. "Ohayou, Tou-san!" Hinata greeted with a smile and a wave.

Hiashi smiled slightly. "I was impressed with you match, Hinata. You did good." He commented as they walked.

"Yeah, you were great." Hanabi agreed with a nod.

Hinata blushed, not used to praise from her family. "Thank you." She said softly as Naruto put an arm around her shoulder.

"You should see her when she's serious!" He grinned at them.

They stared at him for a moment before nodding in acceptance. They got back to the stadium just minutes before the matches began. "So, you against Sora, it'll be an exciting match." Naruto chuckled and did a seal, making sure she'd stay stable during her match and smiled worriedly. "Be careful around that guy, Hina-chan. He's got some traces of.... something?... in his blood as well, it's easy to tell with my senses. He's anything but a Genin." He warned quietly so only she could here.

"Yeah, but me and you are anything but Genin as well." She pointed out shyly. He laughed.

"Exactly why it'll be an exciting match. I believe you can do it, but we don't know the extent to his abilities, so it's anyone's match." Naruto and Hinata laughed a bit as they talked about their monthly experience.

"Next up, Hyuuga Hinata vs. Fukinara Sora!" Genma called and the two appeared with a respective shunshin. Sora with what appeared to be blue maple leaves, Hinata is a burst of water that just showed up out of thin air. After a minute of silence, Genma finally called, "Begin!" And hopped out of the way.

The two glared at each other for a long, tense minute that seemed to last an eternity. Then, both suddenly shot forward in a burst of speed that made them only appear as blurs to most of the Jounin. When they stopped about two yards apart, both had their backs to each other with katana drawn. And then...

**Splash.**

Hinata closed her eyes at the stalled reaction to the new slash on her shadow, knowing that Sora suffered the same to his side. They slowly turned to face each other, the air becoming heavy with tension as they stared at each other. Hinata suddenly got a feral smile and dropped into a low stance. "This is exciting." She commented.

He mirrored her by dropping into a stance and gave a confused smile. "How so?" Asked a very confused boy.

"I've only met three people that are at Genin to Chunnin that can match my sword capabilities. A strange boy from Rice country named Toru, and a missing nin I can't even name. Not to mention Naruto can pass as a master of the blade now." Hinata grinned in anticipation. "So this is exciting!" The two shot forward again and exchanged blows. Sora went for her stomach, Hinata somehow managed to raise her foot to use the plates on the base of her shoe to bloke and trap his blade before striking for his throat.

He abadoned his sword in favor of leaping away a safe distance. He took out a kunai to defend himself since he'd lost his katana. "You're better than I expected." He commented as she kept a neutral face and knelt down to pick up his blade, keeping eye contact the whole time. They stood for several minutes as different conversations were happening in the stands.

--- -- ---

"She's got excellent swordsmen-ship." Asuma praised. Gai nodded in affirmation as Tenten had stars in her eyes, Kiba looked miffed, Shino was neutral, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were watching in awe, Sakura was cheering, and Sasuke scoffed in annoyance. Lee was whooping and shouting like no tomorrow.

"Yosh, Such Youthfullness of my eternal rival's girlfriend!" He said with a strange fire in his eyes. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Um... who's your 'eternal rival'?" Asked a miffed Tenten.

"Naruto is my eternal rival!" Lee shouted with a glint in his eyes as everyone stared further.

"H-He's dating Hinata!?" Kiba shouted in shock.

"Yosh!"

--- -- ---

Hiashi, Hanabi, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Anko were watching with a slacked jaw. They turned to a smirking Jaraiya as he walked up to him. "H-Hinata, she's... she's... she's awsome!" Hanabi finally stammered in awe and looked at her sister, who was staring the Honey boy down.

"When did you or Tsunade learn swordsmenship, Jaraiya-sama?" Kurenai finally asked.

"I'm not the one who taught her." Jaraiya shrugged.

"Then when did Tsuande learn?" Anko demanded.

Jaraiya smirked. "Tsunade wasn't with us. She never came back to Konoha, that was Naruto using this weird henge that he invented."

Their jaws dropped. "Then who taught my daughter swordsmen-ship?" Hiashi asked, the first to regain his composture.

"Naruto did." Jaraiya smirked at their shocked expressions.

"Well where did _he_ learn swordsmen-ship?!" Kurenai said in surprise.

"I heard that Anko gave him a few pointers while Naruto learned basic kenjutsu before adding it to his taijutsu style. He taught Hinata basic kenjutsu and helped her do the same with her taijutsu style." Jaraiya shrugged nonchalantly and turned his attention back to the battle of wills as the two broke contact and shot forward.

--- -- ---

Sora blocked one katana with the kunai and grabbed the other with his hand with nothing more but a wince. His foot shot up and pushed Hinata back several feet, taking the sword in his hand from her. It was just a coincident that the one he grabbed was his. They both had a few cuts and gashes on them, but Sora was worse off, despite how good he was.

"Okay, enough playing around, Sora!" She finally commanded with a snarl, shocking most. "I know you're hiding something, now stop playing around!" She said with a fierce glare.

A manic gleam suddenly came to the boy's eye as a smirk suddenly found its way on his face. "Oh, you sure you want me to? Because you'll be in for a world of pain!" He said, suddenly seeming as phsycotic as Gaara.

"Oh, I have no doubt you'll be powerful, but I have a feeling that I can manage. I've got many secrets of my own." She said in a low, dark voice.

Hinata tensed as Sora began channeling a strange grey chakra through his body and sword. He then vanished suddenly, reappearing behind her just long enough to slash at her side before disappearing again.

This continued to happen for a while and Hinata was getting bloodied up fairly quickly, a broken wrist and a few broken ribs to add to it as she slowly began losing her patience.

_'Dammit all!'_ She snarled inwardly as he slashed her shoulder again, severing her left bicep muscle. She took a calm breath as she managed to block a few. _'Okay, Hinata, calm down. He's faster then you, but he's coming in the same pattern over and over again; find it and you'll be sure fire to stop him, if only for a while.'_ She silently gave herself pep-talk as she was thrown several feet back.

After a few more attacks, Hinata's hand suddenly lashed forward and had Sora by the throat. "Forfiet!" She commanded, somehow taking his blade and positioning it behind his neck.

Up in the stands, everyone was staring, unable to say anything as Naruto and Jaraiya shared a small smile.

For a second, Sora appeared to panic before a large and feral grin spread over his features. She narrowed her eyes before they widened and she kicked him away, clutching her hand as smoke came from it, the flesh burnt and black. She rose her gaze and gave a low growl, accompanied by killer intent that froze most present.

Inwardly, she was panicking and groaning in pain and annoyance. _'Ok, I stopped his for the moment, but what do I do now?!'_ She demanded as she glared up at him, slowly rising to her feet. _'Naruto said to be careful because he's better than he let on, and he's got the smell of something unidentifiable... My weights are set to slowly come off, so that's a no go.'_ She watched him begin to gain his bearings and quickly ran forward, attacking his heart and lungs with powerful thrust before embedding a few kunai in his arms, legs, back, and stomach before quickly jumping back.

With a hiss he fell to the ground, landing on his stomach, making the kunai there go in deeper. Genma looked at them a moment. "Win-" He began, only to be cut off by a growl from the boy.

"Don't you even dare to call this match!" Sora snarled with menace as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. He raised his head to glare at the girl , who smiled innocently, further pissing him off.

"What's wrong? You were so amazing before. Upset that I figured out another way around your defences, _again_?" She taunted with a challenging tone, intentionally making his anger rise.

"Not a chance! You just surprised me! I wont be fooled again!!" He snarled, rushing forward.

Hinata side stepped him, sticking out her foot and he was sent tumbling a few yards. "Anger blinds people." She said impassively.

"Shut up!" He snarled, a tone of yellow bleeding into his eyes, fingernails going slightly sharpened as he lunged forward, slashing across her face.

She flew back a few feet and used her hand to brush a bit of the blood that was streaming out of the gash that was now on her right cheek to her chin. Hinata starred at the fierce grey chakra that was swirling around the boy's feet. He suddenly appeared behind her, not using the pattern like before, and lunged at her again, she was sent into a wall that resounded with a deafening crack. Everybody winced as she slid down the wall, landing lightly on her feet in spite of that.

She had more blood rushing from other wounds and reached into her pack before popping a blood replenishing pill into her mouth and glaring in annoyance and pain. Hinata's mind was raging. _'Okay Hinata, keep calm! He just got faster and more unpredictable, but you've got to keep calm!'_ She shouted hysterically in her mind. _'Ohhhh! What in hell's name do I do?! What do I-'_ Her head snapped up as she remembered something that she and Naruto were discussing with Jaraiya. She stared at Sora, he glared back as it became another battle of wills to see who broke contact first.

FLASHBACK

Hinata and Naruto were talking with Jaraiya. "You guys both have great possiblities with your genes and Naruto's tennant. Naruto, from what I've heard, you can control Kyuubi's chakra fairly well and have your own demonic abilities already. Do you know how you can access it?" Jaraiya started out.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to even utter a word to her unless I need to, but I wont do it for training purposes." Naruto said sternly.

"I understand how you feel on that." Jaraiya nodded and looked at Hinata.

"What did you mean about me, everybody know's about the Byakugan in Konoha and most of the contestants wouldn't care." She asked in confusion.

"Hinata, did you know what your mother was famous for?" Jaraiya said, falling into step.

"Her swordsmen-ship and leadership." Hinata answered thoughtfully, the only other thing coming to mind were he mother's strange eyes, the bright violet with a lavender pupil, the lavender something Hinata had adopted from her mother.

"That, but she also had a very unique trait among Hyuuga. As you probably remember, she had a rather... odd Byakugan. It wasn't white or an off shade, it was a violet color. That was a very rare and unique trait that not only changed the color of her eyes when she turned sixteen, but also gave her sharper senses, a second chakra that was the silvery white of the moon that is said to be a lot like a waterfall in force, her water affinity only making that even more powerful, and a quicker reaction time and reflexes. Oh, and it also gives you a sort of enhanced healing, like Naruto's only less potent, if you access it, we may be able to find a faster way to end the side effects of that seal." Jaraiya said and they stared in shock, Naruto suddenly got a look of happiness on his face.

"Hinata-chan, you could get better!" He said and she blushed slightly.

"Hinata, if you unlock that... you'll be even more powerful than you are now, and it might help you both, since you've got a knack for channeling other's chakra away from you of redirecting your attacks, like Naruto does, you two could use each others abilities to an extent, making you the perfect partners, I'm actually thinking of making you go through some partner training." Jaraiya said and Naruto and Hinata exchanged glances and a deep blushed that mirrored each other. They knew exactly what partner training was.

END FLASHBACK

Hinata's eyes hardened in determination. _'If only I could get to that silver energy, but how? I can't go into meditation at a time like this, I don't even know how I'd get to it or control it if I found it!'_ She and Sora rushed forward at the same time and a clash resounded to everyone and they saw the katana out again, both battling for dominance.

They both threw chakra into their swords and flew back into the walls. Hinata and Sora needed to catch their breath, so Hinata kept her senses open but started exploring her mind, searching for the strange chakra after she activated her Byakugan, just to be safe.

She kept her eyes closed as she blocked his attacks and parried back. She was walking through a field of flowers that had doors that were alone with no walls. She passed a strange blue one and felt oddly warm and stopped before cautiously opening it. She was greeted by a girl with dark purple hair that went to her shoulders and crystal blue, pupiless eyes. She wore a nice violet kimono and had a katana attached to her waist, a warm gentle smile graced her features as she saw Hianta and studied her for a moment.

"It seems you came to us sooner than I expected." She mused with a chuckle.

"W-who are you?" She finished uneasily.

The other girl's smile became a brighter one and Hinata had a strange sense of deja' vu. The girl stared at her a moment before speaking. "...You."

--- -- ---

I know you people hate the cliffy, but I've got a lot on my mind with drivers ed and my drawings. I'm planning on getting an acount on devianart so I can post the picture of Hinata, other Hinata, and Hitomi(the name I gave Hinata's mother).

Well, anyway, I've gotten a few reviews saying that my story is like True Legacy by dragon6, so I finally decided to read it to figure out how similar mine is to his, and I nearly cried at how much it was. The ghost of Haku and Zabuza, the chakra binds, and the betrayal of Sasuke and Sakura in the forest of death. Now I admit that I got the chakra binds from a few of my friends, so they might have gotten it from reading dragon6's or someone elses story, so I apologize for that. But I also apologize about the other two similarities, seeing as he had his posted long before mine. So I really apreciate it if you'd go ahead and read his and give it that same love as most have given mine.

Okay, now it's safe to say that I'm done with my author's note. Ja!!!


	19. Blue?

Here it is!! And I seriously hope you don't mind too many changes, or you'll be disappointed!

--- -- ---

Hinata stared at the girl in front of her in shock. "M-m-me?" She stuttered out in disbelief.

"Correct, I have my own personal, but I am you, part of your soul, you could call me the heart of your soul, I guess." The purple haired girl shrugged nonchalantly.

"So... why did you call me here?" Hinata finally asked in confusion.

The girl chuckled and got an amused look in her eyes. "Called you?" She snorted. "Hinata, I didn't call you. Have you already forgotten that you were looking for me?"

"I wasn't looking for you, I was looking for the power that my mother had." Hinata said in confusion.

"It's called Aoi." The girl said dismissively.

"Blue?" She frowned.

The other girl chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head in a very Naruto-like fashion. "Well... not many inners were very... creative." She said with a sheepish grin. "The first to have this ability was one of the first Hyuuga and the eyes were blue like yours with a crystal blue chakra, and it didn't resurface until your mother because Hyuuga don't really care about the doors in their mindscape. And only a few people can actually hope to use this."

"Oh." Was Hinata's oh-so-intelligent reply.

In the real world Hinata, with a distant look in her eye blocked an attack, sticking to the defensive and going off of instinct.

"So, how do I... control this power?" Hinata asked her other part.

"Sort of like how you control your chakra. Just remember you've got to have a purpose for drawing on it, or it will backfire and possibly kill you." The purple haired girl said solemnly.

"What do I call you?" Hinata said after she nodded.

"Call me Hinara." She smiled.

"Hinara, I like it." Hinata smiled back.

"Okay, back on topic." Hinara said seriously. "To draw on the power remember you need a purpose, a strong will, and something to channel your powers to begin, soon you'll be able to use it with little to no troubles with just your hands and other limbs. Anyway, think of the warmth you got near my door and just think of the purpose, I'll handle the rest." With that, Hinata came to, just in time to block a powerful swing and slam a punch into Sora's face.

She took a deep breath and thought of warmth and knocking the boy out. She felt her chakra flare to almost unbearable levels as she ran towards him at speeds higher than when she didn't have her weights and suddenly everything came into even greater perspective, the blind spot from the Byakugan vanishing as a the flare got more intense.

Her fist connected with his jaw and he flew back into the wall that was all the way on the other end of the arena. The chakra began feeling more... gray? Could you feel a color anyway?

The crowd gasped as her hair whipped around her head and her indigo hair got a seemingly randomly placed white streak through it, her eyes going an almost black color with her Byakugn on, the wounds slowly healing to give her more ability to move, and the silver energy she was channeling to her katana. "Did you do something to my daughter?" Hiashi asked Jaraiya shakily.

"N-no!" Jaraiya gasped out when Naruto suddenly appeared next to him, practically in a flash of orange and black.

"Ero-sennin! Hinata did it!" He said with a strangely stern look in his eye.

"Yes, but I would have thought that that wouldn't happen for a bit, seeing as her mother didn't do it till she was about four years older." Jaraiya admitted and looked at Naruto, who nodded.

"A-Are you telling me that Hinata has the energy my wife did?!" Hiashi demanded in awe.

"What are you talking about?" Hanabi demanded in confusion, not taking her eyes off her sister as the girl knocked the boy out with a blast of energy through her sword.

Naruto just smiled at the girl and then disappeared to congratulate Hinata after the match was called.

Genma finally stopped gaping long enough to call the match before Naruto came and gave Hinata a joyous hug. "You did it, Hina-hime!" He said happily as he lead her back to the box.

"Next match will be Subaku no Gaara vs. Uzumaki Naruto." Genma called once the crowd finally calmed down.

Naruto and Gaara both showed up using a shunshin and stared at each other. Naruto winced when the Kyuubi howled at the other boy, but only Naruto actually heard. He pushed her to the back of his mind and frowned at the sudden fear that was held in the other jinchuuriki's eyes. Something told him that Shukaku was yelling about Kyuubi and other things, probably telling Gaara to quit or something.

Naruto twitched when he felt something glare intensely from the Kage box and only distantly registered that Genma called the match as he turned up to glare up at the 'Kazekage' that was glaring right back. He turned back to Gaara, he and Hinata could handle Hebi-teme latter, now, he had a match to fight.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Gaara looked at Genma and spoke. "I'm sorry, but I know I can't beat him. I give up." He said in a deadly calm voice and turned to Naruto, who huffed. "I have to know, what makes you strong." He said, his voice quivering slightly.

"I fight to defend my friends and precious people." Naruto smiled slightly. "They make me strong and give me a reason to keep going. Though I'm sorta pissed off, I hardly got any action today!" He groaned and glared up to Hinata when she giggled at his demise. He glared, but couldn't keep the smile off his face as he did so, so the intimidation was little to none.

"O...kay..." Genma started slowly. "Uzumaki Naruto is winner due to default!" He called and everyone groaned, why was everyone giving up today!?

--- Kage box ----

"You've got some strong Genin." The Kazekage commented.

"Thanks, so do you." Sarutobi smiled slightly, watching Naruto sigh down below as he jumped back up to the contestant box, where he began talking to Hinata with a serious face. He immediately noted when the girl's eye twitched towards the Kazekage and she too got the serious and stern look in her now midnight blue eyes with a lavender pupil.

"I wonder why Gaara gave up." The Kazekage commented casually.

"Naruto's got some... interesting abilities." The third replied, watching Naruto nod and Hinata take a deep breath. The match for the two were called, but they just jumped down and whispered something to Genma, who's eyes widened and began conversing back. They nodded and he nodded back.

His eyes narrowed unnoticably. _'What are they up to?'_ He asked inwardly as he talked with the Kazekage.

"Attention everyone, due to injury and damage to the arena, there will be another break." Genma anounced and the third narrowed his eyes, as did the Kazekage.

"I don't believe you talked to anyone in the past few minutes. What are those kids of yours up to?" He demanded.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and they vanished in a flash of orange and blue.

"Oji-chan, we need to talk to you." Naruto said in a strangely steely voice.

"Okay, talk." The third said wearily.

"In private." Hinata said sternly.

"Okay." He stood and followed them to the hall, where Naruto flashed through seals and a dome of chakra showd up around them.

"So, what's so important that you had to drag me out here and put up a silencing barrier?" Hiruzed demanded sternly.

"Oji-chan, Orochimaru is _here._" Naruto said seriously and Sarutobi felt his heart stop.

"What?" He managed to gasp out.

"I warned you before that the Kazekage was dead, when I was pretending to be Tsunade. But apparently you didn't take it to heart. Anyway, the Kazekage was glaring at me and I sensed something off about his left arm, it's a genjutsu, he has no left arm." Naruto said cryptically.

"And I detected some other signatures along the walls with my new byakugan." Hinata added and they turned to look at her. "There are at least a hundred nin near the wall by the stadium, if the math is correct, there are another thousand somewhere close by." The Hokage gasped again and Naruto closed his eyes and nodded solemnly. "Hokage-sama," Hinata spoke again. "There is to be an attack on out village by Suna and Oto." She spoke honestly, remembering a few of the headbands.

The aging man was extremely shocked by all this, why would neighboring and allied villages attack them? And what's more, how did these two figure all this out on their own?! That was a question for later, but now...

"Why would they do that?" The third asked.

"I think I can clear that up with a little information I got from my clones." Naruto sighed. "As you probably know by now, Orochimaru is the leader of Oto, and I believe that he only killed the Kazekage to trick Suna into participating in this attack by taking on his role and getting into the village without suspicion." Naruto sounded so serious it made the man want to cry.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sarutobi asked worriedly.

"I am."

The old man started pacing in the small bubble, thinking. This was not good. The attack was so sudden, no one would be ready for it!

The Professor sighed and turned to the two 'Genin', he didn't want to do this, but he had to.

"Alright then." Sarutobi said, going into his 'Hokage mode', as Naruto called it. "Naruto, Hinata, I'm giving you a mission to stop the attack, dead in its tracks, do you accept?"

"Hai!" The two responded in a steely voice.

"Good, round up the Jounin sensei from the Konoha 12, as your group has been called lately, ANBU Cat, and Anko. You've got roughly an hour and a half to take care of the mission, as we will take an intermission to take care of the altered terrain that Hinata made in her battle. Naruto, you're in charge, Hinata, you're second in command. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise and I want this done, this is being classified as an S ranking mission. Don't fail me."

The two nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now, GO!!" Sarutobi shouted and the two were gone in a flash of orange and blue.

The old man gave a heavy sigh. _'Please hurry, Naruto, Hinata. I don't know if the intermission will be enough for you two do this.' _

He walked back and began giving suggestions to the other nin, ignoring the 'Kazekage''s questionings about the two heros.

--- -- ---

Kakashi was confused. He'd seen the interaction with Naruto and Hinata before they talked to Genma, who now seemed like he was expecting something to jump him any second as he helped with the alterations. He wondered what his student was up to, and the most surprising thing was that the boy seemed to know the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Suddenly, the two appeared by them, both had on an ANBU mission face as they stared at the group stoicly. "Kurenai, Kakashi, and Anko, come with us." They said icily and the three had a feeling that they'd better or they'd have a death wish.

"W-why?" Kurenai said, clearly miffed.

"We'll explain after Kakashi gets ANBU Cat and we go get Asuma and Gai." Naruto said with a weary look on his face. They nodded and Naruto nodded to Hinata, who in turn gestured for Anko and Kurenai to follow her while Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange, reappearing with the other group. "Asuma, Gai, I need you to come with me, now." He said with a voice of authority that no one should be capable of. They exchanged a glance and wlaked off, leaving a bunch of confused Genin behind.

He led them to a clearing, where Hinata and the others were. "What's the meaning of this?" Kakashi finally said.

"There's an attack on the village that's going to take place during mine and Hinata's match." Naruto said seriously and they drew back with wide eyes.

"Naruto and I informed the Hokage, and he gave us a mission to diminish of the enemy and stop the attack dead in its tracks. It was for us and you guys, it's an S rank mission and Naruto's leading it, I'm second in command. Meaning, I want you all to do exactly what we say and don't give us any trouble unless you feel it would benefit the mission." Hinata said sternly and they nodded and Naruto suddenly got a glazed look to his eye and grabbed a stick, drawing a square.

"Okay guys, this is the gate of Konoha, here's the mountain, and here's the arena." He outlined calmly. "From what my clones found, there are exactly twenty camps," Again, he drew some indicators, this time using circles. "This camp is the largest and closest to the arena, it has roughly two hundred nin. The smallest camp only has about thirty and it's near the slums. The largest is gonna be camp A, Hinata and I will deal with this one. These two near the monument, will be point B, which has about another hundred put together, Gai, Kakashi, you two will take care of that and camp C, which will be the one by the slums and the next one to the south of this one." He circled groups and labeled them. "Anko, Kurenai, you will handle group D and E. Cat, you take care of camp F. Then me and Hina will take care of the rest, using out new abilities and we expect you to come and take out groups H, I, and K when you finish the others. If you're injured, get yourselves out." Naruto said in a steely command voice as they nodded, hiding their shock at how great a leader he was before he gave them each a radio before signaling them out.

--- Thirty minutes ---

A duo that consisted of two teens were giving chase to multiple other nin, twenty nine targets for two lone kids.

'Why?' You may find yourselves asking. 'Are so many people running from a couple of kids?'

The reason these nin are so terrified of a couple of _kids_ was that before the chase there was a total of **two hundred** others and than these _two_ kids showed up and killed all but them. The only reason these guys were alive was that kami liked them... or from shear dumb luck.

Well it didn't really matter how they were alive through it all, what mattered no was that they needed to get away from the freaks that were chasing them.

But they were doing so with little to no success as every few meters another dropped with a kunai in their throats.

"Heheheh..." The teens behind the Oto/Suna-nin laughed evilly in an attempt to make them become even more fearful.

Needless to say... it worked as the group began to run even faster, the duo behind them still the same distance as always as several more dropped.

One of the now ten nin actually had the guts to look and see if the kids were still following them, and ha saw they were gone.

"Hey he's-" The nin was cut off by several blood curdling scream coming from behind him, and when he looked he was met with a pair of cold blue eyes and he then knew no more.

Naruto and Hinata sighed as one. This was way too easy, the Oto-nin were all no more than mid-genin to mid-chunnin level. The only things that made them even slightly powerful were their shear size in number. But they had kage bunshin and the chakra to account for that.

This was the first camp they'd taken out, it was the largest at that!

_'Kami, I just want to get this done.'_ Naruto thought in agony, there were so many of these blasted bastards it wasn't even funny!

"Oh well, we might as well stop toying with them all and get this over with." Naruto sighed again and Hinata mirrored his actions. They were covered in blood and the smell was intoxicating! "I'll take care of group K, you go for group G, we'll meet up at group J." He said and she nodded in agreement before running off as he disappeared in a flash of orange and black.

--- Group E ---

Anko sighed as she took out the last of the camp and watched Kurenai as she gathered up her kunai. "We should head to group H, now." Kurenai said softly and she nodded in reply as they ran off.

--- Fourty five minutes ---

They all sighed in relief as they slumped down in the clearing they'd started at. "Is anyone hurt?" Naruto asked as he popped a soldier pill in his mouth, Hinata followed suit.

"No, but why do you need to have a soldier pill?" Asuma frowned.

"Me and Hinata have to fight in the final round." He shrugged and their eyes widened. They'd totally forgot. Naruto stood and helped Hinata to her feet. "Come on, we should go wash up before returning to the arena, people will get suspicious." He said, gesturing to their bloody clothes as they nodded and made a dash for Konoha.

--- -- ---

Okay, I know it's short and I know it's sort of rushed, but I was in a hurry and I really wanted to get this chapter up, so yeah.... I've got another poll!!

_**Should Old-man Hokage die during Chunnin exams or not?**_

Yes(Tsunade becomes Hokage)

No(Old man lives longer but will give Hokage rank to Tsunade due to health issues)


	20. Trust

Wow! I think this is one of my quickest updates and I hope you enjoy!

Also, I'd like to thank all who reviewed and for everyone who voted!! On with the story!

-- -- ---

Genma sighed as the last alteration to the arena were made, still no sign of Naruto or Hinata, and the Jounin sensei from the Konoha 12 were all gone! No where to be found. "Okay everybody!" He called as the last people filed in. "The contestants have five minutes to get here of their both disqualified!" He sighed again, both outwardly and inwardly. _'Just what did that old man send them to do anyway?'_ He wondered vaguely as he took out a pocket watch. When there were just five seconds left, the two showed up in a flash of red and blue.

They looked like they'd just gotten out of the shower with their hair slightly damp and no dirt on their faces and their clothes were different. They wore the same outfits, but instead Naruto had crimson red in place of the orange. "Okay, the final match. Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Hinata!" He announced and everyone cheered wildly. He glanced at the two before calling out, "Begin!" And jumping back, out of the line of fire.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a smiled as they both drew their blades and stared at each other while slowly dropping into a stance, staring for quite awhile in a battle of wills.

--- -- ---

"I wonder where Gai and Asuma-sensei are." Ino frowned as she stared at the two.

Suddenly, the two appeared, looking like they'd just gone swimming. "Hey guys." Asuma greeted as he sat down, everyone noticed he seemed slightly shaken, checking for attacks and both he and Gai had a slight limp.

"Where were you guys?" Sakura frowned in confusion.

"We were embracing the Flames of Youth!" Gai shouted enthusiastically, punching the air.

Kiba sniffed the air and blanched. "Why do you smell like blood?" He said, holding his nose as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It's not important." Asuma said, suddenly having a dark aura around him as Gai sombered up.

--- Other side of arena ---

Kakashi and Kurenai showed up and the others turned to him, Jaraiya frowned. "What was that about with you guys needing to leave?" He asked in confusion.

"Just something that we can't talk about." Kakashi said nonchalantly, watching as the two competetors began circling each other.

"Why?" Hanabi asked in interest.

"It's classified, okay?" Kurenai said uneasily.

"Well, if the gaki's part of it, it must have been that whole conversation with Genma before hand." Jaraiya sighed. "I'll get it out of him later." He said as the two charged forward.

--- -- ---

Hinata parried a blow from Naruto and jumped back, Naruto followed and slashed downward. She spun ninety degrees and blocked it. This went on for a bit and both had a few cuts, albiet Hinata's were worse, but Naruto's the one who taught her.

Naruto slashed at her shoulder and she twisted out of the way, slamming her foot into his gut. He winced slightly but didn't miss a beat as his free hand grabbed her ankle and forced her to lose her footing. She landed with a thud and rolled to miss another strike from his blade. She rolled to her feet and blocked, only to get hit in the arm with the blade, getting a huge gash in her thigh.

She hissed as she fell to the ground on her stomach. She rolled and brought her katana up to block a downward slash that made her own blade touch her stomach, cutting her clothes partailly. She raised her good leg and kicked him several feet away in order to get back to her feet, favoring the left.

--- -- ---

At the back of one on the rows, and Anbu began flashing through seals, mumbling his jutsu as fethers began to fall, making all the civilians and most Genin and a few Chunnin to pass out.

--- -- ---

Naruto and Hinata nodded to one another and release their chakra. "Kai!" They said in unison as the woozy fealing vanished. An explosion in the Kage box and they turned to look, everyong gasped. The sand siblings and their sensei all got strange looks. _'The operation has already begun!'_

"Hokage-sama!" Many nin shouted from the stands, getting ready to jump. Several Anbu blurred past them.

"Leave it to us!" The captain shouted out to them.

--- Kage box ---

Sarutobi turned to face the 'Kazekage' with steely eyes. "What is this?!" He demanded, even though he knew the cause.

Raidou ran up. "Lord Hokage." He asked as the smoke thickened. "You must flee... escape now." He gasped as the smoke was poisonous.

The 'Kazekage' suddenly had the Hokage in a head lock with a kunai at his throat as he jumped up to the roof. The people that the Anbu had just taken out suddenly shot up and formed a square around the two of them.

The Anbu shot up and the 'Kazekage' narrowed his eyes. "Do it." He said in a cold voice as the four sound nin replied by going through a series of hand signs. "Ninpou; Quad Purple Flame Wall!" The four of them shouted as a huge purple barrier shot up around them.

One of the Anbu hit into it and started aflame, falling back and trying to put it out. The other Anbu stopped and stared in annoyance.

--- -- ---

Naruto finished healing Hinata's leg as he looked up, cursing his luck at seeing the barrier. "Hinata-chan." He said and she nodded, they jumped over to the Anbu, who were at a loss at what to do.

"What did they do?" Naruto asked calmly and they turned to look at him.

"Well? Spit it out!" Hinata snapped when they said nothing.

"They did something called 'Quad Purple Flame Barrier'." The captain finally said, shocking his teammates.

They watched as the two exchanged a glance as Jaraiya showed up. "It seems the only thing wrong is with Orochimaru, there's no other assault." He commented in confusion. "I wonder why? Usually he's got a huge plan for something like… this…" He trailed off at seeing the duo's faces, they were trying not to say anything, but in doing so they had a strange frown on their faces. "You did something, didn't you?" They nodded silently.

--- -- ---

"You know, for having one arm, that genjutsu nearly fooled me… Orochimaru." Sarutobi said as his hand went through the kunai.

"What?!" The man hissed. "How'd you know?" He demanded.

"I had a bit of help." The third nodded a head of them to where Naruto and Hinata were talking with the Anbu when Jaraiya showed up.

"Come to think of it, they sure did a good job in leading the Jounin and Anbu in decimating your forces, only missing a few of them." Sarutobi smirked at the look of shock on Orochimaru's face when he finally noticed that there was little to none of his nin attacking Konoha, he saw the sand siblings just standing there, talking to Kakashi and Kurenai with an amused glint in Gaara's eyes.

"How could a couple of Genin lead an assault on my forces?!" The snake man hissed. "How'd you get the Anbu and Jounin to follow them!?" He exclaimed as he and Sarutobi stood face to face.

"They've got good leadership, and Naruto's the most surprising nin in Konoha. I'm actually thinking of making them some of my personal Anbu, skipping Chunnin all together and being made special Jounin. What do you think, Orochimaru?" He smirked at the look of shock that came back to his pupils face.

"You wont make it out of here, old man!" Snake-teme finally snarled after a moment that it took to compose himself.

He lunged forward with his sword in his right hand, making his swings slightly off balance since he favored his left before it was cut off.

--- -- ---

They stood there and watched for a moment before Naruto finally got an idea. Turning to the others, Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi had just showed up, he spoke in a calm voice.

"Guys, I've got an idea, but you've got to trust me." They looked at him before nodding.

"What's the plan?" The captain asked after Naruto hesitated.

"Okay, I've got these seals that I created." The demon container said softly. "Who are the fastest here?" Everyone pointed to Gai, the Anbu captain, and him. "I want everyone to go back about five meters when I say. When I give the say, I want Gai and the captain to follow my lead and place one of these notes in the same area I do, it will give off and explosion and the three of us will have a three second time lapse to get out.

"When the explosion goes off, I'll try to get in before the hole that is made repairs itself. I'll take out one of the four holding it up and when the barrier is down…" He stopped and looked each in the eye. "The rest of you go in and help Ojichan while Hinata, Kakashi, and I take out the last of the sound four." They stared at him for a moment.

The captain nodded deeply. "I trust you to get us through it, Uzumaki." He said in a voice that Naruto felt he knew.

Naruto nodded back and looked at the others. They nodded. "Okay, here are the seals." He passed one to Gai and the captain. Jaraiya smiled slightly. "Okay, let's get wild." Naruto said as he and the two ran at equal speeds as the others ran back about six meters.

Naruto slapped it on the barrier, careful not to touch it and the others followed suit. They jumped back to the others shielded their bodies as the explosion rang high. Naruto shot forward the second the noise vanished and the smoke cleared enough for them to see him roll through a hole that was rapidly sealing up.

--- Academy ---

Iruka sighed as he watched his first year academy students run their laps. I wonder how Naruto's doing. He thought absently.

"Iruka-sensei! What's that?" Konohamaru shouted, pointing in the direction of the arena where a huge plume of smoke blast into the air, complimented by a spark and resounding boom.

"I don't know…" Iruka said worriedly.

"Oh, that's probably just Naruto saving the third." Something in the shadows said absently and they turned to see a badger masked Anbu. Iruka sighed.

"What's up, Kailua? What's going on?" He asked.

"No doubt you'll find out later, but I'm supposed to tell you to get all your students to their classrooms, just in case." She nodded and vanished.

"In case of what?!" Iruka shouted as he ushered his kids inside.

--- Intelligent quarters ---

Ibiki was talking to his fellow Jounin when they saw the explosion. "What is that?" Nara Yoshino said in shock.

"Ibiki! Hokage-sama is fighting Orochimaru!" A Chunnin shouted as he showed up.

"Is that what that explosion was?" Ibiki asked gruffly.

"No, sir. That was Uzumaki Naruto leading a squad of Anbu, Jounin, Jaraiya, and Hyuuga Hinata." Was the shocking answer.

"Did you say he was _leading_ them?" Yoshino asked in disbelief.

"Affirmative."

"What's the plan he's using?" Shikaku, who was there to talk to his wife, asked in interest.

"I don't know sir. I was told to come and report the attack to you before I could here any more." The Chunnin bowed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

--- The barrier ---

Orochimaru and Sarutobi turned at the sound of the explosion to see Naruto roll through a hole. Orochimaru scowled. "How'd you get through?" He asked heatedly.

Naruto stood and glared at him. "Wouldn't you like to know!" He shouted before running at the one who was rather large with orange hair.

Orochimaru made to go after him when a kunai embedded itself in his arm. "You're fights with me, Orochimaru." Sarutobi said with a glare.

Naruto threw one of his tags and it detonated as soon it hit the barrier keeping his from being reached from inside or out. The explosion caused him to get thrown towards the barrier, causing him to lose concentration. Naruto shot forward and the man slumped to the ground, unconscious as the barrier flickered out of existence.

The others shot forward as well and Orochimaru found himself surrounded as an Anbu in a bear mask slammed his foot into his face. Gai followed suit and the duo managed to get Orochimaru covered in bruises as Asuma slashed his arm again and Jaraiya slammed a Rasengan into his stomach.

The girl with red hair was fighting Hinata and found that her genjutsu wouldn't so much as hold her back, so was forced to dodge as well as she could.

The one with two heads were fighting Kakashi, who somehow managed to nearly cut a head off, but it managed to duck, albeit barely.

Naruto was fighting the one with four arms, he found this one creepier than the one with two heads. He suppressed a shudder as he ducked and spun ninety degrees, successfully cutting off the lower right arm. He blanched, why was he always taking people's arms off?

He vaguely wondered as he glanced at Hinata as she snapped the girl's flute in half before doing the same to the girls ribs with a sharp kick to the chest. The girl gasped for breath as the other two fell at her side, both panting.

Hinata and Kakashi looked at Naruto, who looked annoyed. "Did you take another arm?" Hinata asked, seeing his look.

"Yeah! This is the forth one in just a month!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

"Grab Jiroubou, we're leaving!" Orochimaru hissed and the three nodded weakly and they all seemed to vanish.

Naruto cursed and they turned to look at him. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a slight smile.

"Yes?" Was the reply as our favorite blond hero yawned and sat down.

"I think you did it." He said happily.

"Yeah, you and Hinata are the heroes of the exam." The captain said with a small bow, his Anbu followed suit.

Hinata blushed and looked down modestly. Naruto gave a sheepish grin as he blushed and scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing. We're a team and it's what we do." He mumbled as Hinata nodded with him. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll pass out now." He said with a woozy looking face that Hinata blinked as dizziness overcame her and she fell with him. Both were caught by a mound of sand before being lowered gently to the ground.

Kakashi chuckled as he and Kurenai, who'd just showed up, put the two over their shoulders. "We'll take our students to the hospital." He gave that annoying eye smile before the two ran off.

The third chuckled slightly and he and his Anbu went to take a body count of the few who'd been too close to not get hit by the few who'd made it past Naruto and Hinata's team that he'd sent. The bad news was that a few Genin had gotten hit, good news; they were alive.

--- -- ---

Well, I know it was short and a bit… anticlimactic, but it doesn't really matter because they knew Orochimaru was coming, so yeah…. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I could use any ideas you throw at me! Ja!


	21. Midnight Kisses

--- -- ---

"Stupid, insolent, little brats!" Orochimaru hissed in annoyance. "Kobuto!" He snapped.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" The boy said, appearing on one knee in front of the snake man.

"Put a price on Hyuuga Hinata and... Uzumaki Naruto." Orochimaru said menacingly.

"How much?" Kobuto swallowed hard.

"Five thousand."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Are you questioning me?" Orochimaru snapped.

"No, Orochimaru-sama! I just wanted to know, why so much?" He received a glare in reply. "Never mind."

--- Next day; Konoha Hospital ---

Hinata groaned as she hit consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a bed, another was that there was one presence that was so familiar to her. "Naruto-kun?" She asked groggily.

"Finally up, hime?" A voice spoke to her left and she turned to see those bright blue eyes that she always loved to stare into. Naruto smiled brightly at the sunny smile that came to her face.

"Naruto-kun! What happened?" She said, looking around the hospital room her and Naruto had a bed each in, she looked rather worried. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, the only ones who really got hurt was some guy named Raiduo, Kiba, Chouji, and Ino." Naruto told her with a shrug.

"Oh, are they okay?" She asked urgently.

"Yeah, Raidou was this nice guy who got his by poison, Kiba and Chouji both had a deep cut through their chest that just missed any vital organs, and Ino had a minor head injury. They'll be okay, though." He shrugged again.

"Okay." She frowned in confusion. "How'd we get put in here? How long were we out?"

"We had a case of chakra exhaustion. I just woke up a bit ago to find Kakashi and Kurenai sitting in those to chairs, holding hands as they stared at us. The just left to inform Ojichan a few minutes ago. We've been out for a day and a half. It's because we pushed it with three chakra pills each." He admitted as she nodded solemnly.

A smirk suddenly found its way to her face. "Kakashi and Kurenai? Holding hands?" She said with a sly grin which he mirrored.

"So, my sensei and your sensei. Ironic." He said. They laughed for five minutes when the door opened and the elders and Hokage filed in with Kakashi and Kurenai. He frowned. "What's goin' on?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen smirked at their slightly panicked looks, which scared them more. Seriously, when old people smirk it can be scary! "Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto." He said in a serious voice as the two gave him their rapt attention. "You have caused troubles with pranks, landed several allies in the hospital a few months ago, deceived us, impersonated a Sannin, and we feel that you..." The two held their breaths. "...should be moved right to the rank of Special Jounin." The old man smirked widened at the looks of shock the two Genin had, mouths agape, wide eyes, and than.... the two fainted. He looked at the village elders. "I think they took it quite well." He glanced at Kurenai and Kakashi, who were both just as shocked as the two newly instate Specail Jounin, if not more. "You two shall join teams and Sasuke and Sakura will but placed on team twelve, who's just recently lost two members last month." The two sensei looked at each other, then back at him several times before smiles lit their faces.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" They said.

They waited three minutes before the two teens shot to their feet. "WHAT!!!" Was the shout heard through out the whole village.

The man smirked again as Koharu walked up with a slight smile. "I may not like you very much, Naruto. But I, Homura, Sarutobi, the village as a hole, owe it to you and Hinata that our village survived this. We heard of your bravery and leadership in stopping the attack before it even started, if you had more experience, we'd have made you Jounin. I and everyone would like to thank you." Then, she did something that shocked everyone... she bowed, deep and low. She straitened up and smirked at his shocked face. "Close your mouth boy, you'll attract flies."

Naruto's face lit up in a huge smile as he chuckled with Hinata giggling at his side. "As Hokage, it's my honor to give you two these vests." Sarutobi said, pulling out two black vest, handing on to each of them. "And, as you've just passed and made Chu- Or maybe Specail Jounin, I guess it's a pleasure to give you your family's astate and all your family scrolls that your father left, since you've got all your mother's." He smiled and Naruto smiled softly as Hinata squeezed his hand.

"Now, the house and grounds isn't very large since they'd just gotten here a few years before they joined the shinobi forces, but it should fit you perfectly. Come and get me when you want the scrolls. But I think you've already got Hirashin no Jutsu, of course, that's hidden in a safe at the house. Your father was very protective of these things." Naruto nodded to the old man and pulled the vest on.

"I like it." He nodded. "Hey, can I get this in orange? Or maybe blue? Oh, maybe in red?" He was about to shoot another color when Hinata hit him upside the head.

"Shut up, Naruto-kun! Yeesh, you'd think you were a little kid!" She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

He pouted and gave her a mock glare as everyone stared at them. Does Naruto really have that much of an impression on people?

"You wound me, Hina-chan!" He said in mock hurt before he grinned a rather maniac grin and midnight blue eyes narrowed.

"What's with the-" She was cut off as he tackled her to the ground, tickling her as she screamed out laughs. "S-Stop! I-I give! I gi-ive!" She gasped out and he let her up as they stared at them some more.

She glared at him and he smiled an innocent smile that no one believed. A cough and they turned to them, only to blush and look away at the snickers of Kakashi, Kurenai, and Sarutobi as the others watched in amusement.

"So, did you want to get that in a different color?" Kakashi finally asked.

The two shook their heads in embarrassment as the others tried not to laugh again. "So, does this mean we're able to go to the Jounin lounge?" Naruto's questoin made everyone looked at him, Hinata nodded beside him, also curious.

"...yes." The third said slowly. "Now, I want you to go rest, missions with Kakashi and Naruto joining team eight start tomorrow at noon, you'll be getting higher missions with different teams, too. Even a few solo or duo missions, but your main group will be with each other and team eight." They nodded and were about to leave when they were stopped when someone spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jiraiya shouted as he jumped in. "You're just gonna take my students?!" He demanded in annoyance.

Everyone blinked at him. Naruto sighed and looked at them. "He's right you know. We don't know that much, we just mastered our abilities to such a level that we could give him a run for his money if we use our heads."

"We're not taking your students, Jiraiya." Sarutobi sighed. "They'll be able to train with you when their not with thier team."

"Oh." Was the oh so intelligent reply from the legendary Toad Sannin.

"See ya later, ero-sennin!" Naruto and Hinata called as they walked out.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya shouted, chasing after them.

Everyone blinked and slowly began leaving until it was just Kakashi and Kurenai. "So..." Kakashi said awkwardly.

"Yep..." She replied, fidgeting slightly.

"Well..."

"Ano..."

"You want to go get dinner?" He said quickly and she blushed a shade that could have put the shy Hinata to shame.

"S-Sure!" She said with high enthusiasm and both looked away with a blush.

"Um... let's go, then?" He shrugged awkwardly as she nodded and grabbed his hand as they walked out.

--- -- ---

The first thing that they noticed as they walked down the street was the some people were smiling and nodding to not just Hinata, but to Naruto as well. Another was that people were whispering and girls were squealing as they stared at the blond and boys blushed and looked away from Hinata. There thoughts on this were very similar. _Shit! Now I've got to watch out for fangirls/fanboys!_

They glanced at Jiraiya, who was walking in step behind them, and then at each other. They shrugged in confusion and walked. "Hey, Naruto! Hinata!" Tanina called from the dango shop, waving them over.

"Hey Tanina-chan!" Naruto greeted. "Shinsei." The boy nodded in greeting and offered a slight smile.

"Hey, where's Sora-san?" Hinata frowned.

"He's still in the hospital." Tanina shrugged.

"Oh, well tell him to get better!" They talked a bit before Hinata looked at the sky and sighed. "Well, I guess we should go. Bye!" Hinata smiled happily.

"See ya!" Naruto added as Jiraiya still followed them.

"So, ero-sennin, what do you want?" Naruto asked after a bit.

"There's been something bugging me." The pervert admitted.

"What?" Hinata asked with a frown.

"You guys are good, I admit, but I know you weren't this good when we were training."

Naruto grinned and scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. We also trained in other things when you weren't around, and we also hid it because deception's a shinobi's strongest weapon." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Jiraiya stared as Hinata nodded in response.

"Well, is that all you wanted?" She asked.

"Hmm... For now." Jiraiya said and walked off.

"You want to go in and get some barbecue?" Naruto asked her as they walked passed the shop.

"Sure!" She smiled brightly and they turned into the restaurant.

They saw Kakashi and Kurenai and smirked. "Well, if it isn't the happy couple." Naruto teased and the two blushed more than they already were.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Kurenai said looking away.

"I'm just teasing!" Naruto smiled innocently and lead Hinata away to order.

They were eating when, out of no where, Gai shows up with a very enthusiastic Lee. "NARUTO AND HINATA! YOU TWO ARE TRULY THE MOST YOUTHFUL IN THE VILLAGE! SAVING NOT ONLY LEE IN THE PRELIMINARIES, BUT ALSO YOUR OWN HOKAGE AND VILLAGE!!!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YOSH! I SECOND THAT! WE ARE FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT." Lee shouted just as enthusiastically.

Hinata and Naruto, who were lost in their own thoughts missed most of what was said and did something that really had Gai shouting. They looked up and asked, at the same time, "Hm? Did you say something Gai? Lee?" totally unaware of the migraines they were about to receive.

"CURSE YOU KAKASHI!!" Gai suddenly screamed. "CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE! GIVING YOUR HIP ATTITUDE TO YOUR STUDENT AND HIS GIRL! DAMN YOU!!!!" He began screaming about the flames of youth and how it was youthful to pass on annoying traits but pure irritation that he did. Everyone, even Lee, sweat dropped and scooted away from him.

Kakashi and Kurenai quickly paid and left, unnoticed by Gai as he continued to terrify the two new Specail Jounin and everyone else in the building.

Lee blinked several times at his sensei, he was cool usually when he screamed like this(in his eyes), but this was truly scaring him. He slowly turned to look at Naruto and Hinata. "I've never seen him like this." He commented and looked at his sensei. "It's scary." He stated the obvious.

"Y-yeah!" Naruto squeaked out as he slowly made his way to the counter. He paid and waved at Lee, who waved back as he stared at his sensei. As soon as he and Hinata were out of the shop they immediately shot down the road faster than the eye can see, screaming, causing everyone to look at them in curiosity.

--- -- ---

They walked through the park, hand in hand. It was getting close to midnight and they were still walking and talking since they'd snuck past Gai, who was harassing their students at the time. They'd grown closer since the incident where they'd found out about Sasuke and Sakura leaving Naruto, the best of friends.

"So, what do you think the other Genin are going to do when they find that Naruto and Hinata skipped Chunnin and went straight to Specail Jounin?" Kakashi chuckled.

Kurenai giggled and looked at the stars. "They're in for a surprise. But the ones I really want to see are Sasuke and Sakura, now that's what I need a camera for." They shared a laugh and Kakashi sat down at the base of a tree, blushing as she sat down on his lap and leaned against his chest, blushing herself.

After a bit, the flustered Jounin calmed, sat, and enjoyed each others company. Kakashi raised a hand and pointed at an odd star that seemed to be green. "That star right there." He whispered softly. "That's team seven's star. But now, it's team eight's star, our star."

Kurenai's eyes widened in excitement and a bright smile lit her face as she turned around and looked him in the eye. "Our star." She breathed dreamily. "Don't you mean the team's star?" She asked as she stroked his hair lovingly as he eye smiled at her.

"The team is our team, is it not?" His voice held passion and admiration as her eyes lit up in even more joy than before.

"I guess you're right. Out team, our star." She said as stared at him a moment more before her hands slowly reached up. He made no move of acknowledgment as she cupped his face with her hand and a loving expression. He made no movement to stop her as she moved slowly, as if afraid to make a wrong move, her fingers lightly pulled down the face masked and a blush lit her face once more as she stared at his handsome visage.

His hand slowly came up and he stroked her hair with a dreamy sigh as the red eyed genjutsu mistress slowly and surely moved forward, then after what seemed like forever, their lip met in a kiss of passion and love. She slowly pulled back and smiled at him as he smiled back, causing her blush to increase ten fold. "I understand why you cover your face." She said slyly and he raised an eyebrow, only serving to make her giggle. "You don't want to get attacked by fangirls like Sasuke and your sensie did. I actually feel kinda sorry for Naruto."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised slightly higher in even greater confusion. "What do you mean? Sorry about what?"

"He's the exact image of his father, is he not?" He nodded dumbly. "And his father was attacked by rabid fangirls on a daily basis after he developed more muscle and matured a bit, right?" Realization dawned as Kakashi smirked in amusement and shook his head fondly.

"Yeah, but I feel bad for who ever tries to so much as touch him." It was Kurenai's turn to look confused. "I shudder to think what Hinata will do to them." Kurenai's eyes widened in realization as she chuckled and turned to lean on his chest again. "I love you." He said. It was a whisper on the wind, but she heard it and her heart thumped against her chest loudly as her eyes widened before she closed her eyes in contempt.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

After a bit, our favorite Copy Nin heard a light snore and felt a breeze on his face and slowly pulled the mask back over his nose as he slowly drifted away as well.

--- Let's backtrack a bit; Naruto and Hianta ---

They lay in The Clearing, as they called it while Kimi was patrolling. They were laying in the center, surrounded by the wildflowers that decorated it as they whispered things to each other. "Hinata-chan, do you see that star up there?" Naruto murmured, pointing to the same star that Kakashi had pointed out to Kurenai. She nodded, it was beautiful.

"How'd you find it, Naruto-kun?" She asked with a dreamy sigh.

"Kakashi told me that Old Man Sarutobi picked it out and claimed it for team seven. It was when he was training the Sannin. Jairaiya trained team seven, too, that was the team my father, Kimi, and Sakura's father were on. Than my father trained Kakashi and his team, and now there's my team. Kakashi say's he thought it would have gone to a different side of the planet like all the others, but this one stayed in the view of Konoha since the day Ojichan discovered it." Naruto shrugged. "But now, since me and Kakashi were team seven, and now we're on team eight, it's team eight and seven's star." He told her the run down of the story.

She giggled. "Why does it sound so... hereditary?" She asked slyly. "What is it, I mean, it seems like a Genin of team seven becomes a teacher for the next team seven after a few years or something." She chuckled and he nodded with a slight smile.

"So, why didn't you tell me about this star before?" She asked curiously.

"I only learned about it a bit after the preliminaries and I wanted to tell you when we didn't have the possibility of ero-sennin spying on us." He smiled at her as she giggled.

"I see why. Thanks, Naru-kun." She whispered as she curled up on his chest.

He put his arm around her and glanced at the sky, it would be midnight in two minutes. "Hey Hina-chan?" She responded by turning to him with a 'hm?'. "Remember the time when I kissed you?" She furrowed her brow.

"During the Chunnin exams when you kissed me on the cheek?" She asked, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"No, it was at midnight. In a field of wild flowers, under a starry night sky with a full moon and the nightly creatures humming a toon." He smiled slightly as her brow furrowed further.

"What do you mea-" She was cut off as he cupped her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock but she slowly returned it. They broke apart and she blushed so much she practically glew in the dark as he grinned at her.

"Now do you remember?" He asked slyly as two creatures, a fox kit and a tiger cub, showed up and curled at their feet.

"Yes." She said with a dreamy sigh. She looked up and midnight met day as their blue eyes collided.

"I love the way the moon shines off your eyes." He spoke with a loving tone.

"I love the way the moon gives you a feral glow." She retorted with the same loving voice. She was propped up on her elbow as she laid there on his chest as he gently rubbed circles. "I also love that we came here tonight." She said as he propped himself up on his arms and the momentum allowed their lips to meet again.

"So do I." He said as they broke apart a second time. He stared at her now midnight blue eyes and smiled slightly. "I didn't think you could have gotten more beautiful, but those eyes added a beauty. It's like tonight, with the full moon in the center of the sky, midnight." He said and she blushed again.

"Arigatou, Naru-kun." She whispered as she pushed him down again so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

He frowned. "For what?"

"For letting me change... and for letting me feel loved again." She murmured in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She hugged him tightly and his arm came around her waist as she cried tears of joy as she laughed.

"I've been waiting my whole life to hear those words come from you, Naru-kun!" She smiled brightly as she looked up at him as he smiled back, just as brightly, if not brighter.

Soon they drifted away, just like the couple prior to them that was at the park.

--- Next day; Park, 7:47 ---

Neji sighed as he took a walk, he couldn't find Hinata anywhere and he can't believe that he was feeling it, but he was worried. Hinata's father seemed contempt and told him not to worry, also telling the truth about his father's death. He couldn't believe that his father and the elders would knock him out to let Hizashi take his place. But, alas, his father was freed with death. He sighed in annoyance. Where could she be? Why was Hiashi-sama so happy? Who was this Naruto character? And what did he have to do with this 'new' Hinata?

He stopped short when he saw two people sitting against a tree. He looked up and saw Kiba standing there as well, staring at them. The dog boy glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. They nodded in acknowledgment, slightly shocking Kiba that he did, before they walked over to the sleeping Jounin. One was Hatake Kakashi, the other Yuuhi Kurenai. They knew that the two had started to hang out after the prelims, but the position the two were in shocked them, Kurenai was in his lap and leaning against his chest while Kakashi had his arm around her and his hand on her shoulder.

"Um... Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba said hesitantly.

"Hmm...." Kurenai mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Kurenai." Neji said, shaking the two lightly with a frown.

"What?" Kakashi murmured as his eyes snapped open and Kurenai smiled blearily.

"Hey Kiba, Neji, what're you doing in my house?" She asked groggily.

"Uh.... we're in the park." Kiba muttered in confusion as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Huh? Where's-" She felt something shift under her and turned her head to see Kakashi yawning.

"Good morning, Kurenai-chan." He said as he cracked his neck to the left.

"Hey." She smiled. "We're still at the park, you know."

"Hmmm.... I wondered why my neck hurt so much. Oh, hey Kiba, Neji." Kakashi said absently.

"...Hey, Kakashi-sensei." They responded slowly.

Kurenai stood and pulled Kakashi to his feet. "Um... what are you guys doing out here, anyway?" Kiba asked finally.

"We were..." Kakashi and Kurenai looked away with a blush and Neji and Kiba frowned in confusion.

"Well... I guess we'll be going!" Kakashi and Kurenai said hurriedly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji and kiba slowly turned to look at each other. "That... was weird." Neji said very slowly and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Sooo.... what happened to you?" Kiba asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked cooly.

"You're nicer than before and seem to have lost the stick that was up your ass all the other times I'd met you." Kiba stated rather bluntly.

"Times change." Neji responded gruffly as he walked away and Kiba sighed and walked off.

"Hey Neji!" Kiba called after a thought hit him. Neji stopped and turned to look at him. "Have you seen Hinata anywhere?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't. I was actually looking myself." And with that, Neji was gone in the distance.

Kiba sighed again and walked off with Akamaru trailing at his feet.

--- The Clearing ---

Naruto awoke to find Hinata was curled up on his chest and smile slightly. He saw what woke him, the fox and tiger that had been there the night before were nuzzling his arm, trying to wake him up. "Hey little guys." He murmured softly and they looked at him before pointing their snouts to Hinata, who was mumbling incoherent words.

She slowly sat up, stretching her arms above her head with a kittenish yawn. Naruto smiled in contempt as she smiled at him. "Morning, Naru-kun." She said dreamily.

"Hey, Hina-chan." Was the general response as she got off of him to allow him to sit up. He grinned at her before frowning in confusion as the kit began pulling on his sleeve and the cub did the same to Hinata. He finally got a good look at the fox kit and tiger cub, and it slightly freaked him out. The fox was pure white, like snow with red paws, red tipped ears and _two _tails, two of them. The tiger was black with light blue stripes. It was strange, but the strangest thing was that they both had huge scrolls on their backs.

"Hello?" He said and saw Hinata staring in confusion and something a kin to surprise.

**"Hello Naruto, Hinata."** The two said as one with a smile.

The two blinked. Did they just talk? Sure their toad summons talked(A./N; Yes, I gave both Naruto and Hinata the toad summons), and Naruto could talk to animals, but Hinata couldn't, but they addressed her and she heard it.

"Hello." They responded uneasily.

**"My name is Torakia."** The tiger said, giving a slight bow.

**"And I am Kiyuki."** The fox gave a slight bow as well.

"Ano..." The two frowned. "It's nice to meet you." They nodded politely.

"But... why are you here?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

The two smiled slightly again. **"Our bosses... have sent us... to give you these."** They gestured to the scrolls on their backs and Naruto got the one from the Kiyuki and Hinata got the one from Torakia.

The two exchanged glances. The scrolls were elaborate. The one Hinata got was a deep magestic purple with the sides being an off white. The outside had six gems surrounding it with the kanji for 'Tiger' on the side. It was simple yet completely beautiful. Naruto's was a royal blue with, strangely, orange sides with an eligant design going on the edges, it was deep black color that wound around it like vines with strange symbols that seemed to represent flowers. It had the knaji for 'fox' on the side. It was more complex than Hinata's, but just as beautiful.

They took a deep breath and opened it at the same time, moving slowly and cautiously. They blinked. "The summoning contract for the kitsune family?" Naruto asked.

"Mines for the Tiger family." Hinata mumbled quietly, in a state of shock.

They glanced at it again. "There's no names on it." They said at the same time in the same state of confusion.

**"That's because there were none."** Kiyuki elaborated as Kimi came and sat by Naruto with a confused look on her face. Naruto glanced at her with a look that said 'We'll find out soon.' She nodded slightly.

**"Our bosses are really hard to please. The only thing blocking their choice for you two is that you were slightly afraid to admit your feelings. Hinata, you thought like a tiger and pounced when you found the situation okay last night. Naruto, you thought like a fox by your cunning little stunt to kiss her without any sort of thought, you just acted, and Hinata just went along with it and pounced lightly. She edged you to kiss her and you acted how you wanted. The perfect test for our bosses to want you."** Torakia explained and they blinked at him, all of them.

"O...kay.... so you're telling us that our kiss lastnight brought this on?" Naruto raised a skeptic eyebrow.

**"Pretty much."** Kiyoki shrugged, her tails curling around her as she lay down.

"O-kay..." Hinata nodded slowly. A thougth hit her. "But what about out toad summons?" She asked suddenly.

**"What about it?"** Torakia asked. He nodded suddenly as he figured it out. **"Just think which you want to summon. If you want to summon a tiger, think it, if you want to summon a toad, same, same."** He nodded and the two teens exchanged glances and bit their thumbs, writting their names before tapping each finger with their thumbs before pressing down on the section lightly, leaving their finger prints of the respective hands.

"Ano... why are they so decrative?" Hinata asked as she and Naruto rolled them up.

**"They're the original contracts for the fox and tiger families."** The two responded as they took the scrolls back into pouches on their back and bowed before disappearing in two puffs of smoke.

The two exchanged glances and Naruto looked at Kimi. "That... was odd." He muttered and they nodded in silent agreement.

"Naru-kun, I'm gonna go wash up and change in the bathroom. Do you want to go after me?" Hinata asked as she took a small scroll from her pouch that was labeled toiletries.

"Sure. I'm gonna do my workout first, anyways." He shrugged, stretched again, and began doing push-ups.

--- Hokage's office; 12:09 ---

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he re-read the medical report the doctor had given him. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Two years." He said solemnly. The door opened and Konohamaru came in.

"Ojisan! Have you seen Naruto anywhere!" He complained.

"No, Konohamaru-kun, I haven't seen him. I've been asked that quite a bit today, for Hinata as well, actually. They left for a date or something, as Hiashi stated, yesterday around eight o'clock." He shrugged. "They probably fell asleep in a clearing, knowing Naruto-kun." He sighed in exsasperation as he shook his head.

"Okay, see ya later Ojisan!" The young boy called over his shoulder and waved.

The old man let out a tired sigh. "I'm too old for this." He signalled for some Anbu. "Cat, Snake, Badger, I want you to find Jiraiya for me." He stated and the three female nodded before disappearing into nothing.

After a few minutes, the three reappeared with a beat up Jiraiya. "What happened to him?" He raised an eyebrow.

"They attacked me!" Jiraiya wailed angrily.

"You were peeping on women!" The three snarled at him and Sarutobi sighed and shook his head.

"You three are dismissed." He said softly and Jiraiya was released before the others nodded and vanished again.

"Alright! What do you want, old man?" Jiraiya demanded.

"I need Tsunade." The man muttered under his breath.

Jiraiya; however, still hear him and frowned. "Why do you need Tsunade?" He asked.

"The village needs a new Hokage, and I don't think Naruto-kun's ready just yet." He admitted.

"Than why not just wait till he is ready?" Jiraiya's frown deepened.

The man closed his eyes and passed the file to his student. Jiraiya studied him for a moment before opening it, going pale as he read further. He swallowed and put it down on the desk. "Sensei..." He whispered.

"Two years, Jiraiya. Convince her that when she becomes Hokage, she'll only need to be for about four years, six tops; maybe that'll change her views on weather or not she takes it. Now, since they're your students and you'll be teaching them from now on until they can fight battles of epic proportions, I want you to find Naruto and Hinata, give them the news, and get packed and ready to go by noon in two days. Don't fail me, find them." He commanded and Jiraiya nodded, solemn and upset.

"Good bye, sensei. See you tomorrow, that's when we'll leave." Jiraiya said as he stood and left without another word.

Sarutobi sighed. "I am getting to old for this."

--- -- ---

There you go!! I hope you liked the little fluff I put in. Before anyone asks, this was Kakashi and Kurenai's first date and Hinata and Naruto have been dating for a few months, but were taking it slow, so yeah... And I wanted to have a way for them to get those contracts, so don't bug me if it was stupid, cause I already know it is sorta stupid but also important.... Anyway, reviews would be nice and I'll have the next chapter soon!!


	22. Encounters

Hinata and Naruto walked through town, hand in hand as they went to go meet up with their team. "Naruto! Hinata!" A voice called and they turned to see Jiraiya running after them. He skid to a stop in from of them.

"Ero-sennin? What's going on?" Hinata asked and Jiraiya's eye twitched but he otherwise ignored the jab by our blue haired hero.

"I need to talk to you two, in private." He said seriously.

The two exchanged glances and led him to a training ground. "So talk." Naruto said.

"Guys... we're going on a mission. Our mission is to find and convince Tsunade to come back by the end of six months. She'll be taking the Hokage hat until Naruto's ready, according to the old man." Jiraiya said, the solemn look on his face making them get a feeling of dread in their stomachs.

"Why would she need to take it from the old man? Isn't he fully capable of it?" Naruto asked in confusion and frowned when Jiraiya looked away.

"Sensei is... he's got two years, Naruto." He said sadly. "The medical report stated it. He's going to die in two years, that's why we've got to find my teammate as fast as possible because too much stress could speed up the process. We leave tomorrow at noon, meet at the old man's office with six months worth of supplies and we'll be off." He finished and looked up at his two students.

Hinata looked ready to burst into tears as she clutched Naruto's hand in her own, eyes shining with un-shed tears as she tried to calm herself. Her mouth was wide open and a look of horror on her face. She was pale, extremely so.

Naruto was in shock. He stood there, frozen by the words that left his teacher's mouth. His eyes were wide with horror, darkened to almost gray with mouth agape in shock. Finally he spoke.

"Ojichan... is going to die in two years?" He whispered as Hinata finally let out a sob as the tears streamed her face, Naruto's own saddened eyes mirroring hers perfectly. Our midnight eyed Hyuuga hugged Naruto and sniffed as he slowly brought them to the ground where he held her. Suddenly, despite there being not a cloud in the sky, it began raining softly, as if it was weeping with our blue eyed duo.

Jiraiya stood there, watching them, his own face still pale from the news. After the two calmed down, they went their separate ways and the two met their team, who got the hint and said nothing about the fact that they were upset. "...Naruto-kun?" Hinata hesitated.

"Yes?" He smiled at her, his mood already starting to turn up.

"C-can I stay with you tonight?" She asked, stuttering for the first time in weeks.

"Sure! Let's go get your things and pack for the trip so we don't need to make a trip in the morning!" He grinned brightly and she returned it, his carefree nature being contagious.

"I'd like that." She said shyly as they walked towards the Hyuuga compound. They got there and Neji glared at Naruto, already becoming the 'over-protective cousin' he should have been from the beginning.

"Where have you guys been?" Hanabi asked curiously. "And why didn't you come home last night, neechan?"

"We were in a forest clearing all night yesterday, we talked a bit, fell asleep, woke up this morning around seven something, then trained before meeting Jiraiya and then training with our teams." Hinata explained in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh." Was the reply.

"What's Naruto doing here, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked curiously yet cooly.

"I'm gonna stay with him tonight since we've got a mission tomorrow and it'll be easier this way." Hinata shrugged as she pulled Naruto down the hallway.

Naruto stumbled as he was pulled away from the questioning sister and cousin, who was glaring at him.

"Niisan, why were they wearing Jounin vest?" Hanabi asked Neji.

"I don't know." The boy simply stated before walking away.

--- -- ---

They were almost done when there was a presence at the door. They turned to find Hiashi standing there. "Tou-san? Is there something wrong?" Hinata frowned.

"No, I just wanted to ask what the mission was." Hiashi stated with no emotion.

"We're gonna bring Tsunade to the village so she can be Hokage." Naruto said and Hiashi sighed.

"How long?"

"We get six months to find her and bring her back, Tou-san. So expect about half of that, but most likely it'll take that long." Hinata responded as she put some more clothes in her pack. She grabbed a few scrolls and placed them in the scroll pockets of her vest.

"Good luck, then." Hiashi was gone and the two were walking out when they were confronted by elder Naoki.

"You insolent little brat!" He spat at Hinata. "You defiled the Hyuuga clan by altering the style, then you go and add something as improper as swordsmenship into your knowledge! You're lucky that we don't immediately move you to the branch house, be happy that you've got your father stopping us from doing so!" Hinata stood there in shock and their attention was brougth to Naruto as he snarled.

"Don't tell her what she can and can't do with her life you old fart bag!" He snarled as Hinata grabbed him from behind as he looked ready to pounce.

"And you also bring that **demon** into our home! You're just like that filthy disgrace of a Hyuuga that you called mother!" Naoki snarled. "If he ever comes back and if you ever allow him to, I'll kill you both!"

Hinata and Naruto looked up at his face, pure hate in their eyes. The next thing they both had their katana out and Naoki was pinned to the wall by two blades through his shoulders. "What was that about killing us?" Naruto said harshly.

"Die demon!" Naoki made to jab at Naruto's heart when Hinata's sword pulled out of his shoulder and he found his hand unattached and lying limply on the floor.

"_Don't_ touch my Naruto-kun!" Hinata hissed. "Or next time, my blade will be in your heart!" She promised, emphasizing it by touching the spot above the elder's heart, drawing slight blood as the man whimpered. "Don't cross me again, Naoki. I'm not the same girl you knew before." And with that, she and Naruto wiped their blades as they walked away as if nothing happened, hopefully leaving the heartless monster to bleed to death.

--- Later ---

Naruto sighed as he chopped some vegetables. Hinata mirrored his actions as she stirred the soup. "I'm sorry about what Naoki said, Naruto-kun." She murmured softly.

"There's no need to apologize, Hina-hime." She blushed at the new name. "But I realize I was right about one thing." He grinned at her as she frowned in confusion. "I need to get you out of there as soon as physically possible. Oh, and I'm in the mood for Pocky." He added as an after thought.

She looked at him oddly. "How are you gonna get me out of the mess I call my home? And what does Pocky have to do with it?" She asked.

"Well... the first is a surprise, the other is... I'm in the mood for Pocky." He stated and made a clone. "Go buy me six boxes of Pocky." The clone nodded and left. Hinata looked at him oddly again.

"I know you like Pocky sometimes, but why six boxes?" She asked.

"It's not all for me. You get some, than I'm gonna give some to Shino and Kakashi. And I've got to tease Uchiha tomorrow before I leave." He grinned with a maniac glint in his eyes as she stared at him.

"I didn't know Shino and Kakashi like Pocky." She commented as Naruto put the chopped vegies into the pot she was stirring.

"Kakashi got into Pocky from Itachi, a Pocky obsessed Uchiha who was actually very nice, but then he killed his clan because they were all commiting treason and the third and elders had to stop them. And Shino... I saw him with three boxes a couple days ago, relaxing at a training ground and eating Pocky galore." He shrugged.

She nodded but then her head shot up. "Wait, did you say the elders and Hokage ordered it? The Uchiha were planning a coup?" He nodded. "How'd you know this?" She demanded.

"I was going through the files a few weeks ago, but it seemed unimportant at the time." He shrugged as he put some soup in bowls. "We're gonna have to bring some of this food with us. We'll seal them up in the morning so we can eat something other than fast food and the muck that ero-sennin tries to call food." He muttered and she nodded in agreement as they sat at the table and ate in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Hinata?" She looked up as they cleared the table. "I'm probably gonna be gone when you wake up, I've got to do a few errands, but I'll be back by 8:30. Okay?" He smiled that contagious smile as she returned it with a nod.

She yawned as they went to get ready for bed. "You want the guest room?" Naruto asked as she came out of the bathroom, face cleaned, teeth brushed, and hair tied in a side pony while in a pair of deep blue boxers and a white t-shirt. He blushed and looked to the side.

"Sure." She smirked at his flustered face. "You like what you see?" He only blushed more and kept his mouth shut. "For someone who hates perverts... you sure have a pervy mind." He glared at her playfully.

"Do you honestly want me to come up with a logical response to that, ero-Hina?" He smirked as she flushed and glared back. They both began laughing like nothing happened and Naruto went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, too.

He came back and Hinata mused silently that they both wore boxers to bed while blushing and looking away, much like he'd done before. "Good night, hime." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and the two went to bed.

--- -- ---

He awoke the next morning at around seven o'clock to find that Hinata was curled up next to him and he'd subconsciously wrapped his arm around her protectively. He blinked, when did she get there? He shook his head and moved gently away and walked out, changing before grabbing some Pocky and eating it as he took a scroll that held some money in it and leaving out the door, locking it behind him. He fingered something that was in his pocket as he entered a store.

"Hey old man! I've brought something else that needs some touching up!" He called and there was some bustling in the back as a man that was roughly forty-nine with black, graying hair and deep chocolate eyes that held mischief.

"You come for one thing and place another task, you sure you got the money for this, Naruto?" Tokiya asked in amusement.

"Yeah. Here's the pay for the other touch up, and I'll pay for the other when it's done." The demon vessel said, passing a small wad of money on the table as the the jeweler handed him a small, dark purple leather box.

"Okay." Tokiya said as Naruto passed him a work of art. His eyes widened. "This is magnificent! Where'd you get it?" He asked excitedly.

"My father gave it to my mother." Naruto smiled.

There was a mischievous glint in the older man's eyes as he spoke. "So, who's the lucky lady, Naruto-kun?" He asked slyly.

Naruto blushed and scratched his head. "Hyuuga Hinata." He admitted.

The old man's eyes widened slightly but he took it in stride. "Oh... the Hyuuga you've been hanging with. She's a keeper!" He teased as the boy blushed more.

"Okay old man, I'll be back around eleven, so can I get a case for it because my girlfriend will be with me." He blushed again when the man smirked at him when he said 'girlfriend'.

"Sure thing! And it's in good shape, too, so I should have it done by then." Tokiya said and grabbed a case. "This one?" He asked and Naruto grinned, it was baby blue and leather like the last.

"Thanks old man, see ya then!" He waved and walked out with Tokiya bidding him good bye as well.

He pulled out a stick of Pocky when he saw his two Jounin sensei. "Kakashi, I got you some Pocky." He said, passing a box to them man and turning to Kurenai. "Do you like Pocy, Kurenai? I've got a lot of it." He pulled out another box and Kurenai smiled and accepted it.

"Thanks Naruto." She said, ruffling his hair fondly.

Naruto pouted indignantly as Kakashi did the same. "Hey! What is this, mess with my hair day?!" He demanded as the two chuckled at him.

"Hm... Maybe." Kakashi eye smiled and Kurenai blushed, remembering what he looked like when he smiled without the mask. Naruto frowned at the blush but shook it off.

"So... Why were you coming out of that Jewelers?" Kurenai asked and Naruto blushed but took out the purple box and opened it for them.

"I decided to get this fixed and give it to Hinata." He said as the two stared at it in shock. It was a very beautiful locket.

"Where'd you get this?" Kakashi asked.

"I got it from my mother, but then it was ruined so I had to get it fixed." Naruto waved it off. "Well... I'm gonna go tease teme with some Pocky." He was about to leave when he stopped. "Have you seen Shino?" He asked and the two shook their head in a negative. "Oh, well see ya."

"He's turning into a romantic." Kurenai smiled.

"Yeah, he'd pretty serious about this, isn't he?" Kakashi said as he put an arm around her and they walked.

Naruto sighed as he approached Shino, he couldn't find Sasuke anyways. "Hey Shino!" He called and the bug boy looked up and nodded to him. "I got you some Pocky, I was in the mood for some and bought a lot of it for a few different people, and I knew you liked it, so here." He passed the box to Shino, who accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you." He said and Naruto grinned.

"No prob, see ya in a few months!" He turned but Shino stopped him.

"You're going some where?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, me and Hinata are looking for Tsunade with Jiraiya." Naruto shrugged and walked away.

--- -- ---

He entered his apartment to find Hinata making breakfast. "Good morning, Hina-hime!" He grinned as he hugged her.

"Hey, Naru-kun!" She smiled back and snuggled her face into his neck before turning back to the pan.

After breakfast the two talked and relaxed, studied a few jutsu and the works. "Hime, what's the date today?" Naruto asked absently.

"Um...July nineteenth." She shrugged and Naruto smiled slightly.

"Oh, okay." The demon vessel said as he glanced at the clock. "We have to go, Hinata. I've got to pick something up before we meet with ero-sennin." Naruto stood up and stretched as she did the same.

"Okay."

As they walked, Hinata felt something slip around her neck and looked down to find a very simple but very beautiful locket around it. It was a silver heart with a emerald on the front, the chain was made of blue silk. She looked up at Naruto in shock to see him grinning like a mad man. "Naruto-kun." She whispered as a smile lit her face.

"There's more. Open it." He whispered as he put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him once and then slowly pried it open. There was a saying on it. _'Be who you are, baby. No one can tell you otherwise.'_ She smiled and leaned into him.

"That's what my mother used to tell me all the time." She said softly as he smiled.

"What a coincidence, that's a locket my mother gave me, so they thought alike." He smirked and she rolled her eyes fondly.

"Thanks, Naru-kun." She mumbled as they came to a jewels shop, causing her to frown. "Did you do this with your time this morning?" She asked and he smiled innocently.

"Maybe. Now, I've got to pick something up, and no, you can't see it yet." She pouted as he lead her in.

"Hey old man! I'm back!" He called.

"Oh." The man smiled as Naruto passed him some money. He handed the boy a baby blue case and they bid each other good bye.

After a bit, they were at the Hokage tower and standing in front of the Old Hokage, both solemn. "So, you guys ready?" Jiraiya asked with a yawn.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned.

"Good." Sarutobi sighed. "I hope you've got enough for six months."

"We do." Hinata said gently as she looked down.

"Hey, what's that necklace?" Jiraiya asked and Hinata blushed.

"It's what my mother gave me, but I wanted Hinata to have it." Naruto blushed lightly and turned away.

"Aw, that's so sweat!" Rin cooed, coming in from no where.

"Yeah, but let's go." Jiraiya said with sweat drop.

"Okay." They shrugged.

--- Later ---

They'd only been walking for a fifteen minutes when Sasuke landed in front of them. "Fight me, Naruto!" The boy hissed at him.

Naruto blinked at him and pulled out a Toppo(reversed Pocky) stick, shoving it in his mouth and stating quite realistically. "You won't be able to touch me, teme, so why don't you just go back to Konoha like a good little Genin." He taunted and Jiraiya shook his head with an exasperated sigh as Hinata smirked at the two boys.

"Yeah, well you only out rank me by one." Sasuke snarled as he got in a stance.

"Wrong, I'm not wearing a Chunnin vest, teme, I'm wearing a Jounin vest, now go jump off a cliff." Naruto said with a smirk as the raven haired teen's eyes went wide.

"Fight me!" And with that, the raven boy charged forward.

Naruto simply side stepped it and gave a swift kick to the raven's back, sending him into a tree. The boy stood and charged again, only to get a solid chop to the neck, knocking him out. Naruto made a clone. "Take him back to Konoha."

"Hai!" Was the clones response as he grabbed Sasuke roughly and vanished in a burst of speed.

"Man I hate that teme." The two Specail Jounin said as one as they continued walking.

"Ero-sennin, where are we starting?" Naruto asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" The man shouted.

"What about pervy sage?" Hinata grinned.

"That's pretty much the same thing!" Jiraiya wailed angrily.

"Than stop being such a perv!" The two shouted back.

"You're both worse than your fathers!"

"Oh yeah!

"Yeah!

"Well at least our parents weren't pervs!" Hinata shot back.

"Actually, and this is what confuses, both your mothers were perverts and loved my books." Jiraiya said thoughtfully and the two twitched and the shouting commenced.

This verbal beating went on for about an hour before they were finally subdued.

"We're going to a simple post town first, to ask around and such." Jiraiya said as they aproached a small town.

"So, are you gonna teach us anything?" Hinata asked as they checked into a hotel.

"Maybe. I'm thinking of the Rasengan for Naruto and Suiton; Baku Suishouha (Water release; Bursting Water Collision Waves.)for Hinata. How's that sound?" Jiraiya asked.

"Isn't Rasengan a technique created by the fourth?" Hinata asked thoughtfully.

"Yep, that's why I'm teaching it to Naruto." Jiraiya shrugged and the two nodded.

"I get to learn more water jutsu, how much do you know for water jutsu?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Hm... I don't really know... A bit." Jiraiya shrugged.

Naruto sighed. "What are we supposed to do while you're getting information?" He asked.

"Explore the town, have fun, the works." The old man shrugged and passed a key to Hinata. "Go enjoy yourselves." And with that, he walked out, leaving two stumped teenagers in his wake.

"So... You want to go to the festival?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure." She shrugged and the two left, hand in hand.

After a bit, the two got back to the hotel and began to meditate. Naruto's eyes snapped open. "There's someone here."

"What do you-?" A knock at the door cut her off and she nodded and activated her Byakugan, her eyes turning pitch black. "Naruto-kun, they're strong, extremely so. One is blue with a strange sword on his back, the other looks strangely like Sasuke, they're both wearing black cloaks with red clouds." She narrowed her eyes as she deactivated her blood line.

"Akatsuki. Just like ero-sennin said." Naruto said as he slowly walked over to the door, hand on the hilt of his katana. "And I think one's Itachi. Can't be too certain bout the other, but I think he's one of the Seven Swordsman." He said in a low voice as she stayed close to him, hand on her own hilt. He opened the door and was face to face with the Sharingan.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Itachi said with no emotion at all. "Why don't we go for a little walk?"

Naruto tightened his grip on the hilt but otherwise made no reaction other than walking out into the halway and standing a few feet in front of the two as Hinata tensed and stood in the doorway between the three. "Itachi, what a pleasant surprise." He glanced at the cloak and than at Kisame. "Never would've thought that you'd join the Akatsuki, and be partnered with shark boy... what's your name again?" He addressed Kisame, who had a tick on his head.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." He said in a cold, vicious voice.

"Never thought you'd actually hang with fishy from the Seven Swordsmen either, of course, I never would've thought you'd leave Konoha after orders, either." Naruto finished.

"It's true than?" Hinata said cooly as she walked over to Naruto's side.

"What's true?" Kisame demanded.

"That Itachi was part of Akatsuki... like ero-sennin said." Hinata responded.

"Who?" Itachi, for once in his life, was truly confused.

"Seriously, don't you have an imagination?" Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What other perverted sages do you know, she's talking about Jiraiya."

"You seem oddly relaxed for a couple of brats who are gonna die." Kisame commented with a hungry look to his eye.

"We know our limits, shark boy." Narut said in a deadly calm voice.

"Shark boy?" The shark man narrowed his eyes and rounded on Hinata when she giggled. "You find that funny?!" He snarled and the ebony haired girl nodded, further helping in pissing him off. "Brats!" He pulled up his sword and made to strike when Naruto suddenly kicked him in the gut, sending him down the hall and into the the wall.

If Itachi was surprised, he hid it well as Kisame stomped back to them. "You're gonna pay for that!" Fishy snarled.

"Kisame, this is how they want you to react." Itachi said calmly.

"No, we're just stating facts." Naruto said matter-of-factly. Kisame twitched. "I mean seriously, Itachi, you're degrading your pretty little self by even talking to this man who can't even keep his temper... I'm kinda disappointed." Itachi twitched slightly and Kisame scowled. Naruto pulled out a tag and wrapped it around the hilt of his katana. "Of course, Hoshigaki Kisame has a... unique sword, that could be a reason for wanting him as your partner, even if he does have quirks." He smirked as he passed a tag to Hinata, who also wrapped it around her hilt.

"Enough of this!" Fishy slashed downward on Hinata, who deflected it and Kisame felt a tug at his blade before he was pushed back by a powerful kick, courtesy of the midnight eyed Byakugan user.

Hinata ducked a horizontal strike and did a leg sweep, successfully causing Kisame to fall. "Guess what they say is true." She said calmly. "Anger blinds people."

Naruto nodded as he stared at Itachi, who stared right back. Hinata kept her eyes on Kisame, who stood up and glared.

Naruto ducked a sudden strike and stuck his foot out, kicking Itachi back a few feet. He stood up straight as he and Hinata glared at the two nuke nin, who seemed sort of surprised by their skill.

--- Konoha ---

Sakura sighed as she walked down the street. She felt bad about what she did in the forest, but she was also torn with her feelings for Sasuke, and then with Gaara being there, she didn't know what to do. Should she apologize to Naruto? Or to Gaara from when they were kids? Should she really keep chasing after Sasuke? And what about Ino? Would she accept the offer to be friends again if she asked?

Sure she had a the better part of last month to think it over, but she was still so confused. Part of her was still mad at Naruto or showing her and Sasuke up, but a bigger part was mad at herself. Her heart kept telling her to apologize to everyone and try to repair the torn bonds, but her mind was telling her that it was Naruto's fault, that she and Sasuke had no fault, that Kakashi was over-reacting, and that she was over-thinking things. But no matter what she did, she couldn't think straight, and all she could think of was the people that she'd hurt. Gaara when they were seven, Ino after they made Genin, Naruto in the forest, and her sensei when she betrayed Naruto.

She shook her head vigorously. No, she wanted- no needed - someone to talk to like she did before her mother died, like she did when she and Ino were friends. She needed to clear her head and start over, starting with-

"Ino!" She shouted as she ran towards the blond, who turned and frowned at her in confusion as she skid to a halt.

"What do you want, forehead-girl?" She asked snidely.

"I'm sorry."

--- -- ---

I know some of you hate me for the cliffy, and for the fact that I'm having Sakura become slightly nicer than before, but I can be a Sakura basher, but it's easier for me to write when I'm being positive about our pink haired annoyance. She wont become like in the Shippuuden just yet, or the way she was after Sasuke left, but she'll slowly begin to respect Naruto and become the person she should be. So yeah... anyway, after the matter with Sakura is resolved, she'll be more frequent in the story, so I want to know who you think about her being with Gaara or Shinsei.

Before anyone asks, the only reason Naruto and Hinata were able to land hits on Kisame and Itachi are quite simple. Naruto and Hinata have excelent speed, had the element of surprise for their skills, Kisame was both over confident and angry, and Itachi was too surprised and confused by Naruto's skill to do much.

Anyway, review and I'll get the next chapter up when I can!!!


	23. Partners?

Yo! When I post the chapter after next chapter the vote will be done!

--- -- ---

She stared... and stared... and stared some more.

"What?" Was the confused and shocked question that left Ino's mouth as she looked at her ex-bestfriend.

"I'm sorry." Sakura replied softly.

"For what?" The blond haired girl asked slowly and suspiciously.

"For everything." Sakura looked up and her eyes held honesty. "For letting my own emotions take over my actions. For breaking off our friendship because of something as trivial as a stupid rivalry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done." Her expression changed to one of determination. "I know I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness, but I'm not asking for it, I'm gonna earn it." She said with a firm nod as she crossed her arms.

Ino looked at her for a moment before a smile broke her face. "Okay, forehead girl. How about we go catch up like we used to? Besides, I only kept going after Sasuke because you were, my heart really belongs to-" She slapped a hand over her mouth and flushed.

Sakura grinned at her. "Belongs to..." She trailed off expectantly.

"I'll tell you if you help me at the shop, I'm not gonna tell you while everyone can hear us!" Ino said fiercely and pulled the pink haired girl away.

Sakura had one thought as she was dragged to the other side of town. _'Ino accepted me so fast... I hope the others don't just brush me off... even thought I do deserve it.'_ She smiled slightly as Ino began babbling while they arranged flowers.

Her head snapped up when Ino finally said who it was.

"Kiba?" She blinked. Ino blushed and looked to the side. She smiled again. "He's nice... and he might just like you back, you never know."

Ino looked at her. "You think so?"

"Well, yeah. Kiba's not the type to just brush anyone away unless he's positive he doesn't like them, sort of like Naruto. He'll take the time to know you before taking anything too seriously, besides, dogs are good judges of character." She smiled brightly at her friend as they kept working.

--- -- ---

Naruto looked at Itachi's feet and Hinata glared at Kisame. "A bit young to be Jounin, don't you think?" Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Say's the man who became Anbu captain at 13 and killed his clan two weeks later." Naruto scoffed as he ducked a strike to the gut from Itachi.

He kicked at the man's chest, but was blocked expertly before getting tossed back a bit. Hinata landed roughly next to him. "They've calmed themselves." Hinata said gruffly.

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb before going through a few seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" He sent chakra through his hands and a small orange and black toad showed up in a puff of smoke with a small fox kit that had two tails, was pure white with familiar red paws and red tipped ears and tails.

**"Hey Naruto, you summon me?"** The two asked before looking at each other. **"Who's this, bro?"** Gamakichi asked, slightly miffed.

"That is Kiyuki, Gamakichi. I need you two to go find Jiraiya and tell him that the Akatsuki are here in the form of Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi." He said, passing both of them a stick of Pocky before Gamakichi could even ask for a treat.

**"Hai!"** The two bowed before vanishing out the window.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha in front of him, who had yet to move, as Hinata was already sporting a few slash wounds while Naruto had been talking to his summons. Itachi suddenly shot forward and Naruto was hard pressed to dodge several swipes with his superior speed. He was hit with a kunai in the shoulder as he rolled out of the way of a hard kick. He glanced at Hinata, she'd been better, but she'd also been worse off than this.

He slowly began to formulate a plan as he jumped back and Itachi followed. He continued dodging, taking several hits every few swipes, and was slowly getting a better grasp. _'I know Itachi would be better than this... he's toying with me right now. But if I continue like this... that's it!'_ He let up as much chakra as he could without the seals acting up from his chakra weights and began dodging with more grace, feeling slightly less stressed but making sure not to show his increase in movements. He glanced at Hinata and knew she could see him with her byakugan as she followed suit.

They both waited for an opening as they moved, taking a few hits with little more than a wince, watching....

_'There!'_

He and Hinata both shot forward in a sudden and completely unexpected burst of speed. They wove under their guards and landed a deadly strike with their katana, sending both nuke nin into the wall behind them as Jiraiya showed up with both Gamakichi and Kiyuki on his shoulders and a beautiful lady in his arms.

Hinata glared at him in annoyance, as did Naruto. "Ero-sennin, I thought we were here to find info on Tsunade, not for you to chase after women." Hinata said in a dangerous voice, not taking her focus off of Kisame.

Naruto nodded and glared at Itachi, who glared back and glanced at his partner, who was knock out cold from the blow. "Kisame?" He asked for to confirm it before nodding slightly and tossing a scroll to Jiraiya. "Me and Diedara send our prayers for your search." He said before pulling Kisame over his shoulder and glaring at Naruto again, coughing up a bit of blood. "That really hurt. And it could have killed me, be more careful next time." He said before hopping away.

Hinata and Naruto slowly turned to Jiraiya, who was reading the scroll before nodding and putting it in a blood seal. He looked at them to see their shocked faces, but they also seemed angry. "What?" He askede innocently.

"What was that?" Hinata demanded.

"Itachi and Diedara are spies of Konoha." Jiraiya said absently.

"I thought Diedara was from Iwa?" Naruto frowned.

"Her family was a group of spies sent to Iwa during the second great war." Jiraiya shrugged.

"I thought that Dierdara was a boy." Hinata said.

"Naw, she just pretends to be her brother and changes her voice." Jiraiya shrugged.

"And we weren't told any of this, why?" Naruto asked in a dangerously low voice, causing Jiraiya to flinch slightly.

"Sorry, I was focused on other things."

Hinata and Naruto glared at him. "Yeah, like chasing after girls!" The two shouted at him as they looked at the blond haired female that was sitting against the wall, unconscious.

"She was under a genjutsu, so I thought I'd bring her here for when she wakes up. They knew my weakness so they took advantage of it." He shrugged as the two on his shoulder glanced at them before hopping onto Naruto's shoulders. "And why wasn't I told of the new summons?" He frowned.

"We just got them and were focused on the mission. Unlike you!" Hinata shouted at him fiercely. "It's guys like you that make me hate perverts!" She punched him in the face as she walked into the room, followed by a snickering Naruto. Their wounds already starting to heal from their abilities. Kiyuki and Gamakichi shrugged and disappeared in a puff of smoke after bidding the two Special Jounin goodbye.

Jiraiya pouted and followed behind them, noticing there were only two beds. "Naruto, you're gonna have to sleep on the floor." He said dryly, still irritated with his two students.

"No, Naruto-kun and I will share a bed." Hinata said in a stern voice that left no room for arguement, as if she was a mother or wife. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face when the man let out a perverted giggle. "And you're not gonna do any research until we find Tsunade, no chasing women till we finish the mission, and you're not aloud to write in that perverted journal of yours until we get back to Konoha!" She hissed at him and he pouted.

"She's right ero-sennin!" Naruto glared at him. "You're not gonna spy on us anymore, either." He said sternly. Jiraiya sulked and walked over to his bed, slowly pulling out a scroll.

"I hate you!" He said to the scroll rather darkly. The two Specail Jounin twitched. Why was he talking to a scroll? "Stupid mission!" They made an 'oh' gesture as Hinata walked to go get dressed, but Jiraiya stopped her. "No, you guys are here by gonna start your partner training, meaning you change together, sleep together, eat together, shower together, and everything else that you can do together. I was gonna wait till we got back to the village and for permission from Hinata's father, but since you guys are so keen on making me miserable, I'll make you two uncomfortable, besides, we'll be taking care of some missing nin tomorrow at the next town we stop by, so this'll be good training for you." He said sternly.

Naruto and Hinata turned bright red and glared at him. Oh, next sparring course... he was dead! They glanced at each other again and blushed. Naruto walked slowly and grabbed his sleeping clothes via boxers and a t-shirt. He followed her awkwardly and they changed while looking at opposite walls. They walked out and Jiraiya smirked at how flustered they were.

"Night!" The two said quickly and jumped into bed, already snuggling close together from months of dating and falling asleep after training and other things like that. Though they still felt slightly awkward about the new turn of events, they were still in love.

Jiraiya smirked and reached for his notebook. "Don't even think about it!" The two, who he thought were sleeping, shouted at him. He cursed and went to change into his own sleeping clothes. He once again reached for it, but immediately found a senbon through his hand, courtesy of Naruto, who's hand was still raised before he lowered it again.

"You're not gonna let me do anything now, are you?" Jiraiya deadpanned as he pulled out the small weapon.

"Not on your life." The two replied as soon all three of them were fast asleep.

--- Next day; Akatsuki base ---

Konan sighed as she healed some rather nasty wounds on Kisame and Itachi. "What happened to you guys, anyway?" She asked quietly.

"It was the Kyuubi brat and his girlfriend!" Kisame snarled in annoyance.

"Hm... seems that kids making a lot of enemies, as of late." Sasori commented rather dryly as he read the Bingo book.

"What makes you say that?" Kakazu asked curiously.

"He's already got Orochimaru on his tail, along with nearly half of Iwa who are after him because of his father, not to mention he's got some foes from Rain..." Sasori trailed off.

"What! Let me see that!"Hidan shouted as he snatched the book from the puppet boy. He read it and narrowed his eyes. "It says his class would be about B maybe C, how the fuck did they beat you!?" He demanded Kisame.

"They're stronger than the look!" Kisame shot back.

"Hmm... Orochimaru's set a bounty on his head, as did Iwa. ...Interesting." Itachi said out of no where, suddenly having the book that Hidan had just held. He read through it. "...see also, Hyuuga Hinata. That's the girl that beat Kisame." He said absently and went to the H section. "Hm... She's also got enemies from Orochimaru, along with Kumo, who want the Byakugan, particularly hers because she unlocked a new level of the blood line. Interesting... no wonder we both lost. The two are definitely more than they appear." He said, saying more in one go than he ever had before while in front of anyone other than Kisame.

"So they're good, un?" Diedara asked, looking over his shoulder. She whistled slightly."That's a big bounty on her head, un. Five thousand already. What did they do, un?" Asked the clay user.

"Hm... They both stopped the invasion by leading a squad of Jounin and Anbu to decimate the enemy before the attack, then Naruto led a squad of Anbu and Jounin, along with the Anbu commander, and saved the Hokage from Orochimaru, and than during the second part of the exam... Naruto cut off one of his arms." He blinked. He was impressed.

"You're fucking kidding me?!" Hidan shouted. "The commander really followed the brat's orders?"

The room was silent as they sat in contemplation, thinking over the new problem known and Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto.

--- Konoha ---

Tenten walked to the Hyuuga compound. "Excuse me, is Hinata here?" She asked.

"No."

"Where is she?"

"Don't know."

Tenten looked thougthfull for a moment. "...Is Neji here?" She asked finally.

"Yes. He's in his room." The guard nodded slightly.

"Thank you!" She smiled and walked through the gates and walked down the hall towards Neji's room. She knocked.

"What?" A voice called.

"It's me, Tenten!" She called back and the door opened.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked with a frown of confusion.

"I originally came to see if Hinata could teach me some of those awesome sword moves and see if she knew where Naruto was, but since she wasn't here I figured I'd come see you." She smiled brightly.

"Okay." He said slowly.

"Do you want to train with me, or maybe get something to eat?" She asked after a moments pause.

He shrugged. "Sure."

Her smiled brightened as she led him out. "Come on Neji!" She said in a sing-song voice.

--- Yamanaka Flower Shop ---

Sakura sighed as Ino walked over. "What are you doing here, Sakura? I thought you were meeting your team." She asked in confusion.

"I was, but the meeting was cancelled. My new sensei had a mission." Sakura sighed before smiling. "So I thought I could come help you here!" She said brightly.

Ino smiled. "You weren't lying when you said you wanted to change a bit, were you?" She laughed as she gave Sakura some things to do.

The door opened and Chouji ran in. "Hey guys! Did you hear what happened to Hinata and Naruto?" He asked excitedly.

"No, what are you talking about?" Sakura frowned and Chouji looked at her with a smile.

"They were advanced!"

"You mean they made Chunnin?" Ino asked with her own smile.

"No! They made Special Jounin!" He said with a grin.

"What! No way!" Ino said incredulously.

"What did they do?!" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"They saved the Hokage during the invasion! Lead our sensei and a couple Anbu, Snake and Cat if I remember, on a mission to stop the invasion in its tracks! That's why there were only just a few people trying to invade the place, because Naruto and Hinata lead a group that took out nearly three thousand nin!" He finished, panting from saying most of that in one breath.

Ino and Sakura stared eyes wide at Chouji in shock. "Than why weren't they given full Jounin rank?!" The two demanded as one.

"They don't have experience." Chouji shrugged nonchalantly.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked excitedly. "I know they're probably still mad at me, but I need to apologize still, and I need to congradulate them." She frowned in thought.

"They're on a mission with Jiraiya of the Sannin to find Tsunade of the Sannin to be Hokage." A voice behind them said and they turned to see Inoichi leaning against the counter with a slightly amused look on his face.

"They really gained some trust in the higher ups." Ino nodded. "To be trusted on a mission like that..." She nodded firmly.

"When will they be back?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Don't know... it can be anytime from now and six months from now." Inoichi shrugged.

Sakura nodded and looked out the window when she saw a very familiar red head. "Um... I'll be right back, guys!" She said as she ran out. "Gaara! Gaara, wait up!" She called down the street and the boy slowly turned to her and froze as soon as he caught sight of the familiar pink hair. She stopped just a foot away from him, her hands resting on her knees as she gasped for breath. "I... I need to talk to you." She said as her breath evened out.

"Why?" Gaara asked rather suspisciouly, already taking Naruto's words to heart and letting up more emotion.

"I... I wanted to apologize, for everything that happened in Suna that hurt you, for everything I've ever done that made you feel bad." She said looking him staight in the eye. He was about to say something when she kept going. "I take back everything I said that night, I didn't want to say it, my grandparents made me. I really liked you, I don't think of you as a demon, or a monster, I think of you as Gaara, the lonely kid that was just like me. I understand if you don't forgive me, but I just wanted to let you know... I'm really, trully sorry." She said with a sinscere look in her eye. She nodded to him as turned when she felt a hnd grasp her own, she stopped mid-step and turned to look at him.

He nodded back with a small smile that hadn't been on his face since the night before Yashamaru tried to kill him. He let go and they went their seperate ways. Sakura allowed a bright smile to make its way onto her face and turned and ran back to the flower shop, the smile never leaving.

--- a random inn ---

Kankuro and Temari waited for their brother to show up, he'd been gone for a while, saying something about 'finding Uzumaki' to 'talk about seals'. When the door opened and Gaara walked in, a small yet true smile on his face, they couldn't help but wonder what happened. "Did you talk to him, Gaara?" Temari asked.

He shook his head. "He's on a mission to find someone." He said absently as he went into the kitchen for a cookie.

"Then why are you so happy?" An amuse Baki asked from the window.

Scaring them, Gaara's smile seemed to widen. "No reason. Just talking to old friends." He said, and ate his cookie in silence, not saying anything else.

To say his siblings and sensei were confused would have been and under statements. "Well, um... we'll be leaving in two days." Kankuro said after a bit of silence.

Gaara, for some strange reason, felt like pouting at that.

(A/N; I swear, Naruto has a strong effect on people! And I will not reply to flames and they will be used to heat dishwater, so please, no bad comment about Gaara going soft or anything! He's becoming a better person after his little talk with Naruto in the finals!)

--- Random post town ---

Naruto and Hinata sighed as they walked, ignoring Jiraiya all together as he grumbled about not being allowed to do anything with his research and ideas. "When are you gonna teach us those techniques?" Naruto asked out of the blue as he chewed on a piece of candy.

"When are you gonna stop eating candy?" Jiraiya retaliated grumpily.

"Touch`e" Naruto said and Hinata reached over and grabbed some from his inside vest pocket. He pouted. "Don't you ever ask?" He asked.

"Don't you ever zip up your vest?" She grinned. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he glared at her, rendering the could be intimidating glare useless. They shared a laugh and walked through the town, asking questions here and there. They found an inn and then Hinata and Naruto left Jiraiya to do whatever. They walked around, talking to random people and gathering information.

They walked past a store when Hinata stopped and looked at the bakery. "Naru-kun, can you buy me some cinnimon rolls? I forgot my money at the inn." She asked sheepishly.

Naruto shrugged and they walked in. When they walked out... Naruto had seven boxes of eight cinnimon rolls, two boxes of Pocky, and four bags of mini chocolate chip cookies. "These are amazingly cheap." He commented as he ate a stick of pocky.

"You're turning into an obsessive Uchiha." Hinata deadpanned and her boyfriend looked at her with a frown. "Most Uchihas are obsessed with one thing or another. Itachi is obsessed with Pocky, like you, Sasuke is obsessed with tomatoes, that one guy, Shisui, was obsessed with... I think it was sugar cereal?" She finished with a frown. Naruto snickered and glanced at the boxes of rolls that Hinata had made him buy.

"You're one to talk." He snorted and she pouted.

"Hello, Cinnimon rolls!" She protested.

"Hello, Pocky!" He retaliated and they shared a laugh.

"But you're also obsessed with that candy you always eat." She said with a thoughtful look. "Now that I think about it, you got this strange obsession after that third missing nin you killed when we first started taking them out at the town we stayed at." She frowned in thought and he shrugged.

"I guess it's a coping method. Like Asuma and smoking, Kakashi and his pervy book, the works." He said honestly.

They kept thinking when they came across a cosino. "Want to try your luck at Pocker?" Hinata asked dryly.

"You think you could teach me?" He asked back. They nodded to each other before walking in, Hinata explaining the rules of the game before they sat at a table filled with men.

Two hours later...

Naruto and Hinata happily walked through town with three bags of... money? "We should get something for our friends back home." Hinata suggested absently. "If you keep winning like this, I mean." She added.

He nodded. "I think I should actually talk to Sakura, she looked kind of... ashamed of herself that night after the exams." He frowned. "What do you think, Hina-chan?" He looked at her as she thought for a moment.

"I guess... but let her come to you. Everyone deserves a second chance, but I think she's way past second, so... if she apologizes, I guess you could just hear her out, at least." She said, sounding a bit thoughtful still. "Aw well, I could care less, as long as you're happy I don't give a damn." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"That's why I love you. You don't give a damn about my social life!" He mocked and she pouted and hit him on the arm with one of the bags. "Itai, Hina-chan! That was mean!" He protested with overly dramatic tears.

"Oh, grow up you big baby!" She teased and he pouted while glaring at her just as mockingly.

They entered the inn to find Jiraiya looking everywhere for his perverted journal.

"If you don't stop... I'll burn this." Hinata said, holding up a orange notebook.

"Please! Just give it to me!" Jiraiya wailed pathetically. "You guys are gold! The thing I need for my books! I'll write one just for you, two!" He was on his hands and knees now as they turned bright red and sweat dropped.

"No!" The teens shouted. Hinata grabbed her and Naruto's night clothes and said. "We're gonna take a-" She stopped and turned so red and hot that you could cook an egg on it. "A-a-a s-sh-shower." She stuttered terribly and Naruto invented a whole new shade of red, which Hinata mirrored seconds later.

Jiraiya grinned mischievously. "Don't take too long in there, guys! I hear that it's a small shower!" He laughed but stopped when the two gave him death glares that promised a slow and painful death. The two awkwardly walked off after Naruto sealed the things from earlier into sealing scrolls, forbidding the perverted hermit from seeing what they were. "Oh, I also got the bounties for the one missing nin you two took out earlier today!" He called after them and they made a simple noise of agreement and awkwardly began to undress.

--- -- ---

The plot thickens! Tell me what you think about the new turn of events!!!

Oh, and before anyone says anything, I got the idea for partner training from _Training; Naruto and Hinata style_ by _NaruHinaxNejiTen_. It's actually a really good story, I think it's on my favorites list! So yeah, also, no flaming about Gaara being too soft too fast, Naruto had a big effect on people!! Don't lie, you know he does! Ahem, anyway, review and I'll see you alll next chapter!!!!!!!


	24. Something Bad

Second chapter in the night! So please enjoy!!!

Oh yeah, this is the last chance to vote for Sakura with Shinsei or Gaara!!!

--- -- ---

Shinsei sighed as he walked towards the hospital with Tanina. She was rambling about the other Uzumaki again, Naruto. Don't get him wrong, he was a nice guy, but it got annoying hearing about the... 'greatest person to possibly be related to'? He shook his head. He's usually so much better and keeping cool, now he finds himself getting annoyed rather easily, he was even close to being angry with this one man that insulted this one girl he didn't even know! And it all happened after he was defeated at the hand of the Kyuubi container; Uzumaki Naruto.

"So, are you positively sure that he can get out today?" Tanina asked.

"Yes, Sora should get out today, in about five minutes actually." He replied. True to his word, exactly five minutes later, Sora walked out, talking to a girl with pink hair about swordsmanship.

"Oh, hey guys." Sora yawned. "This is Sakura." He introduced.

"I'm Tanina." The auburn haired girl frowned. "Why'd you do it?" She asked timidly.

"What? Do what?" Sakura frowned back.

"Nothing. Never mind." She shook her head. "Anyway, this is Shinsei, he was actually my first friend, just before Sora! We're team Oni from Honey!" She said proudly.

"The demon team?" Sakura asked curiously before smiling. "Oh yeah! Is it because of the Rokubi?" She asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"How'd you know about that?" Shinsei frowned.

"This boy... Kobuto, I think it was. Naruto hates him, but I don't blame him, the boy gives me the creeps!" She giggled. "Anyway, is that the only reason, or is it something else? You know, I just rescently made up with Gaara, he holds the Shukaku, but that doesn't matter, he helped me once, when I was... I think I was seven. Yeah. So, what's the reason?" They stared at her oddly. Was she gonna be alright? She was rambling like Tanina after she first met Naruto! And that was saying something.

"Okay..." Shinsei said slowly. "We're called the Oni squad because we've all got attributes for it. Rokubi, Tanina is actually part fox demon and wolf spirit, and Sora is the son of the son of a coyote demon and a priestess." He shrugged and Sakura nodded slightly.

"What, you're not gonna run from us?" Tanina raised an eyebrow and Sakrua frowned.

"No. Why would I?" She tilted her head to the side. "Do you want me to run, cause if that's really what you want, I could." She raised an eyebrow.

Shinsei chuckled, he actually chuckled! "No need, Sakura. It's a touchy subject for Tanina." He shrugged and his teammates stared at him in surprise. Since when did he show nonchalance?

--- Two months later; random post town in Lightning country ---

Three figures walked through the town, slightly put out. One was unmistakeably the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya. He was upset because he'd been forbidden to do any research, forbidden to chase women, and forbidden to even write anything in his notebooks! And to make it worse, his deadline was coming up for the next book!! Though, anyone would notice he hardly even glanced at woman anymore, somewhat subdued by the rather... severe beating he took from the two Specail Jounin last time he goggled one when they were supposed to 'get info on the location of Tsunade'.

To his right was one Uzumaki Naruto. He wore a simple orange t-shirt and black nina pants with black, plated, fingerless gloves. His tan had gotten darker and his already perfectly toned muscles were even more toned, making him get looks from the female population of every place they'd been to, from Wind to Water to Lightning country. He was upset because he was being goggled by every female ranging from eleven to twenty, they'd been walking for months, he hadn't had any decent Pocky in days, there was no casinos near by to take out his anger by pissing people off, and Jiraiya hadn't taught them anything since last month! It had only taken him about two weeks to learn Rasengan with the help of Hinata's Byakugan and he'd helped her add some elemental chakra to her kenjutsu.

To Jiraiya's left was Hyuuga Hinata. She had a baby blue, Chinese style shirt with black ninja pants and purple, plated, fingerless gloves. Her pale skin had been burned a few times by the sun and she now sported a light tan, her body was nearly perfectly toned and her hair now hung two inches past her shoulders, framing her perfect face beautifully. Add all this to her midnight blue eyes and let's just say Naruto was now rightly protective of his girlfriend, who had many guys goggle her like girls did to him. She was upset because boys goggled her, almost all of them, they'd been walking a lot the past months, she had just killed another sick missing nin that wanted to rape her just three days ago, she wanted some dango, she couldn't beat up the guys goggling her, and Jiraiya wouldn't teach them anything else!

Oh, and let's not forget that she was in the middle of the country that has a ninja village that wants her Byakugan, so she had to keep a low profile and couldn't activate her Byakugan for these very reasons.

The two teens' vest were in their packs since it was too hot in the middle of the humid lightning country to where more than the necessary layers. "So, she's supposed to be in... _Kumo_?" Hinata asked with a grimace. Personally, she had nothing against Kumo, it's just the leaders and half the ninja, the village as a whole was supposed to be rather nice, and she could see Naruto wanting to get the new chocolate mint Pocky that was made there.

Jiraiya nodded as they walked. He glanced at them, he'd grown even more fond of them in the past few months, in spite of himself. And now he was slightly afraid that Tsunade would want one of them, at least, to be her apprentice with the healing abilities of the two. And with the chakra the two had... he shuddered at the thought of how powerful the two would be with two Sannin teachers. Oh, and let's not forget that Orochimaru had tried to get rid of Hinata and get Naruto to come to him with those stupid seals.

He shook himself and looked at Naruto, who was staring at Hinata, who was glaring a death glare at the boy currently goggling her. He chuckled, he knew that she would be beautiful one day, he just didn't anticipate it as soon as it happened... or as powerful for that matter. The two together could get rather... gruesome... when they wanted to beat the shit out of him, an S class ninja, they just did it, he'd put up a fight, yes, but they always managed to out smart him, and than they'd set his broken bones(not very nicely, I might add) and then cast it with special chakra seals on it to speed up the healing rate by ninety percent, making a broken leg heal in just two day instead of six weeks. Man, Naruto was a genius in seals, and with Hinata... they really were going to be the best team in the world when he was done with them! He mused to himself proudly.

Naruto sighed and shook his head with a soft chuckled as he walked around Jiraiya to walk beside his girl, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but be amused at the heart broken looks the girls, who he didn't even know, were giving him, or the glares they gave Hinata, or the boys who glared at him heatedly. He smirked to himself as she gave him a thankful smile before glaring at the boys that goggled her in spite of Naruto.

"You find this amusing, don't you?!" She demanded in irritation. Naruto only grinned.

"You could say that, but if they even think of touching you... lets just say I'll make more enemies than friends with the country when I commit murder." He replied cheekily and she smiled brightly up at him.

They'd grown even closer than before, they could tell each other's emotions by a simple, hardly notable gesture. Like when Naruto was nervous, he tended to chew on his bottom lip while Hinata twiddled her thumbs absently. Or angry... their voices both sort of.... level when they were angry. Naruto got a twitch when he was irritated or holding in a strong rage for something while Hinata tended to tug at her gloves.

"Naruto..." Whined Jiraiya. "I know you've got good writing skills, if I give you my plot and story line for my next book... will you _please_ write my next book for me! You've read my other books since I had you beta my other book that came out before the Chunnin exams, so you know the characters! You've got to do this for me! The dealine is tomorrow!" He begged suddenly. Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped, that came out of no where!

"Erm... Why?" Asked a miffed set of teens.

"I just told you!" He wailed.

"But... I don't write smut." Naruto protested in annoyance. "I don't have the perverted side to write things like that!"

"I don't care! Please! I taught you your father's jutsu! I gave you info on the Hirashin! Please!" Jiraiya begged again. Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped, finally noticing that they were in a hotel room, and realizing that Jiraiya had cracked.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Fine! But it's not gonna be all sex like the way your other books are!" Naruto said, fully irritated, his left hand twitching towards his katana being proof of that.

"Great! Now..."

--- Several hours later ---

Jiraiya took the stack of paper as Naruto walked off with Hinata to get dressed. A few minutes of reading, he was in tears and was also blushing bright red. "Who knew the gaki could be so poetic?" He sniffed. "And there are some things I never thought of in this scene that I made him put in! A true genius, but he hates perverts, go figure." He sighed as he read some more. The whole book only had five points that had sex, and Jiraiya could have cared less, the book was still amazing!

He glanced at the sleeping pair that was on the bed closest to him and sighed, he should let himself be forced not to spy on women for a while, he'd grown rather attached. Well, at least he knew why Hinata was crying while she read as he wrote. He shook himself and sent it to the editors, putting his and Naruto's name for the author, seeing as he only wrote the ones before this, and this was a sequal to them, so it worked.

He climbed into bed and was asleep in instants.

(A/N; don't give me any crap, it was a random idea!)

--- Two days ---

They were in Kumo now. As of two hours ago, they were admitted access into Kumo, where Naruto insisted upon getting the new Pocky and some ramen. He was currently eating Pocky happily while Hinata was day dreaming as she stared into her cup of tea. He glared at the ninja that was walking towards her with a look of a player.

"Hey beautiful." The nin said, ignoring Naruto. "How about you and me ditch this loser and get somewhere... alone." He said suggestively as Hinata's head snapped up.

"Huh?" Was her oh-so-intelligent reply before her midnight eyes narrowed. "Why would I want to be alone with a pig like you?" She said snidely after a moment.

"You don't mean that, baby." He said, only to get a fist to the face that sent him flying into the wall opposite the table the two were sitting at.

"I'm not your baby." She seethed angrily as she stood up and pulled Naruto, who was already packing up his things after the display, angrily towards the hotel.

They got there to find a familiar blond woman checking into their hotel with a brunette that was holding a pig. "Irony sucks." They said as one. The time when they weren't looking, they find her at the same hotel they stayed at. The woman began walking off.

"Wait!" Hinata called out and the two ran to the woman. The woman turned as they skid to a halt beside her.

"What?" She said gruffly.

"Tsunade-baachan. We need to talk to you in private." Naruto said seriously.

Hinata elbowed him in the side. "Be respectful of Tsunade!" She hissed quietly.

Tsunade blinked as Shizune's cough sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Tonton 'oink'ed.

"Why do you want to talk to me alone?" Tsunade asked, curious and suspicious.

"We've got to tell you something." The two said as one. "Meet us at the tavern down the street in two hours, we'll be there."

The three blinked at the duo. "Did you just-"

"Yes, yes we did." Naruto said in mild irritation. Seriously, it creeped them out too, but they couldn't help it. "Well, anyway, see ya later!" And they walked past the three very confused beings and towards their hotel room.

"Why do I have a feeling that we need to meet up with them?" Shizune commented out of the blue as they began walking towards their own room.

"I know, but I'm not gonna like this. The two caught my attention." Tsunade admitted.

--- Two hours ---

"Where are we going?!" Jiraiya whined as they pushed him down the street. They got to the entrance of a tavern and he grinned. "You guys want a drink? But they wouldn't let you buy, is that it?" He asked mischievously, only to be hit in the head by two irritate teens. They pulled him through the door and his eyes narrowed as he saw two very familiar people. He pointed and shouted, "Tsunade!"

She shot to her feet. "Huh! Jiraiya?!" She shouted back. "What the? Why are you here?!" She demanded.

"Finally, I've been working everywhere for you." He sighed and twitched when he saw Tsunade glaring at something behind him, turning to find Naruto and Hinata wearing smirks. He pouted. "You were expecting us to react like that, weren't you?" He demanded and they put on innocent frowns of confusion. "Why didn't you tell me you dragged me all the way here because of Tsunade, I would have come without complaining!" He groaned as they went and sat across from the two women and pig, Hinata sitting beside Shizune instead.

_'I can't believe it, these kids were with Jiraiya of the Sannin the whole time.'_ Shizune thought to herself.

Hinata and Naruto got a plate of onigiri to share while Jiraiya and Tsunade had shots of reached into her shirt and pulled out some cards, shuffling them slowly, waiting for the three newcomers to speak. She got annoyed and put the cards down between them. "Well then, why were you looking for me?" She asked as Jiraiya picked up the cards and began shuffling, both ignoring Naruto, Hinata, and Shizune, who was holding the pig now.

"I'll cut right to the chase, then." Jiraiya replied, putting the cards back down but keeping his hand on it. "Tsunade, in his wisdom, sensei has come to a decision with the council to name you the fifth Hokage." Tsunade's hand froze and Shizune chocked on her water as Hinata and Naruto just yawned and sat back. Tsunade closed her eyes and began dealing her and Jiraiya cards.

Jiraiya picked up his cards and Tsunade followed suit. "You heard about the medical report?" He asked calmly, knowing it would probably upset his students again. They kept quiet and just took a sip of their tea.

As they discussed things, Naruto got bored and formed a perfect rasengan in his hand, messing with the size and power absently, ignoring the surprised looks he got from the two women. He got an idea and spread the shere to his fingers and devided it into six perfect shapes, one on each finger and one smalled than normal one in his palm. Tsunade's eyes widened and Jiraiya began chocking on his sake. Hinata stared at his hand curiously as he began slowly making them bigger before condensing them randomly, seeming to change the power when he was only changing the size.

The chocking grabbed his attention and he looked up, losing concentration, causing the six balls to fade away as he turned to look at Jiraiya. "You okay, ero-sennin?" He asked curiously. Jiraiya pounded on his chest and pointed at him, making Naruto furrow his brow in confusion.

"I-I think you... just finished the rasengan!" Jiraiya exclaimed after gaining his bearings. (A/N; I know it's supposed to be rasenshuriken, but that'll probably come later.)

Naruto blinked at him before smiling. "Cool." He said shortly before turning to Hinata, who was staring at them curiously, and shrugging.

"Who is this kid, anyway?!" Tsunade shouted in irritation at not knowing something.

"That, is Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya smirked at his fellow Sannin's expression.

"This kid is..." She trailed of with a frown.

"That's right." Jiraiya said and Naruto and Hinata turned to look at them curiously while Shizune looked on confusedly. "I'll say this one last time, the village has come to a decision to name you as the fifth Hokage." She looked up again. "So, what's your answer?" She looked back at her hand. "Do you accept it, Tsunade?" He asked, completely serious for once in his life. She closed her eyes and they sat there for a good three minutes. "Well, I'm waiting."

She opened her eyes and let her cards drop. "Impossible." She said flatly, causing Naruto and Hinata to snap their attention to her. "I decline." She said rather rudely.

Jiraiya smiled slightly. "You know it's kinda funny. That rings a shiny black bell. I remember you saying those exact words the first and only time I asked you out." Naruto and Hinata looked slightly put out and Jiraiya glanced at them at the corner of his eye, knowing they didn't want to try and negotiate with the six year stuff. "Don't worry Naruto, Hinata, she knows she can't refuse. There was no one who contributed more to our victory of the first and second wars than Tsunade." He began saying, causing them to look at her. "She combines unrivaled skills and ability to heal her comrades on the battlefield. And let's not forget that she's the granddaughter of the first Hokage." He said and the teens frowned at him, what's that got to do with any of this? "In heritage, and ability, she is probably the only other choice to be the fifth Hokage. Once she accepts her destiny, which she will, she'll have to come to the village with us." Naruto and Hinata fought the urge to groan, what is with people and all the destiny crap?! "Besides, we've got another three months to get her back." He added with a grin.

She smirked. "I'm disappointed Jiraiya, these new apprentices are short of your last one, though the blond surprised me with his mastery of resengan." Jiraiya was about to protest when she continued. "But even with that talent, it didn't save him from dying young. And throwing his life away, all for the sake of the village." She looked at her cards. Naruto and Hinata's eyes narrowed, they didn't like being degraded, and they didn't like the Hokage being degraded, either, and Jiraiya knew this. Why didn't his students where their Jounin vest?! "Money's one thing, life's another." Jiraiya opened his mouth again, but she continued. "To risk your life against all the odds, that's a sucker's bet." She narrowed her eyes at them. Naruto's chopsticks snapped under his grip and Hianta nearly activated her Byakugan, but refrained since they were in Kumo of all places. "My grandfather and his successors, they were all so willing to die for the village." She smiled slightly and looked at her cards. "But they're all dead or dying, right? And the village is no safer than it's ever been."

"Sounds to me, you've changed Tsunade." Jiraiya said in a dangerous voice, both his students and he, himself, hated it when people degraded the Hokage, but it ticked him off at how many people degraded his students by their appearances, but they were stronger than he when they wanted to be, and he knew that if he didn't do something, they'd take it outside and all hell would break loss. "I don't know what's happened to make you like this, but to say such things out loud?" She chuckled and looked away a bit, clearly a bit tipsy.

"Don't forget, I'm not as young as I look." She said modestly. "The years have taught me a great deal." She lent back and scoffed. "Huh, playing at Hokage." She commented dryly. "Count me out, it's a fools game." (A/N; yeah, most of this is scene from the canon when they first found her).

Jiraiya winced as Hinata and Naruto cracked the table from how tight they had it gripped before they shot to their feet. "Alright, that's it!" They shouted at her. "I'm not gonna let her sit there and make fun of the Hokage!" Naruto said angrily. "I don't care if she degrades me, or if she is a lady, but she's not aloud to degrade Hinata-chan, or the Hokage!" He said fiercely.

"Yeah! She's not aloud to degrade the Hokage or Naruto-kun!" Hinata agreed fully. "We'll wipe that siniful sneer of her face!" She snarled. Tsunade blinked at Jiraiya, who looked ready to bolt, and then to Shizune, who looked to be in shock. Tsunade was on her feet with a foot on the table and looking at the two with a smirk.

"Are you two challenging me?" She asked slyly."You've got guts, if nothing else."

"Tsunade." Jiraiya tried weakly, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Let's take this outside, kids." She finished.

"No, No." Jiraiya and Shizune said as one. Naruto and Hinata growled slightly and Jiraiya sighed, might as well let Tsunade learn her lesson by the hands of his students.

"That's fine by us, but only taijutsu and weapons." Hinata snarled at her, fingering her katana.

"Hm, if you want those nice swords to be in perfect shape by the time I'm done, you might want to leave them with Jiraiya and Shizune." Tsunade scoffed, finally noticing the katana that the two had attached to their backs.

Naruto scoffed. "We wont even need them." He pulled his katana off and Hinata followed suit, passing them to Jiraiya, who nearly fell over. Who knew the two weighted their weapons!

They now stood across from Tsunade."One of the legendary Sannin taking on two snoty nosed Genin, I should be ashamed." Tsunade smirked and Jiraiya went pale beside Shizune.

"Tsunade, they're not-"

"Shut up, Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted at him.

Shizune glanced at Jiraiya. "What's wrong?" She whispered warily.

"They're not Genin, they're at Jounin Anbu level." He whispered back and she gave an eep.

Naruto glared at her in annoyance and Hinata refrained from using her Byakugan for fear of the ninja who were now sitting on the roofs, wondering what the commotion was. Tsuande held up a finger.

"Um... Tsunade, that might not be a-"

"Shut it, Jiraiya." She said calmly. "One finger, that's all it'll take to defeat you." She practically sneered at them and they growled in response. "While we're at it, what do you say we make a bet?"

"A bet?" They asked cautiously.

"Yeah, if I win, I get one hundred Ryo(A/N; I don't know the currency rate, so don't ask) and you admit that being Hokage is a fool's game, if you win... I'll give the girl one of the medical scrolls that hold stuff that I created but never showed anyone, I'll give the boy my necklace. What do you say?" She smirked.

She felt a bit put off when they smirked back. "What ever you say, baachan, what ever you say." Naruto said, dropping into a stance she'd seen Kushina use many times, the Water Uzumaki stance. Hinata nodded and dropped into something that looked like Jyuuken, but certainly wasn't.

She stood there and waited when Naruto and Hinata suddenly shot forward, a kunai in hand, at the same speed. Hinata went left and Naruto went right, they attacked from both side but Tsunade jumped and twisted sideways and avoided the brunt of the attack, but one of Hinata's strikes hit her left shoulder, disabling the muscle. She didn't have time to contemplate how a mere _Genin_ knew such a medical technique as she suddenly found herself flying through the air from a powerful yet fluid punch, courtesy of the Namikaze heir. She rolled in the air when a kick met her when she glanced up, sending her crashing to the ground.

She just barely rolled out of the way in time to dodge the kunai that was sent her way by the midnight eyed girl. She rolled to her feet and hopped back, panting and trying not to think of the substance that was rolling down her back from her shoulder when she hit the ground. "Note to self, don't underestimate opponents." She murmured and became serious. She went into a stance and took a deep breath as the two shot forward again.

She ducked a kick and grabbed Naruto's ankle, using the momentum to throw him into Hinata, noting that he looked only a hundred but was really about five hundred pounds. Hinata braced herself and caught Naruto as he flew at her, the two slid a bit before they jumped at Tsunade again. The woman was starting to worry as they seemed to _flow_ under her guard like water before landing a bone crushing hit to her, or at least a severally bruising blow.

She ducked under another punch, only to get a knee to her face and a kick to her gut. She went into a state of shock when blood shot from her mouth and the red from her shoulder came into view when her head was snapped back. She fell to her knees and stared, long and hard, at her bloody hand. She coughed up a bit more blood, but just sat there, trembling.

"Ero-sennin, what's wrong with baachan?" Naruto called.

"Hemophobia." Jiraiya sighed as he walked over.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called, rushing to her side.

"Hinata, can you talk to Shizune and Jiraiya about the offer while I heal Tsunade?" Naruto asked softly. She nodded gently and walked off.

"Meet you at the hotel." She said before dragging the others with her down the street, feeling a tinge as she walked away.

Naruto sighed and ignored the looks he was getting from various shinobi that were watching silently from the rooftops as he sat behind Tsunade and began healing the would on her shoulder from a sharp rock that was still lodged in it. He gently pulled it out. "You shouldn't underestimate people, baachan." He said softly as she slowly began to calm down thanks to soothing chakra he was putting into her as he healed the wound.

"H-how did you d-do this?" She asked shakily.

"Hinata and I... we've been training our asses off for the past... maybe six, maybe nine months, we want respect and we want to protect our friends. You probably would have won... well, you might not have... but you would have had a better chance if you had taken us on as if we were Orochimaru." He chuckled dryly, remembering what he'd done to the snake man and his arm.

"W-What's so funny?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing, just thinking of Orochi-teme's face when I ended the invasion with Hina-chan, and let's not forget when I took his arm, now THAT is something for the photo book." Naruto laughed humorlessly. After a bit, he was solemn and back to healing her arm to nothing more than a barely noticable scar. He closed his eyes in concentration.

"Konoha..." Naruto began. "Konoha needs someone strong." He said as she winced as he slowly reatatched the slightly detatched muscle. "I know you probably went through a lot, and I know it can be hard, but it's better to just let go. Just because there's people that you loved gone, it doesn't mean that there's people that aren't still there. Ojichan... he's going to die in two years, and if he continues with the stress of being Hokage... it'll only speed up the process." His voice was soft and gentle, like a father trying to convince and calm a broken, sobbing child.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked quietly, glancing at him as he healed the bruise on her arm that was making it hard to move. She was awed at his skills, if nothing else.

"The Hokage... they're strong because they fight to protect their people, to keep their people happy and safe, at ease. Playing at Hokage-" Naruto snorted. "It may be a sucker's bet, it may be a fool's game. But being Hokage, protecting your loved ones, it's anything but a bet, or a game, it's a chance, a new hope." Her head snapped up to look at him.

"What?" She asked rather shakily.

"It's a chance for your people to survive, the Hokage... if they're strong enough..." He closed his eyes and pulled out a scroll. "Then if there's a threat, they can usually pull them through, or stand up to the enemy when others want to give in, they give their people strength and help pull them through problems." Naruto said, pulling out a cloth from the scroll, and then a bottle of water from his pouch.

He damped the cloth and knelt in front of her, dabbing the cut that was on her cheek, not bothering with chakra from such a little cut. "Hokage... They do so much more than put their lives on the line." He mumbled rather distantly as he silently washed the blood from her face as she just stared at him thoughtfully.

(A/N; I know, a bit too... poetic for Naruto, but it's my fic and I didn't want to go through the hebi-teme fight from the canon, besides, that's supposed to be in fire country. No flaming)

"You're quiet powerful, Naruto. What gives you your strength? What made you so upset about me talking the Hokage down?" She asked softly as he began putting his things away.

"Hn?" He grunted questioningly before scolding himself mentally. _'Dammit Uzumaki! You're turning into Uchiha!'_ He sighed and looked at her. "I fight for my village, for my friends. I may not be the most liked guy in Konoha, heh, I was probably the least liked guys in Konoha before saving the village and Ojichan with the help of my hime. What gives me strength is knowing that I had friends in the godforesaken populace of Konoha, and knowing I had allies that were willing to help me if I asked. Besides, my father was a hero, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage." He said confidently. "But, I don't want to too soon. I want trust from my people first, and I've gained respect from a lot of them in the past few months, but I want their trust as well. So I want you to come back to Konoha, the village respects and trusts you, if personal experience is correct." He chuckled as he helped her to her feet. She raised an eyebrow.

"Personal experience?" She questioned slyly.

"Heheh. I tricked the Hyuuga head with a specail henge that I created and walked through the whole village as you with Hina-chan by my side to get Hina out of the village so we could train with ero-sennin." Naruto chuckled in a quiet voice so only she could hear, scratching his head in a very Minato like way, she dryly mused.

"Eh? What do you mean Hyuuga-head?" She asked in a quiet voice, conscious of the Kumo nin that were still watching them go.

"Hina-chan." Naruto replied rather vaguely. "I'll tell you when we get back. Okay?" She nodded as they walked.

"So, me as Hokage." She mused vaguely.

"The ceremony will be held in three months, the date was already set for if we got you to come." Said a slightly smug Naruto.

"Hm? Sounds like you knew I'd agree." She smirked and pulled the necklace around her head and slipped it around his neck. "A bet's a bet. I guess I'll give Hinata those scrolls." She smiled slightly. "So, I've got three months to come to a full decision." Mused the slug princess.

"Yep." Naruto waved it off.

They got to the hotel to find a sobbing Jiraiya, a pissed off Hinata, a confused pig, and a blank Shizune. "What's goin' on?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Hinata seethed. "Ero-sennin was hitting on a random girl and nearly went into a whore house." She made a disgusted noise at the back of her mouth and Naruto glared at the pervert with Tsunade.

Tsunade was about to say something but was surprised when Naruto spoke. His voice leveled. "Ero-sennin, what did we say after we were confronted by Itachi and Kisame?" He asked in a dangerous voiice that made the man flinch.

"That I couldn't go chasing women till we found Tsunade." He said in a small voice, making Tsunade wonder what the two did for him to be so... terrified of them.

A small amount of KI came as Naruto took a deep breath, his left hand twitching to where his katana would have been had Hinata not had it in her hand. "No, I believe it was along the lines of... No _research_ till we find Tsunade. You're not aloud to chase women till we finish the mission, and that's brining baachan to Konoha, and the other was you're not alound to write in the perverted Journal till we also get to Konoha!" He hissed at him in annoyance.

Jiraiya hung his head. "Fine then." He grumbled in aggrivation. Tsunade was impressed, she had to admit that.

"Hm? What's wrong with Jiraiya though?" Tsunade asked rather dryly.

Naruto smirked and walked around, putting an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Hinata probably gave him a Jyuuken to a nerve that's connected to a nerve that connects to his... unmentionables." This caused Jiraiya to pout pathetically and crawl to his bed before slumping onto his pillow and turning away from him, mumbling something about 'evil brats that act too much like their fathers and not enough like their mothers that love to cause him pain' and so on and so forth.

Tsunade smirked. "I think I'm gonna like you brats." The two grinned at her but then she glared at Naruto. "And stop calling me old." She said in annoyance, the insult finally catching up to her.

"But, I don't want to, I give all the legends a new name." He pouted. "Orochimaru is hebi-teme, the Sandaime is Ojichan, Ero-sennin is Ero-sennin, the Fourth would probably tou-san, Hiashi Hyuuga is Hiashi-jiji, Kakashi is Hentai sensei or just Kakashi, the Tsuchikage is ba-" Hinata's hand clasped over his mouth as she grinned nervously.

"Naruto-kun, remember what happened last time you used that?" She chuckled.

"Eh, but Mizukage is baka-chan, why can't I call the Tsuchikage baka-hentai-sama?" He tilted his head to the side to avoid a kunai from the Iwa nin that just so happened to be near the window in the hotel across from them. He stuck his tongue out at him and closed the window as Tsunade blinked at them and Shizune tried not to luagh.

"Such blantant disrespect for the Kage of the elemental countries." Tsunade chuckled. She stopped for a moment and frowned. "If you've been on the road and had that rule up for three months, then how did a new Icha Icha book come out a few weeks ago?"

"Naruto-kun wrote it, and it was so sad." Hinata gushed, pulling out the first copy from Naruto's pouch and passing the gray book to Tsunade, who narrowed her eyes.

"I thought he wasn't a pervert." She said dangerously.

"He's not, ero-sennin kept bugging him and Naruto only put five sex scenes in it, so it's alright. Go ahead and read." Hinata urged.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Tsunade slowly opened the book as she made her way to the door, She was three pages through before bursting into tears and looking at Naruto in respect before walking out with a confused Shizune and Tonton following her after glancing at the teens, who stood at the center of room, Naruto's arm around Hinata's waist and Hinata's head on his shoulder. Shizune shut the door behind her after nodding to them.

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya, the man was out like a light. He smiled lightly before giving her a peck on the lips. "Let's go to bed, my love." Her breath hitched before a bright smile found its way on her face and she nodded before grabbing their clothes and they went to change.

They were lieing in bed, his arm around her with his hand absently stroking her side and her head snuggled into his chest with her legs curled up comfortably. She suddenly shivered and he tense for a moment. "Is it just me, or do you feel like something bad is happening right this moment?" She murmured quietly.

"I know. It's odd." He nodded. A strange feeling in his gut. "And I don't believe we're gonna like it." He sighed, and tomorrow was his birthday, too.

--- Konoha ---

Tenten sighed as she looked out her window. Neji. She couldn't stop thinking about how he's changed, how he didn't detatch himself from others anymore and actually gave her a chance. Her head tilted to the side as she watched someone walk down the street, he had a pack on his back and a confident air around him. Upon further inspection she found it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Her brow furrowed and she stood up. Where was that annoying bastard going? She sighed and changed into her normal clothes before going to see a new friend she'd made while walking with Inuzuka Kiba, a good friend from when they were little kids. Apparently the boy had just made up with Sakura thanks to Ino, who was now dating the dog boy.

She liked Ino, and she liked Sakura, they were nice to talk to when they weren't talking about boys, granted she talked about Neji to them, but there were more important things then boys... okay, she didn't think so, but there were other things to talk about.

She knew about Sakura's old crush on the Uchiha, so she'd go there, maybe she knew what's going on, they were teammates, after all.

--- House near the gates ---

Kailua yawned as she opened the door. "Oh? What is it Tenten, it's awefully late." She commented.

"I need to talk to Sakura, is she awake?" Tenten said rather hurriedly.

"Yeah, she actually just got home from training that she's getting from her knew sensei." Kailua allowed the brunette in and called to her daughter.

"Hm? Oh, hey Tenten, is something wrong?" Sakura asked, walking down the stairs in her usual outfit, though it was blue instead of red, and her hair being damp gave the indication of just getting out of the shower.

"I need to show you something. Do you mind if we come back in a few minutes, Mrs. Haruno?" Tenten asked the pink haired woman, who nodded slightly.

"Okay, but if you're not back in twenty minutes I'm coming to get you." Kailua sighed before throwing a sutle look at her daughter, who nodded back. The two grew apart after the news about the forest and Orochimaru, but they were slowly repairing the bond, especially with Sakura's new change in adittude.

"Thanks Kaa-san, be back in a bit!" Sakura called and the two girls raced out. "So, what is this about?" Sakura whispered when Tenten told her to be quiet.

"I think the Uchiha is going some where. We need to find out what's going on and confront him." Tenten replied in a low tone. They hurried and saw the guards knocked out from a genjutsu and Sasuke walking slowly down the road. The two jumped down just a few feet behind him. "Sasuke, where are you going?" Tenten demanded.

"That's none of your concern." Sasuke responded coldly. The two girls' eyes narrowed slightly.

"If you're leaving without permission... I believe it concerns us." Sakura said rather coolly, shocking both Sasuke and Tenten. "Now, tell us where you're going."

_The extra training she's getting is really helping her._ Tenten mused.

"Just keep your nose out of my business." Sasuke retaliated just as coolly. He turned and began to walk away when a kunai zipped past his head, cutting some of his hair. He turned slowly to find Sakura's arm outstretched, but Tenten was the one with a pouch, meaning that she took it from her. His eyes narrowed. "You dare attack me, Haruno?" He asked coldly.

"Yes I dare attack you." She snapped back at him.

"Uchiha, maybe you should just tell us what you're up to." Tenten intervened.

"Fine. I'm going to Orochimaru with the sound four." Sasuke smirked at the looks of shock on their faces.

He turned to leave when Sakura spoke again. "Naruto was right. You're nothing more than a backstabbing, arrogant bastard, Uchiha. I'm ashamed to have ever had a crush on you, let alone be on your team." She spoke in a cruel, cold tone but she didn't care.

"You tell him, Sakura." Tenten said quietly.

The two froze when they were suddenly confronted by the sharingan before their worlds went black, trapped in a genjutsu of nothing.

Ten minutes later, when Kailua found them, Sasuke was no where in sight and the next morning when the two woke in the hospital, they couldn't remember what happened.

--- -- ---

Hm? I know I crammed a lot of stuff in this chapter and it may be a bit... jumbled, but eh, it's not every day I get inspiration this intense and write two chapters in one da... night. So yeah, I'm gonna go to bed and hope you enjoyed this!!! Oh, and before anyone says a thing about the Shinsei thing, I needed to get a thing going on for who ever wins the vote!!!


	25. New Life

This chapter will be a bit fluffy with a lot of the story couples, so yeah... anyhoo, hope you enjoy!!!

On another note; I know it's been a couple weeks or so since I've updated, but school started two weeks ago and I've got major writers block, so ideas for the next chapter would be extremely helpful. Thanks!

Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friends for helping me with it! If they hadn't been there this chapter would have taken longer to get out! So yeah, thank them, people!

--- -- ---

When Naruto awoke that morning, he found himself staring into the beautiful midnight eyes of Hinata as she smiled at him. He stifled a yawn. "Goo' mornin' Hina-chan." He greeted groggily.

She giggled. "Good morning Naru-kun." She crawled off him so he could sit up before running a hand through his hair gently. "Happy birthday." She said, giving him a peck on the lips, causing him to grin.

"Hm? It is a happy birthday this year, isn't it?" He laughed and caressed her cheek as she sorta looked away with a blush.

"Why? Because you're out of the village? Or because we're in a different country?" She smirked when he gave an appalled gasp.

"Why, Hinata, it's because you're here with me!" He smirked suddenly. "But it's also that we're out of the village. Hey, where's ero-sennin?" He tilted his head to the side as he glanced around.

"Remember, after we find Tsunade he's allowed to do his research and write what he wants on his hands and arms." She smiled. "But that means we're free to do whatever we want." She scooted closer and kissed him again.

"Since when did you get this bold? Usually I kiss you first than you kiss me about two hours later." He grinned. She pouted.

"What, I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend when I want to?" She whined while crawling around so she's sitting in front of him.

He pouted back. "That's not what I said you goof." He leaned forward and kissed her back. "It's just that you never really act this... I don't know." He shrugged before grinning. "But I like it." He smirked when she blushed. "Good to know you're not fully changed." He said and pushed some stray hair out of her face before tucking it behind her ear. "I would have had to do something about that. I was starting to miss little Hina-chan from when we first started dating. I blame the killing." He said sternly and she nodded slightly.

"Yeah, and I think ero-sennin's turnin' you into a pervert, too." She sniffed.

"You should talk. I see the way you look at me when we take our shower." They both blushed and turned away from each other.

"I only get perverted for you." She said sensually after a moments pause. He looked at her and she looked back.

"I love you, too, Hina-chan." Our favorite blond responded slyly, taking her chin and pulling her into a kiss. She kissed him back and when they pulled back she smiled before standing to grab their clothes.

"After we change, lets go do something fun! I know, let's go to the casino and piss people off when you win every game!" Hinata luaghed.

"How about we meet the Raikage! I mean, I met the other kages! Raikage should get a nickname, too!" He grinned rather maniacally and she sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should just leave the kages alone." She deadpanned. "I mean, no use getting chased out like we did in Iwa." She laughed suddenly. "Though the look on that old man's face was hilarious!" They shared a laugh as they began undressing.

--- -- ---

Tenten waited for Neji and Lee to show up, Gai had a mission, but they were gonna train together anyway.

"Tenten!" A voice called and she turned to see Neji walking at a gradual pace towards her.

"Hey Neji, where's Lee?" She frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"He got assigned a mission with Sakura's team and sensei, since Sasuke is missing." Neji replied.

"I know it has something to do with last night, but neither of us can remember what happened. We're going to be seeing a Yamanaka to unlock the memory that's apparently been blocked, but I think it has to do with Sasuke." Tenten sighed in frustration. She shook her head. "So, are we still gonna train or are we gonna do something else?" She asked with a sly smirk.

"Hmmm... I guess we could go for a walk." Neji shrugged. "Then we'll train a bit before I walk you home."

She smiled. "Okay."

After a moment of silence, the only noise the noises of the village and their feet lightly grazing the ground, she looked at him to find his milky white eyes staring at her, she blushed. "So, do you think Naruto and Hinata found Tsunade yet?" She asked lightly, trying to fight down her blush.

"Don't know." He responded shortly, looking up at the clouds. "I wonder when they'll get back." He said quietly.

"You know, this is kinda romantic." She said slyly, grabbing his hand before pulling back and running to the swing. He frowned but followed and watched as she jumped off the swing and was standing in front of him with a grin. "Bet you can't catch me." She said before taking off.

He blinked before it finally processed in his mind and he scowled. "That's no fair! You got a head start!" The Hyuuga prodigy shouted indignantly before taking off after her. When he caught her, she was grinning as he held her to a tree.

"Took you long enough to catch me." She scoffed with the grin still in place as her face inched towards his. "Twenty minutes is a long time." She said before catching his lips with hers. His eyes widened in surprise before he returned to kiss.

"Ahem. What are you two doing?" A voice said incredulously.

They broke apart and looked to the left to find and smiling Ino and smirking Kiba. "See Ino, I told you they were going to get together!" Kiba bragged, only to get punched in the shoulder.

"Stop rubbing it in, Kiba-kun!" She shouted at him before grinning as she looked at her flustered friend. "So much for him being an insensitive jerk, eh Ten-chan?" She laughed at her blushing comrade.

"Sh-shut up, Ino! That was before the Chunnin exams!" Tenten shouted at her.

Neji raised an amused eyebrow and looked at Kiba. "Aren't you Hinata's teammate? Have you heard from her?" He asked curiously and Kiba found all their attention on him.

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten any news on them yet." Kiba frowned before sighing. "I think they were in Kumo or something." Neji froze up and Tenten looked rather worried.

"K-Kumo?" Neji squeaked out and Kiba bit his lip as he nodded.

"I know, I nearly had a heart attack when Kakashi-sensei told me and Shino. But he assured us that they'd be fine." Kiba nodded.

"I hear that Kumo was the last place Tsunade was sighted, maybe they found her." Ino chirped in as she leant into Kiba as his arm went around her waist.

"Hm, maybe." Tenten bit her lip thoughtfully. "Hey, I saw Kurenai reading the new Icha Icha book yesterday! She said Kakashi told her to read it and that Naruto wrote it! She was crying and everything!" She randomly exclaimed as they turned to her.

"But I thought he hated perverts!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I know, but my dad said the new book hardly has any perverted thought to it." Ino said seriously. "Surprising that Naruto wrote it though, never would've guessed." She looked at the sky. "Kiba, we have to go meet Sakura and my dad at the shop!" She then proceeded to rush off, pulling the surprised dog lover as his dog chased after them.

Neji blinked and looked at Tenten, who wore the same blank look as him. "That was weird." She nodded in agreement and he suddenly found himself with his back to the tree. "Tenten? What are you-" He was cut off as she pulled him into another kiss.

"You worry too much, Neji. She'll be fine." Tenten said before kissing him once more, this time he kissed her back.

--- -- ---

Iruka sighed in content as he walked beside his girlfriend, he couldn't even remember how they hooked up three months ago anyway. He just knew he was in love with her, no matter how his co-workers thought him suicidal. "Dolphin-kun, can you teach me how to make that homemade dango of yours?" The purple haired female said, looking at him with those big brown eyes that were usually hard and cold, but for a select few were soft and warm.

"Sure Anko-chan!" He said happily as she pulled him towards her apartment.

He looked around the small living area when he heard the lock to the door click and turned to find Anko grinning at him happily. "Do you have the-" He began but was cut off as her lips crashed to his. His eyes widened at the unexpected turn of events, but soon found himself kissing back just as furiously as she had from the start. They pulled apart for air.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" He said rather breathlessly.

She grinned. "Guess what!" Was the reply as her eyes got all shiny with unshed tears. He was in shock, was she about to cry? Why?

"What?" He said cautiously.

"You know how Naruto fixed Orochimaru's cursed seal a few months ago so I don't get influenced and stuff?" He nodded wearily. "Well, the secondary seal he put on was to get rid of the side effects, but I wasn't expecting this one to be rid of!" She hugged him happily, showing a side that not even he'd seen before.

He hugged her back uncertainly. "Where are you going with this?" He asked slowly and she pulled away.

"Well, you know what we did two months ago after you stood up for me to the Jounin that were throwing glares and insults to me?" He blushed slightly, but nodded all the same; that night he was named the toughest man in Konoha. "Well... you know how the cursed seal is supposed to make it to where I can't have kids?" His eyes widened.

"You mean we're-? I'm gonna-?" She nodded and he felt a bit faint.

"Yeah, but I hate the mood swings! And the morning sickness! Don't even get me started! Aw well, at least I know why I was too sick to go out with you last week!" She laughed when she suddenly found herself in a fiery kiss from her boyfriend. She grinned through the kiss and blushed slightly when he pulled back.

"I love you, Anko-chan!" He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver in delight. "This is going to be amazing! And I can't wait to see the look on Naruto's face when he finds out that I'm going to be a..." His eyes widened, remembering how Naruto and Kurenai get when it comes to Anko. "Oh crap, they're gonna kill me." He grumbled irritably before grinning. "All well!" She grinned at him and pulled him into another kiss.

"They'll have to go through me if they want to touch you." She whispered seductively before pulling him off towards a room.

(A/N; I just added this because it will play a key roll in the sequel. Oh, and before anyone says a word, these two and team Gai will be showing up a lot in the story from now on.)

--- Kumo ---

Hinata laughed as she looked at the looks on the ninjas' faces as Naruto continued to win game after game. "Come on, Naruto-kun. Let's go to the movies!" She said in a sing-song voice as Naruto turned in the chips for cash before sealing them in scrolls and letting himself be led out by his girlfriend.

The demon container sneezed suddenly before sniffing. "Someone must be talking about me." He muttered under his breath before looking up to be face to face with Tsunade and Jiraiya, Shizune and Tonton a few feet behind them.

He glanced at Hinata, who shrugged at him. "Hey Baachan, ero-sennin, you need something?" He tilted his head to the side curiously.

"We're leaving." Tsunade said sternly. "Let's get back to the inn and pack, we leave at sundown." She sighed and they followed her with slight frowns. What happened?

"Um... Ero-sennin, what's going on?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"We're going back to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke has just been named missing nin, one of sensei's monkey's showed up and reported that Sakura and Tenten got the memory back after Inoichi performed some weird mind jutsu I can't even remember the name to." He said seriously as they entered their hotel room.

Naruto sighed. "And I was really startin' to like Kumo, too. It's fun here."

"Yeah, too bad we have to walk again, I hated it. Walking for days on end." Hinata agreed. "Besides, what's the point going now if the teme left anyways? He's probably already in Otogakure by now." She scoffed in annoyance.

"Did you say Sakura and Tenten were there trying to stop him?" Naruto asked when they were almost done packing their things.

"Yeah, apparently Haruno's finally taking to her mother's advise and trying to be a better person." Jiraiya said absently as he put his things into a seal. He felt a pulse of chakra and saw Naruto's weight seals being released by fifty. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't want your feet to hurt as quickly?"

"No, that's not it, I needed more room for our things so we don't have to carry them." Naruto shrugged as he grabbed his and Hinata's bags and drew a seal on them before doing the same to the open space on his arm and sealing it in. He took Jiraiya's sealing scroll and sealed that into the old man's arm, much to his annoyance.

"I could have done that myself, you know." The gama sannin grumbled indignantly.

"I know, but I wanted to do it, so naw." Naruto stuck his tongue out at his teacher and they walked out to meet Tsunade, who was tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Took you guys long enough. What did you pack before you left, your houses?" She scoffed and lead them out and they walked and walked and walked some more.

*** Honey ***

"So, you're sending us to Konoha again?" Tanina said giddily.

"That's right. I need you to give this note to the Hokage and to find out if they have some info on the Akatsuki." The leader of Honey nodded at them.

"When do we have to get back?" Sora asked calmly, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"You've got a month." He smiled at them slightly. "You think you can handle it?"

"Of course." Shinsei nodded seriously. "We'll do what we can, Toru-sama."

"Good. Now, you leave tomorrow at noon."

"Hai." The three left through the door while their sensei disappeared in a poof a smoke.

*** Later; somewhere in Lightning Country ***

"This is annoying." Naruto grumbled as he and Hinata walked a few paces behind the three adults and pig.

Hinata sighed. "I know how you feel Naruto-kun, you've said it five times already." She shook her head and leant into him with a heavier sigh then the first. "I haven't given you your birthday present yet." She said absently and he shrugged.

"You don't have to give me anything, Hina-hime." He found a small box in his hand and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Open it." She urged with a smile.

He grinned at her. "Thanks Hina-chan!" He used the hand that wasn't around her waist to pulled off the lid and stared in shock. "Where did you find this, Hinata?" He asked in awe as he stared at the pendant that held the Namikaze clan symbol on one side and the Uzumaki symbol on the other. It was silver, the Uzumaki the telltail red spiral and the Namikaze blue jagged spiral, there was a blood seal on one of the sides, meaning it was either a locket or had something important inside.

She blushed. "I found it just a week before we left on our trip. It was in the forest and was rusted and bent, so I took it to the same jeweler that we stopped at before we left, he fixed it and I wanted to give it to you for your birthday. He said the seal was already there so it just stayed, even after he got rid of the rust." She shrugged and he tightened his grip on her in a thankful gesture.

"I love it Hina-hime." He whispered sensually before kissing her gently on the nose and grinning at her.

"Aren't you gonna figure out what's inside?" She asked.

"When we get back to Konoha. Oh, are you moving in with me or am I moving in with you since we have to do everything together." He asked curiously.

"Um... I could move in with you, you've got a nice apartment, so it'll work." She shrugged with a slight blush on her now tan cheeks.

"Hm... That works." He smiled slightly. "I also want to take a walk on memory lane, so, want to join me?" He asked slyly and she frowned in confusion but nodded anyway.

"PERVERT!" The two of them jumped and looked up to see Tsunade glaring at Jiraiya, who had a huge bump on his head.

"What'd he do this time?" They asked as one.

"He tried grabbing Tsunade's butt." Shizune frowned in distaste as they continued walking, Naruto and Hinata shaking their heads in disappointment.

*** Three days later ***

They arrived at the gates of Konoha at the same time as team Oni from Honey. "Hey Tanina! Shinsei! Sora!" Naruto and Hinata greeted happily at the same time. "What cha doing, here?" They asked curiously.

"We've got a mission to give this to Hokage-sama, see if you could tell us anything on Akatsuki, and to represent Honey while staying here to relax after we were almost killed last week!" Tanina ticked them off on her finger excitedly at first before solemnly at the end.

"Oh. Where are you gonna stay?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"At a hotel." Sora shrugged and looked at them before walking over to Hinata. "I never did get to thank you for the challenge during our match. So yeah, I hope we can fight again sometime." He smiled slightly.

Hinata grinned and took his outstretched hand in a friendly handshake. "Me too. But next time wont be as easy, I've gotten way better than last time." She replied as they pulled away. "Oh yeah, this is Jiraiya the Toad sage, Tsunade the Slug princess, and Shizune, she's Tsunade's apprentice." An oink was heard. "Oh, and that's Tonton!" She introduced their companions.

"Sweet." Tanina said.

"Hello." Shinsei waved nonchalantly as they walked towards the Hokage's office.

"Hey." The three respnded back.

"So, how was your trip?" Shinsei asked Naruto with a tilt of his head.

"It was okay, albiet a bit boring. The end of it was cool, though." Naruto grinned.

"You dyed your hair." Tanina commented to Hinata.

"Hm?" She blinked. "Oh yeah, the white was bugging me, so I made it sky blue." She smiled. "Naruto suggested it when I complained a couple days ago. You like?" She asked.

"Like? I love!" Tanina replied and they began talking like they were bestfriends as the tower came to view.

"Hey Shinsei!" A familiar voice called and the boy turned to the pinkette. "What are you doing here? Are you on a mission or something?" She asked excitedly before freezing at the site of Naruto and shrinking slightly. "H-hey Naruto, H-Hinata." She said nervously, biting her lip.

"Hey Sakura." The two said calmly. She blinked.

"That was weird."

"Tell me about it." They sighed. "We should probably go, though. See ya later, Sakura." Naruto said and they left Sakura and Shinsei standing there, much to the later's annoyance.

"They left me." He deadpanned before turning to Sakura. "How are you, today? Getting along with your friends, now?" He asked curiously.

"Well... most of them, Kiba's still a bit Ify, Shino doesn't talk at all, Kakashi and Kurenai still give me the cold shoulder, and everyone else is almost great, aside from Shikamaru, he seems to avoid me. And then there's Hinata and Naruto, I haven't seen them in a while, but they still seem a bit... I don't know, they seem like they want to give me a chance, but they also seem to be trying not to run into me, either." Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "But I don't blame them, either way."

"Hm. Well, I should probably catch up with them." Shinsei sighed, offering her a small smile. "Good luck on redemption, see you soon." She nodded back and he vanished in a burst of bubbles.

*** Later ***

Naruto and Hinata sighed as they exited Hiashi's office, that took longer than they thought it would, nearly two hours. "Stupid ero-sennin, making us explain to Hiashi." Naruto grumbled as they walked to their appartment. They did their usual routine before climbing into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

*** Next morning ***

Naruto lead her to Kimi's clearing and she sighed in content. "I haven't been here in so long, I missed it." She said, letting go of Naruto's hand and kneeling down to pick a tiger-lilly. She stood up, sniffing it gently. "It smells as good as it does in summer."

"I figured you'd want to come over here. You want to train?" He asked as Kimi walked over. "Hey Kimi, how are you this morning?" He asked with a smile.

_"Okay."_ Kimi smiled slightly and Naruto turned to Hinata as she nodded.

"I'd love some training. Hey Kimi." She waved happily.

"Hey." She smiled. "What cha up to?" She asked curiously.

"We're gonna train here a bit, catch up with you and such." She smiled.

"Yeah, we're gonna spar and then work on some of our jutsu, then do our normal taijutsu training that we did on the move with Jiraiya, since it got boring just walking all the time." He stopped. "I should probably stop by the Otonami family, haven't actually seen any of them in maybe six months, it was before the Chunnin exams." He said at random and the two sweat dropped.

"Naruto-kun, we can invite them over for dinner, or lunch." Hinato suggested thoughtfully.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto said happily as they jumped apart and got into stances.

After a (very) intense sparring session followed by a (extremely) tough serries of exercises and kata, the two wiped the sweat from their brows and took a shower under the waterfall before just enjoying Kimi and each other's company. It wasn't until late afternoon that they were broken from their thoughts by two growls via Naruto and Hinata's stomachs. The two blushed and sheepishly said goodbye to a smiling Kimi before taking off.

They got to a dango shop to find Anko, Iruka, Kurenai, and Kakashi at a booth. "Hey, Anko-neechan! Iruka-niisan! Kaka-sensei! Nai-sensei!" Naruto called happily and their heads snapped up before bright smile flitted across their faces.

"Naruto! Hinata! I didn't know you were back!" Kurenai said, beconing them to sit with them. "Anko-chan and Iruka-kun were just about to give us some big news."

"Really? Like what?" Hinata asked curiously and they took in her appearance.

"You... look differnet... good, but different." Anko smirked at Naruto. "I bet you fantasize all the time, Naru-chan!" She teased and he blushed.

"Sh-shut up, neechan!" He shouted, making people look at them before turning away.

"So, I take it you found her?" Kakashi interrupted before anyone ended up getting hurt.

"Yup!" The two grinned before looking at the two other couples expectantly. "What was this news?"

"Other than the fact that you saying things together is creepy... I'm... we're..." Anko looked ready to cry in tears of happiness as her grin became rather watery. "Oh... Iru-kun, tell them!" She cried out excitedly.

"We're gonna be parents." He said simply and Kurenai and Naruto, who were both coincidentally taking a drink of tea, did a perfect spit-take.

"You're what!?" They shouted.

"Me and Iru-kun... we're gonna soon be called mum and dad!" Anko said in a sing-song voice.

The others could only stare in shock as the couple beamed. Hinata looked ready to cry happily, Kurenai looked torn between hugging her bestfriend and killing Iruka, Kakashi was staring, unblinking, and Naruto was opening and closing his mouth in a perfect impression as a fish as he tried to find words. It was rather amusing, when you think about it.

"I..." he finally managed, "I'm happy for you... and I'm willing to help you when I can, babysit you know...." He left it hanging in the air before grinning. "I'm gonna love this! I get to be a big brother... uncle Naru!" He corrected happily. "And Hina-hime's gonna be autntie Hina!" He was grinning like a maniac as they stared at him with sweat drops. Damn his mood swings! Hinata had actually thought he was done with them... guess some quirks were needed to make her Naru-kun be Naru-kun, she smiled.

"She's gonna be... _auntie_ Hina." Anko's eyes gleamed. "As in, you're getting married?" Her grin was that of a fox, full of mischeif. Naruto and Hinata practically glew bright red as they shook their heads meekly.

"We... w-we're too t-targeted... b-by the en-enemy to t-think about th-that right now." Hinata stammered and Naruto nodded in acceptance and agreement. She smiled lightly after a bit and pat Anko's slightly bulged stomach, it was hardly noticable. "Do you think it'll be boy or girl?" She asked dreamily.

"Don't know. But we've decided on the godfather." Anko grinned.

"Really? Who?" Kurenai asked curiously as she leant into Kakashi with a yawn.

"Naruto." Iruka said with a smirk as the boy blushed and began to stammer.

"Wha... bu-but I... what if... oh, you trust so much!" He wailed with anime tears rolling down his cheeks as they scooted away from him slowly with sweatdrops. Hinata nearly sighed, he was probably experimenting with seals to see what would happen with his mood swings if he used a calming seal he'd envented to keep them in check for the mission... now they knew the after-math.

"Erm... on another note, while you were away, Iruka got promoted to Jounin, even though he still works at the academy 'till his new class graduates before he joins Anbu again." Kakashi said casually and Hinata and Naruto congradulated the blushing Chu - Jounin. Man, that was wierd. After knowing him their whole life as a Chunnin and suddenly him becoming Jounin while they were away? They knew he used to be in Anbu in his earlier days, he'd saved Naruto a few times, but wow. Now he was a Jounin.

After a bit they met thier old friends and went home, meeting the Otonami family, and went to sleep after a light dinner and a shower.

--- -- ---

I know, I know. I mostly put the Otonami's in here for the family purpose and completely ignored them because I couldn't think of what to do with them. Don't worry, next chapter might have them and they'll definitely have a big role in the seqaul(like Anko and Iruka's baby!) and again; I need ideas for it!! Anyway, review and tell me what you think!!!


	26. Adventures in Anko and Baby Sitting

Yeah, I wish to thank all who reviewed for this and offered support. There were a few questionable ones, but I thank you all for those as well. On another note; this is a filler and the next chapter will probably be the last chapter in the first story in my _Legacy_ saga. Don't worry, After this I'll have a sequel started and ready to go!

*** ** ***

Naruto vaguely wandered how he got into this mess. It was about three months since they got back and the day had started out like any normal day for him. Wake up, take a shower and get dressed with Hinata before helping make breakfast. He trained, walked around town, and got some pocky and candy with Hinata getting cinnamon rolls. Somehow they managed to have lunch with the Otonami family, train with Tenten's team and (surprisingly) Sakura and her new teammate, a genin just a year older than them, Tomaki Ryuu. They were iffy and hardly said a word to Sakura, though she was torn between approaching them and letting the things run their course, so she hardly spoke a word to them so it was fair.

After that they had dinner at Iruka's (and now it was also Anko's as she moved in with him) they went to The Clearing and spoke to Kimi a bit before using the waterfall to work on their water manipulation before once again going home, changing, and going to sleep.

A few hours later Anko shows up at the door in tears, saying Iruka was on a mission and just worrying her little head over the stupidest things. Then she was hungry and craving things, so Hinata made him go to the store.

So now, he reflected, here he was. Walking home at two in the morning. With a bag full of a bottle of hot-sauce, ranch dressing, celery, strawberry ice cream, dango, ramen, and chocolate. Hinata and Anko made sure to tell him to buy lots and lots of chocolate. He yawned tiredly.

Gee, if this is what it's like living with a pregnant girl... he'll wait to have kids till he's older, he wouldn't be able to handle it much then, let alone now. He was already being driven up the wall by his cousin, think about Hinata... He shuddered to think how she'd be. Hinata could already be worse than Anko when it came to these... womanly things that he had no hope of understanding and that the authoress doesn't want to get into.

He fumbled with the key tiredly before finally getting it in the lock and opening the door. "I'm back." He called, entering the kitchen to find Anko in angry tears as she ran scenarios to a horrified Hinata about a war and Iruka on the A ranking mission with Kakashi and Asuma, and lets not forget the one about what she'd do to the prisoner that had pissed her off yesterday.

"About damn time!" Anko shouted angrily. Naruto sighed once more and gave her the bag as she grabbed a big bowl from the cupboard and began scooping in the ice cream while a clone chopped the celery. Naruto twitched slightly when Anko put the celery with the ice cream before putting in some hot sauce and ranch.

"You're going to eat THAT?" Naruto and Hinata asked at the same time, taken aback.

"YES!" Anko said, irritated as she took a bite and sigh in content, calming as she ate. "This is really good. Want some?"

"Er... actually, neechan, I think I'll pass. You can have the extra room for now until Iruka-niisan gets home. I'm going back to bed." Naruto yawned again. Hinata nodded in agreement, also yawning.

"Yeah, g'night." She mumbled, already stumbling back towards her and Naruto's room.

Anko stood up and hugged Naruto. "Sleep tight!" She cooed cheerfully, kissing his cheek and leaving a pink mark from the strange mixture on his face before she sat down and pulled out the ramen he'd bought at the store and pulling out a kettle to cook it. He blinked stupidly before nodding and walking out, wiping the junk off his cheek, too tired to even look indignant.

This was gonna be a long two weeks till Iruka got back.

*** Next day ***

"Naruto, I've got a mission for you and Hinata." Tsunade said calmly while her sensei watched her.

"Er... we're gonna have to decline, Baachan." Naruto sighed.

"Okay, what's up? I don't think there's any reason for you not to take it." The blond woman frowned in confusion.

"Well, we did just get home from a B rank mission with Kurenai, and we're helping Anko while Iruka-niisan's on his mission. She was really upset about it yesterday." Hinata also sighed.

"Anko? Why do you need to help her? Is something wrong?" Sarutobi asked with a worried frown.

"So, mood swings?" Obviously, Tsunade already knew about it, and it drove Sarutobi crazy that he didn't. The two teens nodded. "Cravings?" Two more nods as Jiraiya tilted his head to the side while his sensei blinked with a frown. "Over-protectiveness? Shorter-temper?"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed. "And her temper was bad enough before! And now she's so obsessive about the mission! And I was forced to go to the store today at two am. to get a weird variety of food so she could mix half of it together!" He sounded tired and exasperated.

"Okay than, I guess I could just give you some D ranks while you help out." Tsunade tossed them a scroll full of a ton of missions. Naruto and Hinata shrugged before walking out, creating clones to complete them. They walked back to the apartment to find the Otonami family arguing with Anko. They grimaced as almost immediately they stopped fighting when they finally noticed them, smiles brightening their faces.

"Naruto! We wanted to know if you and Hinata wanted to have lunch with us!" One of the boys... Toru, he remembered vaguely, the one with the forest eyes.

"We'd love to." Hinata said brightly before glancing at Anko. "Can Anko-neechan come with us? She's a bit moody about Iruka being on that mission. It's summer and she feels that he shouldn't be on those long term missions while his students are on vacation."

"Sure, she can come. Can't really blame her for the mood swings, I've got four kids myself." Tsuki agreed as Naruto took the 13 month old baby girl from her arms, spinning her a bit as the child giggled. She grinned, "Wow, you make a great father, Naru-chan, practicing the skill for when you and Hinata-"

"Tsu-baba!" Naruto and Hinata shouted as one, turning bright red as both adult snickered and they began walking. Naruto seemed to ignore it moments later as he put the small child on his shoulders, laughing when the girl pulled on his ear playfully. The triplets smiled as they watched their last living relative play with their baby sister.

They were eating when Anko giggled suddenly. "I think he likes the food." She grinned.

"You know that it's a boy?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I thought the appointment was next week." Hinata piped in.

"Oh, I don't know if it's a boy or girl but I can't just call my baby 'it' now can I? Besides, I'm waiting till Iru-kun comes back so we can learn together!" Anko grinned at them before digging back into her meal. She laughed as Naruto and Tsuki paid for their meal.

"Neechan?" Hinata frowned.

"He kicked! Here, feel right there." She said, grabbing Hinata's hand and placing it on her stomach, where Hinata grinned as she felt the tap against her hand.

"Wow. He's a lively one." She smiled and pulled back her hand.

"Yup! He's gonna be just like mommy!"

"I don't know neechan, I heard that Iruka-niisan used to pull pranks and stuff when he was a kid." Naruto said offhandedly as they said goodbye to the Otonami's, Anko pouted a bit before sighing.

"He stopped kicking already." She complained. "What if he wont kick when Iru-kun comes back? Does that mean he doesn't like his daddy?" She said in horror and Naruto and Hinata sighed as one, shaking their heads in exasperation. She brightened. "I've got to go to the interrogation lab! See ya later!!!" She shouted, running towards ANBU HQ, leaving them to blink after her.

"I hate those damn mood swings." They muttered as one, sighing. The exchanged glances. "So, do you want to go see a movie or something? She'll probably torture the prisoners by venting and talking them to death." Hinata grinned and Naruto nodded, putting an arm around her waist as they walked. "Hey is that... Neji and Tenten?" Hinata grinned, pointing to the area where, in fact, Hinata's cousin was making out with Tenten.

"Hm, I know they've been going out... but wow, I haven't seen them kiss once. Though Kiba did mention it a few times...' Naruto shrugged and they walked. "Hm, godfather Naru. I like that." Naruto said suddenly, beaming.

Hinata giggled, kissing his cheek. "I like it too."

"Hmm... Hina-hime?" She looked at him curiously. "What movie do you want to see?"

"How about that new Princess Yuki, movie?" She said after some thought, midnight eyes drifting to the left slightly as she thought.

"Okay." A shrug later and they were at the movies, trying to ignore the screaming they could hear coming from down the street. Honestly, who thought to put the theater down the street from the Anbu HQ?

*** Two weeks***

"You're finally home!" Naruto groaned in relief, hugging his brother-figure.

"Er... are you alright? It's good to see you too Naruto-kun but... can you let go of me?" A miffed Iruka said somewhat dubiously.

"Iruka-niisan!" Hinata cheered happily, running to the gates to give him a hug. "I never thought I'd miss you so much!" She breathed into his vest.

"Er... I'm happy you missed me but... are you guys alright?" Iruka asked while Asuma and Kakashi raised a collective eyebrow at him.

Hinata stepped back and spoke with Naruto, "Wait for it...."

Silence.

"IRUKA!!" A voice shouted and a purple blur shot past the blue eyed duo and the scarred Jounin found himself on the ground with his hyperactive girlfriend sitting on his stomach, hugging him fiercely. "You're back! You're back!" She said excitedly, bouncing on his stomach like a four year old would her father after he'd been gone for work. She suddenly glared at him, "And you didn't write me, or send word you were okay... you could have died! WHAT WOULD I HAD DONE IF YOU HADN'T COME BACK, YOU BAKA!!" She shouted at him.

Iruka blinked owlishly. "Anko-chan? It was just a recon mission in Candy. And it turned out that Kumo weren't involved. I'm fine and I would never leave for a mission if I didn't feel I'd come back, I'd never put you through that. I love you." Iruka said honestly, smiling softly. "How's the little one doing?"

"He's doing great! We're gonna find out if he's a boy or girl tomorrow!" She chirped happily.

"You didn't go last week?" Iruka said in confusion.

"Of course not, silly." Anko teased, flicking his nose playfully, ignoring the looks people were giving their group, ninja and civilian a like. "You have to be there, I refuse to get it done without you." She spoke, her voice filled with conviction.

The man smiled, pushing her off playfully and pulling them both to their feet. "So, why do those two seem to be... upset about something?" Iruka glanced at the two Special Jounin uneasily.

"Oh... hm, don't know. They've been oddly tired for the past week or so." Anko said offhandedly.

"She stayed with us while you were gone." Hinata said with a frown and Iruka snickered a bit, causing midnight and sky blue eyes to glare at him.

"Sorry. Just didn't think you two would get so put off by that is all." Iruka smirked knowingly. "Hey Anko-chan, why don't we go get something to eat after I make my mission report? Dango and tea sound good?"

She brightened up considerably. "YES! I just have to go change my coat and I'll meet you there!" She said before skipping off in a very un-Anko-ish way.

"How have you put up with her the past five months?" Hinata asked flatly as she followed the four males to the tower.

Iruka just smirked knowingly.

*** Next day ***

"Mom! Naruto's here!" Kyla's voice rang through the air as the door opened and he was allowed in.

"Hey Naruto." Toru said, forest eyes gleaming in amusement.

"We were worried you wouldn't be showing up." A bored voice drawled and he glanced at the hazel eyed Tobi.

"I can tell by your upbeat attitude just how much you truly care, cuz, I really can." He replied dryly. "Say, where's Toyohashi? With Tsuki-baba?"

"Here she is, Naru-kun. Thanks for watching her again. You're a life saver." Tsuki said thankfully, passing her daughter of to her nephew.

"No problem." the blond smiled, taking small child in his arm, "Hina-chan wanted to have a girl's night with Tenten and Ino anyway... and I think she said something about Temari from Suna and Tanina's visiting from Honey with Shinsei. So, I had nothing better to do and besides, I like playing with Toyo-chan."

"I still say you're just practicing for when you become a father... isn't that right, Naru-tousan?" Tsuki teased.

"Don't push Tsu-baba, I just might leave and take Toyo-chan with me." He teased back, bounding Toyohashi into the air playfully, emitting giggles from the todler. "Well, have fun guys." he said before heading for the living room.

"So Toyo-chan, what do you think Anko and Iruka's baby will be? Boy or girl?" He asked absently. She simply blinked innocently, causing him to sigh. "You can't understand me, can you?"

She tilted her head to the side before putting her hand on his cheek and giggling as it glowed blue, causing his to twitch slightly. "That's so weird, Toyo-chan. You gotta stop taken my chakra like that, it's like you're addicted to it." he sighed, taking her hand of his cheek as she smiled hugely at him.

He stood in time for a kunai to land where his head was just a moment ago. He blinked and looked up to find that same burgundy haired woman from Ame glaring at him coldly with two other Ame Jounin by her side.

"Um, excuse me. Are you trying to start a war with Konoha?" He asked, pulling his cousin closer. "Because you know being here without permission and trying to assassinate me could start a war, correct?"

"Don't give us that, we've got our missions. And you just happen to be one of them. We don't want you dead kid... we need you." She said with a twisted grin.

"you mean for information purposes or... or do you mean like me joining your side?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes, making a clone to take Toyohashi.

"Both preferably." she said, dropping into a stance with her fellow, nondescript Jounin. "Now, give us the child and come with us and no harm shall come to you."

He dropped into his own stance and his normally warm blue eyes became ice. "I don't think think that would bode well with my aunt Tsuki and my girlfriend. See, both are rather attached to both Toyohashi and I so... I think you'll have to leave." He said in a voice that was worthy of the Anbu captain of division nine.

"Or you'll what?" The Jounin on the left taunted. Obviously, he didn't read the Bingo Book.

A thud later and the Jounin was on the ground... cut in half down the middle. The other two opposing nin blanched; that, they weren't expecting. The Jounin on the right of the burgundy haired woman rushed towards the clone holding Toyohashi, only for a foot to crash into his face.

"Stay. Away. From. Toyo-chan." Naruto said with menace that couldn't even begin to be explained as human, eyes dangerously red.

He hit a tanketsu point on the back of the man's head that he'd learned from Hinata and the man fell over, unconscious. He walked calmly towards the woman, who seemed to have second thoughts as she glared at him before vanishing with a, "I'll be back... and next time you wont get off so easy."

"Pfft, whatever." Naruto scoffed before sighing. "Hey Toyo-chan, what's to say we go to the festival with Anko and Iruka?" The child brightened immediately and reached out for him. He took her from the clone before making seven more, one to take the knocked out Ame nin to Anbu HQ for interrogation, another to take the remains of the other for Anbu investigators, and the others to clean up the mess.

He headed upstairs and got Toyohashi dressed in a light blue kimono with a pink obi before taking her off towards his surrogate siblings' house. He was immediately pounced on by Anko, who then proceeded to take Toyohashi and cuddle her as they walked out.

"So, boy or girl?" Naruto asked offhandedly.

"It's a girl and we're naming her Kiyoko after Iruka's grandmother!" Anko chirped, lifting Toyohashi above her head and making her like an airplane; the child giggled. "So, why do you have Toyo-chan?"

"Oh, I agreed to watch her while her family takes a day off... and I think I'm gonna be related to Asuma-sensei very soon." he said innocently.

"Asuma? With Tsuki-chan? Not gonna happen!" Anko snorted.

"It could happen, I mean... weirder things have happened. Look at us." Iruka beamed and Anko agreed grudgingly.

Naruto and Toyo played at stalls, tried different foods, met with Hinata and Tanina for a few minutes, and when they went back to the house they were exhausted but had had fun in each others company. They'd also had several stuffed animals and many little bags with foods that they'd liked.

They ate some onigiri before sitting in the chair that Naruto had officially 'claimed' as his chair when he was there... it amused the family and Hinata actually. He mentally pouted, part of him enjoyed his own privacy from being able to not be required to stay at Hinata's side every waking moment but... man he really missed her when he wasn't with her. But this was a part of their partner training, so they had to do it.

He didn't realize when they'd fallen asleep.

*** Two hours later ***

The Otonami's and Hinata showed up to find Naruto sleeping in _his_ chair with his cheek on the top of Toyohashi's head as both slept, mouths open with drool from two mouths leaking onto his red jacket. Hinata pulled out a camera from nowhere and with a click and a flash of light, Naruto was on his feet, clutching the child protectively while holding a kunai in his free hand before blinking at them owlishly and pocketing his kunai.

"Er... hello?" He said awkwardly.

"Have a tiring night, Naru-chan?" Tsuki smiled when the blond responded with a yawn.

"No, but I am tired, I'll admit that." Naruto sighed, walking up the stairs and coming back after putting Toyo to sleep in her bed. "I put the stuffed animals I won her in her toybox but she was content to hold the blue wolf so it's in there with her. I also put some of the festival food in the fridge and would ask about your day but I want to get home and sleep." he said quietly.

"Okay I – Naruto, why is there a small bit of blood on my carpet?" Tsuke frowned.

"Oh yeah, we were attacked by Ame, but I took care of it." Naruto shrugged, leaning on his girlfriend tiredly. "I think Anko made me run around the whole festive grounds tonight."

"You are so not a morning person. Especially when it's not even morning yet."

"But it is morning, it's almost one." Naruto frowned, "where were you?"

"What happens on girl's night, stays on girls night." Hinata smirked, kissing her tired boyfriend before pulling back and nodding to the family and pulling the grumbling Naruto out.

"Can't we just sleep here tonight?" was her favorite.

"Sorry, but we have a mission tomorrow and need our supplies before reporting in and at that we'll be late."

"Can't we pull a Kakashi-sensei and make an excuse like we go lost on the road of life or something." he whined.

"No!" She laughed.

*** Morning; Hyuuga compound ***

"Neji, why is Tenten here?" Hiashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm... no reason." Neji said, blushing slightly as the two of them looked down, eating.

"Really?" Hiashi wasn't convinced.

"Yes."

"Is that a-?"

"NO!" Tenten shouted, blushing furiously and holding a hand over a tender spot on her neck, "I... I was stuck in the vacuum! Yeah, and Neji saved me... during a D ranked mission yesterday!" She said by now so bright she put a shy Hinata to shame.

Hiashi smirked knowingly while Hanabi looked confused.

*** Yamanak Flower Shop ***

"Hey Kiba! Can you get me the Fire Lilly that came in today?" Ino called and was answered by a bark from Akamaru. Minutes later a grinning Kiba walked in holding a delacately wrapped flower in his hand carefully.

"Here, Ino-chan!" He said happily.

"Thank you." she beamed, placing some charcoal in a vase before lighting it with a light Katon jutsu and placing the Konoha Fire Lilly in it and watching the gray and dead looking flower transform into a beautiful blue flower that glowed as the flames circled it in an almost magical way.

"That's pretty." Kiba finally said in awe.

"Yeah. Thank you, hun." she said, giving him a peck on the lips before sauntering off and absentmindedly picking up Akamaru as she went.

*** Haruno residence ***

"Hey mom..." Sakura bit her lip, "could you teach me in medical ninjutsu?" she asked finally.

"Sure, dear." Kailua smiled happily.

A knock at the door and Sakura wordlessly went to answer. "Oh, hello Shin-kun, how are you? Did you have fun at the festival yesterday?" Sakura smiled at her new boyfriend.

"Yes. And you?" Shinsei offered an awkward smile back.

"Very." she beamed. "Did you see Gaara with Naruto's cousin yesterday though? It was so adorable!" She giggled and he smiled a small but agreeable smile. He wasn't the gossip type, but he'd listen to Sakura squeal about it, just to get her mind off the still tense relations with his fellow jinchurriki.

*** Kage Tower ***

"Naruto, Hinata, you're mission is an A rank recon in Oto. You are to meet with our spy there, she was the female on the Oto team in the Chunnin exams. Kin. Then, you are to try and get into Orochimaru's lab and figure out what is going on and what he's doing. Details are in this scroll."

Tsunade tossed a nondescript scroll to Naruto, who caught it with ease before both bowed. "Hai!" The two stood stiffly and Naruto read through the scroll, eyes widening slightly before he passed it two Hinata. "You really want us to break into his main lab and steal all his archives... don't you?" he asked quietly.

"You catch on quick, Naruto. Anything to add, Hinata?"

"Iie, Hokage-sama."

"Good, you leave in two hours and I need you two to make a stop and meet Itachi in Takigakure in eight days. You think that's enough time for you to get in and out of Oto?"

"Hai!"

"Good. Dismissed!"

The two teens left via shunshin.

*** ** ***

Well, there you go, my filler for minor events and a few short relationships at the end I mostly wanted to get in Iruka and Anko interacting with Naruto and Hinata and join in the Otonami and their relationships. Most of those in this chapter will play a major role in the sequel, so yeah... anyway, review and I'll try getting the next and final chapter to the end of the first part of my Legacy Saga!


	27. Cycle of Life and Death

Well here's the long awaited final chapter to my first story of my 'True' saga!!

*** ** ***

They stood, back-to-back, as they breathed heavily, staring at the nine Oto nin in front of them. They were tired, sore, and wounded pretty badly. They had met with Kin earlier that day near the border and had gotten to Oto easily enough, infiltrating it just as easily but... getting the archives and sneaking out... that was a different story. They had been ambushed by Orochimaru, his Sound Four, and several high ranking Oto nin.

Normally this wouldn't be a HUGE problem (remember that they're just a bit away from being an SS ranking team) but before the ambush Kabuto had released some odorless gasses into the archive room that cut off their ability to use chakra... they could still use it thanks to their bloodlines, but it was very hard to control. In fact; they were probably lucky they weren't more injured than they already were.

"Got any plans?" Hinata breathed out, watching their enemy warily.

"Yeah... but it's etchy, really etchy." Naruto muttered back, holding his katana in a defensive stance while the other hand held his chest painfully.

"Etchy?" the midnight eyed girl said sharply.

"My chakra control... I have several seals through out the countries-" He ducked under a punch as he and Hinata rolled forward and struck a nin in the throat with their katana before they jumped back together. "-for Hiraishin... but-" another evaded attack "-with my control... we could end up anywhere from Iwa to Oni."

They dodged around attacks before meeting once again, panting and holding fresh wounds. "That is etchy... but it's worth a shot." she said, but he understood the hidden meaning; 'We've got the records but we need to get away... quickly'.

He sheathed his katana and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai, holding it in front of him defensively before grabbing Hinata securely around the waist and pushing as much chakra into the kunai and they vanished in a flash of gold. Leaving Orochimaru to curse their names.

*** Later - somewhere near the Hidden Cloud ***

"Come on, Yugito! We don't have the time to wait for those guys to wake up!" an irate brown haired male of about eighteen said.

"Shush, Katsu. We may not have good relations with Konoha right now, but we're not enemies with them either. We can't just leave them out here to die." the blond haired teen replied with a scowl as she continued to dress the wounds on the two mysterious teens that were unmistakably from the Hidden Leaf village.

"Come on, Yugito!" the teen whined after about ten seconds of silence. "I want to get back to the village before nightfall and they probably wont wake for another three days!" he turned pleading blue eyes to his other teammate, "Konami, talk some sense into her! They're just from Konoha, we don't need to help them! We're not even allies with them!"

A dark haired female glanced up briefly before looking back down at the two tanned teens that couldn't be more than twelve, thirteen at the most. She was thinking, her teammate finally concluded when he wasn't answered, something about the two nin was curious to her.

"Katsu... How did they appear here?" she asked suddenly, staring at the blond haired boy that her equally blond teammate was currently bandaging. Yugito paused to glance at her curiously before finishing her bandaging and stepping back to view her handy-work.

"I don't know... I was taking a break to get a drink when there was a flash of golden light and they were there." he said meekly, shrugging in confusion.

"Hm, Yugito, do you have that new edition of the Bingo book?"

The blond looked at her oddly before pulling out a black book. "Yeah, I haven't gotten a chance to read it yet, but here." she said, passing it to her teammate, black eyes showing pure confusion.

The dark haired woman leafed through it carefully before pausing on one with a frown. "Hm, says here that the girl is Hyuuga Hinata, skipped Chunnin rank and went straight to Special Jounin and is currently being trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin with her partner. She is only twelve and is already A rank level by herself but is nearly double S ranked when with her partner. See also, Namikaze Naruto." she frowned deeper and flipped to the N's. "Hm, the blond haired one is Namikaze Naruto, also skipped Chunnin rank and is currently being trained by Jiraiya. He's also twelve and is just a bit away from being S ranked. (Remember, Naruto's been training longer then Hinata). Hm, impressive." She said with a thoughtful look. "Seems like we've got the pride of the Hyuuga clan and the last living legacy to Konoha's Yellow Flash." she finally concluded.

"So, these are the kids we've been hearing about?" Katsu said dubiously. "I don't know why... but I thought they'd be, I don't know... older."

"All the more reason to help them." Yugito interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Konami frowned.

"Think about it, they've been making many allies around the nations and some day we may become allies with Konoha if what Raikage-sama is saying is true. So this will make ties with Konoha stronger and reduce a war as harsh as the Third Great War. Think of how many we lost in that war. And it was this boy's father who did at least a thousand of our nin and over two thousand Iwa nin in. The more friends we have the better." Yugito said, going into what they knew as her 'leader lectures'. They were annoying, actually; but hey, they got the point across.

"Fine. I'll stay with you here, Yugito. But don't expect me to help carry them if you decide to take them to the village." Katsu finally conceded.

"Puh-lease, if I brought them to Kumo then Namikaze would probably be brought to Iwa for public execution and Hyuuga would be used as a toy to get the Byakugan. Raikage-sama may be trying to strengthen ties with Konoha, but the council is a bunch of bastards." Yugito scoffed and her teammates nodded in agreement. That was more true than they wanted to admit.

*** Unknown amount of time later ***

He awoke to the smell of pine and fish being cooked over open fire. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, looking left towards his fallen girlfriend before shooting up and gasping, clutching his chest in pain.

"You really shouldn't move so much," a female voice said and he looked towards the fire where a girl about five years older than he was sitting on her knees and looking at him from the corner of light green eyes curiously. "You'll only reopen your injuries." she said quietly before adjusting the five fish on the fire, taking one and standing, walking towards him. "Here, eat." She commanded, "Yugito would kill me if I let you starve while she and Katsu were gathering supplies," she explained at his frown.

He slowly reached a bandaged hand forward and accepted the fish thankfully, nodding, "Thank you,"

A smile spread over her pale features, "You're very welcome."

"Hey Konami, who ya talkin' to?" another female voice called and two more teens around the other teen's age broke through the trees to pause as they saw Naruto eating his fish numbly. The blond haired woman smiled, "Hello, Namikase-san, how are you?" she ginned cheekily.

"I can honestly say I've had worse, but I've had much better," he smiled a pained smile, noticing the Bingo Book sticking from her pocket so not questioning how she knew who he was. Naruto cast a worried look towards Hinata, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be fine soon, but what happened to you guys?" the other boy, Katsu Naruto guessed, asked with a frown.

"We were caught trying to steal some info on Orochimaru and ended up getting away worse for ware, as you can probably see." Naruto mumbled softly, nibbling on his fish as Yugito went to the fire and swiped one up, taking a chunk out of it in a reminiscent way to a cat.

"That's hardcore. Breaking into a place as heavily warded as Otogakure without any other backup... even if you guys are powerful, you lack experience and should have had a backup plan," she said in a reminiscent way to a mother scolding her children, or an older sister scolding her brothers.

Naruto muttered something unintelligable before looking at Hinata with a worried frown. "At least it wasn't Iwa who found us or we'd be on our marry way to an Iwa execution block." he mumbled under his breath, lifting his hand to brush the long indigo locks from his girlfriend's face before a bandaged hand clasped around his wrist and he found himself staring down into the midnight blue eyes of a tired and confused Hyuuga Hinata.

"Naru...to-kun? What happened?" she asked groggily, wincing as she sat up, leaning into him tiredly.

"Well, we were found by these Kumo nin after teleporting here. And now we've been unconscious for... how long have we been unconscious for?" he asked suddenly, looking at the team in front of them.

"Two days." they replied as one.

"We've been unconscious for two days so we've got... five to meet Itachi and get back to the village but it will be really complicated with these injuries." he concluded, nodding to himself.

"Oh," she whispered, running a tired hand through his blond hair. "Thank you for helping us," she said gratefully to the Kumo nin in front of them, bowing slightly in the best way she could before slumping against him once more, irritated with her slight inability to move. "Stupid Oro-teme," she muttered irately.

"Don't thank us, thank Yugito. She wouldn't hear it when we suggested leaving you and then Konami gave a reason not to, so thank her." Katsu shrugged.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, it was the least I could do. Besides, your dad saved my life when I was five, even though Konoha and Kumo had just gotten out of war." Yugito grinned a cashire smile at them before sighing and sitting down. "So, what's it like in Konoha?"

"It's doing okay, Tsunade's the Hokage now and we're strengthening our political ties." Naruto and Hinata said at the same time, shrugging simultaneously.

"That's weird."

"What is?"

"That!"

"Huh?"

"You know what? Forget it!" Katsu finally shouted and the two frowned before shrugging as one. It really was weird, anyone could admit that.

After about an hour they were all sitting by the fire, talking quietly about ninja things like the best way to kill a missing nin or incapacitate a target. When it was around noon the Kumo team stood, "Well, it was nice knowing you but we've gotta go before Raikage-sama sends someone out for us, we should have been back last night." Yugito said to them.

"Yeah, we should get to Taki and meet with our informants, too." Hinata said, stumbling to her feet and letting Naruto support her from her injured leg, being conscious of his arm as it wasn't fairing much better than her leg.

"Well, see ya!" Katsu said before the five of them went their separate ways.

*** Four days ***

It was a dark day in Konoha. People walked around in a melancholy and sluggish motion. No one greeted friends cheerfully, or even energetically. It was just... sad.

This was how it was when our blue eyed duo finally made it back from their mission, clothes torn and bandaged securely, weary and uneasy from their mission. They got to Konoha and had immediately noticed the mood as they walked towards the hospital, where they were treated by Sakura and Ino, who were now under Tsunade in healing training. After they were healed as good as two rookie medics could heal them, they were informed that... that Old man Sarutobi was gone.

His heart had gave out on him just two days after they'd left and the funeral would be in three days after everyone was back in the village. It had rained a lot in those three days, and Naruto and Hinata had mostly stuck to themselves, preferring not to see anyone.

They'd seen Anko and Iruka, the Otonami family, and the last two Sannin. Naruto had tried to find Konohamaru after hearing the news but... the boy wouldn't come out of his bedroom and had somehow got a hold of some barrier seals that he'd left in his apartment before the mission to Oto, making no one able to get in.

The boy needed comforting more than anyone in the village right now. Though their friends thought Naruto could use it too, knowing how close he was to the old Hokage. It was odd how this seemed to cause Naruto and Hinata to finally forgive Sakura more, Naruto comforting the girl after she'd healed his cuts and bruises while Hinata did so for Ino.

On the day of the funeral, they walked slowly towards the cemetery and were at some point joined by the entire Konoha twelve minus Sasuke plus Ryuu, they were also joined by Jiraiya and Konohamaru, the former telling them that Tsunade was already at the designated area.

Konohamaru sniffled quietly by the man's side as they walked and Naruto walked faster to be by his side, resting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. The academy student leant into him, finally letting out a small sob. "Naruto... he... he was gonna teach me how to do the bunshin yesterday and now.... now he's gone forever," he sniffled.

Naruto kept his silence that had been there the past two days, closing his eyes to block his own tears as his darker than usual eyes shined with unshed tears, looking towards the sky as a drop of rain hit his cheek. He smiled sadly and pulled Konohamaru along as they walked, Hinata coming over to grab his hand as they neared the ceremony.

It passed slowly, too slowly in Kiba's opinion, as they stood there with their heads bent in silent prayer for their late Hokage. Then people began getting up and saying a few words for the old man, making Konohamaru cry for all the respect and love the village had for his grandfather.

Naruto released his shoulder and he looked up as his idol walked slowly to the risers as all talk and movement ceased. He stood there with his back turned, staring at the picture for a long moment before turning slowly to look at them with a sad smile on his face. "Sarutobi-ojichan was the first person to accept me, he was kind and selfless, he protected us when he needed to, let us protect ourselves when he knew we were able, and he listened and loved every single one of the people in Konoha. Ojichan... he was like a grandfather to me, he was my friend, and probably the reason I'm not a heartless monster," at this many villagers looked away in shame for they knew he probably would be like that from how they treated him as a child had it not been for their beloved Hokage, "He helped me make friends, he introduced me to Konohamaru... sort of. And he most of all... he acknowledged me before anyone else, he helped me understand what it turlly meant to be a ninja of Konoha, to put our lives on the line to protect those we care for, even those we don't, and to protect our home from our enemies. He was wise and strong, and I know he won't be forgotten." he finished quietly and they all bowed their heads in respect for the words spoken by the Namikaze heir, in respect for their late leader, and respect for their village shinobi.

Naruto slowly walked down the steps after speaking to anyone for the first time in two days, speaking to the village in respect for his grandfatherly figure, and speaking for his heart. He walked back to his place as the ceremony went on, Kiba placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder before pulling back and watching as well.

They concluded by putting a white rose on the grave, the symbol of life, rather than death, and after a bit departing to do what they do. The Konoha twelve and their sensei stuck with Konohamaru and walked with him towards his home, where he would be staying with Asuma.

After a few days Naruto finally broke out of his melancholy before anyone else, surprisingly, and got his team i.e. Kiba and Shino, to help him prank the village while Hinata was with Tenten and Sakura for the day. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Naruto?" Kiba asked warily and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Of course, have I ever lead you guys wrong?" Naruto grinned his goofy smile and grabbed a piece of candy from his pocket, stuffing it in his mouth before offering some to his teammates, who took it calmly. They were both pleasantly surprised to find that they're hyperactive teammate was starting to be like his old self again.

"Well, there was that time when you were experimenting and-" Kiba began.

"You promised never to bring that up! It was one time!" Naruto shouted at him.

You could practically hear the smirk Shino had on his face as he continued for Kiba, "And there were several large, walking marshmallows trying to talk everyone to death."

"Shino!" Naruto shouted.

"I wasn't sworn into secrecy, Naruto." the boy said evenly and Naruto pouted before they set about his plan on pranking the village.

Two hours later the three boys and one dog were running from several Jounin, who were shouting profanities after them. After a bit the four of them were in the forest, laughing (yes, even Shino) while enjoying their day off. They'd painted the Hokage Tower neon yellow and then put the words 'Beware of the Ghouls' in red runny letters over the ghost of all of the four first Hokage eating ramen and pocky along with every time some one tried to enter the tower they were covered in feathers and sparkle glue and when they tried leaving they were covered with neon green paint with yellow flowers sticking to their bodies.

Needless to say, when the villagers saw the four of them being chased by either feather covered or paint covered shinobi, they were in a remarkably better mood for the first time in a week and a half.

They had met and spoke with Konohamaru a while later, offering their help for any problems, and then went to train a bit i.e. Naruto drilling the two in a way one would think only a sensei could drill their students... man, the Inuzuka/Aburame duo truly felt sorry for Naruto's students if he ever became a sensei. Actually, in order to be Hokage one had to be in Anbu for a time of at least two years with another year with captain status added to being a sensei either before or after that... hm, poor kids.

"Come on you lazy bums! Faster!" Naruto shouted at them as a blue and green fox chased them, nipping at their ankles while Akamaru sat comfortably atop Naruto's head.

"Naruto! This is ridiculous! Call off Hotaru!" Kiba shouted in a panic as the fox nearly took a bite that very well could have taken off half of his leg!

Naruto stared blankly at him a bit before whistling, causing the fox to stop and make a beeline for him, pouncing on the blond to give the fox equivelent to a pout. "But Naruto-kun!" he whined, "I was having fun!"

"Yeah, well those two need a break, but you can go and hunt some. I know how much you like the Konoha forests," Naruto said, scratching the rather large fox's ear, gaining a purr of pleasure. Raising an eyebrow, he said with amusement that couldn't be hidden, "I thought you were a fox, Hotaru, not a kitten."

This got the fox to growl before jumping off him and sauntering off with a pompous attitude, nose in the air and all, grumbling about ungrateful summoners. Naruto pouted after him before glaring at his teammates, "Now look what you made me do! Now Hotaru-kun hates me!" he shouted indignantly and the other boys sweatdropped at him while Akamaru muttered something about stupid mood-swinging fox-puppies.

"Oi! Don't you even start with me Akamaru!" Naruto shouted suddenly and, strangely, the puppy stuck it's tongue out at the thirteen year old. After some more grumbling and joking, the trio plus puppy was with Hinata, Tenten, and the rather talkative Sakura.

"Oi Sakura, what are you going on and on about?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the blush that appeared on the girls face as she muttered something under her breath that sounded strangely like 'Shinsei' but he couldn't be too certain.

"She had her first kiss!" Tenten chirped in, laughing at the even darker color that appeared on the pinkette's face.

Naruto smiled slightly and glanced at his partner and girlfriend, Hinata, who grinned back at him before walking around the other girls and leaning into his side in content. "I haven't seen you all day, Naru-kun," she breathed quietly into his neck, eyes closed.

"Yeah, I think that's the longest we've been apart in about a year, maybe more," he said quietly back to her as Tenten proceeded to tease the pink haired girl who was slowly regaining their trust, slow, true, but it was happening, they had to admit that.

"How long was it? Six hours?" she giggled, tanned features spreading into a cheery smile as she looked up at him, being a bit shorter than he was, but that was understandable.

"It was only six? It felt more like eight," he continued to muse as they quietly watched Kiba and Shino join the banter, Kiba taking Sakura's side and Shino giving silent support to Tenten as the two began to fight. They had to admit, the two duo's made a good team when they wanted to.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and he looked down at her questioningly. "How long is it until Anko-neechan has the baby?"

"Three and a half months, why?" Naruto yawned, pulling her down to sit on the ground with her on his left knee.

"Well, Ero-Sennin said that he wanted to start training us again, saying that while our skills were at Sannin levels themselves, we only know enough to be about Chunnin level in terms of that. He also wanted to takes us training away from any distractions so we'll be going on a training trip. He wanted to go now but I told him I wanted to wait until Anko-Neechan had her baby," she said with a finger raised and eyes closed, giving a some-what amusing try at Naruto's Lecture Mode.

"Hm, then we have to make sure that any problems are solved before we go, we have to tell Kimi about it, too, and we also have to at least know Kyoko for a few days before leaving... Hm," Naruto began muttered fervently under his breath, absently taking out some candy from his vest and sucking on it idly, making plans.

The midnight eyed girl pouted slightly at her boyfriend being lost to the world before smiling and reaching into the vest, pulling out a few pieces of candy and eating them with none the wiser. Hey, it was Naruto's fault for being so lax with his rather devious and Hyuuga girlfriend. He should know by now to guard over his food.

*** A few weeks ***

"Naruto! Put me down!" Hinata shrieked out in laughter as her sky blue eyed partner held her above his head, spinning her like a ballerina or a figure skating team. It wasn't helping that Kimi was laughing at them, or that fact that they were in the Sarutobi family main house, or that the Otonami family had, oddly enough, moved in with them as Asuma and Tsuki began getting closer, like, lover closer.

"Why don't you make me?" he sing-songed and was hit with a jyuuken to the arm, causing him to yelp in surprise and drop his girlfriend, who he hastened to grab before she hit the ground, the girl being rather flustered compared to what she usually was now.

"You said to make you," she said dizzily, hugging him to keep her balance.

"Yeah, well, gah! I didn't mean it!" Naruto groaned, rubbing the feeling back into his arm and pouting slightly before snapping back and eating some pocky that he got from... somewhere, breaking a piece off to give to his youngest little cousin.

"You look like you're gonna be sick, Hinata-chan!" Kara chirped with a grin.

"Shush up, he was going really fast! Like, faster than Kaiton fast!" she said defensively.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at her, "Wuss,"

"What was that?" she said dangerously, hitting him in the arm, causing him to yelp.

Naruto fell over dramatically, gasping, "I... regret... nothing!"

"Stop that, Naru-kun," Hinata said, grinning at her partner.

The Kyuubi jinchuriki hopped to his feet before pausing and blinking a few times and reaching into his pouch, which held a scroll that held all of the things he'd recovered from Zabuza and Haku's hide out. The book on Sue was pulsing slightly and he glanced up at the others with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think it means?"

"When was the last time you checked that scroll, Naru-kun?" Hinata frowned, walking over.

"Well, I haven't really... that is to say.......... a year, maybe a year and a half," he stumbled over his words slightly but finished evenly, if not a bit weakly.

"Well, maybe it means there's another entry," Asuma said, all in the house having been told of the scrolls and such from his ghostly friends.

Naruto opened the scroll slowly and went to the section it cut off last time, there was at least thirty paragraphs!

"Wow,"

Naruto nodded in agreement to his girldfriend, "Yeah, but we can read it later , right now I just want to go home and eat lunch and take a nap,"

"A nap?" Hinata pouted, "I thought we were gonna train with Kimi today!" she whined.

"That was today? I thought it was tomorrow," Naruto admitted.

"See ya later guys," they said together absently as they left the miffed family and Asuma behind.

*** A few months later ***

Anko sat between her husband and cousin while said cousin was whispering little things in his girlfriend's ear, causing the girl to giggle. They were currently sitting on the couch while waiting for the soup, her favorite that Naruto and Hinata made sometimes, to finish cooking.

Iruka had an arm around her, absently rubbing her stomach while reading a book that she was reading with him, leaning into him with a gentle and tired look on her face. She was expecting in just a week so she had to stay away from stress so her fiance' (yes, Iruka had proposed awhile back) had offered to stay off of work until the baby was at least two months old, to help with everything until she was back on her feet.

"I'll go check on the soup," she said with a grin, pulling him into a small kiss before standing up with his help and giving a slight wince, holding her stomach, "She's getting restless, kicking my insides out!" she said with a beaming grin that practically lit the room. Naruto and Hinata raised their eyebrows while Iruka gave a short chuckle.

The snake mistress walked out of the room with a grace not normally seen in pregnant women before there was a sudden clatter as a spoon dropped to the floor. "IRUKA!! GET IN HERE! I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE!!!" the woman shouted at the top of her voice, sounding a bit panicked.

Hinata, Naruto, and especially Iruka were out of the living room and in the kitchen in moments to see Anko clutching her stomach while supporting herself with the counter, a slightly pained look on her face. Iruka immediately began panicking, racing around the room, grabbing a blanket and other things he thought they'd 'need' while shouting and trying to understand what was going on.

"Oh Kami! Kami! Kami! What do we do!? We gotta get a doctor! We gotta-!"

"YOU GOTTA SHUT THE HELL UP AND HELP ME TO THE HOSPITAL YOU BAKA!!!" Anko shouted at him angrily before groaning and clenching the counter tighter.

Iruka was by her a moment later, lifting her into his arms and out the door faster than you could say 'Ramen' and Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other before shutting off the stove and running out after the couple.

*** A while later ***

"GREAT MOTHER OF KAMI!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS IRUKA!!!" Anko screamed as she was brought to a room. Iruka gulped slightly and gave her an uneasy smile.

"Here we go..." he said nervously.

"Good luck, Iru-niisan!" the blue eyed couple said together.

A few hours later...

"KAMI!! MY HAND!!" Shouted Iruka in pain from delivery room 119.

"Damnit! Not again!" a doctor shouted.

"I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!!! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GOING THROUGH THIS!! WHEN WE GET HOME YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!!!" Anko screamed again.

"Okay, Ms. Mirarashi, just one more push and she'll be out!" the doctor said, seeing the head.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, IRUKA!!" there was a painful crunch as once again Iruka's hand broke.

He yelped before saying weakly, "I-I love you, too, Anko-chan,"

*** The lobby ***

Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai, Kakashi, and several others were pacing or wringing their hands nervously, wincing when Anko screamed out in pain or Iruka yelped from another break in his hand.

The door opened and a tired doctor with a very broken handed Iruka stepped out, sighing. "It's over!" Iruka moaned, clutching his left hand.

"Here, Iru-niisan!" Hinata said, gently taking the hand of her old sensei and healing it after setting it as carefully as she could.

"Can we see them?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yeah, come on," Iruka said with a smile, nodding towards the door, "Thanks for healing me Hinata-chan," he said gratefully.

"No problem!" the girl beamed before racing after her boyfriend and they entered the room together, followed quickly by a proud new father and their friends.

They saw Anko smiling lovingly at a sleeping child with a tuft of purple hair and a natural tan that was wrapped in a pink little blanket. She looked up at them tiredly before smiling gently, "Come see her," she said softly, voice hoarse from her shouting.

Naruto was there first, looking at the little one curiously, running a soft and gentle hand along his god daughter's little soft cheek. "She looks so peaceful," Hinata commented from beside Iruka as she leaned into the blond haired jinchurriki.

"Kiyoko," Iruka said with a beaming smile as he sat beside his fiance on the bed.

"She looks like Anko-chan," Kakashi mumbled quietly, a soft smile on his face.

"I think she looks like Anko with tanned skin," Kurenai agreed, snuggling into her lover's side.

"She's so cute!" Tsuki gushed with her daughter while the boy's stood off to the side, Asuma holding the toddler while making little faces at her.

It was a month later that the happy family said farewell to Hinata and Naruto from their home while the others met that at the gates with several of the villagers.

"You guys come back now, you here," a villager called to them as they were walking down the road.

Naruto and Hinata spun to face him with identical grins, "Don't worry, you can't get rid of us that easily!"

*** ** ***

I know it's been at least a couple months since I've last updated and I didn't get too into the whole scroll bit, but I'm saving the story of Sue for the sequel. Bits will be shown through out that story so no worries. Oh, and I may be rewriting and editing stuff out of this story that make no sense because when I was trying to make a closure for this, I reread it and some of it made no sense at all! And I found my old poll so I'll be either putting that in the next as well or just dropping it, I'm not sure. But to show my appreciation for those who supported me and gave me ideas or gave me tips or even just plain added me to their favorites and alerts, not to mention a few short and kind reviews, here's a little preview for the sequel!!

_'Sensei's Pride'_

She chanced a glance back and found he was gaining on her, only a little bit away from her. Hitomi closed her eyes tightly and shook her head with tears streaming her pale face as she increased her speed with chakra the way her father had taught her those years ago.

The orange masked man wasn't even trying! And she was tired and injured already, struggling to make it to the gates of the village her father had told her to go to.

She opened her deep red eyes in time to see black cloth as she crashed into something. With a shriek she fell to the ground and looked up fearfully to find the man standing over her.

Hitomi's eyes widened and she slowly pushed herself back away from the man, who kept talking nonsense to her.

"Come on, Hito-chan, why don't you want to join grandad's organization? Are you scared of becoming powerful? You would be great with training from the Akatsuki," the soft, dark voice said from behind the mask.

"St-stay away from me!" she shouted, tears welling within her eyes once more. She was only ten and this whole experience was terrifying her.

"HEY! What's going on here?!" a voice demanded and she quickly looked up to find a man with a mask covering the lower half of his face with his headband covering his lesf eye. A silver plush of hair that simply defied gravity was sticking from the top of his head.

"Yeah, I would also like to know?" Hitomi's head snapped to the other side of the road to find a woman with long, wavy black hair and glowing red eyes several shades brighter than her own.

"Oh, if it isn't Kakashi and Kurenai, I hear you two are thinking of settling down, hmm? Why don't you run along while I talk to my deat little grand daughter," the orange masked man made a shooing motion before turning back to her. "Come on, Hitomi," he walked towards her.

"No!" she shouted, sitting bolt right up. She took a few shaky breaths, tucking a strand of her short raven colored hair behind her ear, "A dream... just a dream, calm down, Hitomi, it was just a dream," she told herself, trying to stop the tears. "He can't get you now nad you get your new sensei tomorrow, calm down,"

"Hitomi?" a soft voice said and she turned to her roommate, who's normally stoic features were etched in concern. "Are you alright?" she had long blond hair and soft green eyes.

"Yeah, Mioka, I'm fine," Hitomi said quietly.

*** Jounin Meeting ***

"You guys just get back and you're already requesting a team?" Tsunade said in bemusement at the blond haired jinchurriki.

"Well, kinda... Hina-hime said she'd help when she could!" Naruto said defensively.

*** Done! ***

Well? What do you think of that so far? Tell me and I might make the first chapter extra long just for you!!


End file.
